A Snake's Obsession
by slythefoxx2
Summary: It isn't Sasuke that Orochimaru wants, but Naruto. And she'll do anything to get him. Naruto x Fem Orochimaru I don't own Naruto
1. The Snake you know, the Snake you don't

The Forest of Death looked like a warzone. The two boys watched as their third teammate had a duel with an S rank nukenin. They knew it was hopeless, even the most prodigious in the shinobi world rarely reach this level by the age of twelve. There was no shame in his defeat, it was inevitable. Even if they all had attacked nothing would have changed, and only a pact between summoners assured their safety while damning him.

They knew Naruto was different, he'd only been with them at the academy a short while as he'd opted to graduate three years early. But his push seemed to be more about how disliked he was by the instructors than any natural genius. However, three years of field experience is a gulf and while they were still fresh faced, even if more serious than the average rookie genin, they weren't battle hardened like him. It was shown in his display where he demonstrated a level of kenjutsu skill they didn't know he had and was utterly ruthless, attempting to to maximize every advantage but it wasn't enough. Even when he called upon that potent and frightening red chakra, his kenjutsu style becoming more feral as a result, it still did nothing. He couldn't touch her and she toyed with him until she'd gotten her satisfaction. But she was also, weirdly, complementary and encouraging.

Two strikes, one to the stomach and another to the face hard enough to instantly concuss him while also making him drop his sword ended the ominus chakra cloak. She picked up his sword and approached him, grabbing the redhead by his neck. She whispered something in his ear and promptly stabbed him with his sword, channeling raiton chakra once she impaled him causing the boy to scream. Their strongest member was done. They were surrounded by enemies and standing in front of Konoha's greatest traitor. Bleak was the only way to describe their situation.

"Nara-kun, Aburame-kun, come here please." It sounded like a request but it was clearly an order and both boys obeyed. She handed them a scroll to their confusion. "I know you'll report this to my former sensei when you make it to the tower but if anyone other than Naruto should receive this scroll I'd have to kill both your clans in their entirety. Do we have an understanding?" Both boys nodded while Shikamaru accepted the scroll. She departed soon after and the boys collected Naruto and his sword; Shino opting to carry him on his back after they patched up his wound. They made haste to the tower and luckily ran into only lite opposition, nothing the two couldn't handle. They arrived to the tower, greeted by their sensei, whom wasted no time getting Naruto to the medical center while having them debrief in front of the Hokage.

* * *

 _He made his way up to the familiar gate guards. A team of four was now only one but he'd changed. His eyes were harder and he was sporting a scar above and below his left eye. He was not happy to know raiton chakra delayed his healing ability but was assured the scar would be temporary, fading in months. He checked in as was protocol and made his way to the Hokage Tower to give his mission debrief. Given this was supposed to be a simple courier mission, lasting no more than a week and it lasted a month and a half it was of the utmost importance to know why so the Hokage spoke to him immediately. Naruto gave the mission details, only the facts and then presented the Hokage with four scrolls; three containing the bodies of his fallen comrades and the fourth the final words of the Chunin in charge._

 _The old man quickly read over the final words of Chunin Yagami, taking a deep pull from his pipe. "Naruto, do you know what is contained in this scroll?"_

" _No, Hokage-sama."_

" _Chunin Yagami stated you deserved a field promotion for what you did on the island of Ishval. He said you were directly responsible for defeating Kushimaru Kuriarare and Raiga Kurosuki. He said you even dealt with his initial bias professionally and have shown the qualities a shinobi needs to become a Chunin. How do you feel about that?"_

" _I am honored by his words."_

" _As you should be but unfortunately, I cannot promote you at this time." Of course he wasn't going to be promoted. People who'd graduated after him, done less than him and were less skilled were promoted but not him. "Any questions, Naruto?"_

" _No."_

" _I know you're disappointed but it just isn't time to promote you. I had plans for you, Naruto and you graduating early threw them off but I will not abandon them. I want you to get closer to what should have been your graduating class, it is for the best. Do you trust me?"_

" _No."_

" _Maybe I deserve that but if you become connected with this upcoming generation of clan heirs it'll go a long way in providing you political protection from those who'd want to see you hampered."_

" _Hampered like not being promoted when it is deserved?"_

" _Like not being treated as a shinobi at all. There are those who would seek to weaponize you and I don't want to see that."_

" _Then kill them. You're the Hokage, you employ an army of assassins. If someone is a risk to your rule why not remove them?"_

" _A lot of reasons, Naruto; the largest one being that's the path toward tyranny. It'd make Konoha be something it was never meant to be. But sometimes to uphold that ideal, I have to accept less than ideal outcomes for those that don't deserve it."_

" _As long as you can accept it, Hokage-sama."_

" _That's not what I meant, Naruto. Just understand, I'm not holding you back out of malice."_

" _If that's all, Hokage-sama."_

" _Dismissed."_

* * *

When Naruto regained consciousness he relayed all relevant information to the Old Man, including that his chakra felt chaotic. Fortunately, the application of a seal over his existing one was discovered and remedied. This allowed Naruto's wound to heal faster and he was near 100% at the end of exam two and the start of the unexpected preliminary matches. All three of the sole Suna team passed. The fan user beat the weapons user from Team Gai. The puppet user bet some older Konoha genin that could dislodge his joints. The sand user defeated Kiba when the Inuzuka had enough sense to forfeit and likely saved himself from being killed. Sasuke Uchiha defeated another older genin, one that could absorb chakra through touch, it was a fast match. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had a match, it was long and seemed to offer some moments of self-realization for both girls so that was cool. Neji Hyuuga defeated his cousin but it was harder than he'd suspected and the boy seemed irate he didn't get to do more damage to his cousin. Choji lost to the sound genin Naruto prevented from attacking Kabuto. His two teammates defeated the others, Shikamaru knocked the girl out while Shino crippled the other boy.

It was time for the last match, him versus Rock Lee. He'd heard about Rock Lee, unable to use nin and genjutsu but still passed (and given a team) at the behest of his jounin sensei. It was difficult for Naruto not to resent the boy, only by creating his clone technique did he manage to pass the ninjutsu portion of the graduation exam. No one was there to advocate on his behalf because he had too much chakra but someone who couldn't mold theirs properly got the personal approval of one of Konoha's premiere Jounin? It's one thing for life to be unfair, it's another for it to be a complete asshole about making it clear. Naruto normally didn't dwell on who got things he didn't. It was a waste a time and with no ability to change it, it felt self-defeating and pointless. He wouldn't ignore the unfairness but harping on it just wasn't useful. However, since his humiliatng defeat, he's been in a sour mood. He knew he couldn't win, she was better than him in every way and yet it still felt like his pride had been shattered. He didn't understand why, it didn't make sense. But it did piss him the hell off.

"Are fighters ready?" the sickly proctor asked, both boys give an affirmative response before settling into their fight stances. Lee in his gouken stance, Naruto with his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "Hajime" he said and both boys sped toward each other. Naruto got the better of the exchange, rotating around Lee's punch and hitting him, with his blunted sword thanks to seals, in the neck with enough force to send him into the wall. Had the sword not been dulled, Lee would be dead. Naruto stopped, fighting his instinct to press the advantage. This is a Konoha nin and he was hit pretty hard so Naruto would allow him to give up as he may be injured or knocked out. To his mild shock and sincere annoyance the green clad boy got up and resumed his stance. Naruto sped toward him again, this time hitting him in the left shoulder with an overhead strike and kicking Lee in the stomach, sending him back into the wall. It was weird, while not his fastest he could see that Lee could track him but couldn't move fast enough to counter.

"Take them off Lee" Gai shouted and the boy asked if his sensei was sure. The man gave him a thumbs up and Lee speed up to the balcony where the genin were observing. Naruto quickly put it together, the boy had been wearing weights and saw reason to change it. Before Lee could remove his weights, he was hit with another sword strike, hard enough to potentially break a few ribs and was sent careening to the floor.

"Sorry, Rock-kun, but if you willing disadvantaged yourself I can't allow that to change."

Gai's protege was on the ground, holding his ribs. The three attacks he's absorbed having taken a toll but he refuses to back down. "I-I won't let this end here. I will show-"

"I hate to interrupt you, Rock-kun but the only reason you aren't dead is because I haven't wanted to kill a fellow Konoha shinobi." Naruto said before biting his finger and running across the sealing array on his sword, removing the barrier from the edge. "You've taken advantage of that by not yielding and stepping on my mercy. Normally, I'd likely overlook it but you've caught me on a bad day. This is your only warning, if you get up again I'll come at you with the intent to kill."

"I won't give up, Naruto. I will show hard work can trump a genius like you." Lee said, managing to make it to his feet. Before he even took a stance, Lee was surrounded by cherry blossoms. Their fragrance was so alluring to the battered genin. It put him in a peaceful state, so peaceful he momentarily forgot he was in the middle of a fight. That is, until he heard a snap and the cherry blossoms seemingly attacked him, then Lee felt pain all over and fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Most of the genin saw what Lee saw, him being surrounded by cherry blossoms. The Jounin knew it was a genjutsu but didn't dispel it so as to not interrupt it for Lee. While he was distracted, Naruto sent a series of wind blades toward Lee but it appeared as if the cherry blossoms suddenly grew sharp and attacked. Once Naruto dropped the illusion all saw Lee cut at various spots on his body. The cuts weren't deep but were numerous and appeared to be quite painful. Naruto waited for the proctor to call the match when, astoundingly, Lee tried to get to his feet once more. Even in mind numbing pain, the boy wouldn't give up. Many would find it admirable, more so foolish. Naruto found it offensive.

"Why?" the redhead questioned.

"B-because, I want to prove I can become a splendid shinobi with nothing but taijutsu." Lee said, finally standing again. Naruto didn't know why but this angered him. This wasn't his only chance at the Chunin exams and even if the boy couldn't use chakra techniques he could pick up a weapon. But more than that, he was being an asshole. Even if he won, what would it prove? That Naruto was an idiot for being merciful? Because until recently, almost no one gave a shit if Naruto became a splendid ninja. This toolbox had the nerve to call him a genius. What does he know about burnt out tenketsu from performing an original jutsu? The research, the notes and diagrams. When something doesn't work, going back to the start, going back to chakra theory or what hand signs do? Figuring out the elemental manipulation exercises by himself? Doing all of that and self-training his physical skills. The torn muscles in his legs trying to perfect the basics of his kenjutsu style. The cracked knuckles from improper punching technique. To be diminished as a genius, to be setup as this asshole's foil when all he'd known is hard work. It was infuriating.

"You know, they say a shinobi is judged not by how they lived but how they die. I'll make sure you'll be remembered as a splendid shinobi, Rock-kun." The Uzumaki said with menace and then blurred once again, intent on cutting down this arrogant boy that dare label him. However, his attack never reached Lee as Naruto was met with a powerful force and sent into a wall himself by Lee's sensei, Gai. Naruto's back hit the wall with a thud and he was seeing double, however he was coherent enough to make out Gai standing over his fallen student. This only enraged Naruto further as in the moment, he truly believed Gai wouldn't have attacked any other genin in attendance. But he openly attacked the sacrifice, likely not fearing any repercussions. But that's where he was wrong. Getting up, shakily to his feet, Naruto started to perform a sequence of hand signs; going a little slower do to the effects of his Gai's attack and his impact on the wall. However, the Hokage and Kakashi both knew what that jutsu was and with Gai distracted it could kill both his student and him. Hiruzen made to Naruto first, chopping him on the back of his neck, knocking the boy out. He had the candidates draw for their position in the finals, Kurenai drawing for Naruto. As they were dismissed she made her way to Gai.

"If you ever attack my student again, I will kill you, Gai."

"There's no need for that, Kurenai-san. I had to protect my student."

"Then you should have ordered him to concede the match but you encouraged him to continue on. What, Naruto was supposed to continually hold back for his and your ego? No, I don't care why you did it, never attack my students again." She said before she walked out. Gai knew she had a point and started to question if he'd given Lee some bad habits because he overidentified with the boy. Before he could leave the tower he was greeted by Kakashi. He knew his longtime rival was angry by the subtle cues in his body language, ones most would miss but the two had been friends long enough that it was obvious to the taijutsu master.

"Kakashi before you say anything-'

"Mah, mah, Gai. What needs to be said? You couldn't abandon your student to his fate. You had to intervene lest Lee be killed."

"Yes, but I went overboard. I'll apologize to Naruto-san promptly."

"You can but the damage has been done. He likely believes you wouldn't have done that to anyone else. You want to guess why?"

The green clad man looked stricken. "I hold him no ill will, Kakashi. You know that."

"Of course, I do. I know you. He doesn't. He just knows you attacked him in front of the Hokage and a team of foreign ninja with impunity."

* * *

Naruto woke with a start and quickly realized he was in the Hokage's office. He surmised that either the Old Man knocked him out or one of his many lapdogs did. A tantrum wouldn't do him any good but he, to his mind, had every right to try to kill that helmet haired bastard. It was an unprovoked attack in the middle of official Konoha proceedings. The aged Hokage saw his guest had finally returned to the waking world and called him over, there was much they needed to talk about.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got blindsided by a Jounin."

"Yes, yes, that was unfortunate and Gai will be here to apologize soon. He'd be here now if I hadn't told him he needed to wait so we can talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Oh, how you were going to attempt to kill a senior Konoha shinobi after attempting to kill a fellow genin. Who you'll be fighting in the finals and who will be training you."

"I don't see how there is much to talk about. Lee should have conceded but he didn't, I had every right to kill him and avoid taking damage in some desperation play. Gai had no right and no need to attack me. As for everything else, I'm pulling out of the exams."

"Why?" Hiruzen said evenly but was surprised Naruto would quit.

"Because you aren't going to promote me anyway. Now, my team makes it and I don't hold them back from promotion."

"Naruto, that isn't true. You have as good a chance as anyone, though what you attempted to do to Gai will have to be noted."

"Of course it'll be noted. I don't care, I'm done. There's no point to this. You won't let your pet fox have any kind of authority over someone so why pretend? So I can entertain people I don't like? No, I'm done."

"Naruto, I've never treated you like you were the fox. You may be unhappy with me but I deserve more credit than that."

"How do I know why you do the things you do if you don't tell me? Three years you left me in the reserves while people not as good or dedicated as me got a Jounin sensei. Three separate misranked missions, three recommendations I be promoted to chunin and you ignore them and won't tell me why. You ignored the last words of one of your shinobi! And my graduating class? Most of them wondered why I was still a genin. People who graduate early aren't supposed to be stuck on the lowest rung, they questioned my abilities and what could I say? You were intentionally holding me back? What a whiny asshole I'd look like then. It's bad enough you let them all treat me like an infectious disease and tell me to deal with it. It was worse still when you've lied to my face but tell me to trust you. But now, you won't even give me what I've earned and you want me to be happy about it."

Hiruzen knows Naruto is right, the boy has no reason to trust him. He is keeping things from him, trying to hide his past misdeeds, done with the best of intentions to protect the village and Naruto. But it's a house of cards, one in which Naruto acknowledged as an adult, by turning 16 or a Chunin would topple. He's worked hard to fix what he's broken but he hasn't managed it yet and Danzo has only made the situation worse. Hiruzen knows he should have killed the man years ago, he was always too light on those he considered friends and it allowed the man too much power in the shadows of the village. A village can't have two leaders just like a person can't have two masters. Something has to give and it has to be soon. He wishes he could tell Naruto everything, make him understand his reasoning but he can't. Especially not now, not when his former student has seemingly taken an interest in Naruto if what Anko said is true. He is either in danger of harm or being lured away with honeyed words and false promises. He wouldn't acknowledge her potential tactics are a lot like his own, his heart couldn't take it.

"Naruto, don't drop out of the finals. You have a chance, promotions are selected by committee."

"A committee of people that probably hate me? Or won't go against you? No, I don't see the point."

"Not everyone is against you and this is your best chance to get promoted. Even the Daimyo has a say if he so wishes, if you're impressive enough."

"Fine." Naruto relented but in no way believed the lying old man.

"Good, now I've arranged for my student to train you so you'll be safe. I don't know what Orochimaru wants but it is paramount she not get it."

"Tsunade's going to train me?" he said, somewhat hopefully.

"No, Jiraiya."

"The smut peddler? Not interested."

"Naruto, he trained the Yondaime and is powerful in his own right. You can learn a lot."

"But I don't know him. If protection is an issue I'll go train in my summon's realm. I had some things I wanted to work on anyway."

"Naruto, you will train with Jiraiya, that's an order." Hiruzen said, sternly, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"Hai."

"Good, now let's resolve the Gai issue and you can be dismissed for the day.

* * *

After his meeting with the Sandaime, Naruto headed to an isolated training ground, one he's used for years. He was curious what the missing nin would give him and why. He also wanted to be sure that should it be a trap it'll only affect him. He may dislike a great deal of Konoha residents but he doesn't want them dead, mindless slaughter isn't his deal. He activated the seal on the scroll and read the contents. He immediately recognized the handwriting, it was the same handwriting of the scrolls he would periodically receive with advance material he couldn't get from the shinobi library. Never any specific techniques, just theory or helpful hints. He always assumed the scrolls came from a Konoha shinobi that couldn't reveal themselves but if it came from Orochimaru, what does that mean? The scrolls, outside of the guidance of the panthers, were the greatest sources of help in his development as a ninjutsu inventor. He couldn't understand why she'd help him. This felt like the Old Man, a game was being played but he didn't understand the rules or how he fit in. He was just at the whimsy of others and he hated that feeling but didn't know how to break free of it.

He decided to just look at the material. True, he needed a plan but it wasn't going to come to him now so he'd focus on something he could do. The scroll listed a technique, the **Impure World Reincarnation** which was created by the Nidaime. It can bring souls back from the dead but requires a live sacrifice and genetic material from the one you wish to bring back. Enclosed in the bottom on the scroll was another sealing array, one for storage. He unsealed the contents to find two vials of blood. This was beyond creepy. The vials themselves contained a note and he could only dread what the lunatic snake summoner had written.

 _Those with power create boundaries to horde and safeguard their power. Those without power stay within the boundaries to stay in favor of the powerful. Freedom is pushing against and through all boundaries, allowing your ambition to be your only master. Chakra is poorly understood but the potential is limitless; however our understanding is hampered by what many would call profane or "forbidden". Most shinobi are content to live in ignorance, to have a child's understanding of the very force they depend on. But I saw something different in you, a desire to understand like I have; that is why I've helped you and you've yet to disappoint. I chose to ignore decency and ethics in my desire to understand this energy and our world. I walked in the darkness without a single regret. But I want to see how far you can go while in the light. This technique is powerful but it is not perfect. You may want nothing to do with it, you may find it offensive so I've given you an extra incentive to improve upon it in your own way. The Sandaime has withheld many things from you, not just your status as Jinchuuriki. If you want to know more about your past, about your clan then the blood contained in these two vials will do it. Just remember, keeping people ignorant is not a method of protection but control; don't let anyone control you. Break free of anything that holds you back, burn it down and kill it if you must. I look forward to seeing how far you get by month's end._

It could be a lie, he says it but doesn't believe it. He needs to know what these people know but he can't sacrifice people, not even to know more about his origins but she was confident he wouldn't have to. He needed to focus on this but with Jiraiya training him it is going to be difficult, the sensei of the Yondaime must be a real taskmaster.

* * *

No, no he wasn't. He was a lazyass that put forth minimal effort and was constantly distracted with any halfway attractive woman around. Naruto would be annoyed, especially since this man was clearly here to be his watcher more than his trainer but his negligence was beneficial so Naruto wouldn't complain. Though, he'd rather train with Kurenai-sensei since she actually gives a damn and has been helpful coming up with intensive chakra control exercises for him. She, however, was called away on a special detail which Naruto found a little convenient. So, he was stuck with this idiot as a trainer. What were they working on? Initially it was going to be summoning until Naruto informed him he already had a contract. But he was insistent Naruto sign the Toad contract too so the elder toads and Bagheera, the Boss of the Panthers and Naruto's personal summons, were hashing it out so nothing more to do there. Drawing on the bijuu chakra? He can already do that and how can a non-jinchuuriki that has never trained one help him? So, the last project was the rasengan, the Yondaime's personal jutsu. It would be useful as an attack jutsu and helping him in perfecting pure shape manipulation. It was also a decent chakra control exercise. He was still on the second step after two weeks, not because he couldn't go farther but he was slow playing Jiraiya. No sense in doing this faster than necessary. Naruto practiced it while he sent an overcharged shadow clone to the panthers to unravel the Impure World Reincarnation.

The key to Naruto's understand of the jutsu was to remove the mysticism from it and think of it as a chakra exercise. A soul was not being called back. Yin chakra was. The genetic material was a bridge, it contained both the Yin and the Yang chakra of the person being returned. The sacrificial body was for the additional yang chakra, the seals not only called back the the Yin but helped convert the sacrifices Yang into a compatible half of the returned person's Yin, making it reminiscent of their true chakra imprint. This also, somewhat explains, how they can repair the damage. The pure Yin chakra is constantly creating or recreating their form. So, Naruto reasoned, he needy a vessel of as pure Yang chakra he could get. This meant attempting pure yang release. There isn't much written on it, what he could find states that some have a natural affinity for it but are unaware and chalk it up to other things, like those gifted with yin release make excellent genjutsu practitioners. It can be trained but it starts with being able to separate the yin and the yang within one's chakra. Some accomplish this through visualization, seeing the yin and the yang emerge from various points and calling upon one source or the other and with no other known method Naruto opted to try it.

Success has been varied. He knew without Kurenai-sensei's previous help he'd have no hope of accomplishing this but now that his chakra control was better, his flow almost calm, he could focus it enough on separating the most basic elements from each other. Truthfully, if he didn't have this deadline, given to him by Orochimaru herself, he'd probably be doing better. He isn't very calm as he has too many questions and he believes figuring out an ethical Impure World Reincarnation will help get them answered. But even if it does, what does it all mean?

* * *

She made her way through the forest at a clipped pace, being late was not an option; it was never an option. Also, the sooner she got there the sooner she got this over. She doesn't know how to feel about her "Master" as gratitude often wars with low level terror. No time to think about it now, she reassures herself. All she has to do is give her report and continue on with her day. Even if the guilt becomes suffocating, she chose her path. She arrived at the designated meet and waited, there was no point in trying to find her, she'd reveal herself when she was ready. And she appeared, right behind her. She was impressed she managed not to jump in fright. Immediately she began kneeling, as is expected of her, causing the woman to laugh before speaking.

"So prompt, as usual."

"Hai."

"Well, what do you have to share with me?"

"He is being trained, poorly by Jiraiya and gives appears to be unhappy with the arrangement. Jiraiya seems more like his watcher than his sensei."

The woman nodded at those words, "What else?"

"Every morning before his workout he sends a shadow clone with approximately half his chakra somewhere with a panther summons."

"Their realm. He must have his shadow clone training in secret so not even Sarutobi can spy on him. Clever boy. Is there anything else?"

"Once he's done training with Jiraiya he practices his kenjutsu, does a light workout and then heads home. There he does research until several of his summons meet with him. I'm assuming they are performing surveillance of his competition. I scouted the other finalists, all but Shino-kun and Shikamaru-kun have subtle but unnatural shadows following them and none have appeared to notice."

"Kukuku, you've done well. I want you to cease your surveillance, it won't be necessary any longer."

"But-"

"But what? I thought you'd be relieved to no longer have to spy on him. Don't tell me your nursing that silly little crush." she asked but her subordinate didn't answer. "You are? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know that can never go anywhere, yes? Even if you were to turn his head that wouldn't end well for you, yes?"

"Hai." she said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be glum, you'll get what you truly want. Just forget about Naruto-kun."

"Hai."

"Good, you are dismissed, Hinata-chan."

* * *

"Jiraiya, how is he doing?"

"He's getting it faster than I did. Why isn't he a Chunin yet? He has the mission record for it."

"We've been over this, I won't always be here to protect him. He needs allies and ties to the village. He has startling little and I've long since alienated him."

"No one who has graduate early has ever been sent to the reserves, so I can't imagine why he took that as an insult."

"He wasn't supposed to be allowed to take the exam if there was a reasonable expectation he could pass. Iruka and Mizuki assured me he couldn't do the clone jutsu."

"With his chakra levels he'd never be able to with what they teach in the academy. Tell me, Sensei, why I should be happy with you setting my godson up to fail?"

"I would have taught him another clone jutsu at some point but him failing the exams outright would have made it possible to put him on Kakashi's team."

"You were going to make him the deadlast to satisfy Minato's brat? You manipulative bastard. Is this why you've had me stay away for so long? So, I couldn't see the strings you were pulling?"

"Enough, Jiraiya. You were needed out there. As of now, Naruto has very few connections to the village. He seems to like his teammates and his sensei but they've only been together for six months, that's hardly enough time to sway him should he decide to leave."

"He wouldn't leave, he's no traitor."

"I hope you're right, Jiraiya."

* * *

It was three days before the finals and Naruto had finally done it. It'd take some time to perfect it, even more time to develop his Yin release but as of right now, he could perform purely yang jutsu and it was time to attempt the Impure World Reincarnation. He got time off from Jiraiya once he demonstrated you could perform a completed rasengan, which he has to admit is a damn fine jutsu. He was in an isolated clearing in the panther realm and had a barrier erected just in case things went poorly. He had contract seals at the ready but didn't want to put the control seals mentioned in the scroll. He took some deep breaths, calming his nerves.

" **Yang Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto said then started the ritual for the Impure World Reincarnation. Once he was sure he had it complete, he performed the hand signs and whispered, " **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** " Naruto didn't have to wait long for the jutsu to take effect as each of his Yang clones were encased in an ethereal glow. Soon, both started to change their shape, taking on the forms of those called back. Naruto was shocked to see two women with hair similar to his, though neither had his blue eyes. Both women looked confused as if a haze had yet to be lifted. They noticed each other first, both shocked,

"Mito-sama?/Kushina-chan?" both questioned before they looked at the boy before them. Mito was silent and confused, she had no clue who this whiskered cheek boy could be but in her peripheral vision she could see Kushina trembling, as if trying to to not cry.

"Sochi? Is that you, Naruto? Where are we, this doesn't look like Konoha"

"I'm Naruto and this is the realm of the Panthers, my summons but what do you mean, Sochi?" Naruto wasn't dumb but after being denied information about his parents his entire life the idea that he'd just brought his mother back was unbelievable though the woman hugging him fiercely was quickly putting his disbelief to rest. It was sad but Naruto couldn't ever remember being hugged before. The feeling was indescribable."

"I'm your mother, Naruto. Didn't Hiruzen tell you about Minato and I? How has your life been?" she blurted out, finally releasing him.

"Um, the Old Man said he didn't know who my parents were. My life… I was a pariah growing up, not even my Academy Instructors liked me so I graduated early, at the age of 9. The Old Man didn't put me on a genin squad for three years." Naruto explained before something clicked, "Wait, Minato? You don't mean?"

"Yes, sochi, the Yondaime was your father. I-I hope you don't hate us for what we did. I argued against it but Minato was convinced you'd need the Kyuubi to defeat the man that attack us the night you were born."

"I don't hate you. I… I guess I just wish things had been different. Almost everyone treated me like I didn't exist."

"Naruto-kun?" Mito spoke. She hated to interrupt this moment between mother and son, especially since Kushina must have died almost immediately after giving birth, given how weak a jinchuuriki's seal becomes during childbirth but she needed to know how he brought them back. She was familiar with Tobirama's abomination and lonely childhood or not, she couldn't accepted someone being sacrificed to return them.

"Hai?"

"Did you perform the Edo Tensei?"

"Hai."

"Sochi, no! You can't just sacrifice people."

"I didn't. I used a shadow clone made with yang release." he quickly explained.

"Oh, that was very creative."

"My sochi is a genius, Mito-sama!"

"Actually, I'm not. I just work really hard at and don't give up. Nothing genius about that."

"I don't know about that, Naruto-kun, Tobirama never came up with this and he invented both jutsu. Seems obvious in retrospect but the best insights do." Mito said.

"Ara, you knew the Nidaime?"

"Yes, I did. He was my brother in law. I'm Mito Senju nee Uzumaki and your predecessor."

"How so?"

"I was the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Kushina here was the second."

"Were you both hated, too?"

"No, sochi, no one knew we contained it."

"And I don't understand why Saru-chan would tell others." Mito said before a realization hit her, "Naruto-kun, if you didn't know who either of us were why did you summon us?"

"Orochimaru gave me the jutsu to figure out and said if I did I'd have answers about my history."

"You're Orochimaru's student? See, you are a genius. She wouldn't bother with someone untalented."

"No, she's a missing nin and considered Konoha's greatest traitor for illegal experimentation on villagers." he said, to receive a fist to his skull.

"Why would you trust the word of a missing nin?"

"Because I was desperate. The Old Man keeps me in the dark about everything concerning my past, he's manipulating me and I don't know why. I need all the information I can get in case-"

"In case what, sochi?"

"In case I need to abandon the village. He's already denied me a Chunin field promotion three times and never once explained why. I don't trust him and I don't like the villagers so I need to make arrangements."

"Is it really that bad?" Kushina asked, shame filling her for what she allowed to happen to her son.

"The villagers deny my existence. They've never hit me or anything but I know I'm not wanted and being stuck as a genin isn't raising my profile."

"I don't get it, why wouldn't Hiruzen want you to be a Chunin. Yes, you get more authority and can take on dangerous missions but rookie Chunin are hardly exposed to top secret documents or state secrets." Kushina said.

Mito sat quietly, piecing together everything she knew about Konoha law and what Naruto told her and came to a conclusion. "I think I may know why but it doesn't make sense for it to be the reason." she started. And proceeded to explain her theory.

* * *

Hiruzen never much cared for the Daimyo's satellite residence, the place he stayed when visiting Konoha. It was too ornate for his tastes and gave the feeling of being both too open and claustrophobic. He was curious why the Daimyo had summoned him, the two usually speak after the exams are finished. They had a good working relationship but weren't close; not like Hiruzen was with the man's father or how he was close to Minato. He arrived in his sitting room and was surprised with Danzo was there as well. Hiruzen bowed to the Daimyo and took his seat. Immediately he felt off as someone, Hiruzen reasoned one of the Guardian Ninja, activated a seal and Hiruzen felt his chakra become suppressed and out of his control. He saw Danzo came to the same realization. This was a trap, they had both been restrained and while strong, given their advance age they were weak without their chakra to buttress the ravages of time.

"Thank you both for arriving so promptly. There is a matter we need to address and I didn't want either of you to do something foolish, like try to manipulate me with a stolen sharingan" the Daimyo said while staring at Danzo. The man couldn't hide his shock and cursed he couldn't summon his Root to extract him. "Your shadows are already dead, Danzo. How dare you come to my residence with armed guards and try to hide their presence from me? Foolish old man. Hiruzen you've allowed this relic to become arrogant, among other things."

"What do you mean, Daimyo-sama."

"Oh, all will be explained but first I need to tell you a story. A little over a year ago, Tsunade paid me a visit. She actually requested an off the books meeting as she needed what was discussed to remain a secret between her and I. I, of course, was surprised. Tsunade hadn't been involved in shinobi affairs in decades but never acted contrary to my interests so it was neither here nor there. When she arrived she relayed to me a story of her own. How she'd met a young Uzumaki boy. Said he was dragged to her by a large, talking panther that requested her help. She was able to save him but not his Chunin leader. She spoke to the boy, asking subtle questions and, coupled with what the Chunin said before he succumbed to his injuries, she concluded the boy knew nothing of his clan or parentage. Apparently, he was a pariah due to his status as a jinchuuriki and his ostracization was near universal. She said he claimed he had existed on his orphan's stipend until he graduated. Now, that confused me. Because he would be a clan heir and in Fire Country when one is the last of their clan they are provided housing and are given a generous allowance from their clan funds while said funds are managed by the financial advisors I select to make sure they are not cheated.

Tsunade had no reason to lie to me but I couldn't just act on her word. She understood and only requested I perform an audit into Kushina and Minato's finances and anything else I could find out about Naruto. She gave me a blood sample and said if I should get any genetic material for either Minato or Kushina she'd happily run the tests to prove he was indeed their son. It didn't take long for the auditor to find the accounts had been tampered with, funds extracted illegally. It did take the auditor awhile to trace where the money went for each large withdrawal but he did it. Imagine my shock when the two who'd stolen from Minato and Kushina were you and Danzo. Those assets were primarily Uzumaki assets and that account should have been frozen until a verifiable Uzumaki came to claim them since Minato and Kushina had no living heir. Next was getting the samples need for the DNA test but I did and immediately summoned Tsunade back to run the tests. Imagine my shock when she confirmed her suspicion. I, of course, then ordered a quiet investigation to Naruto's life. And shocked I was again. His status as a jinchuuriki announced by you but some flimsy law telling no one to talk about it. Him receiving almost nothing but scorn and having to live in near poverty conditions when he should have had a comfortable existence. And then to see you deny him a promotion in order to avoid being discovered. You thought if he never made Chunin you'd never have to give him his full inheritance and it wouldn't trigger the automatic review I've instilled?

Why, Hiruzen? Why all of it? Why did you lie to me? Why did you ignore my laws? Why did and do you allow this demon in human flesh to run circles around you? Have you grown so weak you simply cannot perform the tasks required of an Hokage?"

"I lied about Naruto's heritage to protect him. The village was weak, weaker than it had ever been after the Kyuubi's rampage."

"Then why not send him to the capital? I could have protected him and made sure he'd be healthy and happy."

"I, initially, believed the villagers would get over their pain and see Naruto for who he is."

"And the money, why did you steal from Naruto but deny him what he was entitled to?"

"Same reason. We were in a terrible financial situation, especially so soon after a war. The civilians were demanding a say in governmental affairs since they were going to be providing a bulk of the money required to keep us solvent and functioning. My old teammates were pushing me to accept, no doubt for their own reasons. I need a quick infusion to take their leverage away. I'm not proud but if I had allowed some sort of civilian council, imagine how worse things would have been for Naruto?"

"You could have come to me, Hiruzen."

"I didn't really know you then, Daimyo-sama. I couldn't assume you wouldn't diminish my authority as well."

"So great is your concern about your authority you do nothing to curb Danzo's excesses?"

"I-I can't justify that. I used to say he was doing what he thought was right for the village but I was just too soft and he only cared about his own power."

"That's a lie, Hiruzen. Everything I do, I do for a more powerful Konoha."

"Sure, sure. Even pilfering the corpses of dead Konoha ninja. Understand this, Danzo, you won't be leaving this office alive. I won't allow a monster to exist in my country. As for you, Hiruzen, after the Chunin exams you are to vacate your office immediately. Have Jiraiya or Tsunade replace you. Even get that Kakashi brat to do it, I don't care but you are not fit to be Hokage any longer. You will, however, confess everything to Naruto and then I will try to salvage what I can. God help us if the boy hates you and all of Konoha enough to turn traitor."

"Daimyo-sama, I'll step down. You're right, I'm not fit to lead the village but don't tell Naruto. Orochimaru has taken an interest in him and this may push him into her clutches. We don't want that."

"No, no more delays. It's bad enough you ignored my law and I know this isn't the only instance as I only have to go to the Hyuuga compound to see an example of forced servitude but I'll be clearing that up after the exams as well. No, Naruto will be told everything and given the promotion he so richly deserves. I am so ashamed of you Hiruzen and I imagine Minato and Kushina are as well."

* * *

The stadium was packed and brimming with anticipation. All contestants but one were present but Hiruzen couldn't focus on that. His mind had been elsewhere since he was stripped of his position, even if it hadn't been made official yet. He was ashamed of how far he'd fallen, of the lies he told to others and himself. He had soothed his conscience by assuring himself he'd done what was best for the village but that wasn't the truth. The Daimyo even mentioned how his asymmetrical alliance with Suna was starving the village and how it was making Rasa desperate. The Daimyo took it upon himself to speak to his Wind Country counterpart to make sure Suna got enough funding. Hiruzen was creating an enemy, one with motive to attack them and the exams would have been the perfect time to do so. He'd lost a step both mentally and physically. It was time, he realized. It had long since been time.

He sat awaiting the arrival of Rasa and this new leader from Oto when he watched the two arriving together, chatting as if they were old friends. As the two sat beside him Rasa offered his greeting and Hiruzen returned it, formulaically. But when he heard the leader of Oto speak, his blood ran cold and he was about to summon his ANBU and attack when she stopped him.

"International Law, Sarutobi-sensei. You attack me now and you'll be sanctioned by other villages and nations, kukuku." She was right. And not only that but if he did attack her now there would be untold casualties and he couldn't allow that. He'd have to tolerate his wayward student for the time being.

Hiruzen wasn't the only person hosting a sannin as the Fire Daimyo was sitting beside Tsunade, both wanting to see how Naruto would do as well as be on hand when Hiruzen tells him the truth.

* * *

"Alright you lot, the rules are the same as they were in the preliminary round." Hayate stated to be interrupted.

"What about Sasuke and that Dosu guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dosu had to pull out due to injury" he said looking at Naruto, " and if Sasuke doesn't show up for his match he'll likely be disqualified. Now if there are no more questions all exit except Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki."

Hayate watched as the other genin left and walked to the center of the stadium battleground along with the first two fighters. He announced the two and then called a start to the fight and watched as neither boy moved. All was quiet as the audience watched the Hyuuga prodigy stare down the bane of Konoha. The redhead had changed his clothes for the finals, ditching his normal blue pants, blue shirt and orange hooded vest for black hakama, tied at the ankle with blood red tape; a black sleeveless shirt with extra material at the neck for a Kakashi-esque face mask and a black kosode, with a chainmail mesh sewn into it. It was finished with an obi, the same color as the ankle tape and kept his sword to his side. He let his spiky hair rest on his shoulders, just past neck length.

"You should give up, Uzumaki. Winners and losers are chosen at birth and you are a loser." Neji started, only to see Naruto have no visible reaction. "You may have graduated early but clearly Hokage-sama saw you as a failure, why else would you have been denied a genin team and chance for promotion for so long?" he hissed; confident this would get a rise out of his opponent. He was surprised when it didn't. He decided if he couldn't get a rise out of the boy he'd initiate the attack and finish things quickly. He pushed off the ground and aimed a palm thrust at Naruto's chest, hitting the redhead flushly. Neji smirked until he saw the Naruto he hit flare briefly and then puff into smoke. He was confused why Naruto would send a clone to fight and then have said clone unable to do anything. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see another Naruto, maybe the real one approach. He got ready to attack but halted when the boy spoke.

"Neji, look at the hand that struck my clone." he said and Neji did just that, only to see a sealing array on his hand, going up his forearm. "That's a localized explosive array. It'll take your arm off at the elbow and likely end your career. Concede now and I'll remove the array, don't and you lose an arm."

Neji was stuck, unfamiliar with indecision. He'd never heard of a clone that could impart a seal on someone when struck but then again, he wasn't aware of corporeal clones that dissolved into smoke either. His opponent put him in a bad position. He could try to strike Naruto but he was too far away for him to reach the redhead before he could activate the seal. And that assumes the seal does what Naruto claims it does. He could be lying or the seal could be a dud. If that's the case, he'd have given up due to an empty threat and his pride couldn't allow that. He remembers the boy was hesitant to do too much damage to Lee until Lee pushed him too far so him going for such a move as an opening didn't read to Neji.

Of course, Neji wasn't and couldn't have been aware of Naruto's current mental state. He'd felt his heart fill with the time he spent with his mom and Mito, who he called baa-chan much to the lady's delight. But there was a burning angry as well. The Sandaime had denied him much, for what reason Naruto didn't know and wouldn't ascribe a motive to the man because it didn't matter. Outside of his team and those he'd worked with in the past, he didn't care about Konoha ninja. He wasn't one of them and they truly were the "them" now. He saw them as weak minded traitors and cowards, unworthy of his parents' sacrifice and his father's trust. No, he didn't blame Minato for his childhood he blamed Konoha for not trusting their alleged hero even when all evidence stated they should. In the preliminaries, the Fuin Bunshin would have been preloaded with a paralysis tag because he didn't want to hurt a comrade. Now? Neji isn't a comrade, just a potential enemy.

Neji decided to call Naruto's bluff and charged toward the boy, he didn't have to wait long to realize his mistake. A quick flare of chakra is all it took and suddenly the arena was filled with the screams of Neji as he clutched what was once his arm. It was lucky for him that the position of his arm didn't allow bone fragments to fly into his eyes but he did have some burns and cuts along his side and leg. Hayate quickly called an end to the match and called forth the mednin. Naruto silently retreated to the contestant area. Both Shikamaru and Shino gave him a nod of acknowledgement and he formed a small smile.

* * *

"That was quite vicious, Hiruzen-dono, what jutsu was that?" Rasa stated.

"Kukuku, vicious indeed. It appears Konoha can still turn out real shinobi every now and again."

Hiruzen ignored his student as he began to answer Rasa, "Indeed but Naruto gave him a chance to concede. A shinobi shouldn't make empty threats and Neji had no reason to call his bluff if he couldn't recognize the array. Also, I believe Naruto-kun calls that a Fuin Bunshin. He was inspired by the Yondaime's ability to apply seals with just a touch but has taken it to new level."

"Such advanced seal materialization, he certainly has my vote for Chunin" Orochimaru said.

"I must agree, while short he did enough and revealed very little of his abilities." Rasa added. Hiruzen simply nodded.

* * *

The Jounin sensei were quiet at the end of the match. Truthfully, none knew what to expect out of the match; Neji was hailed as a genius whereas rumors circulated that Naruto had killed two A-rank shinobi in a single mission. However, he kept most of his skills hidden though demonstrated an impressive amount of kenjutsu skill against Gai's clone.

"That was most unyouthful!" Lee exclaimed, seeing his rival defeated and maimed by the same boy that so easily defeated him was hard to accept.

"Gai-sensei, we have to get to Neji." Tenten said but saw her sensei shake his head.

"We'd only be in the way, Neji is going to need a lot of help and the mednins need to be focused. As far as it being unyouthful, he was given a chance to submit, just like you were. It is, at times, laudable to not give in but as a Chunin you need to know when to back down for the sake of the mission and your comrades. I don't fault Naruto, he told Neji exactly what would happen if he attacked again."

"You're ok with what he did? That was a comrade he crippled!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes, it was and it was a comrade he tried to spare. Tenten, what would you have him do? Hold back and allow Neji to continue attacking?" Seeing the girl refuse the answer he continued, "Neji put his health on the line in the belief Naruto wouldn't hurt him. Like you, Lee, he was going to take advantage of his mercy. The difference is, this time Naruto didn't give more than one chance. As such, Neji's injury is my fault, I've instructed you poorly if none of you know how to stand down when you're outmatched." Gai finished, sounding more subdued than he ever has. Asuma and Kurenai could see he meant every word and while Kurenai still had some negative feelings toward the senior Jounin she wouldn't wish the belief you failed your students on anyone.

"You think he did enough for a promotion?" Asuma asked.

"I hope so, he's clearly ready. I've let him run some of our C-ranks and he's done well, he's clearly paid attention to what other Chunin did when he was stuck in the reserves." Kurenai answered.

Close by the Jounin sensei sat Anko. She'd never really had an opinion on her fellow pariah, not until _she_ had expressed an interest in him. She was one of the few that saw the footage of their kenjutsu battle before the cameras cut out. He wasn't on her level, nowhere near but he was good, willing to change tactics on the fly to keep a superior opponent guessing. He also didn't hesitate to go for the kill. Normally, that kind of ruthlessness would be something Anko praised. But Orochimaru taints everything and Anko couldn't help but be wary of the container. She didn't know why Orochimaru was interested but it couldn't be for anything good and given the boy's experience in the village he had the signs of a flight risk; one that may run straight to the snake. His willingness to, potentially, end the career of a fellow Konoha ninja demonstrates how little connection he feels for the place. Orochimaru will exploit every weakness to get what she wants and to Anko, Naruto looked like an easy get.

* * *

Hayate was instructed to delay Sasuke's match and to move through the rest of the order. The next in line was Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru complained a lot about having to fight a girl, wondering if he should just forfeit. Shino and Naruto pushed him over the railing so he'd have to chance to do so; much to his annoyance and their amusement. It was a good tactical matchup and he'd manage to ensnare Temari but forfeited as he was out of chakra, shocking everyone but his teammates, sensei and fellow clansmen. Shino fought Kankuro and it was a little faster paced than Shikamaru's fight but still relied on inventive tactics. The boys fought to a double knockout as Shino was poisoned and Kankuro was entering chakra exhaustion. Finally, it was time for Gaara to face Sasuke. The match was almost called as the Uchiha and Kakashi arrived at the last possible moment.

It was a good fight, Naruto felt. Sasuke had some decent speed and made good use of it. Naruto thought the lightning jutsu was a mistake when he could have used a genjutsu and that was proven correct when Gaara turned into a miniature sand thing and trounced the Uchiha, who used too much chakra on that move. Luckily he escaped without serious injury as the Kazekage got Gaara under control and it was time for the semifinal round, Naruto vs Temari.

Temari was trying to quickly come up with a strategy. She'd used a lot of chakra in her first fight and hadn't had a chance to recover much. She knew the redhead was dangerous with his sword and she couldn't allow him to get close to her but his speed would be hard to negate. She reasoned if she could unleash a wind jutsu fast enough she could create some space and control the match. He hadn't shown much in the way of ninjutsu and she didn't believe he could match her fuuton mastery.

Naruto wasn't planning out a strategy, he already had one. Thanks to his summons spying on the competition he was aware that Temari was overly reliant on her war fan. If he took that away she'd be in a poor position and possibly give up. He knew just the thing. About six months into his own research, Naruto started building his own jutsu theory. It was slow, it required a lot of reading, testing and revisement but he felt he was truly on to something. While most ninjutsu seemed to be of the elemental variety, it didn't explain the ninpo; the jutsu that were predicated on a specific element. How did chakra become a poison gas, for instance. No one really knew. Naruto posited, what if ninpo are based on the elements but by combining, at least partially, the behaviors of one element with the property of another? Not all could be understood like this and one would have to incorporate Yin and Yang as well but he believed he was on to something. He hadn't managed to create many jutsu out of this insight but it has affected his kenjutsu.

Naruto learned early on he had a wind affinity and wind is said to be the sharpest element, though lightning is great for piercing. Naruto wondered what would happen if one took the sharpening process from wind and incorporated lightning's high frequency? Sound. You got sound and the better he got at grinding wind faster and faster the closer he got to what became his super sonic blade. This type of chakra flow is the sharpest, not even a vacuum blade compares. This was the key to his plan, Temari was about to lose her main weapon.

Hayate called a start to the match and Naruto blurred in front of Temari, not giving her a second to react, she just had time to start to open her fan before she heard a faint ringing in her ears. Next thing she knew her fan was in tatters and she had a sword to her throat.

"Yield." the shorter boy said and she quickly complied. Many in the crowd ad trouble following the action, they saw Naruto blur from view and then a series of flashes before he appeared beside Temari and her fan was cut up. The Chunin and Jounin, however, could follow it and were impressed. Asuma was confused.

"That was wind but it didn't behave like wind" Asuma said.

"What do you mean, Asuma?" Gai asked. Kurenai already knew about his supersonic chakra flow technique but saw no need to expound on it.

"Wind chakra is created by sharpening your chakra to a fine point and unleashing it, that's why it's ideal for cutting. It doesn't, however, emit a sound nor does it become visible. Lightning does that but that wasn't lightning. Kurenai, do you know what that was?"

"Yes and I won't be divulging it. If you want to know, ask Naruto. It was one of his creations."

"So, he really does create his own jutsu?" Asuma asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes. How many, I'm not sure. He said most were just supplemental things that better versions of already existed but he's got some impressive ones as well. Gai almost got introduced to one."

"Hai, Hokage-sama informed me that in my distracted state I may not have escaped unharmed."

"Whatever that was, I need to learn it. I'll see if I got something to trade." Asuma said, only caring about the wind manipulation. He hadn't seen anything innovative involving wind chakra in years, especially not chakra flow. He need to know how to do that.

* * *

"Kukuku, I think that was just a bad matchup for Temari, Rasa-dono."

"I agree, But she appears too reliant on that fan, definitely Chunin material but I'll have to work with her on that. The Uzumaki's sword skills are impressive and he's fast. He must have been training his speed and sword techniques for several years to be at that level."

"Hai. I believe Naruto-kun picked up kenjutsu his second year at the academy."

"Oh, then you have some really good kenjutsu instructors" Rasa stated which caused Orochimaru to giggle, much to Hiruzen's annoyance.

"No, he self trained until he became a summoner and trained those skills with them."

"Ah. Either way, he is quite skilled. I wonder how he'll fight Gaara."

"Kukuku, I wouldn't be shocked if he forfeited. He's certainly earned a promotion."

"If that's the case, I expect you out of my village within the hour, Orochimaru."

"Why so hostile, Sarutobi-sensei?" she said with a grin on her face, annoying the Sandaime further. "Fine, I'll vacate, no need to cause an international incident."

* * *

Naruto was on the arena floor, debating if he should forfeit this next match. He'd proven all he needs to and if the Old Man doesn't promote him no one can say it is due to a lack of skill or ability. That makes this match completely pointless. Another part of him wants to stay, he wants people to see him, the social pariah and outcast, run through the competition. To easily defeat the prodigy, the strongest kunoichi in the competition and finally, Suna's mad jinchuuriki. He wasn't sure Gaara was one until his match with Sasuke but he has a way to incapacitate the boy. It would put some emphasis on the day and let all know Naruto Uzumaki isn't the one to try. But that's ego and a ninja doesn't need ego. Why reveal anymore than he needs to? It was difficult, his pride was telling him to just win the damn thing outright. But he's accomplished his mission and as a shinobi, that's a sign it's time to come home.

"I forfeit. I believe I've done enough to earn my promotion, I have nothing left to prove." Naruto announced and saw Hayate nod before he exited the arena via shunshin to appear by Kurenai who gave the redhead a hug and congratulated him on performing so well.

Hayate crowned Gaara the winner, though the boy didn't look pleased and called the Chunin Exams to a close. Just as they were starting to depart, an ANBU appeared by the Jounin Sensei to retrieve Naruto, per the Hokage's orders. Naruto couldn't hide his annoyance, he wanted to go check on his teammates, though he suspected Shikamaru was just napping in the medbay.

Naruto arrived with the ANBU to the Hokage Tower and was escorted to the Hokage's office. Naruto really didn't understand why this ANBU was on his ass but he just ignored it, she was only following orders. When got to the office door he saw two samurai standing outside it, which was weird. The ANBU ordered him to stay there until he was called and then she went inside the office.

"Those were some pretty sweet sword skills, kid. Never thought I'd see a Tenken user, especially not a shinobi one."

"You know my style?"

"Yes, it's an old style but most people can't learn it due to the damage done to the leg muscles. How long have you been practicing and how many steps from the shukuchi was that?"

"I started learning when I was seven from a scroll that was gifted to me. And I was three steps shy. While I can move faster, I can only go up to two steps for the Shukuchi until my body matures." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't used to being praised by strangers nor getting to talk kenjutsu, it was nice.

"Impressive" the same Samurai said. "Oh and just a word of warning, the Daimyo is in there so mind your manners."

"Thanks. Being an orphan, that stuff doesn't come naturally but I'll do my best, Samurai-san."

"It's Sojiro, kid and this is Shishio."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meetya."

"Likewise" Shishio said. The trio continued to chat away until Naruto was summoned into the office. Upon entering, Naruto saw the Old Man, surrounded by his advisors. Jiraiya and Tsunade were both there, he shot her a quick smile but sitting to the side of the office was, he assumed the Daimyo. He bowed, deeply to the man, and shot a quick one to the Old Man. He hated the weak, old bastard but it'd do him no favors to act like a brat now.

"Hokage-sama." he said evenly.

"Naruto-kun, please sit down we have a lot to discuss. First, I want to congratulate you on your promotion to Chunin. It's long overdue." Hiruzen said and saw Naruto's jaw tense for a split second.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"No thanks, necessary. Next, Naruto, I have to tell you some things that will not be pleasant for either you nor I. I just want you to listen completely and then we can discuss where we go from here." He saw the redhead nod and continued. "After the Kyuubi attack, the village was in a vulnerable position and the Hokage position was as well. We needed more funds to keep ourselves functioning but the more wealth civilians wanted power in exchange. I could levy taxes but they could also leave. I couldn't afford to call their bluff or wait them out so in a moment of well intentioned idiocy I pilfered from an account. An Uzumaki account; your inheritance. I won't lie, it was a large sum though I managed to pay it back years later, with interest I didn't watch the account as closely as I should have. Another person also took a generous sum from the accounts. He never repaid what he stole, likely banking on blackmailing me should I call him on it. Trying to fix what I did or allowed to happen has taken a long time and truthfully, you have not been made whole. That is why I have delayed your promotion, when you become a Chunin you are a true adult and in accordance with Daimyo-sama's laws, are granted full access to your clan funds and vaults. You reaching this rank also triggers an automatic audit from an accountant approved of my Daimyo-sama himself." He took a moment to collect himself and then continued.

"This law, designed to protect the last member of loyal Konoha clans would have dictated you be provided a house and a plot of land with the option to expand your property up to ten years after you made Chunin. The issue is, for me to have followed the law for you it would have required my revealing who your parents are as the funds to purchase the land comes from a tax paid by all shinobi clans. Even yours has paid into this account even though there have only ever been three members residing here. Naruto, your parents are the Yondaime Hokage and-"

"Kushina Uzumaki. I know."

"How?"

"That hardly seems relevant, Hokage-sama. Please continue."

"If any of your parent's enemies realized they had a child, one that was unprotected in a village trying to recovery from a massive attack you'd either be kidnapped or dead."

"That's not entirely true, Hiruzen. Tell him the whole truth." The Daimyo ordered.

"I could have sent you to the Capital, Minato and Daimyo-sama were close and the royal family has always had a good relationship with the Uzumaki, which is why much of their wealth wasn't lost during Uzushio's downfall. I didn't send you away because I wanted you to grow to love Konoha and desire to protect it like your parents did."

"How could revealing my status be any safer than revealing my parentage?"

"I believed the people would follow Minato's wish to see you are a hero. I underestimated the hurt they carried and how my law only allowed the ignorance to fester. Because I didn't address the issue diligently, it left an open space for their irrational fears to grow and grow and grow. With you advancing as fast as you did, many were concerned it was the fox; even my shinobi that should have known better."

"Who is the other person that stole from me and why did you let him?"

"His name was Danzo Shimura. He was once a friend and a longtime rival of mine. He used to head a division of ANBU called Root. While militant and misguided, he truly loved Konoha and I used that as a excuse to ignore when he'd overreach. He was executed on Daimyo-sama's orders."

"When did this occur?"

"Two days ago."

"That long? You let him use my family's resources for god knows what and did nothing?"

"I won't lie to you, Naruto, I've held the seat for too long. I've been soft when I should have been firm, too trusting when I should have been suspicious and too passive when action was needed. I've wrong you because of this and you may not believe me or you may not care but I am truly sorry. I know I've driven you away because of these secrets and I won't ask you to understand but I truly was attempting to do what was best for everyone." Naruto didn't bother responding, whether it was true or not was irrelevant. He'd suffered because of this weak, old man and he'd not have any of his excuses.

"So, what happens now?"

"I'll answer that. You will select where you want your compound to be and have my personal architect design the house with you. We'll get started on construction as soon as possible. Hiruzen will be holding a meeting of the clan heads where he will not only inform them of your heritage, your new residence but some other things as well. Naruto, I cannot apologize enough for what you have been deprived. You may not hold much affection for Konoha or even Fire Country but I hope you'll allow me to rectify that. I truly respected Minato and was quite fond of Kushina."

"Thank you, Daimyo-sama."

"Now, I believe Tsunade and Jiraiya wish to discuss some things with you so you three are excused."

All three bow and Hiruzen gives Naruto a ticket to pick up his Chunin vest from the armory. The two leaders spoke a while more until there was a knock at the door.

"Hiruzen, there is one final thing you're going to have to do and this is going to hurt more than anything else." the Daimyo said before giving permission for the individual outside to enter. In walked Orochimaru that instantly put the Hokage on edge, ready for an attack. "Calm down, Hiruzen. She is here at my invitation. Orochimaru has provided me proof that everything she did she was ordered to do by Danzo and seeing as how you did virtually nothing to stop him, she shouldn't be held responsible for the orders of a superior officer. As such, effective immediately, Orochimaru is to be reinstated as an Elite Jounin of Konoha; all crimes pardoned without exception."

"No, this is a bridge too far."

"It isn't a request, Hiruzen. This is an order and this will be one of your last acts. I expect you to announce her return within 48 hours, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai."

"Kukuku, I'm so happy to be back Sarutobi-sensei."


	2. Put you on game

"How, how did you convince him to allow you back?" The Daimyo had exited Hiruzen's office and it was only Orochimaru and him, his ANBU detail having been excluded from the meeting from the getgo.

"It's not so hard when you know where the bodies are buried. Once he saw what Danzo and you did to Naruto-kun, he wanted more evidence of wrongdoing in the worst way and you know me, a real pleaser or have you erased that from your memory, _Sensei_." she purred and Hiruzen shrank in on himself.

"Shut up."

"Why? You never seemed to have a problem with it before. You even had a ritual after. Oh, how you'd promise to never do it again, it was a mistake and on and on."

"Silence. I loved Biwako." He said clenching his fists.

"Kukuku, amazing how you only remembered that after you got off. Is that why I was your favorite, Sensei? Little orphan girl that idolized you developed to your liking. Didn't even care you were using her, not even when you asked her to get an abor-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you, Daimyo's orders or not."

"So indignant, Sensei. Was I really so bad you shipped me off to Danzo. Even passed me up for the Hokage's position. Or was Minato just better in bed than me?"

"You play your games and have your fun but you'll slip up and be chased out of here again. It's in your nature, rotten to the core."

"Kukuku, think so? Because I think being here gets me everything I want and you can't even lift a finger to stop me."

"And what do you want? Konoha's downfall? Even working from the inside it'll take more than you."

"Oh, no Sensei, that isn't what I desire at all. One thing I want is for you to live in disgrace and you will; forever shamed by what you did to Naruto-kun. The rest? Well, that's a secret." She said, turning to walk away.

"Whatever it is you want, I'll stop you."

"If I honestly thought you could prevent me from what I want, you'd be dead already." she said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Naruto and the two Sannin were sitting in one of Jiraiya's apartments. Jiraiya and Tsunade both felt privacy was required for what they wanted to say. They were having an argument about who would go first and Tsunade looked ready to punch Jiraiya so he gave in.

"So, how are you doing with all this, Naruto?"

"I don't know. It's a lot to take in. I went from making plans to flee the village to being a future clan head and independently wealthy."

"You've claimed three bounties on A rank shinobi. You're fine, financially." Jiraiya chimed in, ignoring the plans to flee part.

"How the hell would you know?" Naruto shot back.

"There aren't many people that don't know you have a knack for killing Kiri swordsmen."

"Well, I donated a lot of that to the families of the shinobi that didn't come back. It was a nice cushion but that's about it."

"Anyway, Naruto I wanted to tell you that I suspected you were Kushina's child when we met but without proof I didn't want to say anything. That's why I went to the Daimyo, to find out who you were and why you weren't living the life you should have been. I'm sorry I kept it from you as long as I did but the Daimyo thought, and I agreed, it was best to tie up loose ends."

"Oh, it's ok, You were actually trying to help me and not just manipulate me to protect a cover up." he said while shrugging. If her actions improved his situation, he won't complain about it not being immediate. "Was that all?"

"Well, I could thank you for winning me a shit ton of money by taking you to dinner. I'm sure Shizune would be up for it."

"I'd like that."

"You won a bet? Why aren't you freaking out?" Jiraiya asked, deeply confused.

"The kid negates that, I bet on him and win and nothing happens. I don't get it but I also don't question it. I am curious why you didn't just win the whole damn thing."

"Gaara is broken, he only finds comfort in his madness. I wasn't there to fight a mad dog and if he pushed me too fair Suna would be missing a jinchuuriki and that can't be good for inter-village relations. Besides, it was only my pride pushing me to compete but what's pride to people that perfected the art of fighting cowardly?"

"That's an interesting understanding of shinobi." said Tsunade.

"I suppose it is."

"Well, that's all I wanted. Come to the Senju compound tonight at 8 and we'll decided something from there."

"Hai, see you then." She nodded and then exited the apartment. Jiraiya watched Naruto grinning like an idiot, completely misunderstanding the vibe.

"Alright, enough of that. I brought you here to tell you I want you to be my apprentice."

"Ah, thank you? It'd be an honor but I think I have to decline." Naruto said, shocking both Sannin.

"What do you mean decline, brat? Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position?"

"And how many of those spent a month training with you? I'm not saying your approach has no merit but it doesn't work for me. Besides, I still have a Jounin Sensei."

"But she can't prepare you for what lies ahead."

"And what lies ahead?"

"There are a group of S-rank Shinobi calling themselves the Akatsuki. They want to abduct all the jinchuuriki for some unknown reason."

"How long have you known about this?"

"I've been aware of them since Orochimaru joined but I only recently found out about their goal of collecting the jinchuuriki."

"And knowing this you wasted a month not being fully engaged? Why would I assume that'd be different?"

"I just wanted you to figure things out for yourself."

"I'm a jutsu creator. Have been since I was six, please don't insult me Jiraiya. Asking technical details about a jutsu I'm trying to learn isn't an unwillingness to work independently. Maybe that bit of information would have been applicable to another problem I currently have or something down the road. We cannot know what will and won't be relevant at a later date. Your refusal to do anything more than explain the steps, once and then scope out women was borderline negligent."

"Alright, alright. I could have been a bit more helpful but I was testing your determination."

"I was hunted for two weeks by two of the Seven Swordsmen. I've proven my determination."

"Your resolve?"

"I killed both of those swordsmen. Iron will."

"Fine, gaki. What do you think I could have done differently?"

"You could have worked on my taijutsu."

"Is it bad?"

"Isn't it telling you don't know? Now, I wouldn't call it bad. I train in the Panther's preferred style but facing with different, more experience opponents would be helpful. My first instinct is to go to my sword or ninjutsu, I can end fights fast that way so my taijutsu skills aren't as sharp as those are."

"Hmm, you seem awfully aware of your flaws."

"No reason not to be. As far as your offer, I need to think about it. Is that ok?"

"Sure brat, but don't think too long."

"No problem. Well, I need to go see my teammates, later Pervy Sage."

"Don't call me that, brat!"

* * *

Contrary to shinobi stereotype, Naruto didn't hate hospitals. He hated the smell but who would enjoy the smell of disinfectant? Since he cultivated a joy of reading early on, anytime he wound up in the hospital due to injury he'd just relax and read. Because he didn't make himself a pain and was actually a good patient, the hospital staff was weirdly accepting of Naruto. They didn't care or whisper behind his back, he was just a normal boy with abnormal hobbies. So when he heard,

"What are you doing here?" he didn't take it as an insult or expression of animus.

"Ano, Saito-sensei, I'm just here to visit my teammates."

"That had better be why, if I have to treat you for tenketsu burnout one more time I'll ring your neck." The brunette said. She was the first person to ever treat Naruto when a raiton jutsu got away from him. She fussed over him more like a mother hen than a doctor but it was nice, if unusual for the redhead. "I heard you kicked ass, Naruto."

"I did ok, won my first two matches but forfeited during the final."

"Good, you aren't one of those battle junkies looking for stronger opponents or some such nonsense."

"Nah, I'm too lazy for that. I want all my enemies weak so I can beat them and get back to my books."

"You sound like an old man, Naruto."

He chuckle, "I suppose I do. Would you happen to know where Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame are?"

"Actually, I do. They are in the same room since Shikamaru is faking, just go down this hall and it's the last door on the left."

"Thank you, Saito-sensei."

"No problem, Naruto. Just stay out of trouble or else."

"Hai, hai." he said before traveling to his teammates room. Once he arrived he saw an expected sight; Shino staring off into the void, likely having a discussion with his allies while Shikamaru pretended to sleep. For a notoriously lazy boy he pretended to sleep a lot.

"Hey, fellas."

"Troublesome." That resulted in Naruto gaining a tick mark.

"Hello, Naruto-san." No matter how many times Naruto tells Shino he doesn't have to be so formal he is anyway. So, he's given up, for now.

"You feeling better, Shino?"

"Yes, my allies were able to neutralize much of the poison, I am only here as a precaution. Thank you for your concern."

"Of course, we're teammates. What about you, Shikamaru? Still pretending to have chakra exhaustion?"

"Not all of us are walking chakra batteries, you troublesome redhead."

"You're troublesome, teme!"

"No, you are. I used to think blondes were the very height of troublesome but I was wrong. I actually talked to my dad about it and he gave me a knowing look. You clearly descend from troublesome people."

"You goddamn right I do. My name might mean maelstrom but I'm an eternal flame, baby. Dattebayo!"

"Oh, Kurenai, your cute little students are so much cuter than mine. Want to trade?" A voice from outside the room said.

"They are downright adorable, Kakashi so I think I'll keep them." At being caught in their childish moment, Shino adjusted his glasses, Shikamaru muttered troublesome and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, just be careful around Naruto and raiton jutsu, he isn't very good with them."

Naruto immediately became irate, hair floating in distinct tails, "You suck at teaching raiton, dattebayo."

"Oh, Naru-chan, is this about the lightning puppy again."

Immediately his mood changed from righteous fury to embarrassment. "Shut up, you said you'd never bring that up."

"No, I implied I wouldn't but it's good to have embarrassing stories about rookie Chunin, it keeps them humble."

"You got promoted, Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai, the Old Man told me just a little while ago but I don't think it means no one else has a chance. He just confirmed my early."

Congratulations were given all around and Naruto the team slipped into comfortable banter while Kakashi excused himself. He took a look back at Kurenai's team and knew, while he truly wanted to be directly involved in Naruto's development, this was likely the best team for him. A supportive team with no egos, and people too smart to give into blind prejudice. His team is good, they've worked out their roles after a lot of effort so he can't complain but he hasn't felt the same joy as when he watched an eight year old Kushina clone shock himself trying to master the basics of raiton manipulation.

Enjoying time with people he actually liked couldn't be allowed to last, Naruto realized, as he was summoned to a council meeting by an ANBU; the same one that escorted him from the arena. He didn't think the Old Man would go through with the inheritance stuff so suddenly but he guessed it was better to just get it all over with. He assured his team he'd tell them all about it when next they met and made his way to the meeting, not wishing to make a bad impression. Once he was allowed entrance into the room he was greeted with the sight of the clan heads of the major clans of Konoha; From Aburame to Hyuuga. Tsunade and Jiraiya were there as well, though Tsunade's presence did make sense as the Senju clan head; even the Old Man's advisors were there. The leaders of the major clans were all looking confused as to why they would be there and, especially, why he was there with them.

"We have a lot to discuss tonight, well I have a lot to tell you all. I ask for no interruptions. First order of business. Many of you have suspected the truth but never outright confronted me. This allowed me to violate the Clan Survival Act passed by the Daimyo. Naruto is the true heir to the Uzumaki clan; his parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He will be getting the domicile he has been entitled to his entire life along with full access to his clan's resources. He also has been promoted to Chunin, it was long overdue and the folly of a foolish, old man. As such, he will have a seat on the council or may choose a proxy, but that can be arranged another time but for tonight, he will join us. Are there any questions outside of why I hide his heritage?"

"I'd like to know if you're sure. Yes, he looks exactly like Kushina but do you have proof he is Minato's son?" asked Hiashi.

"I'm not sure I take to your implication, Hiashi-san." He really wanted to make a good impression but he won't let some asshole slander his mother. They'll be some fighting bastards in here before that goes down.

"I'm only doing my due diligence, Naruto-san."

"No, you're being an asshole and if you continue to imply Kushina was anything less than a faithful wife I'll break every bone in your body. You being a Hyuuga doesn't absolve you from responsibility for your words, remember that Hiashi." Tsunade chimed in.

"That's enough. Yes, there is proof and it has been accepted by the Daimyo himself so you have no grounds to question it. Is there anything else?"

"Will you inform us of the why?" asked Shibi.

"Yes. There are multiple reasons. The easiest to accept is the son of Naruto Namikaze would have had assassins after him before he could walk. I truly wanted to protect Naruto from that, especially when I didn't know if I could fully trust my shinobi to protect him." Many of the shinobi bristled at the accusation.

"I don't find that fair at all!" Tsume yelled. She may not have done much for the boy (or anything) but she'd never just allow someone to kill him, nor would she believe any of her clan capable of such an act. All the clan head silently agreed, taking offense at the implication. Naruto held back a scoff but didn't hide how he felt about their performative outrage.

"Do you disagree, Naruto-san?" Shibi asked.

"The shinobi of the village, generally, were less discriminatory. Though the primary reaction was to treat me like a primed exploding tag they'd rather not be around. Some were more ignorant, some less but the consensus seemed to be they'd rather I not be anywhere near them. Also, I just had a man imply my mother was a whore to my face as if it weren't offensive. That was my reality so whether or not any of you would attempt to protect someone you'd prefer not be near you, I don't know but acting like the Old Man just levied a grave insult is absurd." When Naruto finished answering Shibi, much of the indignation had left the faces of the clan heads. When taken from Naruto's perspective, it would be easy to assume some would willingly look the other way while he was removed either through kidnapping or murder. Many were having realizations about what their inactivity in the life of Naruto, Minato's child, meant. They speak of his noble sacrifice but had sullied it by their choices. There were all starting to feel the weight of twelve years worth of shame. Hiashi felt it more than any. He holds some resentment toward Naruto for injuring Neji to the extent he did and engaged in a moment of pettiness. It was beneath him and surely not justified when speaking about the dead.

"Moving on, protecting Naruto was one reason but it wasn't the only and in retrospect I cannot say with all honesty it was the primary one either. My position was vulnerable, the wealthiest of the civilians were attempting to make a power grab, leveraging the money required to support our recovery. I couldn't allow that. The current Daimyo was also an unknown to me and didn't trust he'd send additional resources without requiring something in return so I did a shameful act, I pilfered money from the Uzumaki clan funds. It was a substantial amount and in my desire to not lose a necessary emergency fund I allowed a way for Danzo to take funds from the account as well. I've made restitution to Naruto for what I've taken and was in the process of repaying what Danzo stole. This is why I didn't promote him to Chunin, I didn't believe I could delay giving him his inheritance or the knowledge of his parents and clan any longer than that as an automatic search for any due assets is started when our shinobi make Chunin. The inconsistencies in Naruto's file would have gotten back to the Daimyo and this would have been the result. However, the Daimyo was alerted to my actions some time ago and had been conducting his own investigation into my and Danzo's actions. He brought it all to my attention a few days ago where Danzo Shimura was executed for his crimes.

I am deeply ashamed of my actions and how they've hurt Naruto. I am even further shamed by the consequences of my actions. As ordered by Daimyo-sama, I will be stepping down as Hokage as soon as I find a worthy replacement. That is expected. What wasn't was the other order given by the Daimyo." Hiruzen said before gesturing to his ANBU who left and returned promptly with a cloaked guest. "Take off that ridiculous cloak, this is no time for your games." Hiruzen barked.

"Kukuku, so mean Sarutobi-sensei." The familiar laugh and timber set most of the room on edge. Orochimaru the White Snake was here. Konoha's greatest traitor was here. The Ino-Shika-Cho sprang into action attempting their well practiced containment formation. Hiashi and Tsume assumed their taijutsu stances. Shibi wondered if he were surrounded by idiots as the Hokage clearly summoned the notorious traitor. Tsunade and Jiraiya had been warned by Hiruzen he had some shocking news to deliver so while greatly surprised they didn't blindly attack her. Naruto just wanted to leave. How should you feel about someone that stabs you in the gut but also gives you the means to speak to your dead mother? He hadn't the faintest idea so hoped he could turn invisible through will alone.

"All of you sit down, now!" Hiruzen shouted, attempting to get control back before things got out of hand. All obeyed their Hokage though reluctantly. "Orochimaru, as ordered by the Daimyo was given a full pardon as she was acting under the orders of Danzo at the time and as I never punished him it was unjust to hold a subordinate to a stricter standard. Oto, her shinobi village will become a protectorate of Konoha, operating semi-independently but my successor will have to iron out the specifics. She is reinstated as an Elite Jounin and conferred all the rights and privileges befitting her rank and is still acknowledged as a Sannin. These orders are absolute and beyond contestation. You are all to inform your clansmen of these developments so none erroneously attack her."

"Sensei, you can't do this. She's a monster. It'd be letting the fox into the chickencoop, no offense Naruto. I can't allow this, I won't let her cause further harm here" Naruto said nothing, still pretending to be invisible.

"Kukuku, stupid Jiraiya. Always talking big. He should shut up before I run him through with my sword and spit roast a few of his toads for good measure."

"Try it bitch."

"How ever did you suffer this idiot for an entire month, Naruto-kun? You must have lost brain cells by the minute. Now that I'm back how would you like to be my student?"

'Did she really just ask me that? No, she didn't. None of them can see me, I'm not even here." His denial no jutsu was strong.

"NEVER!" Jiraiya roared, unleashing his full killing intent.

"Why not? I've already helped him more than you ever have, isn't that right, Naruto-kun?" Naruto just sank into his chair. This woman was crazy but no match for his invisibility jutsu.

"What do you mean by that? Naruto what does she mean?" Hiruzen asked but when Naruto kept silent he got a tick mark. "You aren't invisible, we can see you. That has never worked, not even when you were a child."

"Fine! When I started my independent study I would occasionally receive resource materials, mostly advanced chakra theory or whatever. I didn't know who it came from, I figured some Konoha ninja just wanted to help me."

"See? I'm clearly the better choice to train Naruto-kun. Not some toad summoning lummox. Besides, your skill sets don't even compliment each other. Naruto is a justu creator and kenjutsu user. That's elegance. That's finesse. And above all, it's intelligence. You're an oaf. A stupid, stupid oaf."

"That's enough, we aren't here to watch you insult a loyal shinobi. This meeting is over, my former students and Naruto stay. Everyone else, please leave."

"Are you sure, Hiruzen?" asked Homura.

"Yes, old friend, I will be fine." He watched his advisor nod and leave with his counterpart. His eyes immediately grew colder as he stared at the Snake Sannin. "My authority may be diminished greatly but I will never allow you direct access to Naruto. I won't have you twist him into something dark and ugly, a creature more than a human."

"Kukuku, you haven't the ability to stop me you useless relic. It's his choice and any undue influence on his choice would be unwise and likely unhealthy."

"Are you threatening me, us? Surely you don't believe you could defeat all three of us?"

"That assumes you'd all attack me; Tsunade has been awfully quiet."

"I want nothing to do with this idiocy nor the twisted dynamic that was our team. Come on, Naruto. Auntie Tsunade is going to drink her dinner until she can't feel feelings anymore and you are too."

"Um, I don't- gurk!" he couldn't finish as she pulled on the back of his shirt, rapidly exiting the council room.

"Sensei, we can't let her get near Naruto." Jiraiya said, his eyes pleading for his sensei to do anything to stop her.

"Why are you so convinced I mean him harm? I've only helped him thus far."

"You stabbed him in the gut."

"Just a little. I knew he'd survive and now he has something to remember me by. A little gift from Orochimaru-sensei. Shishou? Yes, shishou. If you want Naruto in the best position to fend off the Akatsuki you'll leave him in my care. I was actually a member, I have more intelligence on them than anyone else you have access to. If you prefer to hold onto old grudges and stroke your ego, make Naruto work with a lazy pervert that never attempted to aid his Godson. And before you start on your excuses. I was a missing nin and I still knew of his interests and helped cultivate them. If anyone deserves to continue his development it's me. Not the feeble old man nor the useless toad. Just food for thought."

* * *

Kurenai, Asuma and panther cub named Mageela were walking through the village. The two Jounin were trusting the nascent tracking ability of the young summons. They'd gone to Naruto's apartment to ask him to meet with the other rookie teams to congratulate him on his promotion and to better establish some camaraderie between him and the other teams. Very few of them knew anything of Naruto except he graduated early so were surprised by his performance in the exams. The Jounin grew suspicious when Mageela directed toward a shinobi bar. However they went in anyway as the cub was quite confident she found her, "Onii-chan". And to their shock, she had. Naruto, with half lidded eyes was sitting with Lady Tsunade and her long time apprentice.

"Naruto!" Kurenai called from the front of the bar and Naruto's head immediately shot up. He saw her and began a slow, clearly drunken approach.

"Hi sensei!" he said a bit loud.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got confirmed as the clan heir of the Uzumaki clan and then Orochimaru got reinstated as a shinobi and she was all, "be my student Naruto no one gets you but me," and then there was going to be a fight but Tsunade-obachan was like peace out suckas and dragged me along so we could drink until we couldn't feel feelings anymore but I clearly haven't drank enough because I don't like him." Naruto said, pointing to Asuma. "He's too tall and he's probably got a bunch of short jokes just waiting. Because I'm short. Kure-sensei… am I going to be short forever?" Naruto continued to talk rapidly with his eyes watering at the end, getting as big as saucers.

"No, Naruto, you won't be short forever."

"Ah ha, dattebayo! Oh, why are you here with Mageela?"

"We came to find you, onii-chan!"

"But you're supposed to be guarding my apartment."

"But I wanted to find you and she said she was your sensei and she smelled nice."

"What if she was lying?"

"What if she wasn't?"

"Good point." drunken Naruto said, making Kurenai and Asuma form a sweatdrop.

"Naruto, all of the rookie teams are having dinner together and we want you to join us."

"But I can't just leave Tsunade-obachan and Shizune-neechan."

"I'm sure they'll understand besides you need to eat something so you sober up. I won't take no for an answer."

"Hai, hai." the new Chunin said before going back to his table. The watched as the two women gave him a brief hug and the three shinobi and one summon departed. Once they reached the restaurant Naruto made a clone to take Mageela back home. She wasn't really a guard, Bagheera just wanted the two to get used to each other and bond. He saw a seat free by his team and immediately took it, catching the eyes of the rookies, and the two able bodied members of Gai's team.

"Sup." He said, leaning back. He didn't know why but walking seemed to make him feel more intoxicated.

"Naruto-san, are you drunk?"

"Why, yes, teammate Shino I am quite drunk."

"Troublesome."

"I haven't even done anything yet, Shika. Let me do something first!"

"It's only a matter of time."

"You can't name one troublesome thing I've ever done."

"You had six of your summons chase me for three hours."

"You need to improve on your cardio, I gave you motivation."

"Fear for one's safety is quite motivating, Shikamaru-san." Shino added, getting a thumbs up from Naruto.

"See, Shino gets it."

"I'm glad everything is just one big joke to you." A bun haired girl cut in, glaring at Naruto. The outburst caught the attention of all at the table.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No. You just tried to kill both my teammates."

"Nani?" said Naruto, confused.

"Lee and Neji." Shikamaru filled in the gaps.

"Oh. That's incorrect. I only tried to kill one of your teammates. I intended to maim the other. Very different."

"And that makes it better? We're supposed to be comrades."

"Then, they should have acknowledged their comrade had them beaten and given up."

"You didn't have to go that far. Neji may never be a ninja again, it is all he had."

"Then he should have taken better care of himself. Besides, he looked as if he was truly trying to kill Usagi-hime" he pointed to Hinata, causing her to blush faintly at the name and attention, "and I bet you didn't say one word about it. I'm sorry bad things don't confine themselves to just people you don't care about. If I'd realized that were the rules I'd have let Lee beat my brains in." he finished, causing the girl to leave, Lee following behind her.

The Jounin overheard the discussion and saw Tenten leave. They were surprised Gai hadn't followed her and looked at him expectantly, causing him to answer the unasked question.

"There's nothing I can say tonight to make her see the truth of Naruto's words. I think seeing her teammates easily bested by the same person has shaken her worldview. All she and my team have known, until the exams is success and I think they developed a certain amount of arrogance that nothing could touch them. That's my fault but it won't be fixed tonight."

"It's ok, Gai. That would be difficult to predict. I have trouble getting my team motivated. There's no natural leader among them. Ino's just bossy but she's also the weakest. Choji is too kind to take charge and Hinata, while strong doesn't appear to want to push them. By the time they all make Chunin, assuming they do, this team will not last beyond that." Asuma said and it was truly an unusual team. His father had expressed concerns about overspecialization and decided to take inspiration from Tsunade, without actually enacting her proposal. He moved to have every team have a tracker, a containment specialist and a heavy hitter with one member also able to fulfill a support role. Kakashi argued hard for Naruto to be his tracker, his summons ideal for it but Iruka and the Sandaime cited potential personality conflicts. Sasuke would do well with a rival around or at his level but being on a team with someone far and away better than him may have made him even more withdrawn. And if Sasuke ever stole one of Naruto's personal jutsu they wouldn't have a loyal Uchiha anymore.

The Uchiha went through rigorous ethics training, provided by the clan, as they neared graduation age. It was one of the only reasons other ninja could accept sharing a village with someone capable of taking their hard work. They weren't known for stealing the jutsu of allies, because they didn't. However, given Sasuke's drive to kill Itachi and the absence of the ethics training he may try to steal from Naruto, justifying the need. And Naruto wouldn't care why he did it, he'd demand blood. As the Sandaime explained, Naruto had started to see more and more of the villagers as an outgroup, not his people. If he considered you a friend, he was warm and inviting, even sometimes silly and immature. If you weren't, he could be cold and impersonal. He wouldn't automatically trust his teammates, which means Sasuke might have grossly offended Naruto before a bond could have been formed. It was a disaster waiting to happen. Kakashi accepted this and accepted he'd be the best person to instill the ethical use of a sharingan to Sasuke. He couldn't have Hinata, the top kunoichi for personality conflicts as well.

Apparently Sasuke was too much like Hiashi. This would either harm Hinata's growth as she became insecure or show further signs of emotional abuse or she'd snap and try to kill Sasuke since she can't kill her father. As such, he got Sakura. The Sandaime argued she was a blank slate and could be molded to fit near any role, outside of tracker. She did have a lot of potential if he ever found a way to channel it but being on a team with the object of her affections impedes her growth. Kiba was a good teammate. He was brash but constantly being beat by Sasuke curbed it, a bit. That was actually the problem, he didn't push Sasuke. He accepted Sasuke was better than him and deferred to him as the team leader. It improved team dynamics but not the underlying issues of his other team members. Sasuke doesn't have to bond with his team as they follow his lead with little pushback. Sakura still gets to think Sasuke is an unparalleled genius she can always rely on. It was a mess and while the team would last longer than Asuma's, they didn't bring the best out of each other.

The rest of the evening past without further incident, with the rookies chatting away. They all departed and Naruto, finally sober, decided to head to his apartment. It'd been a long day and he just wanted to unwind. That, however, was not to be as he sensed a presence in his apartment. Activating the emergency seals, should someone penetrate his initial security, Naruto walked in to see an amused Orochimaru on his couch, petting Mageela who was purring happily.

"Hi, onii-chan!" the panther cub said.

"This is a strong gravity seal, is it reinforced by my chakra? Kukuku, impressive." observed

"Uh, thanks. What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"She let me in." Orochimaru said, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. He's really going to have to make her more suspicious of people. Sensing his silent recrimination Mageela spoke in her defense.

"She smells like your scrolls so I thought she was ok." He had to concede her point. It wouldn't make a lot of sense to keep training materials from an enemy but still he'd have to withhold some snacks even if she pouted. He wouldn't break this time.

"As for why I'm here; if you'd release me I'd be happy to tell you."

Naruto deactivated the secondary seals while reengaging his primary. If the Old Man let her back in the village, at the Daimyo's instruction, he reasoned she likely wasn't here to kill him.

He took a chair from his desk and sat across from her, awaiting her explanation.

"Why so far away? I don't bite."

"But you do stab."

"I do but it was a lesson you needed to learn."

"And what lesson was that? Getting impaled hurts?"

"Being overly noble will get you killed."

"You didn't leave me much choice."

"Sure I did. You could have attacked me as a team and as they distracted me you fled." she said and saw the disgust on Naruto's face. "Ah, you'd never do that, yes?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then accept that path leads to pain. You'll never abandon your comrades? Put their safety above your own? Then acknowledge you'll sometimes suffer for it. Did my little love tap make you reconsider anything you did?"

"No."

"Good. Wouldn't want you changing too much but also can't have you blind to what your beliefs may lead to."

"Well, arigato, Sensei-sama. I am most humbled by your wise words and wiser actions."

"I think I like that even more than Shishou. Yes, when you become my student I think I'll have you call me that."

"I haven't said yes. I haven't made a decision."

"Kukuku, whatever you decide just don't exclude the middle." she said and he quirked an eyebrow. She just smiled as if to say it'd make sense soon enough. "So, onto why I'm here; did you manage to solve my little puzzle?"

"Yes. How did you get the DNA of my mother and Mito Senju?"

"I'm a world class ninja, Naruto-kun. There isn't much I can't do."

"Right."

"So, how did you manage it?"

"I broke the jutsu down to its most basic elements, Yin and Yang. It summons the Yin energies of the dead, it needs a yang counterpart, the body and the DNA acts as a beacon to attract the Yin but also help merge the Yin to a foreign Yang."

Orochimaru listened closely to his words, her genius mind cycling through explanations until her eyes widened a fraction. "Yang release?"

"Yep. Pure yang release channeled into a shadow clone was how I was able to do."

"So, you can do yang release now? How far have you gotten with it?"

"Just the shadow clone, I was under a tight deadline and learning to focus the balance of my chakra to yang took a majority of the month."

"What happened? Where are they?"

"They both returned to the Pure World. For Mito, she felt her time had passed and outside of Tsunade, all of her family is with her there. My kaa-chan was conflicted but ultimately felt it unnatural. Apparently the control seal can distract them from it as they have orders to follow but when they retain their free will there's always this sense that a part of them is wrong and shouldn't be there."

"The foreign yang?"

"Yea. She didn't appear to have any moral qualms about it or concerns about balance or whatever, she just said she felt wrong."

"Fascinating. What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure. I know I want to develop Yang release more but as far as the Edo Tensei, eh." he said with a shrug

"Don't abandon it entirely. It'd be fitting, Minato perfected the Hiraishin and you can perfect the Edo Tensei."

"Uh, why do I have to get the zombie jutsu?"

"Luck of the draw. Well, that's all I wanted to ask you so I will take my leave for the night." she said, placing Mageela on the couch. "Oh, and Naruto?'

"Don't stare at my ass on my way out." Causing the boy to sputter, much to her amusement. When she left, Naruto glared at the lone panther cub.

"Mageela, we need to discuss you doing whatever is requested of you for a pretty face or pleasing scent."

"You think she's pretty?"

"Not the point! So, for dereliction of duty, no snacks and no belly rubs for a week."

"Onii-chan!"

* * *

Three days had come and gone since the end of the Chunin exams and the official reinstatement of Orochimaru. The following day the Sandaime announced her return to the entire village and it did not go well. The civilians were terrified, the boogeywoman had returned to dissect them and their children they wailed. The ninja were on edge as well. She was a well known traitor so to be allowed back and for it to come from the Daimyo himself? The seasoned among them realized there was a game being played well beyond their level but would watch their step around the snake sannin. There was one person that wasn't happy, wasn't accepting but also wasn't afraid. She was livid, enraged, angered to the point of distraction. She begged the Sandaime to reconsider, ranted and raved about how this woman was the embodiment of evil. The old Hokage couldn't fault the kunoichi, few had been as affected by Orochimaru's machinations than her but his hands were tied. She realized he couldn't, or wouldn't do anything and had thrown herself into a bender to cope. Her friends tried to help but there wasn't much they can do, the situation was simply unchangeable and if Anko tried to attack Orochimaru she'd be stripped of her status as a kunoichi and possibly imprisoned; if the Sannin didn't kill her outright. None of them were used to seeing Anko so distressed and hated how powerless they were to console the, normally, lively kunoichi.

Kurenai's team was ordered to stay on light duty as two of her team members were still being considered for promotion, the Orochimaru fallout having delayed final decisions, and Naruto had clan business to attend to. This allowed her to stick by her friend, attempting to sober her up with her favorite treat, dango.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"There is no better as long as she is alive."

"Maybe there is a long term missions you can be sent on, to get some space."

"I'm not running, Kurenai. Not from her! Never from her."

"Then what, Anko? You can't remain like this, you'll only be hurting yourself and those who care about you."

"I-I don't know. I feel helpless, how did she get the Daimyo on her side? It makes no sense. Although, it is convenient that she comes back and your brat gets his long denied promotion and acknowledged as a clan heir. Funny, that."

"What are you implying Anko?"

"She has an interest in him. Don't know what, don't know why but it's there. And the kid is about as attached to this village as that Neji is to his right arm."

"Naruto wouldn't betray the village, he wouldn't betray his team."

"Maybe not now but before? Heritage hidden, stalled career and most of the villagers still disliking him? You think a few people is enough to keep him in hell? Nah. And I bet she knows that too. She'll have her hooks in him before you know it and he'll be twisted just like she is." Anko said and was immediately slapped in response.

"You don't get to talk about my student like that. Naruto is nothing like her."

"I wasn't either. Until I was influenced by her. You'll see."

* * *

Mageela was running frantically, making note to use the shadow walk like her tou-sama taught her. She needed to get help. Just a bit ago two strange men came to the apartment. One tried to get through the security but couldn't. The presence of one of the men had the small cub shaking, it felt oppressive and overwhelming. They made mention of trying to find her onii-chan so as soon as she sensed them gone, she left via a secret exit to go find help. She smelled two familiar scents, one was his sensei but her presence didn't seem to match those men so she opted to find the other lady that smelled like snake and gave really good tummy rubs. She ran nonstop until she found the woman at a cafe with some other person. As she approached she jumped on the table, causing the boy to tense and prepare to attack.

"Kabuto, stop." the lady ordered. "Now, little one, what seems to be the issue?"

"Two men were looking for onii-chan. One had more chakra than even onii-chan did. They were in these cape things with red clouds on them and I think he might be in trouble." she got out, completely out of breathe.

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is right now?" the cub nodded.

"He uses a far away training ground when he wants to be alone. I can show you."

"Good. Kabuto, we're leaving." Orochimaru said, picking up the cub and following her directions.

* * *

Naruto was having a rather crappy day. It started out fine, no mission to worry about so he went to train for a bit. While working through the grapples of the Panther style with a shadow clone, he felt his awareness shift. Immediately he suspected genjutsu and dispelled it, to see two cloaked individuals approach him. He cursed himself for being caught off guard but wouldn't just react blindly because of it. They removed their straw hats as the short one began to speak.

"We need you to come with us, Naruto-kun." he said and once the hat was complete off he realized who they were; Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. He was boned. Bagheera might not even be much help against these guys and he couldn't justify putting his summons at risk on the slight chance they'd make a difference. He needed to do two things, avoid looking Itachi in the eyes and come up with a plan to escape.

"He looks like the type to resist Itachi. Maybe I should cut off his legs?" the large man said, going for his sword. "Besides, I hear he fashions himself a swordsman. I can put him to the test."

"We need him alive, Kisame. Besides he won't resist."

Without saying a word or making a gesture his existing shadow clone sent two kunai at Itachi, each infused with his super sonic chakra flow technique. Itachi tossed two kunai to meet Naruto's but was surprised when Naruto's cleaved, effortlessly, through his own, causing the Uchiha prodigy to have to dodge. The real Naruto had not been idle as he created two fuin bunshin. A weakness of this jutsu is due to the complicated chakra molding he could only make two at a time and it was limited by how many seals he could materialize through chakra. Naruto only had three as he'd been somewhat limited in his fuinjutsu studies, though Mito and his mom had sought to correct that. The exploding array was one he'd demonstrated. The next was gravity seals as they made for a good containment method. If all went according to plan, Kisame would discover his third one.

The blue man closed the distance between Naruto and himself in the blink of an eye and hurriedly brought down Samehada to dispel the clones. However, right before it made contact with the first clone it dispelled itself, leaving the array planted on the sword and with the quickest flare of the original's chakra, Samehada was gone into Naruto's personal storage void. The other clone tried to take advantage of the opening but was dispelled with minimal effort as an enraged Kisame rushed at Naruto, slamming his fist into the redhead's jaw. Naruto's vision was swimming and he fell to his knees, only to receive a sharp kick to his ribs; a kick powerful enough to lift him off the ground. Kisame was so angered by the theft of his sword he didn't notice the brief glow on the ground. Naruto had suspected the kick was coming and used the moment to create space between him and the ground so while in midair he performed a desperation shunshin, while also triggering the explosive array he planted while bowed by Kisame's blow. The large blue man was tossed back and suffered minor burns but nothing that would impede him for long.

Naruto came out of his shunshin and immediately retrieved two kunai. He knew they would most likely follow him via the same technique. The shunshin wasn't a viable combat technique because it was disorienting and just predictable enough to give your target a brief warning to go on the defensive. However, after prolong study, Naruto became able to see the displacement the high speed technique caused and estimate about where it would end. It's how he killed Zabuza after the Demon of the Mist threw his legendary sword, the path of the shunshin was obvious and a few wind chakra infused kunai ended his life. Naruto waited, he only planned to attempt this with Kisame, Itachi's sharingan would render the ambush useless, he'd see it coming even if he wasn't as proficient with the technique as Shisui Uchiha was.

He threw the infused kunai and then performed the six hand signs required for one of his original jutsu. A katon jutsu shot in a straight line, it traveled very fast. Instead of ending the katon with the tiger sign, the sign that essentially ignites the chakra, Naruto finishes with snake, giving it suiton like properties. The excited chakra will saturate an object and once said object can't handle any more of the excited chakra it'll explode.

" **Fire Style: Combustion Stream** " he muttered, aiming for the two kunai and they caused the expected explosion, it being superheated thanks to the presence of the wind chakra. Unfortunately, the concussion made him miscalculate. He managed to further hurt Kisame but it wasn't enough to kill the Kiri missing nin, at least not immediately and he still had Itachi to deal with. The Kyuubi's chakra was healing the concussion and his cracked ribs but it wouldn't be fast enough.

Kisame was getting to his fit, he had, at the very least, second degree burns on the right side of his face and body. The shrapnel from the kunai pierced him as well so he had limited range of motion and responsiveness in his right arm. But he didn't care. He didn't care about the mission, about his leader or any of it. He was going to kill that little annoyance and they could get the fox later. Kisame began his approach toward Naruto, fully prepared to end the little shit that injured him and stole his sword. Until, he collapsed on the ground and could no longer feel his legs. He couldn't see what happened but Itachi could and knew the blade that literally stabbed Kisame in the back and then immediately retracted.

"Long time no see, Itachi-kun." she said, now standing over his downed partner along with another male, possibly around Itachi's age.

"Don't interfere in this, Orochimaru. Don't make Leader-sama any more motivated to find and kill you." Itachi knew Orochimaru had returned to Konoha, the very thought sicked him but he didn't expect her to come to the defense of the container. Itachi briefly wondered if she had plans to experiment on him and considered killing Naruto outright as a mercy and a way to protect Konoha.

Orochimaru said nothing, surveying the area. She could tell Naruto was hurt, his breathing looked pained. She was going to have Kabuto heal Kisame after she dealt with Itachi. The sharkman would die for this. "Leave, Itachi." she said. Her voice lacking the sadistic mirth it is normally infused with.

"I can't do that and Sannin or not, you're no match for me." Itachi said before vacating his current position as a high powered heel came crashing down. As soon as Itachi had his feet planted he felt them surrounded by some weird substance that made him unable to move.

"This is where you die, Itachi." he heard from behind him. The Sannin, all of the Sannin were here. This was bad but not unsalvageable. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, planning to burn whatever this was and flee. Before he could he felt something pierce his back, whatever it was just missed his heart but the pain was unbearable.

Each of the Sannin saw the projectile make a beeline for Itachi but weren't sure they believed what they saw. Until Naruto pulled it back and caught one of the seven legendary swords of Kiri, the Nuibari. Tsunade made her way to Naruto to check on him as she noticed the same things Orochimaru had. Kabuto went to Itachi to make sure he'd survive transport to a secure facility and Jiraiya created two prison transport scrolls. Once Kabuto saw to Itachi and confirmed he was stable Jiraiya put him in the scroll. He was going over to Kisame but was too late, Orochimaru had beheaded the man as he lay helpless on the ground.

"What are you doing? We could have interrogated him for intel!" Jiraiya shouted. She meet eyes with Jiraiya, and the Toad Sage saw blind fury and madness in those slitted pupils and the surrounding area was heavy with her killing intent.

"Say one more thing to me and I'll flay you then dump you in a vat of salt water." she hissed. Jiraiya wanted to press the issue further, almost exclusively out of habit but Tsunade reminded them they had to turn over Itachi and get Naruto to a hospital. The fractured jaw and broken ribs were easy enough to handle but he had a severe concussion so certain protocols needed to be adhered to while he was in the village. As if a switch had been flipped, Orochimaru ceased the killing intent and summoned a snake to dispose of Kisame as if he were trash. Once Tsunade situated Naruto on her back the Sannin and Kabuto headed back to the village at a sedate pace, Tsunade refusing to travel any faster than necessary given Naruto's condition.


	3. The Becoming

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk, taking pulls from his pipe. He was distressed by the information he was given; both Jiraiya and Orochimaru had finally given him everything they'd known about the Akatsuki and all the information provided lead to one conclusion. He wasn't the conclusion he wanted. This was supposed to be different. Hadn't he done this enough? Given enough? Lost enough? Was he really supposed to work himself up for this one more time? Was this a divine punishment for not faithfully living up to his ideals? For his past misdeeds? He was supposed to give the new generation something better? Maybe he still could.

He tried to reason his way out of it, he tried to think of an alternative but stopped. That is what had gotten him into this mess, always looking for the soft option when sometimes problems required more. But there was so much to do and he'd have to risk the ire of the Daimyo but it was necessary. Two letters were sent, one to Daimyo justifying his need to stay in the chair a little longer. The other, to Rasa. The support of Suna would be most helpful but if he declined, Hiruzen would have to make due. The course was set, allowing this Akatsuki free reign to do whatever they wished would be foolish especially as he bore some responsibility for its rise. Orochimaru savored every poisonous word as she relayed how his refusal to neutralize Danzo led to another enemy with a grudge against Konoha. But this wasn't the time for guilt. He'd given himself and therefore his forces six months to get where they needed to be. After that, they were going to war with Akatsuki and Ame.

Even saying it, war, felt heavy. It was acknowledging you'd be sending some segment of your forces to their deaths, you had done so before the first order was given. But this organization with its unknown agenda, outside of collecting the bijuu, was too dangerous to allow to move through the shadows. He'd have to get Tsunade training more medical ninja, he wouldn't ignore the worth of that advice again. He'd have Jiraiya sure up his spy network, especially now that he didn't have to split his focus between Oto and the Akatsuki. Hiruzen wanted every bit of information they could get. So many plans, so much preparation. His village had gotten soft, too comfortable with the peace they'd enjoyed. In many ways, the village reflected his own decline. A decline thrown into sharp relief when he considers Orochimaru. She's had him beat every step of the way. He's been outplayed so thoroughly, it was over before he realized a game was afoot. But this last order, this is what she truly wanted. She put him in a corner and he had only one viable option. Jiraiya could train him eventually but she was right, their skills didn't compliment each other outside of a shared interest in fuinjutsu. He hoped he wasn't damning a boy he saw as a grandson, and one that used to see him as a surrogate grandfather. He hoped that not even Orochimaru's taint would be enough to darken his soul but this was necessary and shinobi endured so Naruto would have to endure this.

 _Request for Apprenticeship by Orochimaru of the Sannin; named Apprentice Naruto Uzumaki approved by Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage_

* * *

He wasn't in any extreme pain. Some discomfort but he could manage that. A part of him hated he wound up back here, once again taken down in two strikes by a vastly superior opponent but he was alive and had not been impaled, or shaven. He even has another legendary sword! So, all in all, a banner day for one Naruto Uzumaki. He's done a shinobi's work and deserves a shinobi's rest. The unwanted, uninvited and inconsiderate guess in his room doesn't share this opinion, he doesn't share it at all.

"How did you do it? I need to know."

"I heard you the first time, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry my convalescence has delayed my response time to your queries. How I did it is simple, neither he nor his partner took me the least be seriously and I was able to delay them long enough for the freaking Sannin to arrive. So, I guess the real answer is the same one you got from the start."

"Why would he care about you? What's so special about you?"

"I'm sure the 'no offense' part of that is implied. And in response, it doesn't matter. I don't have anything more to say on the matter so if you would please leave my room, I'd appreciate it."

Sasuke realized he was being a pest, the redhead wasn't in the hospital for fun. He could have come back another time or went to someone else but his need for revenge fueled the small bit of jealousy he felt for the Uzumaki. Itachi had told him he wasn't worth killing but this kid, same age as him is? Why, what made him worthy? In a moment of pique and childishness Sasuke did something that was beneath him and even he'd admit was jerk-ish, he grabbed Naruto by what should be the collar of his shirt as he was still wearing his face mask and demanded Naruto answer his unasked questions.

The villagers never beat Naruto. Never chased in, there were no mobs to duck on his birthday. As such, he developed a sense that even they thought physical violence was a bridge too far. That wasn't the case, it's just that attempts of physical violence resulted in immediate execution and that was one of the few things HIruzen was intractable on. Because of this, Naruto developed a rule, more subconscious than anything. If they never touched him, never vandalized his stuff he'd just ignore them. He might dislike them but he would ignore them. But no one puts their hands on him without response. He would meet violence with violence and not apologize for it. He didn't even bother to make Sasuke release his shirt, it wouldn't matter and three hand signs performed faster than an eye blink he demonstrated why as his once languid hair were now crimson spikes long enough to impale the wall adjacent from his bed. However, there was no Uchiha stuck to the wall.

"Mah, mah, Naruto-kun, that was a tad strong, wasn't it?" Kakashi said holding his wide eyed student, quickly coming to terms with how close to death he'd been. He wanted to glare at the redhead but the look in the Uzumaki's eyes dared him to.

"He shouldn't have put his hands on me." Naruto said, ending his jutsu and his hair returning to its natural state.

"Hai, he should not have but surely the penalty for such an offense isn't death? Just break a leg next time." Kakashi replied with an eye smile and Naruto nodded. Sasuke grew concerned as he wasn't sure if either party was joking or not.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!"

"Aww, please no yelling, Tsunade-obachan."

"Then tell me why there are two holes in the wall that weren't there when I left?"

"Sasuke and Naruto had a bit of a misunderstand, Tsunade-sama. I take full responsibility and will be disciplining my student for his outbursts." Kakashi said, pulling Sasuke away. He didn't want to be around an angry Tsunade. As the members of Team 7 departed, Tsunade ran a quick diagnostic over Naruto and was satisfied with his recovery but wouldn't let him leave. She was amazed when he didn't complain just asked if there was a soft light available so he could read, which she had the support staff provide and left him to his devices.

* * *

He was on his knees gasping for air. His training session hadn't gone well. His timing was off. His balance was shot. He used to move with grace, now he plods. He has to fight his instincts, them telling him to use a hand that is no longer there. The phantom pains are still there and in his dreams he remembers the sensation. It haunts him be he conscious or not. In moments so much had been taken from him. Word had come that the Daimyo ordered the end of the Cage Bird Seal, the branch family was going to be free and had the option to form their own clan in restitution to the generations of oppression. Neji should be happy but he can't stop himself from thinking their freedom was bought with his arm and he doesn't know if it was worth the price. He's free but he is also less. He once was a servant but he was strong, capable. More than capable, prodigious. His potential limitless, so he imagined, but now he's broken. So while his fellow branch members cheer and the main family speak empty words about relocation, Neji trains. He trains and trains and trains. And _she_ watches.

He can feel her eyes on him. Every moment, every twitch. Nothing escapes her gaze, her eyes sharper than most give her credit for. He hates her eyes, eyes that presume to watch him in such close detail. Picking apart his every flaw, laying him completely bare to her judgment. How dare someone weak possess such eyes? Eyes that look through him when he informed her of her fate? Eyes that deem him lesser. Eyes of the entitled, of the blessed, the chosen that can't bear the burden of luxury? Minimal expectation and she falters, always seeking to break from tradition when tradition keeps the Hyuuga strong. She's a failure. And he hates her. He'd have his father if not for her. His father would be free if not for her. She takes and takes and takes from him. Her lack of talent as great as his genius; the two an inverse. Both cannot rise, what harms one benefits the other. She was strengthened by his injury. Was the Uzumaki her agent? Sent to avenge her loss because she was too weak to do it herself. It must be, why else would he be so brutal to a complete stranger? She set this in motion. She watches him now to see her master work, to see the fruits of her labor; his struggle.

'That bitch!' "STOP WATCHING ME!". His breathing has become even more ragged. He can't take it anymore.

"Even injured you are still quiet the genius, nii-san." she said evenly.

"What does that mean? Are you mocking me?"

"Why would I mock you? We are family."

"The end of the seal does not make us family. You and I can never be family. So enjoy your momentary victory because it won't last."

"I take no pleasure in your disability. Watching you struggle holds no entertainment for me. I'm not what you say I am."

"You are, it was decided by fate."

"Then fate was always going to take your arm and if I found it amusing that too would be fate. You should have no feelings on the matter, correct? It is all predestined." Neji does not speak, he cannot craft a retort and Hinata takes that as her cue to leave. She did not lie. Seeing Neji hurt held no pleasure for her. What pleasure could you take of watching someone live on in injury when you sincerely wished them dead?

* * *

Her plans were coming together much faster than she'd ever anticipated. She knew with the information she had the Akatsuki the old fool would feel the need to be proactive, he hadn't lost all of his instincts but she assumed he'd be too soft to lead the charge, that he'd delay for a year or two and let his replacement handle it. But this is almost better. He'd have to sit in that chair and live with the disgrace as many of his top Jounin wonder if he's going to war to cling to power; the man of peace himself being considered a warmonger? It was delicious but still didn't bring her the fraction of satisfaction that him assigning Naruto to her did. She assumed she'd get him in the period before Jiraiya went to "prepare" for a training trip, the same he as he did for Minato. But no, he's hers outright. Sarutobi claims it's only for the six months leading to the invasion but that'd be plenty of time to get him ready. She just couldn't wait. Jiraiya's expression when the old monkey made his decision was just icing on an incredibly sweet cake. He could only glare, the one sign of his impotent rage. She would get Naruto ready and with the might of Konoha, vanquish all of their enemies. Then the old monkey can go whither away in irrelevance while she and Naruto-kun continue to break barriers. She couldn't wait. She was heading down the final path to her compound, to see her former apprentice waiting for her.

"You seem happy. Whose soul did you eat today, Sensei?"

"Oh, Anko-chan. You smell of disappointment and sake. Well, you always smell of disappointment."

"Fuck you, bitch."

"You were never really my type."

"So I've heard. Is it the red hair or the prepubescent penis?"

"Such a crass little trollop you turned out to be. And I'd request you not speak of my new apprentice that way."

"God, the Old Man has really given up, hasn't he? To allow you to be the master of anyone is criminal but him? I don't know if I should try to kill you to save him or kill him to save the rest of us." Anko spoke and immediately found a firm hand around her throat and was lifted off the ground.

"Poor, little Anko. She never did know when to shut up. I should really snap your neck right here but that's what you want. One final act to show Sensei cares. Be honest, you were never mad I left, you were mad I left you. How could I? You want to know why? Why I gave you the curse mark and left you in that lab? Because the depths to which you disappointed are hard to articulate. I thought you were someone like me but you weren't. That seal was to maximize your potential, no more and no less. I wanted a student that would accomplish something new, change the shinobi world. You just wanted to please me like some concubine." Orochimaru said, her grasp tightening. "And now you threaten Naruto-kun because I see his value, having nurtured it in a far less direct way than I did with you and yet look at him, at how much he's accomplished because he was willing to do so." Orochimaru finally let Anko go, dropping her to the ground. Anko immediately began to rub her throat, trying to ease the pain.

"People think I want another me, I want someone in my image who thinks like me. Why would I want that? I'm not that egotistical, I don't need a replacement or an heir to some imagined thrown. Unlike most of you unremarkables, I don't want to change Naruto in the slightest. I want him to be the best version of himself, even if that version is my antithesis."

"Yea, right. No one would believe that." Orochimaru smiled, that's what she was counting on.

"He would and he will. He isn't beholden to groupthink and is willing to find things out for himself. But I'll tell you like I told Sarutobi and Jiraiya; Anko, if you interfere with my apprentice or try to influence him in a way I don't like it won't be healthy for you. And if that's too cryptic, I'll be literal. I'll kill you, Anko. Do we have an understanding?" Seeing her former student isn't responding Orochimaru grabs her hair and pulls her head back. "Do we have an understanding, Anko?"

"Hai."

"Good girl. Now, run along and the next time we speak try to be a bit more polite. You're a kunoichi, not a corner girl."

* * *

He stares at his charge not knowing what to say. His words fall on deaf ears and he really isn't one to give speeches, it's never been his thing. He's the cool, aloof, genius and really cool type. You're supposed to hang off his every word. But this boy, he's immune to the coolness. It was vexing. It was annoying but before now, it hadn't been dangerous. Sasuke couldn't know Naruto's hard and fast rule or why the boy had it but he needs to learn his emotional outbursts can get him hurt. If that'd been another senior ninja, they may have just snapped his wrist and been done with it but he'd really rather gamble with the health of his student. So now the boy is tied up with ninja wire looking at Kakashi with all the hate his little body can muster but at least he has enough sense not to activate his sharingan or Kakashi might have had to pop him one.

"I know you hate Itachi. I know why. No one can fault you for wanting him dead, for it to be a driving motivator in your life. But these childish temper tantrums? That needs to end, Sasuke. You almost got skewered today because you violated the personal space of the wrong shinobi and had I not been there your revenge would be moot."

"How was I to know he'd react like that?"

"We're trained killers, he was just ambushed by two S rank ninja, if you knew nothing else you should assume he'd be a little worked up having survived what should have been certain death or defeat. Also, he had a concussion, so your shaking and yelling wasn't helping matters. That's just baseline observations even a genin should have been able to make." The boy hung his head in shame. Finally, something got through to him.

"I just needed to know why Itachi thought he was worth it, what made him so special?"

"If you knew then what? What would knowing solve? Shouldn't you just be relieved he is in custody and no one else died to make it happen?"

"I heard he managed to stab him in the back. No Genin nor Chunin should be able to do that."

"Why? He's not invulnerable and he's not a God. And as Naruto mentioned, he was with the Sannin. All of them. Do you think none of them would be able to make Itachi leave a small opening in his defense? He likely wasn't concerned about Naruto at that point and that was his mistake. That's the thing about this profession, Sasuke. It only takes one time to fall into the right trap or fall for the right trick and powerful or not you die."

* * *

"Is he well enough to talk?"

"Yes but don't push it. He was lucky Naruto was concussed or the Nuibari would have pierced his heart and killed him instantly."

"I don't exactly feel lucky, Tsunade-sama." Itachi quipped, small smile on his face.

"Shut it, brat. You missed your last check up."

"Being a missing nin doesn't allow for one to keep a consistent schedule especially with the Akatsuki starting their initial play."

"What can you tell me about that, Itachi-kun?" the Sandaime spoke.

"Leader-sama wanted to test the youngest jinchuuriki, assess their threat level since we wouldn't be going after them for a few years."

"Why the delay?"

"The Mizukage died, Sandaime-sama. The Sanbi won't reform for at least three years."

"How long do you think it'd take them to replace you and Kisame?"

"I'm not sure, S rank nuke nin aren't common and they really need to be of that caliber. Maybe a year or year and a half?" Itachi postulated.

"Good, good. Itachi, you return now in a time of upheaval, some of my past indiscretions have come to light so I am not long for the chair but I won't leave the Akatsuki to my replacement. I must once call on your service once again. I believe Maelstrom will need you now more than ever."

"What do you mean?" Asked Itachi. Even Tsunade was confused at what new danger Naruto found himself subjected to.

"Orochimaru has returned, she gamed the Daimyo to make it so and has been five steps ahead of me. She wants Naruto. I don't know why but currently she is the one best suited to raise his skill level quickly. I know my student, she will demand he be subjected to a period of isolation, just her and whoever she may choose to aid in his development. As his master, she has that right. But as a clan heir, one that faced a recent abduction attempt I think he'll need additional security and as Hokage that is my right. It'll be an observe and report assignment just like last time."

"I accept, Hokage-sama. What about Sasuke?"

"I believe you should have the right to decide. Inform him of the truth and I'll do what I can to mend your broken bond. If you wish he stay ignorant I can claim you are in a secure facility or even succumb to your injuries. No one would be too credulous at the idea you fell to the Sannin."

"When would I need to start my watch over Naruto-kun?"

"You'll be on bed rest for at least five more days, no debate." Tsunade stated, brooking no argument.

"Then you'll have your answer no later than that, Sandaime-sama." Accepting his response, the Sandaime and Tsunade leave Itachi's room and head for an exit.

"When this Ame issue is resolved, I want you to replace me."

*Snort* "I bet you do but I vehemently decline."

"Tsunade, please. The village will need strong leadership."

"Then let Jiraiya do it. It's about time he stop playing spy anyway. Hell, he'd take the position to spite Orochimaru."

"That's part of the problem. He'd go out of his way to antagonize her. That would end in disaster, a disaster with Naruto in the middle of it. And with Naruto involved, _that_ is involved as well."

"So, what, you think I'll keep Jiraiya and Orochimaru from killing each other and make sure your jinchuuriki is stable? No. I want nothing to do with this. Also, why would Naruto be in the middle? He doesn't seem aware Jiraiya is his godfather. At this point, Jiraiya is just his father's sensei that half-assed his Chunin finals' training."

"She has something planned for Naruto and Jiraiya won't sit idly by and allow it to happen."

"And I will?"

"No, you won't needlessly antagonize her and since you're his Obachan, if you warn him he'll believe you."

"No, he'll take it under consideration and look for proof. Likely because he's had to learn to rely on himself from an early age. Funny how that works."

"I can't have that fight again, Tsunade. Just, you're the best choice. And maybe with you in the chair this village can get back something its lost under my leadership. You may even inspire Naruto to want to be Hokage again." Sarutobi said, causing Tsunade to glare at him.

"That's more reason not to take the hat. If he gave up on that idiotic dream then all the better, he'll live longer. Maybe have a family and find some happiness."

"Tsunade, just consider it. Until then, you have your medical training program. Get as many medics trained up as you can and start back seriously training yourself."

"Pfft, take your own advice, Old Man. You'll get your damn medics, three decades late. As far as that other thing, don't bank on me accepting. It's enough I'm here and having to deal with this bullshit again."

* * *

The next day found Team Kurenai in the Sandaime's office. The ceremony was brief and all were informed that Shikamaru and Shino would become Chunin, making Team Kurenai the first team to promote to Chunin during their first exam since the Sannin. Both boys accepted the vests and new promotion. Both Kurenai and Naruto were happy that the entire team was allowed to succeed together. Hiruzen gave them their moment of merriment before he continued.

"While this is good news, this also signifies a change. While you are allowed to stay together as a team and I'd suggest you do, Naruto will officially be entering into an apprenticeship." Hiruzen said and saw the surprise on all of their faces. "I'm sure Naruto informed you of who attacked him, yes?" Seeing them all nod, he continues, "We have received a great deal of information about this organization and where they are located. This is an A class secret, I'm only telling you because of your connection to Naruto. In six months time we will be invading Ame with the intention of ending the Akatsuki threat. That is why Naruto will be entering into an apprenticeship."

"Hokage-sama, if he is a target, shouldn't he be left out of the invasion?" Kurenai asked, clearly worried about her student.

"If Naruto were some low level Chunin, yes. But he isn't and his combat prowess will be needed. As he is now I'd allow him to go but after our ramp up I'm more than confident he'll be prepared. I've already spoken with your fathers and they have agreed to increase your training as well. You will still take missions but they'll be primarily combat oriented so you have field experience to go with your new skills. This won't be easy nor will it be pleasant but striking the Akatsuki down while we have the element of surprise is the best choice available." Seeing the boys nod in understanding, he continued. "Naruto, your training with Orochimaru begins in a week. She's requested you not take missions and solely focus on her training during that time. She'll collect you from your apartment on the day you start. You will have your nights free so don't lose connection with your team. If you have no questions, you are all dismissed."

The team departed, the newly promoted chunin heading off to their training grounds but Kurenai had somewhere else to go. She could no longer ignore Anko's words as paranoia, she knew Naruto and the Sandaime had a strained relationship but she assumed if Orochimaru did intend him harm, the Hokage could protect him. But he assigned her student to the viper herself. Even as a jounin, there are things she is not aware of and things the Hokage clearly had no intention of telling her. That only made her concern grow more. It didn't help she'd briefly ran into the Sannin while visiting Naruto. Kurenai was a Jounin, a new Jounin but one all the same and even she was slightly cowed by the passive presence of Orochimaru. The woman excluded supreme confidence, as if she always had things in hand and you were always just a toy for her to play with. It was unnerving and Naruto was going to be subjected to that for at least six months. If she could barely stand to be near an alleged ally how would she be able to protect Naruto from the people targeting him? As she currently was, she couldn't. She need to better herself, just as her students would be doing. She needed to expand her skillset, sure up any weaknesses and get creative with what she was good at. She had a lot of work to do but knew there was a generalist, someone who was quite good at everything without being outwardly fantastic at any one thing in particular. She arrived at her destination promptly, knocking on the door more frantically than she intended. Soon, the door was opened and she was greeted by the resident.

"Asuma, I need your help."

* * *

He walks with a confident stride and stern visage. It doesn't not reflect his true feelings but as a Hyuuga it is what is expected of him. Expectations, perceptions matter. He wish his eldest daughter would understand that. He wishes a lot about her, mostly that she didn't hate him and her clan. He can see it, anyone who would bother to pay attention to Hinata could but most do not take the time. He does. He knows this is his fault, the coldness and lack of affection he subjected her to soon after her mother passed and she was almost kidnapped it didn't break her but she grew quiet and distant. She tolerates him, Hanabi and everyone else and if it didn't end up with a Cage Bird Seal she'd likely just leave the clan to be free of them. Yes, the byakugan sees all and he sees her desire to be rid of them, her clan is little more than weights she cannot cast off. He does not know how to reach her, her eyes burn with absolute hatred for him and any attempt to mend what is broken between them is rebuffed. He was weak. A weak man that hid behind tradition and a facade to mask his overwhelming grief.

He could have, should have ended the separation between branches. He could have freed his brother but he wanted to be a perfect leader of the Hyuuga, to do what is expected of him. To appear strong but to bow before the forces of habit. It was a paradox. In many ways, Hinata is stronger than him. She actively bristles against tradition and chooses to fight it regardless of her detractors. He should have encouraged it more instead of favoring Hanabi but it was easier with Hanabi. Hanabi's eyes didn't look through him, deeming him unworthy. They didn't silently ask why he was alive when clearly the superior parent and brother both died, leaving this empty shell of a man. Just like he saw Hinata, Hinata saw him and wordlessly let him know she found him wanting at best, his continued existence offensive at worst. She was lost to him as she had no desire to reconcile and no amount of apologizing, which he's never done, could fix it. He'd convinced himself of that so this doctrine of tolerance would continue. A permafrost between parent and child and all because he'd rather look strong than be strong.

But it wasn't his daughter that brought him here but his nephew, the one person he may have wronged even more than Hinata. The boy had lost himself since the Chunin Finals, Not even removing the seal that damned him has been enough to lift his spirits. When he thought himself a slave and had little, Neji had his talent and the regard it earned him. But now? Now, he believes it is all gone and has begun to spin tales of Hinata setting this up. She doesn't deny it, only throwing his belief of fate in his face. He can answer back but it only increases his rage and depression. An invasion is coming, the Sandaime informed all Jounin of this and told them they need to be increasing their training and the training of anyone under their command. Hiashi believed if Neji could participate in this invasion, if he could distinguish himself he'd earn back what he'd lost. But he'd need to fix his arm to do so. He could go to Suna but previous experience has shown their prosthetics and the Gentle Fist don't mix. Instead he opted to come here, to make a deal with the Devil herself.

He was surprised when he arrived at the Manor to be greeted by the Uzumaki. The boy managed to use the proper honorific when greeting him but Hiashi could tell it felt like ash in his mouth. While nothing but potential now, they boy would be powerful one day and that may be a relationship he needs to repair. Just another example of when being a joyless hardass has done more harm than good. The Uzumaki escorted Hiashi to an office and excused himself. Orochimaru arrived moments later, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"What can I do for you today, Hiashi?"

"My nephew, he needs a replacement for his missing arm and I'm hoping you can help."

"Kukuku, I'm sure I can help Neji-kun with his little problem."

"And what will it cost me? Money is no object."

"Money I have, besides why wouldn't help such a promising shinobi? He is a comrade, afterall. No, no money need be exchanged; however, your gratitude would be invaluable."

"And if I were to be asked to act on this gratitude in the future then it would only be fair?" Hiashi asked but knew he'd walked into her trap. Her pocket was not where he wanted to be, not where his clan needed to be but he would do so for his nephew and handle the consequences later.

"So, we have an accord?" she asked, smile never leaving her face.

"We do."

"Good, I will meet him at the hospital in a week's time. I should have something by then but have his measurements sent to me as soon as possible."

"It will be done. Thank you for your time and your efforts."

"Of course, I love to help."

* * *

Naruto stood on the private training grounds panting. He was surrounded by upturned earth, some of it scorched, others with deep grooves carved into it and more still soaking wet. He'd just completed his assessment, demonstrating his skills in nin, gen, and taijutsu and he'd shown most of what he could do. She shrugged it all of as if it were laughably easy. It isn't that he thinks he's on the level of a Sannin but still would like to make his opponent put forth a little effort and not just smile at him as if he were a baby taking his first steps. But as it were, he was tapped out. He'd essentially shown her everything, though there were a few surprises tucked away. Naruto could feel exhaustion oncoming, he probably should already have passed out but bullheaded determination had managed to stave it off. He couldn't tell how she felt about his demonstration, keeping the same neutral expression the entire time and at this point he couldn't care, he needed a nap. Naruto hit the ground with a thud, causing Orochimaru to laugh.

She was quiet happy with his display but annoyed as well. Had he been given proper directly when he graduated and allowed to promote when he earned it he'd likely be further ahead and with more experience. If nothing else, it is experience he needs as much of what he "knows" hadn't become instinctive yet so his transitions to some tactics aren't seamless but she had six months to work out the kinks and expand on his skillset. She saw why he favored his sword, his stature made engaging in taijutsu with anyone older, and therefore larger than him, a chore. His skills were certainly befitting his rank and she could tell he dedicated the time to keeping them polished but he wouldn't see a true leap until his body started to mature. She created a clone and had it take Naruto to his room and then called out Naruto's new shadow. Sarutobi-sensei clearly thought he was clever, his little gambit but he needed to be reminded why she was so ahead of him and how any piece he puts into play can be turned or neutralized.

"Itachi-kun aren't you going to come out and say hello?" she said, after said shadow refused to reveal himself. "So very rude. I'm sure you've heard about Danzo. Such a pathetic end to a once proud shinobi. I am curious, after he ordered you to kill your family, why didn't you ever kill him?" Itachi immediately appeared before her.

"I suggest you drop this topic." he said in his usual monotone.

"Or what? Will you attack me? Chance revealing you're still alive. Poor Sasuke-kun, no family, no revenge; he's so very lost. He may need guidance."

"You will stay away from Sasuke."

"I may and I may not and there isn't a lot you can do about it. Kukuku but back to my question, why didn't you kill Danzo? If someone made me decide between to things I cherished, I may make the decision but I would certainly kill the person who made me do so. Did you even consider it?" she asked and saw no response. He was disciplined but still, she had a feeling she was having an effect. "Or are you unable to act without orders? Another genius that can only follow the path laid before them and what is the result? Your brother, broken and alone with no bonds to speak of while you play guard to someone who doesn't need it because another paranoid old man has made demands of you. Kukuku, so tragic, Itachi-kun." She said nothing else as she entered her manor, leaving Itachi with his thoughts. As much as he'd want to deny it, the Sannin had a point. Danzo was a threat, he should have removed him to insure Sasuke would be safe from his schemes and for stopping Shisui from finding an alternate resolution but he hadn't. He only followed orders and while the village avoided a civil war his brother bore the brunt of his choices. It was hard to accept but it was the truth. Without getting justice with his own hands, Sasuke would find it difficult to move on and that was Itachi's fault, no one else's.

* * *

"You know, I enjoy spending time with you. I really do."

"As you should, I'm good company and a beautiful woman."

"I'm twelve but let's go with that. My point is that since I enjoy spending time with you, Shizune and Tonton you don't have to carry me. I'm not going to flee." said Naruto was currently underarm of Tsunade. It was embarrassing, he's a Chunin for crying out loud. After he awoke from his nap, he showered and changed into some civilian clothing, fully prepared to finish his treatise on the battle applications and limitations on the Shunshin no Jutsu, he called it, "The Battle Applications and Limitations on the Shunshin no Jutsu." Until Tsunade stormed and once again abducted him. Shishou just watched and waved, smiling the entire time. He'd pout if it didn't add to Tsunade's amusement and his shame.

"But you need to have an older familial figure embarrass you, it's a rite of passage."

"Oh joy."

"Shush, it isn't that bad."

"The only reason people aren't laughing at me is they think you'll punch them into the sky."

"And I will so you have nothing to complain about, besides we're here." Here was a small bar, apparently he was going to drink his dinner once more. The two settled in, joined by Shizune shortly after their arrival and chatted away between drinks. Naruto could tell something was bothering Tsunade but didn't want to bring down the mood. After a few bottles, she got a faraway look in her eyes and asked Naruto something he had not be expecting.

"Brat, why don't you want to be Hokage anymore? Isn't it against your nindo to give up?"

Naruto paused for a moment, truly surprised by the question. Like so many things in his life, when he'd let go of his dream he just busied himself with training and his work but he can still clearly remember the day he stopped believing it were possible.

"I didn't stop wanting it, I just no longer believed it to be an achievable dream."

"Why?" asked Shizune. He looked sad so it was something he didn't enjoy talking about it but it's better to get these things off your chest.

"When you guys treated me, after I returned and gave my debrief… the Old Man, of course, denied me my promotion. But he had this look in his eyes, pleading with me to understand him, to sympathize with him. He held all the power but he acted as if he were the victim of these large forces outside of his control. I hated him in that moment, sincerely I hated him in his entirety. Before that meeting, I still had some trust and held a sliver of affection for the Old Man; if for no other reason than old time' sake. But he killed it. All the times he told me I'd earn acknowledgement if I just worked hard enough and showed the village my worth. He had no intention of allowing me to do that and if he would hold me back what hope did I have of convincing the rest of these small minded assholes?"

"But that Chunin that was with you after Ishval, he came around." Shizune pointed out.

"True, but neechan there are thousands of shinobi in Konoha. How could I ever possibly work with enough of them to change the opinion of me en masse? The numbers simply didn't work out and beside some catastrophic event or a war, which I'd never wish for, I didn't see another path with the Hokage actively working against me. So, I dedicated myself to improving my skills as a shinobi, inside and outside of combat. I had no name, you know? For what I knew, I didn't come from a clan so it's not like I had some prized lineage." Naruto stopped to chuckle at that. "All I had was the willingness to outwork everyone but when you're shown hard work doesn't matter what's left? Become some fiend like Danzo? Always plotting and scheming in the dark? That's not me, instead I decided I'd be the strongest ninja in the village. One no one could ignore, even if I never was named Hokage I'd make the sitting Hokage look like an alsoran in comparison."

Tsunade laughed, it sounded like something Kushina would say and it was good to have a reminder that while often serious, his spirit hadn't been broken.

"Why did you ask?"

"Sensei told me you used to want to be Hokage, I was just curious. You know, I've lost a lot of people to that dream. So many I came to despise the position. Irrational? Probably but I just did. A selfish part of me was relieved when he said you'd given up, I wouldn't have to lose you as well but if being Hokage is what you truly want, you shouldn't let Sensei be the reason you no longer believe it possible. He won't be Hokage forever and of all the people he's considered, none would intentionally hold you back."

"I guess. I just haven't thought about it in awhile."

"Think about it, or don't. Ultimately, it's up to you but don't like that old bastard be the reason you don't try. Don't give him that power."

"I'll consider it."

The mood lightened after that and the trio continued to enjoy the night. Unbeknownst to them, Jiraiya had returned to the village. When Sarutobi-sense informed him Naruto would be apprenticed under Orochimaru he was furious at Hiruzen giving Naruto to Orochimaru for any period of time. He left to collect himself but returned, hoping he could convince his sensei this was a terrible idea. Hiruzen tried to get Jiraiya to accept this, as it was the best option for the time being. No argument could appease the Sannin as he feared what her influence would do to his godson. Jiraiya stormed out of Hiruzen's office in desperate need of a drink. He just so happened to pick the same establishment our trio were occupying. He immediately approached them, happy at the chance to spend time with Tsunade and Naruto, and it was in that order.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?" he asked.

"We were enjoying ourselves, what are you doing here?"

"I just left Sensei's and decided I could use a nightcap. Naruto, I need to warn you-"

"Don't bother. The Sandaime already has, everyone treats her like she's going to eat their children. Maybe she's earned that, maybe not but she's been good to me, minus the stabbing." He said the last part quietly.

"You don't know her like I do, we were on a team together for years. You need to listen to me, Naruto. I only have your best interests in mind."

"That's cool or whatever but I'll be fine. I prefer to judge people for myself and if something feels wrong I'll handle it."

"You can't handle it. This isn't some second rate Kiri swordsman, Naruto. Orochimaru has been at this longer than you've been alive. She could have plans within plots and you'd never know until it was too late. She's twisted, she always has been. Just come on the road with me. I trained your father, I certainly can train you." He ignored Tsunade's scoff and waited for Naruto's reply.

"I don't fight like my father, from what little I know, I'm nothing like him. I just don't think you're the best sensei for me. It really isn't anything personal."

"Not personal? You'd rather be taught by that sick monster than your own godfather and it's not personal?"

"You're my godfather?" Naruto said in genuine surprise and was wondering why his mom hadn't said anything.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I hadn't been there for you. I won't make excuses but give me a chance to make this right. We can go on the road and I can show you more than the snake ever could." Jiraiya said, his old feelings of jealousy flaring up.

"The Old Man isn't pulling me off my team, I can't continue to take missions with them if I left and he said it's important I do that."

"We can take missions, Naruto."

"But I wouldn't be with my team. I need to stay in sync with my team so I have to stay here. Also, the Old Man already decided and I agreed to it. I don't go back on my word."

"This time you do. You have no idea the amount of danger you are in and I can't fathom why Sarutobi-sensei is allowing this. Granted, he was always too soft on his favorite student, literally letting her get away with murder but this is too far. Just pack your things, we'll leave in the morning."

"He already said he isn't leaving, Jiraiya."

"And that's stupid. I'm not going to let him be used by her. You two seem to forget what she's really like, a heartless traitor that cares for no one because she can't. She's a high functioning sociopath and the evilest bitch to ever grace the elemental nations."

Tsunade didn't know why Jiraiya's words were having an effect on her. She's listened to this insipid rant enough to just ignore it but this time she can't. He needs to be made aware of some things and maybe he'll finally shut up.

"Naruto, you mind if I tell you a story? It isn't long."

"We don't have time for this, Tsunade."

"You intruded on us, Jiraiya and I didn't ask you now shut up." she said with an edge to her voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sure." Naruto answered.

"There once was a little girl. She lost her parents early in life and it left a lasting scar. She also didn't think like everyone else, morality and social norms around deviance didn't make sense to her. But she was also a genius, so much in fact she attracted the attention of the Hokage to be on his Genin cell along with the Princess of the village and the town jester. Now, the Hokage was considered a great and powerful man who was also incredibly wise. He came to believe in his own wisdom as well, so when he started favoring the genius with more of his attention than the other teammates he was able to justify it to himself but it was simply that her skills and interests most mirrored his own. The village Princess recognized how unfair this was but, at that time, still had family that could supplement her training. The town jester, however, became angry and resentful. He didn't want to be known as a fool any longer and hated being in the shadow of the genius and the Princess. However as is often the case, when little boys become angry at powerful men the boys lash out at weaker targets instead of challenging the powerful man. The jester started to mock the looks of the genius, anytime he felt insecure he'd levy an insult. What the jester hadn't known was not only was the genius sensitive about her looks but she had a bit of a crush on the jester and wanted him to do well. But after his continued insults she grew to despise the jester and mocked him in kind. The jester would always see himself as the true injured party and the genius's later actions would only solidify that in his mind." Jiraiya's face was frozen in shock at Tsunade's stories, a part of him wishing it wasn't remotely true.

"Oh, but there is more to this tale. The team, was poison. The genius hated the jester, the jester hated the genius and both craved the acknowledgment of the wise and powerful old man. The team would manage to stay together, fight many battles and even a war. They were young then, barely in their twenties when they received the titles that would cement them as the most legendary team of ninja to ever exist. The wise and powerful old man was proud of his students and their growth. Each having prodigious skills in various shinobi arts but he took notice of the genius most of all. She had matured into an exotice beauty and with how much she respected and admired the wise and power old man, he found himself desiring her in the way a power man often desires a woman. They began an affair, one where the wise and powerful old man would pull her toward him and push her away. Eventually, the wise and powerful old man decided he needed to end the affair, the fact he was informed she was with his child can be chalked up to mere coincidence for the gullible among us.

The man, fearing what people would say, requested the genius rid herself of the child, pleaded really as he didn't want to lose his real family. Hurt, though she'd never show it, the genius went to the Princess to do just that. Three months later she was now under the charged of a sick, twisted and bitter cripple. It wouldn't be long before the Princess left, having lost the last of her clan. Without her support and with the hatred she felt for the wise and powerful old man that threw her away, the genius indulged fully in her alternative thinking. She no longer felt the need to hold back. Nothing was wrong, everything was permitted and the sick, twisted and bitter cripple loved and encouraged her fall into madness. The end."


	4. Impossible

Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto exited the bar after her story. Jiraiya hadn't moved but looked utterly shocked by what Tsunade shared. As the three were making their way back to Orochimaru's, Naruto was curious about something.

"So, were you and Orochimaru friends?"

"I think I'm as close to that as she'd allow anyone to be but it isn't a straightforward relationship and how she shows she cares is a little unorthodox." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I initially left the village with Shizune, I was a mess. Depressed and quickly succumbing to alcoholism and a gambling addiction. Whether I wanted to be completely numb or just hurt myself through debasement I don't know but I was hardly functional and Shizune was taking care of me more than I was truly training her. That lasted for about a year before Orochimaru found me. She-" Tsunade stopped to laugh, "she was not happy with what she saw. She said there are very few people she deems remarkable and I was one of those but if I was going to lose myself in grief it'd be better to just join those I lost. She said she'd give me three months to make a decision and if I were still some stumbling drunk she'd kill me and even as drunk as I was I knew she meant it."

"So, what happened?"

"She found me three months later and we fought. Well, sparred. Sparred for us."

"You destroyed a forest with your antics." Shizune interrupted.

"Hey, I appreciate she cared but no one threatens me so we had a bit of a tussle. Last good fight I've had, honestly. Hmm,"

"No, Tsunade-sama! You two are reckless and will just cause destruction."

"But it'll be fun! Oh, and that reminds me, brat you got to find someone around your level you like fighting. Not necessarily a rival as those relationships tend to turn bitter."

"Don't know too many people who could fit the bill and the ones I could think of don't much care for me."

"Who were you thinking of Naruto-kun?"

"Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, yea. People take maiming, attempted murders and losing their lifetime goals personally." Shizune offered, helpfully but slurred.

"They do?" Naruto jokingly asked.

Shizune nodded before confirming, "They do. And it doesn't even matter why." The blonde and the redhead both snickered at Shizune's earnestness. While engaging in light banter as he returned to Orochimaru's, Naruto thought about Tsunade's words. True, as far as taijutsu; Neji, Rock Lee and Sasuke could push him. Chances are they had skills superior to his own, or in Sasuke's case having it buttressed with the predictive abilities of his sharingan.

Neither Shikamaru nor Shino were heavy combat types. They could certainly handle themselves but it was just a different approach as they favored being several steps ahead of their opponents, leading them into traps within traps. Naruto could plan a few steps ahead, especially when previous experience came into play but he wasn't the strategists his teammates were. It's what made sparring with them so fun, he had to be unpredictable and improvise in ways that would blow up their plans.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts and not fully aware he'd made it to his final destination until he heard Tsunade knock on the door. The trio were ushered in by Kabuto who led them to Orochimaru's first story office; the manor appeared to be two stories but had two sublevels as well. When they arrived, there were three other people in the room with her, a tall boy in his late teens with white hair and two red dots over his eyebrows. Two teenage females, one in her mid teens with pinkish red hair and the other twelve to thirteen with red hair and eyes to match, a shade similar to Naruto's.

"So, this shithead is the our clan head? I don't see it." Said the older girl.

"What?" was Naruto's response.

* * *

After Tsunade forced Naruto to sober up with the help of medical ninjutsu the heir of the Uzumaki was better able to engage with his new clansmen. Tayuya was foul mouthed so he quickly learned not to take anything personally, she was only respectful to Orochimaru. But she was also funny, direct and honest which were all things Naruto could appreciate. Karin was… interesting. She was, for the most part pretty quiet an amiable until something set her off, then she'd explode. Tayuya enjoyed setting her off.

As the three Uzumaki chatted through the night, Naruto learned that Tayuya was a genjutsu specialist but also had some cool summons she could control through her flute. Karin specialized in medical ninjutsu and research. She was originally from Kusa but her mother and she were not treated well there and she was eventually saved by Orochimaru. Naruto tried to include the older boy, Kimimaro he learned his name was, but he was terse and didn't seem interested so Naruto let him be. All in all, it was an interesting evening getting to know his fellow clan members, even at the cost of a full night's rest.

While the Uzumaki had been getting to know each other, Tsunade informed Orochimaru she'd told Naruto about team Hiruzen's history, including her past with the Sandaime. She relayed how Jiraiya looked beyond shocked, as if he couldn't process the information given.

Orochimaru didn't really care that Tsunade blabbed about something that, for almost anyone else, would be considered a highly personal piece of information. Not only did it make Hiruzen and Jiraiya look bad in the eyes of Naruto but it may cause a rift between the Toad Sage and the Old Man.

Besides, Tsunade was defending her. The two have had the debate long enough for her to know Tsunade's position on the issue. Tsunade can't, or refuses to believe, she would have made the same choices if not for the fallout of their team. Orochimaru doesn't feel guilty about, well, anything really but she doesn't like that Tsunade accepts blame for her choices. She did what she did because she wanted to do it. She's not some damaged, little girl that Hiruzen broke. She'll never accept that.

Also, she just doesn't want to be one more thing Tsunade blames herself for. The woman is so guilt-ridden it's amazing she manages to get out of bed. It's unhealthy and limiting. The two have never and will never see eye to eye on this issue. Outside of their ethics on human experimentation, it is really the only thing they vehemently disagree on. Well, and Tsunade's haori.

* * *

There are pleasant ways to start a day, Hiruzen is sure of this. Granted, he hasn't had what he'd consider a pleasant start to any day in years. It's always something, always. It'd be bad enough if the letter he received from Rasa was the whole of it, because clearly his counterpart is a sadistic asshole upstart in need of a beating. Rasa finally sent word on if he'd provide aid in the upcoming Ame invasion and he would, under some conditions. Hiruzen realized the man would try to get something out of this, the fact that it was to their mutual benefit wouldn't be enough prompting to act. But why this?

Rasa wants to see the fight that should have been the finals of the Chunin exams, Gaara vs. Naruto; jinchuuriki vs jinchuuriki. He also wants this exercise is pointless dick measuring to take place in Suna, as to give his boy as much of an advantage as he could. Hiruzen could have safeguards on hand, making sure Jiraiya was there with seals in hand to subdue either of them. However, they are jinchuuriki and things can escalate. There is a real risk of serious, permanent injury occurring and Hiruzen didn't see the value in it. But he'd have to trust Naruto to handle it as support from Suna reduced the risk for his own shinobi and gave them more manpower.

So, yes, that'd have been enough to sour his mood for the day but he also had the displeasure of sitting across from a, clearly, hungover Jiraiya looking both depressed, angry and confused. It was bad enough he stumbled in, making Hiruzen's ANBU tense but the large man just sat down and hadn't said a word. Hiruzen, being used to his students' quirks knew this happens when Jiraiya is building up to have a conversation he'd much rather avoid; he was trying to find his nerve and if he held to pattern the first thing he said would be crass and inappropriate.

"So, Sensei…. Impregnate any students lately?" And there it was. Hiruzen immediately signaled for his ANBU to leave, refusing to do this in front of an audience. He trusted them but even that had its limits.

"No, not lately, Jiraiya. The old boy doesn't get around like he used to."

"But you did get around. So very smooth, the Professor was."

"Jiraiya, I'm going to need you to get to the point as I have actual work and something of actual importance we need to discuss."

"You toyed with your student and then sent her to your lunatic of a rival, I think that's important."

"Not to you, it isn't. Every one of her accomplishments was taken as a personal slight by you, Jiraiya. Blame me if you must, in my alleged favoritism but you burned the bridge between you two so you'll forgive me if I find this to be a bit hypocritical; especially from a Super Pervert."

"Alleged favoritism? Even now you deny it?"

"No, I'm just tired of having to confront it. I'm not perfect, far from it. I've been a professional killer longer than you've been alive. I mess up, I think too highly of myself. I'm flawed, Jiraiya. So, yes, when I had someone that looked upon me with admiration and desire I savored it. I indulged in it because it was new and simpler. Biwako and I were having problems. The demands of being Hokage leaves little time to be a quality husband and father but the excuse had worn thin. She wanted more time, the children did as well. Orochimaru just wanted me."

"Until you had your fill and threw her away."

"Yes. I didn't know Danzo was as twisted as he'd become but for the sake of my marriage and to manage my own guilt I needed some distance so I reassigned her and limited contact. And before you go on, yes, I've often wondered if how I handled things led her to do what she did. It was one of the reasons I couldn't kill her and let her flee. I often wonder which I regret more, crossing that line with her how what I did with Naruto but I can't go back, only forward."

"I know, Sensei. I'm not sure why I'm here. I guess after Tsunade told me I've just been thinking about how things could have been different. If I hadn't been so jealous and the like. Maybe she would have stayed on the straight and narrow."

"Maybe, Jiraiya. This is a question I've often had to ask myself as well. So, does this change things for you?"

"No. Regardless of the why, what she's done is unconscionable and I want her away from Naruto as soon as possible but it does add some context. Not enough to excuse her behavior but I feel I might understand her a little better." he said with a shrug. "Now, what's this business you need to tell me?"

"Rasa wants Naruto to fight Gaara, it's his condition to support us against the Akatsuki."

"Mm. I'm not ashamed to admit I wanted to see the fight."

"Were you disappointed when Naruto forfeited at the Chunin Exams?"

"No, it was the right call but Gaara had the best chance to push Naruto. You weren't exactly forthcoming with his skills so I know very little of what he can do."

"He was to be your apprentice, you were supposed to find out." Hiruzen said crossly, which Jiraiya waved off, dismissively.

"I was under the impression I was to babysit and play bodyguard. If I seriously trained the kid he'd run through the finals, which he did anyway."

"I never told you not to seriously train him." the Sandaime shot back. He hadn't.

"No, you just said you had concerns about his maturity and didn't think he was quite ready to advance and just so you know, I've been distracted with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki but we will be having that conversation soon, Old Man."

"So you teach him the rasengan?" The Sandaime asked, deciding not to acknowledge the latter statement.

"I didn't know the kid would get it in a month. Neither Kakashi nor I managed it that fast."

"That must have stung." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Like a bitch and a half. At least his father was an adult before he started showing me up." Jiraiya said, sulking the entire time.

"Of course, you'll go there with him in case things get out of hand."

"Of course."

* * *

The clang of blunted tanto meeting each other rang throughout the private training ground. The smaller combatant was giving it his best but against a practiced opponent, he was finding himself wanting. The pressure of the assault was unrelenting, suffocating and forbade any thought. He could only react and react and react, never open to taking the initiative. It was frustrating. Infuriating. It was… it was…

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, as he rolled out of the way of the blade aimed at his neck, only to receive a kick to the ribs for his effort. He was in a simple outfit of black shirt and black pants, his chunin jacket long since discarded. The kick made him realize what a mistake that was. He continued his roll until he got back to his feet, to see his opponent already on him. It was with the barest of margins he was able to block

What the rookie chunin had not be prepared for was for his attacker's free hand to grab the wrist of the hand holding his tanto and slip into his guard. Before he could make sense of her movements, he was elbowed in the face, causing him to drop his weapon. Next, he felt his arm wrenched behind and above him, causing him to bend over as she kept his arm perfectly straight. He was not given time to dwell on the pain in his shoulder as a fist to the face dropped him to the ground.

"Troublesome." he said, rolling to his back.

"Getting your ass kicked generally is, sweetie." Yoshino said. Shikamaru had no response for this. He wanted to complain but he constantly reminded himself that he asked for this. He recalls how powerless he felt in the Forest of Death, how Naruto did his best to insure their safety and then willingly marched toward his doom. Shikamaru hated that feeling, his intellect was rendered a non-factor, irrelevant. Nothing he could think of would have helped in the slightest, that was the gap between Orochimaru and them so he watched as his teammate crossed swords with someone he had no hope of defeating, only to get stabbed in the end.

Now, with what is coming he knows he has to be more than he is. It isn't enough to be able to plan things twenty steps ahead against people that can blow up your strategies with overwhelming power and skill. He could have been forced to watch a teammate die and been no more useful than a blunted kunai. He resolved to never let that be the case again.

"You know what your problem is?" Yoshino asked. She was shocked when her son requested she help him train as she knew his father was handling his development in clan techniques but she was happy he seemed to be taking things more seriously. Seeing he wasn't going to answer she continued. "It's taking you to long to get where you need to be. You keep thinking you can warm up in a fight or flip a switch to get serious when you really need to. That might work as a genin, with a Jounin leading you and a jinchuuriki at your back. Not as a Chunin and certainly not in war.

You aren't going to get breaks to craft your next plan. You'll have to constantly be moving, fighting, defending while creating your intricate strategies."

"It's a drag but you're right. I'll have to think more like that troublesome redhead."

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshino.

"He's good at coming up with tactics on the fly."

"Not surprising, his parents were like that as well."

"You knew his parents?"

"Yes, but not well. His mother was teased a lot as a kid and kept her social circle small because of it so not a lot of us could say we knew her well and his father was extremely kind but also very private."

"Who was his father and does Naruto know?"

"I can't tell you and yes, he does."

"Troublesome.

* * *

At the Aburame compound Shino was being watched by his father. The two stood in silence, the son continually stabbing his sais into the wood dummy and his father content to watch for flaws in his form. Shino started working on these for the Chunin Exam finals but his match with the puppeteer didn't lend itself to close quarters combat. He, too, lamented his inability to aid Naruto against the once traitor. A hive functions best when all can contribute to the embetterment of the whole but he was unable to do so. It left him with a feeling of shame.

His parents tried to tell him his feelings, while understandable, were illogical. He stood no chance of defeating the once traitor and could have done very little to alter the outcome. He'd acknowledged their words and the validity of their argument but it did little to quell his emotions. Naruto is strong, the strongest of the three of them. Neither he, nor Shikamaru would challenge that but their teammate has never lorded it over them; he never discounts their contributions or tries to invoke his seniority in an attempt to diminish them. He has relied on them, their skills and talents but when he needed them the most they were impotent.

Useless is something he'd never felt before and something he wishes to avoid ever feeling again. So, he resolved to better himself; to diversify his skill set while sharpening himself. He would not be the weak link, he would not be a spectator. But progress is a slow process, so for now, he'd simply focus on handling the weapons in his hands with every ounce of precision he could muster.

* * *

She sometimes forgot when Asuma was properly motivated he was a damn good shinobi and somehow she'd managed to motivate him. They'd train and spar before he met his team for the day and she hadn't been pushed like that in some time. She wouldn't say she'd gotten lazy but she had gotten content, maintaining her skills instead of pushing. Jounin were the elite but even among them there were levels. She needed to be a legitimately elite Jounin, her students needed her to be so. Especially Naruto.

It was hard being his sensei, not because of what he contained. She wasn't a small minded fool but for reasons completely divorced from that. It was difficult to separate how he was on missions; calm, almost detached and focused, with the borderline shy nine year old that commissioned her to talk about genjutsu. She remembered how cute he was, his face still retaining his baby fat. He'd become a seasoned shinobi since then and it'd taken a bit for him to warm up to his team. When he finally did, she realized he was the same good natured boy just one that kid behind a facade to those he didn't trust.

Her second concern was simply, she wasn't sure how much she truly had to teach him. His chakra control was decent, excellent given his reserves, but not fine enough for genjutsu. She wasn't a ninjutsu type so had very little to offer someone that could use all five nature releases. Stealth? To some extent but his summons had taken care of a good portion of that. He was ready to be a Chunin when she got him and felt a little lost but they managed to figure it out.

Now, however, he was marked. By the Akatsuki and by Orochimaru. Kurenai was honest enough to know she'd be of minimal use against either threat as she was. Asuma understood her concern, he'd been around elite shinobi his entire life and understood feeling inadequate. He'd been helping her perfect his nature releases; fire and earth along with polishing up her taijutsu and kenjutsu as she hadn't wielded her kodachi in sometime.

She was also taking a page from Naruto's book, trying to create more original genjutsu, something people hadn't seen and couldn't just cast off. When it was time to remove the Akatsuki she promised herself she'd be ready and if she needed to fight Orochimaru to save her student, she'd be ready for that.

* * *

He never questioned his Mistress, it was not his place. She spoke her will and he carried it out. Theirs was a simple relationship. However, when he first laid eyes on the redhead she was so taken with, he had to admit he was filled with doubts, concerns that said boy was not worth his Mistress's attention. As if she knew, she arranged for them to spar and while he never took opponents lightly he still held little hope for the boy.

Kimimaro could admit when he'd been wrong and he misjudged this Naruto. The spar started with taijutsu and the smaller boy quickly learned not to kick someone with the Dead Bone Pulse in the leg, though he recovered quickly. The exchanges were fast, both boys using agility, reaction time and spacing to deflect and slip their blows. Kimimaro initially disregarded the other boy's tactic of kicking him in the calf, instead of the outside of the leg that typical leg kicks targeted. That is, until he started to slow down and wasn't able to put as much pressure on his legs.

The boy had been wearing him down, the accumulated damage had taken its toll but even still, Kimimaro had gotten the better of their fight. Naruto was worse off, a bloody lip is all that remained of the visible damage as his bruises healed swiftly but he was breathing heavily. Kimimaro admitted to himself that Naruto was a tank, taking hits some of the Sound Five couldn't endure and keep going. A small part of him was having fun, curious what an all out fight between the two would look like.

Orochimaru-sama called a short break before she had them engage with kenjutsu and Kimimaro saw immediately that the redhead was a much better swordsman as he pushed the older boy in what he, Kimimaro, would consider his best skill. The duel was fast but Kimimaro could tell Naruto was attempting to incorporate some new elements, it hadn't been quite mastered yet but when it was the Uzumaki would be a nightmare. His speed and power were excellent but his, nascent, ability to transition from a downward slash to a thrust to a horizontal slash with just a change in his grip and wrist movement was impressive. Once mastered he'd flow through defenses as he'd either be too fast or too hard to predict for most to stop his offense.

Once Orochimaru called a halt to their fight, she informed them this would be a daily occurence until the month was over and Kimimaro went back to Oto. Both boys acknowledged her words and Kimimaro was dismissed for the day, choosing to shower, change and then explore the village for a bit. While Naruto impressed him, he doubted most of the rest of this trash would.

The village was too open for him, the general mood didn't seem befitting of a shinobi village. Civilians all about, concerned about very little and generally in the way; as far as he was concerned. Kimimaro wasn't used to this kind of atmosphere. Oto only had people who were of use to his Orochimaru-sama and before that he spent his time in a cell, like an animal. He had to stop himself from thinking about his time with his clan, it always angered him and anger would do him no good. They were all dead so it didn't matter.

As he traversed the village he started to notice a shadow tailing him. Deciding against playing coy, he called it out to see a panther cub emerge and trot up to him.

"Hi!"

"Why are you following me?"

"Onii-chan said you might want some company since you didn't know anyone and Konoha residents can be jerks."

"The trash of this village does not concern me." he said before turning around and continuing his walk and noticed the cub walked right alongside him. "You can return to your summoner."

"I'm good." she said, not taking the hint. Kimimaro relented, figuring she'd be content to travel in silence.

"Ne?" he was wrong.

"Yes?"

"What do you do for fun?"

"Fun? I'm a warrior, I don't concern myself with fun."

"That's stupid." the cub said.

"That is not stupid, it is dedication."

"Onii-chan is dedicated and he still has fun. He plays ninja with some village kids and myself."

"The Uzumaki is not without skill but he'd be better if he spent that time training."

"Pfft, he could totally kick your ass in a real fight." she said and then looked panicked when Kimimaro shot her a glare. He assumed it was the glaring that caused her reaction.

"Don't tell nii-chan I said a bad word, ok?" He was wrong again.

"I'll consider it." He said, causing the summons to relax. He was curious why she was so concerned with the Uzumaki finding out about her word choice but decided it was of little concern.

"We should get some lunch, I know the perfect place."

"Fine." Kimimaro said and followed the cub to a small stand, that served ramen. He learned the cub's name was Mageela and she apparently came to the stand a lot, enough to have a tab and be known by the chefs. Teuchi and Ayame were some of the few people to treat Naruto decently so he ate at the stand a lot, as a consequence Mageela did as well. They didn't even hesitate to feed nor speak with her as if were an everyday occurrence. He paid little attention to the exchange until the expressive cub called him her "onii-chan's new friend". If he were one to do so, he would have snorted. He could respect the Uzumaki but friends? Juugo was his only friend, he didn't see the need in another however the ramen chefs seemed excited and offered him a free bowl in thanks.

Their gratitude mirrored Juugo's own and Kimimaro was curious why it was of note that he'd be friends with, though he wasn't, the redhead. Granted, he knew very little of the Uzumaki's life, he never considered asking and assumed his Mistress would give him all the information he needed. Now, he was curious. He offered to pay for the meal but the chefs declined, saying Naruto leaves a balance in case Mageela stops by so it was covered. He decided to return, having seen enough of the village and the small summons was right beside him.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Kimimaro was forced to ask, "Why did those chefs find it noteworthy I'm friends with Naruto?"

"The villagers weren't very nice to him, many still aren't. They treat him like he isn't there or, at the very least, like they wish he weren't. Almost no one wanted to befriend him so he was alone a lot before he joined us panthers. Then he was happy because he had friends."

'Interesting' Kimimaro thought but said nothing else as the pair walked back to the manor.

* * *

As Kimimaro was gone to explore the village, Orochimaru was continuing her training of her latest apprentice. She couldn't let go of the feeling he was hiding something significant from her and without knowing the full extent of his abilities she may be covering things he already knows instead of advancing him with new knowledge. It was time she got a full picture of what he could do. Having her snakes bind him was just to help loosen his lips.

"You're holding back on me, Naruto-kun."

"Huh" he said intelligently. Granted, he was but how did she know that?

"If I'm going to train you properly I really need to know all you can do. Tai and kenjutsu I know and you'll be at a higher level by the time we attack the Akatsuki but I know ninjutsu is your strongest skill so what are you hiding?"

"Um… just a few things but they are my trump cards. Also, the Old Man's ANBU is always watching and I don't want him to know." Naruto said. Seemingly, she approved of the sentiment as she had her snakes release him. As she released him the ANBU appeared before them.

"You have no reason to fear my reporting your skills to the Sandaime. My orders were to protect you, not monitor you especially as your original techniques all fall under clan techniques until stated otherwise." The ANBU swiftly disappeared after that.

"See? Now, please, Naruto-kun what have you been holding back?"

"Well, first, I developed a Yin release technique but I only have one. It's an illusion."

"Please demonstrate it." she said and watched as he hesitated before following her orders. Four hand seals later and she saw a flash of light and then her world turned black. The only source of color was a red moon and Naruto's red hair. However, his hair was longer, flowing down to the ground and had become black at its ends. It kept growing until the ends became panthers, all coming from her. It surprised her when she felt actual pain from the bites and it took a considerable flare to end the illusion.

"I call that my **Hunters' Moon Technique**."

"Impressive. Similar to Tobirama's **Bringer of Darkness**. But that isn't all, is it?"

"No. You should probably come by me, though. My control with this isn't where I'd like it to be." Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow but did as her student requested. He then promptly performed eight hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. She couldn't hear his vocalization but didn't have to wait long for the jutsu to emerge. Forty feet from them, she saw something amazing. Unbelievable really. It rushed from the ground and spread to the sky. Even as far away as she was she could feel the heat. She could only stare at her apprentice. He'd, seemingly, done the impossible.

"H-how?" she asked and he bashfully scratched the back of his head. His natural affinities are Wind and Water, she knows that for a fact, Kabuto is the best at what he does.

"It's really just phases of matter. Once you understand that, the trick just becomes moulding the chakra. No big deal, really." The two senior ninja bearing witness to this couldn't have disagreed more vehemently. Itachi now understood why Naruto wanted to keep this secret. Orochimaru was simply beyond pleased. It seems she has something to learn from her student. She, of course, wasted no time relaying how delighted she was.

"If you were older Naruto-kun, I'd have you right here and now until you begged for mercy twice."

"I've never begged for anything a day in my life." He retorted.

"Twice." She didn't seem to care. "What do you call that, by the way?"

"It's my **Lava Style: Burning Geyser**."

* * *

It was another team training session for Team 7 and the clear blue sky did not reflect the mood of the team. The Uchiha had changed recently. He'd lost his spark. It was obvious to every member of the team. His drive all but gone, everything he did was by rote, his body moving through the motions. Sakura was no help, as her history of trying to befriend/ensnare/console the last Uchiha always ended in failure. He dismissed her out of hand if it wasn't about missions. Sasuke respected Kakashi, as much as Sasuke respected anyone but still could draw no comfort nor inspiration from the man. He was too remote, contrasting Sakura's extreme openness.

Sasuke was the acknowledged leader of their pack but he was faltering and Kiba, his partner, could do little to help either. He'd taken the secondary position so any challenge levied now would seem impotent, he'd given up being a true challenge early in their formation. Akamaru was concerned, if the team didn't function well his partner was at risk which meant he was at risk. He didn't fully understand why the Uchiha had lost his motivation but it negatively affected all.

He never liked the Uchiha, there was an omnipresent darkness in him. It had been focused and intense. While it's lost its intensity, the lack of focus makes it a possible contagion. Would he bring the rest of the team down as he believed his emotions were somehow deeper than anyone else's? Would he turn violent as his depression gave way to anger? Akamaru didn't know and the elders of his pack had very little to say on the matter.

He was powerless to change things and could only be diligent in protecting his partner. It was all he could do. That and hope someone could reach the boy before he sunk in on himself completely or lashed out at others. Neither were ideal and both would be a waste of potential.

"C'mon, Akamaru, let's show Sasuke what's what!" Kiba said with forced enthusiasm. Akamaru heeded his call all the same. The spar would likely have the same results they always did but even if Kiba did win he'd take no pride in it and Sasuke would feel no shame. This team was going nowhere fast.

* * *

Of all the ways she had planned to spend her evening, having a civil discussion with Jiraiya was nowhere on the list. He claimed he'd come with important news concerning Naruto, so of course she prepared for another screed on how she was going to corrupt him and make him experiment on babies and kick puppies in her attempt to take over the world. She was in no mood and Naruto was kind enough to make dinner for everyone; including his fellow Uzumaki, Kimimaro, Mageela and Kabuto and she'd rather not miss that as it smelled divine. Now the two sat in her parlor, each in a lather chair staring at the other.

"Make it quick." she said, neutrally.

"The Kazekage is hinging his support with the Akatsuki on Naruto fighting Gaara in Suna. Sensei has agreed and we'll leave at month's end."

"Maybe Sensei should tell Rasa he'll help or I'll kill him myself."

"Oh, yes, the Orochimaru school of diplomacy. When in doubt, hold a sword to someone's throat." Jiraiya said dismissively.

"What's wrong with holding a sword to someone's throat? A lot gets accomplished by holding a sword to someone's throat."

"Well, as fun as this is let me inform the brat so we can come up with a plan."

"No. He'll be fine, Gaara holds no challenge for him currently."

"I wasn't asking." Orochimaru narrowed her eyes.

"You keep at this Jiraiya and you won't like the consequence."

"You think you can keep me from my godson? You overestimate yourself."

"Sensei managed it and you didn't even put up a fight. I'm confident I can achieve similar results, if you push me."

"To think I felt bad after Tsunade's little story. You're just a bottomless void. I'm more certain than ever you belong nowhere near Naruto."

"And yet he lives with me and is being trained by me because he trusts me."

"No, because you plotted and schemed to make it happen. You may be getting away with this now but it won't last forever."

"Leave, Jiraiya."

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow to speak with Naruto." He said and made his way to the front door. She just rolled her eyes at the lifelong idiot. She joined the rest in the dining room where Naruto and Karin were just bringing out dinner. She was never one to enjoy group meals but she had to admit seeing everyone talking and laughing, especially at Mageela's retelling of her time with Kimimaro. It was much more relax than Oto, though she realized it's because she terrified everyone, giving the impression she was mercurial to the extreme. Good to keep a bunch of rogues in line, bad for dinner conversation.

She paid special attention to her newest student and how he seemed to draw everyone in. He wasn't put off by Tayuya's language, could get Karin to open up and even a stoic like Kimimaro was willing to engage. She knew he was something special but mostly she focused on his potential as a shinobi. It was comforting to know she had chosen correctly and it was time to start moving things along. As the others cleared the table, Naruto was headed to the library, Mageela underfoot, to do some studying but Orochimaru had different plans.

"Naruto-kun." she said.

"Yes, shishou?"

"We need to discuss another part of your regimen, namely recovery."

"Recovery?"

"Yes. While most experienced ninja know to rest and some even visit hot springs occasional to relax their muscles, most don't pay enough attention to post workout recovery. It limits their gains as they aren't taking care of their bodies. I won't let you make that same mistake so take a hot bath and then go to your bedroom. You'll be receiving a massage afterward to make sure there's no tension in your muscles." The redhead simply nodded and headed toward the bathroom nearest his bedroom.

After his soak, Naruto returned to his room to see it alight with candles and the smell of incense burning. He also saw a massage table and laid on hi, face down. He had not suspected the person to give him the massage to be Orochimaru herself as he tensed when he noticed her presence. This only caused her to laugh as she told him to relax. It was weird, outside of sparring Naruto wasn't accustomed to much in the way of physical contact so even ordinary acts to most people felt intimate to him so this was doubly so.

Orochimaru paid attention to his initial discomfort, part of the reason she chose to do this was to get him used to her touch so she wouldn't have to later. Also, it was a chance to make him start seeing her as an object of affection and not just a teacher as he had clearly labeled Kurenai. She started at his legs and methodically worked her way up. He did have a great deal of tension in his muscles and knots to work out so it wasn't completely manipulative. 60/40 she'd wager. By the time she'd gotten to his back he'd relaxed completely, no doubt in part to the incense which were made of a little something extra. It'd also, most likely, give him an interesting dream tonight.

He was asleep before she finished, leaving her to place him in bed. She watched as he slept peacefully. Truly, he was beautiful in her eyes. Not just aesthetically, though she reasoned he'd be quite attractive when he matured instead of just boyishly cute now but it was his potential and drive she saw. It was similar to Jiraiya, when they were kids she'd seen his potential that was just begging to be unleashed. If he had not been a jealous, petty boy she'd have continued to be interested in him. Naruto would be greater still and hold none of Jiraiya's inferiorities. He broke the rules of ninjutsu and apparently had been working on his Lava release for almost two years, all in secret. Ice release as well, after seeing it in action during a mission.

'Phases of matter' she remembers him saying. Simple in conception not execution but he was right. If you can make water vapor, and viscous liquids then ice should be possible. If you can make earth, mud and stone then lava should be possible. She, like others, assumed only bloodlines could truly wield the sub-elements but she was wrong. Because no one was there to tell him he couldn't, Naruto truly believes chakra is limitless potential, energy to be manipulated and he'll go farther than any before him. That, she believed, was his beauty. Until she was around him, exposed to him.

He has a lightness to him, one that shouldn't be there; he's within his rights to hate much of the village or simply deem life unfair and not care about anything but he doesn't. She's seen him genuinely enjoy others. She was drawn to it even if it'd be something she'd seek to quash, bend or otherwise eliminate from others. But with him? She'd protect it as she sees that quality and his potential as intrinsically linked. His belief in chakra mirrors his belief in himself and his innate optimism. Not naivete but true optimism that he can improve things if he doesn't give up. It's intoxicating.

So much so she has to remind herself not to rush things. He's still too young so she must be patient and she will but one day Naruto Uzumaki will be hers and hers alone. Even if she has to burn the rest of the world to make it happen. Not Jiraiya, not Hiruzen, no one will stop her. She gives Naruto a small kiss on the cheek and departs, knowing more is in store once he gets old enough. She just has to wait.

* * *

A dark forest illuminated by the waxing crescent. The foliage is familiar, the dewey scents are as well. His only question is how he got here. Well, and where he got these clothes. Over a mesh lined black shirt was some red armor he'd never seen before. Over that he was wearing a black haori with red and blue flames at the bottom. He can't see it but a red Uzumaki swirl lies at the center of his back. His sword is strapped to his back and he has his kunai holsters strapped to each leg. His black pants, strapped with crimson tape at the ankles and his black shinobi sandals finish the look.

He has no more time to think about his clothing as a tidal wave comes toward him, uprooting the trees in its way. He wastes no time performing a series of hand seals and immediately unleashes a strong blast of wind; one powerful enough to cleave the tidal wave in two, splitting so none of the water hits him. In the distance he sees a figure running toward him with great speed. As the figure gets closer, he sees the glow of raiton chakra contained in some type of blade. Finally, he can make out the figure; it's Tobirama Senju and he's wielding the Raijin no Ken.

Naruto sprinted toward the Hokage with great speed himself, able to perform the full shukuchi without any ill effects. Tobirama readied himself, bringing his lightning blade over head, preparing to delivery a powerful strike. Naruto draws his blade, smooth and without mistake, coating it with his super sonic chakra. The two blades meet in the middle and neither give way to the other. Naruto placed his left hand on the hilt, now gripping with both as Tobirama is much stronger than him but that will be to his benefit. Naruto spun, allow Tobirama's forward momentum to carry him forward while tries to horizontally slash his back but the Senju was more than ready for that and swiftly blocked the strike with his own blade. Naruto jumped back to give himself some space and the two combatants eyed each other.

Without a word to the two reengaged but there were few sword clashes, their dance performed in near perfect silence. He was the better technical swordsman but technique can be overwhelmed by physical superiority and experience, something the Nidaime had in spades. This was leaving Naruto on the defensive more than he would like but it couldn't be avoided. He knew he had to be patient, to find a true opening and exploit it for all its worth. It took a few moments but he finally saw it, a hole in Tobirama's offense. Naruto promptly charged forward with a thrust of his blade, the speed surprising the former Hokage and just as Naruto was about score a blow Tobirama vanished.

'Hiraishin' the redhead thought and swiftly turned to wear he believed the follow up attack would come, bringing his sword down. He was met with a clang but it was not Tobirama's Raijin that stopped his blade but a tri pointed kunai. Blue eyes met blue eyes as Naruto stood in front of one of his long time idols and his father, Minato Namikaze.

Without preamble the Yondaime went for a leg sweep and Naruto jumped back, it was a mistake as the Yondaime kicked him whilst he was in midair causing the smaller Uzumaki to fly back and roll until he got back to his feet. Minato launched three of his signature kunai and Naruto knew he'd be overwhelmed if they got near him so he tried something, an experiment he hadn't perfected yet. He coated his blade with his super sonic chakra flow and swung his blade, creating blades that flew through the air. He managed to sever the shiki of two of the kunai but missed the one, his control over the technique failing at some point. The kunai landed beside him and he jumped forward, turning to face the opposite direction, hoping he predicted right. He didn't.

He tried to swing his blade where he thought his father might flash to but he guessed wrong and was punched in the stomach for his trouble. The hit was hard enough to make him drop his blade and Naruto shunshin'd away but another tri tip kunai was in hot pursuit. Naruto landed on a tree branch, one of the few not taken out by the Nidaime's water jutsu. To his dismay as soon as he landed he heard a thud. On instinct he sent a great deal of chakra to his left hand, turning toward his right. Rasengan met rasengan as father and son battled for dominance. Minato eventually released his and grabbed Naruto's wrist with the same hand. Before he could think Naruto was no longer on a tree but hanging over a cliff.

He looked up to his father, who was dangling him and the man smiled before releasing Naruto's wrist and letting him fall. It was darker, he could see nothing but black as not even the moonlight penetrated. His fall felt never ending until he landed on something soft. He was on a bed and in a room with sporadic spots of candle light. The scent was familiar but he couldn't quite recall what it was but he was very comfortable. He decided to close his eyes, the two former Hokage had pushed him hard and he needed to rest.

"Kukuku" he heard the familiar laugh and shot up; turning to see his new sensei, in a dark red kimono. Her nail polished matched the color of the kimono and he could see a faint trace of lipstick. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun and the candle light accented the complexion of her skin nicely. She was, in short, beautiful; desirable in a way Naruto hadn't thought another person could be. Her sauntering over to him, pace deliberately slow didn't help matters as he saw the sway in her hips and the slip bounce of her breasts. He was feeling things he couldn't put words to. Like some long lost knowledge he couldn't quite remember, an impression he should be doing something to… with her.

When she finally made it to the bed and claim his lips, the picture became a little clearly. Acting on instinct he returned the kiss, mimicking her motions. His hands around her waist but decidedly unhappy with their lack of activity. As if they had a will of their own, they started to undo her purple obi and he felt her smile. Taking that as a cue to continue he slipped his hands in her now loosened kimono. Each making the slow climb toward her breasts. He was enjoying the feel of his skin, slightly cool to the touch and wanted to savor it.

Before he could reach his intended goals, she broke off the kiss and push him back so he was lying flat on the bed. She then mounted him, smiling as she started to slowly drop the kimono from her shoulders. So entranced he could only stare at her eyes until he realized she was topless. Daring to break eye contact his vision drifted down, once again noticing her red lips and then her slender neck. Just as he was about to lay eyes on her naked breasts he felt a thud. And then another. And another.

"Wake up, onii-chan!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Naruto near shouted, confusion and irritation warring within him.

"Good. It's time for training."

"Ok, I'll start getting ready." he said before noticing a certain stiffness which caused him to blush, "After I take a cold shower."


	5. Represent

"Do you have enough clothes?"

"Yes."

"Enough water?"

"Yes."

"Weapons?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. I have enough of everything." Naruto said while rolling his eyes in faux annoyance. Truthfully, he liked the attention and that someone worried enough about him to do all of this. But Tsunade's and Jiraiya's snickering was of no help at all. Shizune looked at her little brother figure as if to weigh the truth of his words. She's aware he dabbles in sealing and likely has his equipment there but he's going to a foreign village in a desert, she feels right to worry.

"Oink!" Tonton says while squirming in Shizune's arms.

"I won't forget, Ton-chan." Naruto said.

"Alright, brat, go kick some ass. Also, see if you can get some action going." Tsunade said, slipping him some ryo.

"Tsunade-sama, that's improper." Shizune scolded and Tsunade just waved her off. Naruto took the money and shot her a wink, no sense in not buttressing his income for this asinine mission. When Orochimaru-shishou informed him he'd be fighting Gaara he was less than enthused. Especially not in Suna, a place with an excess of sand. He still believes he can beat his Suna counterpart but he truthfully has little interest in him. Whatever Suna did to Gaara, they broke him and he's more mad dog than shinobi. What value is there in victory over a beast?

Naruto's team had said their goodbyes the night before as they had a mission schedule for today. Kurenai, like Shizune, ran down the list of things he needed to bring and ordered him to stay properly hydrated. Shikamaru wished him luck through a series of troublesomes and Shino bid him fair travels. The last person he was to speak to was the person that had been training him non-stop for the previous month.

Naruto hadn't added much to his ninjutsu arsenal but he had improved on utilizing them. His Lava and Ice jutsu still took too much time and lacked proper control to be field ready but Orochimaru was confident it would come with time. His mornings started with a workout and then a spar with Kimimaro. He has come to like the stoic boy, even if said boy calls him "Akagami" instead of his name. Though as far as nicknames go, it is pretty benign.

From there he'd eat and then start on his instruction from Orochimaru. More than anything, she was preparing him to face the Akatsuki members and while he couldn't match their power, he could out strategize them with her knowledge of their abilities. Various scenarios were covered for each of the known members and some tentative plans were created. He'd have to develop some more jutsu to handle them but he was confident he'd be as ready as he could be when the time came.

After the study session she'd work on his various skills, helping him grow more comfortable with his mother's kenjutsu style or other things like predicting behavior from body language. She even started teaching him some of her Hebi style, though he'd have to get much more flexible to really incorporate it. That would usually go on until late afternoon and he was free for the evening. He'd spend an hour absorbing the information from his shadow clones, learning from the materials his mother stored in their "vault" which was really just a sealing array that could be accessed from multiple points, if you knew the array and had the right chakra signature.

Once he'd done that and meditated he'd release the resistance seals as he only wore them during the day or when training and go visit his team or spend time with Tayuya and Karin. The three finally decided on a design for their house/ future compound and it would be located by the Mask Storage Temple. Because of the security seals Naruto planned to incorporate along with some other features, the building would take awhile but it'd be worth it when it was all said and done.

It had been a good month all told. He was gaining experience, refining his skills. Yep, everything was good. Except the repeated sex dreams he was having about Orochimaru. They didn't happen nightly but each time got more graphic and making eye contact with her the next morning was incredibly awkward for the Uzumaki. The only reason he managed to do so was out of fear where his traitorous eyes might drift to if left to their own devices. He didn't want to piss off a Sannin, especially not one that literally knew where he slept. But ignoring his burgeoning sexual awakening, it was a good month.

"I expect you to win." Orochimaru relayed while stroking his whiskered cheek. He fought back the knee jerk reaction that came from people doing that, something he hadn't learn until Shizune did it after his mission to Ishval. Badass ninja do not purr! He just knew his father wouldn't and he'd be no different.

"Hai." was the muted response.

"And don't do anything perverted with Jiraiya."

"Hai." After ruffling his hair she walks away confident her apprentice will handle the Kazekage's son.

"Well, brat, we need to go." Jiraiya spoke then took off.

"Alright. Bye everyone!" Naruto exclaimed and waved while catching up with the Gama Sannin.

* * *

Orochimaru soon arrived to Hiruzen's office as she was to be assigned a mission. It was his justification for why she could not travel to Suna with her student. She found the thought amusing, until Kabuto arrived with an ANBU escort looking worse for wear. That, wasn't amusing in the slightest. Both former traitor and former spy entered the Hokage's office to see Kakashi, Gai and Asuma also there.

"Sensei."

"Orochimaru. We need to start the transition to making Oto a true protectorate of Konoha. I'm sending my top jounin with you to get the necessary information, including a full roster of your employed ninja and any projects you may have. I expect you back in a week's time."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, leave within the hour."

"Hai."

The group of five departed, each going to prepare their things and the jounin sensei going to inform their students they'd be gone for a week. Orochimaru waited until they were alone before she asked Kabuto how he was and what happened. He assured his Mistress that it was a simple interrogation, nothing extreme. He wouldn't betray her for the Leaf, he holds no love for the village nor the man that allowed that monster Danzo to trick his mother into trying to kill him. No, Konoha could never have his loyalty.

"I knew this would happen eventually. Good thing I ordered Guren to end my existing experiments." the snake Sannin said, causing Kabuto to readjust his glasses, a tick she noticed. "Speak, Kabuto."

"I just don't know why we had to end our work, Orochimaru-sama. We could have been close to some outstanding breakthroughs."

"Or not and it would jeopardize my position here for little gain. We'll start back up eventually, it's merely a short term loss." He adjusted his glasses again. "What, Kabuto?"

"Nothing, Orochimaru-sama. Guess I was just invested in those experiments more than I realized."

"Understandable." she spoke and the two remained quiet.

Gai found his team at their normal training grounds, all three working separately. It had only been two weeks since Neji got his prosthetic arm but Gai could tell the boy was beyond relieved. He was happy, his team had been made whole and were working harder than ever, youthful flames indeed. What concerned Gai is that much of their focus was not on enemy nin but a comrade, one Uzumaki Naruto. He understands why. Naruto battered Neji and Lee's bodies; he also damaged their collective pride. They assumed they were the strongest genin in the village, and rightfully so as Naruto was a genin in name only. But their defeats, the maiming and near murder are forever etched in their memories.

One one hand, Gai wants to help them get over their near hatred for Naruto. By shinobi standards he did nothing wrong and they need to understand this, especially if Sandaime-sama orders them to participate in the Ame invasion. They may have to work with Naruto, be led by him and there won't be time for squabbles when real enemies are afoot. It may cost them their careers or their lives. But there is another part of him that wants them to keep this drive as it may leave them to be as prepared for what is coming as anything else. It's a fine line and the normally boisterous Jounin is at a loss of what to do.

"YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS FALL IN!" he shouted and awaited for them to do as instructed. Once they did Gai proceeded to tell them of his mission to Oto and that he'd be gone for a week. He instructed them to continue their training and he'd see them soon.

"Wait, sensei. Isn't Orochimaru the Uzumaki bastard's sensei? Is he going as well?" asked Tenten.

"No, Naruto has been assigned another mission in Suna. It appears the youthful Kazekage desires to see the match that would have been the Chunin exam finals."

"Oh, well I hope he isn't grievously injured by that lunatic." Tenten replied.

"It would be a shame if such a fate befell him." Neji rejoined.

"Your intentions are unyouthful, my students. He is a comrade and you'd do well to remember that. Now I must be off." Gai spoke before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Asuma was also informing his students of his upcoming departure and instructed them to get extra training in with their clans in his absence. Telling them to train together is a waste, two of them won't bother and the third won't do anything to force the issue. His team is a mess and the should be leader is becoming more and more disconnected from the rest. Hinata respects him, if sometimes grudgingly. He is man enough to admit that's his fault, he was too lax when they first formed. He had his reasons, it wasn't simply out of laziness but given the existing dynamics he should have been more forceful to start.

With what's approaching, Asuma knows there isn't a chance in hell his team will be activated to participate. The only one even remotely close is Hinata, especially after she revealed her skills in archery. Such a long range threat can't be dismissed. She's got the combat skills to be chunin but the leadership qualities haven't shown themselves and he hasn't any clue on how to bring them out. His other charges just need to get bloody and mature. None of their C-ranks have gone awry so they have a false sense of what this life can entail, even for clan kids. He realized this during the Chunin exams but hasn't been successful in getting them to transition. He'd have to amend that soon. Asuma dismissed them after relaying his orders.

"Hinata, hang back."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Hinata, I'm going to be blunt. This team is a mess. And it's a mess because of two of its members. Like to guess which two?"

"Ino and Choji-kun would be the obvious answer but I'm guessing they'd be too obvious."

"Yes, it's us. I should have been on you guys from the start, that's my fault and I will be rectifying it when I return. But you? You should be this team's leader but you're content to just hang back and let the others continue on when you know better. Why?"

"I don't want to be a leader."

"Interesting position for an heiress."

"Don't want to be that either."

"Then what do you want?" Hinata snorted.

"That's an excellent question, Sensei."

Kakashi arrived to his team's training ground and watched as Kiba played with Akamaru, as it wasn't really training. Sakura sat under a tree staring at Sasuke and Sasuke looked off into the void. He held back a sigh at his team. Kakashi knows depression. He's suffered through it, battled it and frankly felt he's lost to it more times than not so he knows Sasuke even getting out of bed is a triumph. Losing your purpose that is almost indescribable. He sympathizes with the last Uchiha and has ordered him to see a professional to help. It hasn't been long so there aren't much in the way of results but Sasuke didn't fight him on it, so he'll take it.

Kiba would be fine, he has his family and his partner but Kakashi would remain diligent so the Inuzuka doesn't become one dimensional. Sakura… god he didn't know what to do with Sakura. No branch of the shinobi arts seem to grab her. Genjutsu? She could do a few but the creativity and subtlety required to truly excel in the art? She didn't have it and didn't want to develop it. Iryojutsu? She could do it and her brief tenure at the hospital during the Chunin Exams break seemed to spark an ember but the experienced mednins found her ambivalence distasteful. Fair or not, they expected a certain level of zeal if you engaged in the healing arts. Taijutsu? If he made her and he did make her. Ninjutsu? With her reserves, he'd almost be killing the kid if he pushed her too hard. She was good for her level, her skills were solidly genin and he didn't know how to push her forward.

"Mah, mah, my cute genin I have news." All three stopped what they were doing and looked at Kakashi, making no move to actually come toward him. He'd have to work on their discipline as well. Sure, he didn't really portray any but he was a former ANBU and an elite Jounin, the rules were different for him. They'd have to earn their disrespect. "I've been assigned a week long mission to Oto. Please keep up with your training while I'm gone." Seeing nods he departs, keenly aware that the little bastards didn't even say goodbye. If Naruto were here he'd say goodbye.

* * *

It was the day after Naruto and Orochimaru departed that the two newest Uzumaki of Konoha were walking around the village with Mageela. Naruto wasn't taking her to Suna and she didn't want to return to her realm so Karin and Tayuya agreed to watch her. Karin was currently carrying said cub. This was necessary but Mageela loved to be carried and Karin loved soft, cuddlesome things so it was working out. Tayuya repeated rolled her eyes at the pair but may no mention of their behavior, long grown accustomed to her cousin's quirks.

Both were probationary genin, fitting for Karin and utter bullshit for Tayuya if you asked her. She also felt her rank was reflective of her previous association than any real assessment of her skills but she'd let it ride for now. The old man would be replaced soon enough, Orochimaru informed her, so there was no need to quibble about rank. She still didn't like the Sandaime, his facade of the kind grandfather felt fake and manipulative. Knowing what he did to Naruto, someone she had come to sorta like, just cemented her opinion of the man as someone to always be on guard around.

The trio were looking for to have lunch, some of the village's establishments were cold in their reception of the two Uzumaki so options were limited. Neither knew if it were the Orochimaru connection or the Naruto one, or some combination of the two but it was real. However, they were never rude enough to be called on it, causing Tayuya to consider them cowards. If you have something to say, she felt, you should say it and stand on your words.

The Uzumaki and summon settled on a sushi restaurant that serves them and leaves them in peace, none of the staff batting an eye at the inclusion of the panther cub. The restaurant had the choice between a counter service or sitting at a booth. The girls selected a corner booth as to not draw attention to themselves; no more than the talking animal would anyway. The three sat down and were enjoying their meal before they were interrupted by two kunoichi.

Ino Yamanaka was a gossip. She'd admit as much with no shame. Her parents encouraged this as they felt it would passively increase her information gathering skills. The problem was they never reinforced limits nor boundaries. This made Ino come off like a nosy busybody with no respect for other people's private information. So, when she saw the two redhead kunoichi sit at a booth, she knew they were from the newly recognized clan. The clan that had a former classmate as its head. But she didn't know much outside of that and could not accept such an oversight. So without all the unearned confidence that youth provides, Ino approached the table.

Karin, being a sensor, noticed the two kunoichi approaching first. She didn't feel any hostility coming from them but was still ill at ease with them. Tayuya soon picked up on it as well but continued eating, confident if the two wanted trouble she'd give them all they could handle and then some. Mageela was enjoying her meal and not really concerned about anything else.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno, who might you be?" she said, making an introduction.

"Karin."

"Tayuya." Mageela kept eating.

"Are you guys new to the village, I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes." Tayuya answered tersely.

"Where are you from originally?" Ino continued, hoping to get them to open up.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"I just want to get to know you, we don't have a lot of kunoichi around our age and thought maybe you guys could be our friends."

"No, that'll never happen." Tayuya replied.

"Why?" Sakura spoke for the first time, confused by the antipathy of the girls.

Tayuya patted Mageela on the head to get her attention. "Who are these girls, Mags?" Tayuya asked.

"Oh, they were classmates with Onii-chan before he graduated ahead of them. The blonde one told the pink one not to be his friend because he was bad." Ino and Sakura both looked down in shame.

"May not have known Shithead long but we both know enough to not to want to associate with someone who would do that to our clansman." Tayuya rejoined.

"I was six! I didn't know Naruto but everyone said he was bad."

"Don't care."

Ino was speechless at the dismissal, turning to walk away in disbelief. Sakura followed her and both girls departed from the restaurant. Ino hadn't thought about how she'd met Sakura in years, the two having a falling out some years ago and only now, after graduation, had they started to mend their severed bond.

As an admitted gossip, it never really dawned on Ino had incurious she'd been about Naruto until recently. She'd readily believed the schoolyard consensus that he was a bad child and the reactions from her academy sensei did nothing to disabuse her of that notion. Not even after he graduated, as many assumed he simply dropped out. Not until he wound up on Team 8 did anyone even think or mention him and learning he'd been on the reserves for three years made everyone assumed he was just a deadlast. Shikamaru tried to tell her differently but Ino chalked it up to him not wanting the taint of Naruto's ineptitude.

After the Chunin Exam prelims, Ino was shocked at Naruto's skill with a sword but hadn't been overly impressed with his opponent so really thought nothing of it. Him breezing through the finals and being acknowledged as a clan heir are what finally stoked Ino's interest in the redhead. Shikamaru was no help, he wouldn't divulge anything about his teammate and when she asked why he just muttered troublesome and walked away. She never spoke to Shino and hadn't been willing to change that, not even to find out dirt about someone. And now, she'd been shut out by his clan members, as her previous childishness was thrown in her face.

Sakura's thoughts mirrored Ino's. She remember asking the chubby cheek redhead to not bother her because he was bad. She remembers, vaguely, how hurt her looked but he never attempted to speak to her again. Even during the few joint team functions he made no effort to talk to her or acknowledge she was even there. She never minded it as most of her attention was dedicated to Sasuke. She knew Kakashi-sensei had some kind of previous relationship with him, having mentioned Naruto a time or two but it was clear he thought highly of the rookie Chunin. Apparently, his opinion of her was so negative that his clan members wouldn't even consider her someone worth knowing, if for no other reason than to get their own impression of her. That made her angry.

The two Uzumaki continued to enjoy their meal, both with smirks on their faces. Truthfully, Tayuya didn't give two shits about occurrences of childish groupthink. When Mageela relayed the information on some of the girls of note around Naruto's age, even she made it clear that while Naruto was hurt initially he simply focused on developing himself. It wasn't some long internalized personal slight. They didn't want to know him so he just learned to not care. However, orders were orders. To Tayuya's interpretation, Orochimaru-sama order her and Karin to keep any too curious or openly interested cunt away from Naruto. And she would, as while she may like Naruto she fears and respects Orochimaru-sama and wouldn't betray her. Karin wouldn't either.

* * *

Two days later found the team for Konoha outside the walls of Oto. Oto was interesting in that it looked like Konoha. The buildings were not built as tall but you wouldn't know it was a shinobi village from the look. And that was by design. The real shinobi affairs happened in the underground facilities, and they were numerous. Asuma was awed by it all, the labyrinth of tunnels and subterranean levels was impressive and confusing. The Oto ninja were professional enough but there was a clear tinge of fear as Orochimaru walked past.

Asuma had not wanted to go on this mission. Not even a little. He, like Jiraiya, had always been jealous of his father's relationship with Orochimaru. How his father praised her natural genius, almost in contrast or criticism in Asuma's lack thereof. He hadn't known why his father suddenly distanced himself from his student but clearly something had happened. He's always been uncomfortable around each of the Sannin, feeling they were the children his father truly wish he'd had. It may have been immature and incorrect but it's how he felt. His father allowing Orochimaru to flee after her crimes just solidified that for him. They were, simply, held to a different standard. It was unfair and maddening.

So, he really didn't want to be here. Didn't feel he needed to be here but when he recalled Kurenai's worries over the Snake Sannin's designs on Naruto, he changed his mind. Deciphering the schemes and plots of Orochimaru is likely impossible for anyone with a less than genius intellect and some knowledge of how her mind works but any information would be better than none. And given how her village looked, Asuma was confused as to why she'd want to come back. Only a handful of Konoha shinobi could be a threat to her so it couldn't have been the missing nin status. But it couldn't have just been Naruto, Asuma thought. Hoped, actually.

The four Konoha nin entered an office and Orochimaru was immediately greeted by the woman sitting at the desk. The office was plan, some shelving throughout with books and file folders. Two chairs on the opposite side of the desk the woman was sitting and the desk was large but not overly ornate. Not what the Konoha team expected from Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama" the woman said, while getting up.

"No need to get up, Guren-chan. Do you have all the information these upstanding Konoha Jounin require?"

"Hai, there are copies for each in their rooms."

"Efficient as always. Well, gentlemen, I'm sure Guren has arranged for someone to show you to your rooms. I have other things to see to so I'll see you when we depart."

"What if we have questions?"

"I'm sure Guren-chan can help you with whatever you need, Asuma." She said as she exited the office. The three men waited for their guide and once he arrived, they too left from the office.

Orochimaru was pleased to see most of her experiments had been more or less erased. It'd take time for that to happen at all of her bases but Kimimaro was on the job and with Juugo and Suigetsu aiding him it shouldn't take long. She knew her sensei would attempt to find something, anything that would up end her agreement with the Daimyo. She'd prepared for that and other eventualities, he was so far behind the game he'd never be able to take the initiative. She wished she could take more credit for engineering his fall from grace but it just so happens her schemes and Tsunade's actions coincided but she had her part so it was enough. Once removed from power he wouldn't be a complete non-threat but he'd certainly be a far less formidable one.

She sometimes wondered if his disgrace was enough. Every member of a clan would know so non-clan shinobi may through gossip but had it gone far enough? Could he stand to lose more, she wondered. Kabuto had reported that Hiruzen and Asuma were getting closer, rebuilding their fractured relationship. Why should she allow that? Why should she allow him any comfort? No, his life was to be one of mounting indignities until they crushed him or he died. She knew what she had to do.

Asuma had been thoroughly going over the information provided to him, taking special care to not burn any of the documents as he smoked. He appreciated that the room had seals that absorbed smoke. A queen size bed, a desk and his own personal bathroom. Not much but he's had worse accomodations, certainly. He stopped reading when he heard the knock at his door and answered it, palming a trench knife behind his back. One he gripped even more tightly when he saw who was at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Kukuku, I was hoping we could talk for a bit. Is that ok, Asuma-kun?"

He wanted to say no but realized her asking was just out of politeness so he opened the door fully and allowed her in, sliding his knife back in his holster. "What can I do for you?" he said, walking back to the bed. Orochimaru stayed standing facing him.

"I'm curious about you Asuma. I've known you for years but I don't really know you. What makes you tick, what gets you up in the morning? Why did you join this mission? I have no idea about any of it."

"I highly doubt that, I'm sure someone of your genius could read me like an open book." he said between drags of his cigarette.

"Kukuku, you flatterer. Smooth just like sensei. How are things going with Ms. Yuhi?"

"That would be private and why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's Naruto-kun's sensei so her life may affect his."

"Just concern for your student?"

"Is that not enough? Would you like me to be interested in you, Asuma?"

"No, I'm fine. One woman is more than enough for me."

"Sensei used to say that, until he didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Asuma, you'll do what you want to do but if you leave Yuhi-chan distraught that may negatively impact Naruto-kun and I can't have that. If you're just going to run around then find someone else. For once be better than your father."

"Are you saying my father had an affair behind my mother's back? Yea, right. Not the Honorable Sarutobi Hiruzen. Not in a thousand years."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. And if he had, there's no way he'd let you know about it."

"Unless…"

"Unless.." Asuma said and squinted at the Sannin, until the light switched on. "No, I don't believe. I will never believe that."

"You don't have to, he's not why I'm here. Just be responsible and if not, at least don't force her to abort the baby. Be better than your father in that regard." Orochimaru spat and vacated the room. She grinned all the way down the hallway. She'd be blunt and she knew Asuma's instincts would tell him she was attempting to manipulate him, pit him against his father for some reason. He wouldn't allow that but she didn't need him to be disloyal, just distant. He may serve his father but he wouldn't trust him, not for awhile. Unless he can fully convince himself his father is innocent, Asuma will at the very least have doubts and that small seed is enough. She's already won, again.

* * *

The sun had only recently set and yet the temperature change was immediate. Suna, especially at night, was beautiful. Not the same way Konoha was, admittedly, but there was a stillness that was often hard to fine in his home village. The air wasn't as crisp, feeling drying but it was pleasing all the same. Naruto was sitting on the roof of his inn, taking in the village.

The Konoha duo just arrived earlier today, the match was scheduled for tomorrow in their Chunin Exam Arena and they were slated to leave the day after, health provided. Traveling with Jiraiya was fine. Naruto didn't take to his sense of humor, the Gama Sannin relied to heavily on innuendo for Naruto and it felt disingenuous for some reason. However, when he wasn't making his pervy jokes, Jiraiya could be good company. The two discussed fuinjutsu a bit and strategies to combat Gaara. Jiraiya was satisfied with Naruto's intended approach so Naruto felt prepared.

He wanted to enjoy the Chicken Satay he ordered from the stand but the killing intent directed toward him was making it impossible. He was familiar with the source, Gaara spilled killing into like a bottle with a hole in it leaked fluids. Naruto just wished he'd do something or leave, his presence was becoming bothersome. But seeing as his fellow jinchuuriki wasn't going to do anything but observe Naruto decided to act.

"Can you just come on out?" Naruto said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki."

"Ok."

"..." Gaara was momentarily thrown for a loop, there had been many reactions to his declaration of his mother's desires but never an 'ok'.

"You're not afraid?"

"Not really. You're strong for your age, sure; dangerous even but no real reason to fear you now."

"Why not?"

"You aren't attacking me. I don't believe you came here to attack me now, not when we'll fight tomorrow. So, what do you want?"

"To tell you you're going to die tomorrow and help me prove my existence." Gaara said, coming out of his confusion.

"How does that work?" Now, it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"I only exist for me and I prove I'm alive by killing all those that would seek to harm me."

"Oh… that sounds lonely. So, you want to kill me because we have to fight tomorrow?"

"Yes. Mother says you are strong and therefore are a threat to me. I must remove all threats."

"Then you're focused on the wrong person. The guy I came here with, he'd cracked both our skulls with minimal effort. That's power. We're both just exceptional for our ages. Besides, not everyone who could harm you would want to."

"That has not been my experience."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Why would you care, Uzumaki? It won't help you defeat me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I didn't think it would. Look, my food is getting cold but I hate eating alone. You can come sit down and talk to me while we share this or you can leave and let me eat in peace. I'm not trying to trick you, as far as I'm concerned we aren't enemies." Gaara was initially hesitant, and the voice of his mother wasn't helping but he decided to sit down and share a meal with the confusing redhead.

The two jinchuuriki initially sat in silence, both staring at the moon before Gaara spoke. He said the moon reminded him on the night his Uncle tried to kill him and then relayed his experiences in Suna. How everyone viewed him as a monster, how no one cared for him and when he decided to live only for himself.

"I get it. I mean, no one attempted to assassinate me, not that I know of at least so your situation was worse than my own but I do understand. I used to be really angry when I was younger, angry at everything and everyone. Why did they ignore me? Why did they seem to wish I wasn't there? Why could everyone else have friends and family but me? What had I done?" Naruto said.

"I was so angry but too weak to do anything about it so I started to train. When I entered the academy and the sensei didn't like me, didn't want to treat me like everyone else I trained even more. I wanted to prove I didn't need them. If they didn't want to teach me jutsu, I'd create my own. If they didn't want me at the academy, I'd graduate early. If the Sandaime didn't want to give me a team, I'd become the most powerful reservist ever. But you know what?"

"What?"

"The anger never went away. I was often too tired to think about it but it'd still be there in the morning to greet me. It'd still be there when I ate, filling the silence of my life. My summons helped, I got them when I was eight and it helped having them but it wasn't enough. The glares and the shunning were still present. Creating my own ninjutsu didn't help either, not fully. Graduating early certainly didn't. All these things I was gaining and accomplishing diminished it but never removed it."

"So, what did you do?" Gaara asked, truly interested in what the boy had to say.

"I had to let it all go. Part of the reason I was still angry wasn't just because it was unfair but in wanting their acknowledgement. I had to accept I may never get it and truly embrace those that did see my value. In a sense, I forgave them. Not absolved but I gave myself permission to not hate them anymore. I had my summons, I had my training and I was starting to gain people who did see me for myself.

One of the academy sensei that was so cold to me, apologized a few months after I graduated and said I could come to him if I ever had any questions. A couple of Jounin helped me further my knowledge in their areas of specialty, one even became my Jounin sensei. I'll probably never be universally loved, I can't change the minds of everyone but I can value those that value me.

I don't know what will happen tomorrow but if you want, after everything is settled maybe we can try being friends." Naruto suggested at the end.

"Is this a trick?"

"No, Gaara, no trick but I get why you think it might be. Even if you decide we can't be friends try to find someone you can connect with. Living for yourself is hollow and you don't deserve a hollow existence. Well, it's getting late, think about what I said Gaara and I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said, leaving the roof. Gaara just sat there for awhile in silent debate before shunshining away as well.

The near midday sun couldn't be a more pronounced distinction from the night Naruto enjoyed. It was beaming, unrelentingly upon all beneath it. He'd arrived at the arena twenty minutes ago, waiting for the start of this farce. The arena was full of Suna shinobi and civilians, something that further annoyed Naruto. He'd be going to war with an organization of S rank shinobi soon so of course he'd want to broadcast his techniques to any so inclined to see them.

This was so very stupid. Not that Gaara wasn't a challenging opponent, he'd have to stay sharp to avoid getting seriously injured it just seemed pointless. He was a shinobi and this was a cockfight, even more so than the Chunin Exams because this had no larger purpose than one man's curiosity. Naruto truly disliked people that abused their authority, especially when they did it for idiotic reasons like this. Learning the man attempted to murder his own son only deepened his dislike into a true loathing. The Kazekage was scum, as far as Naruto was concerned.

Gaar finally arrived and the procter, the Jounin that accompanied Gaara to Konoha signaled a start and Gaara immediately sent his sand after Naruto. Naruto, wisely, made haste, performing a shunshin to create distance from his opponent. When coming up with a strategy to defeat Gaara Naruto ran into some limitations, namely Gaara's sand defense. He didn't want to kill nor seriously harm an ally, the problem was anything that could penetrate his sand defense could penetrate him. When you make a hole in a human they tend to die. He'd already resigned himself to not using his sword, blunted and it couldn't cut through Gaara's defense but edge active and it might cut something off Gaara.

That was just another reason this fight blew a fat one. Deciding to go on the offense Naruto performs another shunshin to close the distance and tests the reaction speed of Gaara's defense. Appearing to the right side of Gaara, Naruto throws a kick but the sand intercepts it, meeting his shin before he could make contact. Undeterred, he spins around with increased speed and aims a hit on Gaara's back but, once again, the sand blocks him though he did get closer. Pulling back his fist Naruto increases his speed again, performing a three hit combination to Gaara's left side. Two were stop but the last slipped through and Gaara ate the body blow. Naruto was unable to follow up as he felt the sentient sand attempt to close around his fist. He dash backward to create some distance again, signaling the end of their first exchange.

The crowd, the Kazekage included, was shocked that someone managed to get through Gaara's defense with just taijutsu. Gaara was unhappy he was struck, never having been hit before. Naruto was shaking off the pain he felt and deduced Gaara had a layer of sand on his skin. He was taking deep breaths, not because the exchange was taxing as his natural stamina and training would allow him to do much more but the adrenalin of trying to bypass the sand defense while avoiding it all the same.

It was as he thought, his taijutsu would be of limited aid, the required degree of near perfection with him going near his top speed was just a waste of resources unless he softened Gaara up first. Gaara had gotten past whatever shock and discomfort he felt, his sand armor absorbing most of the impact so the pain he felt was dull to begin with. He opted to take the initiative this time and not allow Naruto to attack as he pleased.

Naruto could feel the ground moving beneath him and back flipped right before sand emerged underneath him. The sand began to give chase but Naruto manage to dip and dodge each attempt. More focused on the sand than his opponent he didn't see the Sand spear headed toward him until it was too late. Narrowly, Naruto avoid serious damaged but it did graze his side, bloodying the Uzumaki.

Reflexively Naruto grabbed at his side and also stopped his movement, allowing Gaara to finally capture him with his sand, by his ankle. Naruto thought quickly and moved quicker still. He tossed two kunai up into the air both hurdling at impressive speeds. Naruto managed to replace himself with one of the kunai before Gaara could perform his **Sand Coffin** , and watched as his kunai was crushed by the jutsu.

Naruto instantly grabbed the second kunai he through, as he appeared right beside it, and on instinct alone channeled the supersonic chakra into it and threw it at sand user,. As Naruto fell to the ground he watched as the kunai tore through Gaara's initial defense and even pierced his sand armor at the shoulder, slicing him cleanly.

Everything seemed to stop when Gaara's blood started to spill from his wound. The audience was unnaturally silent, not quite able to believe what they were seeing. Before long their stupor was broken when they heard a shrill scream.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" he said in a panic and quickly put up a sphere of dense sand around him.

Naruto was at a loss as to how to proceed. He could get through the defense, he'd shown that but it would only continue to hurt Gaara and the boy was clearly unstable. If he pressed the advantage the jinchuuriki might do something regrettable and a lot of people may get hurt, even if some of them deserved it Naruto didn't want that on his conscience so he waited.

"M-my blood. My blood." Gaara repeated having a conversation none could hear.

' **You must kill him. He's just like the rest of them, he only wants to harm you. You don't need him, you don't need anyone.'**

'Is mother right? Was he lying? Is he like everyone else? Just wanting to deny my existence?' Gaara was confused by his short dinner with the Uzumaki. That pain he saw in the other boys eyes was so familiar to him, only someone that had experienced a comparable hell of loneliness could have that look but then what could he make of this? The boy claimed to want to be friends but wounded him.

' **He was lying! That's what people do, they lie so they can kill you. You must kill him!** '

'I must? But if he were trying to kill me why hasn't he attacked me again?'

' **Because we are too powerful. His trick won't work again! Just let me out and I'll take care of him. And all your enemies, I'll kill them all for you.'**

'Yes, you could kill them all.' Gaara agreed.

' **With ease. Release me and I'll do just that.** '

'And then where would I be? Alone.'

' **You don't need other people. You only need me, no one else matters.'**

'Then why hasn't the pain ever gone away. Why does it always hurt no matter how many I kill?'

' **You just haven't killed all who would oppose you, once you do you'll see, it'll be better then.** '

'You're lying. Your way doesn't work, it has never worked.' Gaara thought

' **Release me now! You are nothing without me so release me!** '

'No. No, I won't. I'm going to follow a different path and you will not stop me.' Gaara said and stopped the conversation. Only a few minutes had passed since he created his sand dome but everyone was waiting for what he'd do. His siblings, expected to see the miniature sand monster emerge as Gaara has used it before but were shocked when the dome dropped and it was just Gaara holding his injured shoulder. He gave a slight smile to Naruto and Naruto nodded back in understanding. After a brief stare down the match continued once again.

Now with much more vehemence and resolve, Gaara attempted to trap Naruto in his sand but like before, but much more carefully, Naruto slipped out of his traps, even running up a wall when cornered. The cut to his side had since healed but lingering pain and tenderness limited Naruto's mobility. He was being pushed by the constant sand attacks and he didn't like it. While his stamina may be superior to Gaara's it wouldn't matter if he's the only one having to move. He dodged a wave of sand and resolved to get closer. One Naruto was within teen feet he blurred through a series of hand signs while inhaling and then exhaled, subvocalizing his jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Combustion Stream**." The jutsu made a beeline for Gaara and while his sand intercepted it. Gaara had not expected the outcome, though as a thin layer of the sand detonated in front of him. The rest of the sand absorbed the heat and shrapnel but couldn't absorb the concussive forced and Gaara was sent backward midair, facing the sky.

Naruto wasted no time creating three shadow clones. One appeared under Gaara, kicking his back. The other two clones repeated the process, kicking the Suna jinchuuriki higher and higher, or further and further away from his protective sand. Before he could get his wits, Gaara saw Naruto above him, with a glowing orb in his right hand.

" **Rasengan!** " he shouted mightily while bearing the, underpowered, jutsu in Gaara's stomach, sending him down at rapid speeds. Gaara landed with a thud, his sand hadn't been there to soften the blow and all watched to see what would happen. It was clear, if you could see his face, Gaara was hurting and exhausted. He waved Baki over and the Jounin came to his ward.

"I give." Gaara said in his usual monotone but there was a slight smile on his face. While suffering from disbelief, Baki still managed to call the match for Naruto and after a period of silence the crowd erupted in cheers and applause at the battle they just witnessed. The Suna ninja gave both boys looks of respect and acknowledgement. It warmed something deep inside Naruto and he could only smile bashfully as he scratched the back of his head. He waved to the crowd and walked to the exit, only to be met by Jiraiya.

"You did good, kid."

"Thanks, Pervy Sage."

"I told you not to call me that, brat!"

"Get better jokes and I would, 'tebayo.'

By Gaara, Temari and Kankuro arrived on the arena floor and picked their little brother up. Both were surprised he hadn't given in to his bijuu and were impressed with his fight.

"Temari, Kankuro… I'm sorry, for everything." he said and both elder siblings smiled. It'd take awhile but maybe they could be a family again.

Later that evening, the Sand siblings dropped in on Naruto at his room, Gaara's shoulder noticeably wrapped up. They brought a spread of native dishes and all had dinner together. Naruto enjoyed the food, especially the curried eggplant, but enjoyed the company even more. Temari and he exchanged some ideas on wind jutsu whereas Kankuro put on an impromptu puppet show of their fight from earlier, except Gaara one this time. It was a nice night.

Jiraiya, was not having a nice night. He'd been summoned to the Kazekage's office and while he had no desire to talk to the man he knew he didn't have a choice. Kage were a lot of things but rarely where they dull and joyless. Rasa was. A hard man that thought being a hard man was a personality. Jiraiya, through his network, knew about what the man did to his son and his attempts to kill the poor kid. If it wouldn't have destabilized the nation, Jiraiya considered removing the man from office. Nothing could justify what Rasa attempted to do on multiple occasions.

He arrived to the office with little fanfare, Rasa only lifting his head as an acknowledgment that Jiraiya was there. He then handed Jiraiya a file folder. Jiraiya quickly skimmed the information, not liking what he was reading at all and was, increasing, unconcerned with what the man's death would do to Wind Country. Once he finished reading he met the man's eyes, Jiraiya's face a mask of emotionlessness.

"Why show me this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because you needed to know I have this. I was never fully sold on if your jinchuuriki was really _he's_ son. The facts my spies were able to gather suggested as much and your interest in him did as well but seeing him fight… it just felt like Minato."

"Naruto fights nothing like Minato, I should know seeing as how I trained him from a genin."

"You're right, their styles are nothing alike but there's an intensity of focus there. Even if the boy never knew a single one of his father's infamous jutsu, in Suna we believe the blood will tell. Given how Minato's and my reign as a Kage were similar I wanted to see who created the superior weapon. It appears the Fourth Hokage bested me."

"I'm not confirming Naruto is Minato's son but I will tell you Minato didn't seal the kyuubi in Naruto to make him a weapon."

"Sure, sure, Jiraiya. He was too noble for that."

"You still haven't told me what you want."

"Now? Nothing. But we are due to renegotiate our alliance a few months after your planned Ame invasion. I just want you to know I have options and as much as Iwa may hate Suna, they hate Minato Namikaze one thousand times more. I won't be screwed over by Konoha again, Jiraiya. Tell your Sandaime that and you can keep that file. I have copies." Jiraiya simply took the file and left.

The next morning the Sand siblings bid Naruto a fond farewell and he did the same, delighted he may have made three new friends. As they traveled back, Naruto could tell something was bother Jiraiya. His jokes were even more forced but even as Naruto called him out on his act, Jiraiya wouldn't divulge any details so he let up but was worried about his Godfather. When the pair arrived back to Konoha, Naruto made a beeline toward the Hokage Tower and Jiraiya off to parts unknown. Naruto was motivated by something Gaara said during their parting.

"Naruto, it is admirable you let go of your hatred but the villagers were wrong. While revenge is hollow, accountability is not. You deserve justice, my friend."

He'd never really considered making the villagers pay after he'd resolved to move past his anger and resentment. He simply didn't know how to do so with the means available to him. He'd thought about and on the last night of the trip it occurred to him what he needed to do. Some may hate him for it, some may call it petty but Naruto was confident it was the right thing to do.

He wasted no time arriving at the Hokage's office and gave his debrief, giving a detailed description of the fight. The Old Man seemed pleased with his win but truthfully, Naruto didn't care how he felt about anything. As soon as his debrief concluded Naruto started in on his second bit of business.

"Sandaime-sama, I speak to you now as the heir of the Uzumaki Clan as I have an official request." Hiruzen looked confused as to what clan business Naruto could have but hoped it wasn't anything too series. After his fight with Asuma he just didn't want any more bad news.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"I'd like my Clan's crest removed from all Jounin and Chunin vests and anything else he may have appeared on. I'm revoking Konoha's privilege of bearing it as a sign of friendship, Konoha hasn't been a friend to the Uzumaki in some time." Hiruzen could only pinch his nose as the headache this was going to cause.

Jiraiya, hadn't just drifted off when he returned, he too, had a destination in mind. He didn't like Rasa's threat. True, any Kage would attempt to strengthen their negotiating position to do better for their village so in that regard he couldn't fault Rasa. But he was holding a knife to Naruto's throat and that, Jiraiya would never abide. He resolved to not tell the old man what Rasa had, if his plan worked out the issue would be resolved before it ever came up.

When he arrived to his destination he laid out everything, every detail he had and his aims. It made his skin crawl, not what he was setting in motion. He'd been an assassin for decades but who he'd gone to for help with this. He just hated allowing her to have anything over him.

"You want me to kill Rasa?" she said bluntly.

"Yes." he said and waited for her list of demands. It was going to be painful and he prepared for her to take a pound of flesh.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok. He'll be dead a month before the negotiations would be scheduled to begin."

"And what do you want?"

"What could I possibly want from you, Jiraiya?"

"My body." She snorted in response.

"I'd sooner seduce Tsunade."

"Ooh, could I watch?"

"And when the pervert appears that means it's time for you to go. Bye, Jiraiya."

"Fine, I'm leaving but don't think I'll allow you to blackmail me over this."

"Goodbye, Jiraiya." She said again.

"Bye."

Orochimaru waited a few minutes after Jiraiya left and then trashed her study. She'd had plans to kill Rasa when she was going to have Suna attack Konoha but those plans changed. Now, now he's made himself an obstacle to her plans and that simply could not be tolerated. Rasa would never see his children reach adulthood and all because he dared to threaten Naruto.


	6. Electric Relaxation

Hiruzen had never been apathetic to her smile. When she were young, it filled him with a fatherly instinct and a mentor's pride. Once matured, it lit the spark of desire within him but as their relationship dissolved the cruelty behind it left him cold, regretful and mourning the loss of the innocent student he once knew. Now, it fills him with a hatred hotter than any katon jutsu known to man. He wants nothing more than to strangle the very life from her and then send her soul to the Shinigama for a light snack.

"What do you want?" he asked, acid lacing every word.

"Kukuku, you seem to ask that a lot, Sensei." She replied and was not wrong. He needed to know what her plot was, what her endgame was so he could stop it. He'd protect Konoha from her even with his last breath.

"Well?" he bit back.

"Oh, nothing, just checking in. How's Asuma? He seemed really upset when we returned." Oh, she loved to twist the knife, Hiruzen thought. She was so very pleased with herself.

"Do you enjoy this? I've worked hard to mend my relationship with Asuma and you tear it down for your own amusement."

"Not just my amusement, that was a byproduct. Besides, you only have yourself to blame. I bet you used the same tired excuses you used on me. I have so many demands on my time. My shinobi need me, the civilians need me and while I love them even my family makes demands of me. I just need something for myself, just time to be Hiruzen." She said with a laugh. Hiruzen flinched as that had been exactly what he said to Asuma. He wanted his son to understand the pressures of being Hokage, of being subsumed by the responsibilities of the office. Asuma thought it was bullshit.

"You know it's a lie, right?" Apparently, so does she. "You could have just retired, any one of us were ready to take the mantle. You chose to hang on to power until after the Third Shinobi War. You were so in love with being the Hokage, the God of Shinobi that you couldn't make room for anyone else. That's the truth of the matter."

"I won't debate this with you. And if I have to suffer your vile presence it should be for a reason, now what do you want?"

"I heard you lost us the privilege to wear the Uzumaki symbol. Is that true?" Oh, she's just aiming for all the soft spots today.

"You know it is. He's your student."

"Hai, but he went to sleep instantly upon his return so we haven't had a chance to speak. Any ideas for a replacement? Maybe you could make it a contest, Village wide."

"To emphasize my blunder even more?"

"Yes! Now, you're getting it!" she said with genuine enthusiasm.

"What do you want? Where does this all end? I won't let you hurt Konoha."

"Kukuku, why would I want to hurt Konoha? I live here, I wouldn't burn my own house down just to spite you."

"I don't believe that for a second." Hiruzen said dryly.

"Ok, maybe I would but I'm not. That has to count for something, right, Sensei?"

"The poets will write epics about your magnanimity."

"Then I have truly lived a full and happy life."

"Once again, Orochimaru, what do you want?"

"To tell you my Oto nins have cleared the last of Danzo's known Root bases. Can't say they killed them all, but they got most of them."

"Good, if that is all you may leave." Hiruzen said and sighed when she complied. It took a great deal of his discipline not to strike down the woman when he laid eyes on her, to so casually up end all the work Asuma and he had done to fix their relationship and simply out of spite, to further hurt him. He knew she hated him and it was justified to an extent but when would enough be enough? He could contain her to the village, watch her every moment but until he had a firm idea of what she truly wanted he couldn't get ahead of her. He was stuck reacting to her moves and didn't know how to change the position.

Orochimaru left with a smile on her face, people underestimate the power of petty revenge. And with each slight she was confident the old monkey would continue to think she had some grand scheme with him in mind when truthfully, there was only one target of her machinations and it'd be a few years still before she could fully act on them. Thinking about him led her to considering the Rasa issue.

She could kill him in open combat no problem. It'd literally be no problem at all but assassinating him is something a little different. She couldn't just send a snake to poison him or sink her Kusanagi into his heart. She realized being an S ranked missing nin has left her assassination skills rusty, as far as the hiding all traces you were the culprit part. She hasn't cared if someone knew she killed a target in years. Funny that.

Time, was on her side and because she knew Rasa a little she could make some assumptions. The most obvious being he likely has the information set the release upon his death but wouldn't place the copies somewhere too far out of his control. He trusted no one and essentially only tolerated Baki because the man was powerful and could keep Gaara on the leash. That'd have to be accounted for but she'd task Jiraiya with it, he wouldn't keep his hands clean on this just in case he was trying to set her up. Granted, she had plans to implicate or outright kill him if he double crossed her but she was aware enough to realize the likelihood of needing these contingencies were slim.

Jiraiya wasn't the fool he let others believe him to be, he was as hardened as any other war Veteran but he'd play it straight when it came to Naruto. Him staying away from Naruto wasn't entirely of his choosing, her spies had sussed that out, not that she'd acknowledge it. Why give up some emotional blackmail just because it isn't true? That's absurd.

Clearing her mind of her digression she went back to the how. He had guards so she'd need to find out how loyal and diligent they were to his well being, that might be an in. She might be able to seduce him, even if she found it repugnant. Not seduction in general but Rasa struck her as crymaxer and she didn't need nor want to deal with that. Or he'd just be really bad because he thought too highly of himself and would need constant reassurance that he was good or big or something else. Not worth the effort or the nice pair of panties she'd waste on the night. She chuckled to herself as she continued home. She still had time so she'd think of something.

* * *

The trio looked on to their singular enemy with exasperation. They'd thrown everything they could at him and nothing has worked. Their best formations, their most practiced attacks all failed to even graze him. It was a level beyond frustrating and the feeling of fatigue they all shared only increased their negative emotions.

Taking a steadying breath, the leader charged forth with his quarterstaff. A sweep to the legs was avoided with a mere hop, the following swipe to the ribs was dodged with an easy rotation. Not satisfied with just being on defense, the opponent sent a kick to the staff wielder that pushed him off balance. The other two of the trio finally reengaged, having gained enough energy for a final onslaught. The smallest came with her sword, a textbook dual handed overhead strike meant for the shoulder caused the target of the attack to jump sideways to avoid it.

Said target then had to deflect a series of shuriken that was thrown by the third, the last member willing to play support. Not giving him any breathing room the kenjutsu user continued to press the attack, downward, upward and horizontal slashes all just missing. Each missed attack draining even more stamina, causing unsteady legs to shake under the strain. The bojutsu user returned to the fray with a desperation fueled furocity he hadn't shown.

The lone defender parried and dodged their attacks but never forgot about the third member lying in wait and his patience was soon reward as said member decided to join in on the attack. He decided it was time to end this. As soon as the third was within striking distance, he swiftly relieved the bojutsu user of his quarterstaff and downed him with a palm strike. Without an instance of hesitation he threw the staff toward the other two opponents, the support ninja making the mistake of catching it as it left him open for the aerial assault of his opponent. Two kicks, delivered with a spin felled the boy and he was down for the count. In an impressive display of acrobatics, the attacker landed on his back and immediately kicking up as to not give his final enemy even a hint of an opening.

Seeing she was alone, tired and outmatched she laid her sword down in defeat and was immediately greeted with a smile and him rubbing her head. She broke out into a blush but slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that!"

"Ahh, why not Moegi-chan? You did really well, you all did." Groans is all Naruto got in response.

"You're too good, Boss. We can't hit you." Konohamaru complained.

"It's not that, I'm moving just a bit beyond you guys' speed. You just have to get a little more creative with your tactics. A direct assault can be useful, especially when collectively you have the superior skills but when you're outmatched you have to find or create your own advantages and then exploit it." He said before looking to Udon.

"You abandoned the support role too fast, Udon. It's a good impulse to want to protect your team but protection can take many forms, Had you continued to pepper me with shuriken it might have created an opening for Kon or Moegi. You need to get familiar with how they fight so you can guide opponents to where they'd be most vulnerable." Naruto explained and saw Udon look down in shame or silent recrimination.

"However, you're on your way there. Early on, when they needed a break or some space, you made it for them and you're good at letting them know what you're thinking. Once you start picking up some tactics and strategy in the academy you'll be even better. And your shurikenjutsu is well trained for your age." Naruto finished and saw the boy smile brightly.

"Moegi-chan, what's the most important thing to a swordsman or woman as the case may be?"

"Breathing. If you can control your breathing, you can avoid tension in your muscles. Tension slows down reaction time and robs the strikes of speed and power."

"Good. What's the second?"

"Legs. They have to be strong and swift, steady and nimble."

"Exactly. Once you were getting tired your breathing control was shot and your legs were unsteady. When that happens you have to switch things up. It takes dedication to learn kenjutsu but you aren't a samurai, that isn't all you'll be using." He said and she nodded, taking the criticism a little better than Udon. "But you are improving and you'll be ready to learn a style outside of the basics soon."

"Kon, good staff work. Speed and control are all acceptable but you need to control your emotions. The moment you got frustrated you started telegraphing your moves. If the other two are following your lead then you'll make them predictable, too. Predictable is the one thing you don't want to be."

"Hai."

"With that being said, you guys are getting better now here-" Naruto unsealed some canteens of water and some orange slices "have a snack and some water. I have to meet my Shishou soon."

The trio did as told and chatted away about the academy and other events. Konohamaru begged Naruto to teach them some awesome jutsu and he promised to show them something next time, something small to get them started. He started to depart when he saw Ebisu arrive. He gave the man a nod in acknowledgment and departed, glad he got to spend some time with the brats as he hadn't seen them in awhile.

"Uzumaki-san was right in his review. You'd all do well to heed his advice." Ebisu said.

"Yea, Boss is cool! He's even a Chunin now!" Konohamaru said, excitedly and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, quite cool. Now, are you three too tired for more training?"

"No/No/No!" they responded.

"Good, then let's practice our chakra control." Ebisu said and fought back the urge to laugh at their facial reactions. "I know for a fact that Uzumaki-san practices his chakra control constantly and it's one of the reasons he's considered an up and coming ninjutsu specialist. The better control you have the more you can do with your chakra."

"Fine." Konohamaru huffed out in defeat.

"Good, grab some leaves."

* * *

While training with the Kon and the gang is always fun, Naruto had to get to his training and his Shishou didn't appear to be holding back today. His various pained grunts would be a clear sign of that. The goal was teaching him how to handle opponents faster than him by increasing his reaction time and sharpening his awareness.

"Ugh!" He was having mixed results.

"Get up, Naruto-kun, I barely tapped you."

"I think we both know that's not true." Naruto said, picking himself up off the ground.

"Kukuku, ok. But you're so durable. All my other training dummies break."

"I'm really feeling the love here, Shishou." Naruto replied, deadpan.

"That comes when you're older, I do have standards." Orochimaru shot back before going on the attack again. It was only the slimmest of margins that would allow him to avoid her strikes, a brief sound or the change in the wind. It wasn't a lot and sometimes he was doing little more than guessing. He ducked and felt her leg brush the top of his head. He rolled forward, making her leg sweep useless. Not thinking he performed a mule kick that connected with her arms but it made her pause for a moment, long enough for Naruto to go on the attack.

Using the surface walking technique, Naruto clung to her forearm, and immediately twisted, bring his other leg up for another kick. She blocked it with ease and pulsed her chakra to dislodge her student. Naruto didn't let the loss of leverage deter him as he sent a punch to her face but she evaded it without effort and tossed the red haired Uzumaki away as she still had ahold of his leg. Naruto righted himself midair but had to go into evasion mode again as she began to attack relentlessly.

Even with his enhanced stamina, being forced to fight above his level drained Naruto and he was getting slower but not sloppy, his time with the panthers teaching him how to hold himself even when fatigued. It didn't stop him from getting picked apart as she potshoted Naruto until he hit the ground, breathing heavily.

"Ok, that's enough of that."

"Good, I don't think there was anywhere left on my body for you to hit me."

"Better I do it than an enemy, Naruto-kun. Besides, you are improving. As expected." she said with a glint in her eyes. "Why?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"We had a deal and from my understanding Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word."

"Why couldn't my nindo be I'd eat as much ramen as I can? Stupid stupid me."

"Stop stalling."

"Fine. I'm improving because you, Shishou-sama, are the world's greatest kunoichi slash genius and the best of the Sannin."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now, how is everything else coming along? You having your clones train with the Kiri swords?"

"Two of them. Samehada still won't accept me yet and I'm not going to be a meal for a sword. And the Kubichi… Kubikiri… Zabuza's sword is all wrong for my frame. Even the name is a mouthful."

"Kubikiribocho. Would you look at that, guess I can handle a mouthful. Kukuku, future reference." Orochimaru said with a wink, causing Naruto to blush slightly at her innuendo. "I'd recommend coming to an accord with Samehada, it's too useful not to. Now, how about your ninjutsu? Anything new?"

"Maybe a few developments. I wanted to have something definitive before I came to you. So, you know how we've been making plans for any pair of the Akatsuki that I may run into."

"Yes, you seemed confident you had workable plans for Kakuzu and Hidan but thought Sasori and Deidara would give you and your team problems."

"Yea. I may have the Sasori part figured out even if he's a nightmare for Kurenai-Sensei, Shino and Shika. But Deidara was the hardest for me to plan for, given he's a long distance threat and his natural counter is my worst element." Naruto said and saw her nod. "Making a long distance raiton jutsu is difficult and inefficient."

"That's the general consensus, are you about to show me something different?" she asked in excitement.

"Yep. Watch" Naruto said before performing a **Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running** **Jutsu** and saw the standard looking raiton peter out at ten meters. Orochimaru didn't look confused nor disappointed as she knew her student wouldn't waste her time so she waited patiently for Naruto to continue his demonstration. Naruto then ran through the same hand signs and performed the jutsu again except this time the beast was red and didn't give out until it was twenty-five meters away.

"Red lightning? I wonder if it's similar to Kumo's black lightning."

"I don't know. From my understanding the black lightning is more powerful than standard raiton techniques. The red lightning isn't really more powerful but it can travel further distances and something else."

"What?"

In response Naruto through four kunai that were 15 meters apart and then performed another red lightning jutsu, aimed at the center kunai. To Orochimaru's surprise, the jutsu split off and hit the other kunai once it made contact.

"I called that my **Chained Lightning Jutsu**. Whereas a normal lightning technique is easy to avoid if you're not the intended target, the red lightning seeks other conductors. Best thing? Chakra sources fall into that category. Lost a lot of clones to that one."

"Could it be made to hone in on a specific target?"

"If I were more of a sensor? Possibly."

"Not having much luck with Karin-chan's technique?" she inquired

"No, there's a block. I feel like I'm right there but until it's resolved I won't make much progress with it."

"Keep at it, you'll figure something out but even now you continue to impress me. I'd suggest developing a focused piercing attack to go along with your wide area effect one." Orochimaru said after a moment of contemplation.

"I'll dedicated some clones to it, Shishou."

"Good, good. Any other new developments?"

"Some rough ideas. Once I get something more solid, I'll let you know."

"Excellent. Now, you've rested enough so unseal your sword so we can get your kenjutsu practice in."

"AWESOME. Let's get wild, Shishou!" Naruto exclaimed after unsealing his katana.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, so eager to penetrate me."

"Don't say things like that, 'tebayo!" Naruto yelled, fighting a full blush."

* * *

Kabuto was annoyed he had to stop his work to answer the door. He knew his Mistress would not interrupt her training session with the Uzumaki and with everyone else gone, it left it to him. He'd grumble if it weren't wholly beneath him. The Nara that was on the other side of the door didn't surprise him and he escorted him toward the Uzumaki. However when he heard a feminine giggle from the training grounds he lost his footing.

The White Snake didn't giggle. She laughed in such a way to state her superiority, the predator taunting the prey. She laughed and it sent shivers down one's spine as you awaited the lethal strike or had a sense of foreboding as she knew something you didn't. She laughed and shit got done.

She. Does. Not. Giggle.

And yet he knows what he heard and it was just one of the many distressing things about their time here. Or really, since her fascination with the Uzumaki became something more. They haven't tortured anyone together in two months. When they were killing Root nin, she didn't even try to break them mentally. Just stab, stab, stab, stab. No artistry or anything. She hasn't even forcibly experimented on someone in awhile. She was becoming something different and Kabuto didn't like that. He needed his Mistress back.

The Nara and the Uzumaki left but Kabuto was focused on Orochimaru as she stared at him, which was always unnerving but double so for someone that knew what she were truly capable of.

"Whatever has been bothering you lately, you need to deal with it, Kabuto-kun." she said simply and he only nodded. She was right, he simply needed to deal with his problem.

* * *

Itachi took his leave when Naruto made plans to go to the annual Ino-Shika-Cho picnic. He was due for a shift change but had to report to the Sandaime before he could call it a day. The Sandaime suspects Orochimaru is up to something and plans to turn Naruto against the village. It's an understandable fear but Itachi has yet to see any attempt to do so. Suggestive comments signaling a willingness to blur the lines between Master and student? Yes. And Itachi really didn't know if the Sandaime would actually prefer that to the alternative. As he arrived in the Hokage's office, he kneeled and awaited instruction.

"Report." the Hokage ordered his most loyal ANBU.

"Nothing to report today, Hokage-sama. She has stuck to the same training regimen as when she began his instruction."

"How is he progressing?"

"Well, Hokage-sama. Whatever limitations his body is presenting, they are finding ways to work around it and he takes well to her teachings on tactics."

"And his ninjutsu?"

"Innovative. He seems to demonstrate something new with frightening regularity. He may surpass the Nidaime as Konoha's greatest jutsu creator."

"A high bar, this I know from experience. So how would you rate him?"

"He would not fall under our understanding as a natural genius like Kakashi and myself were called. He is prodigious, his output has more than earned him the title but it's hard to classify."

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked in curiosity.

"If you judge him by existing standards he is talented but mostly gets by through his hard work. This isn't incorrect but misses the point. I believe to truly understand Naruto-kun you'll have to judge him against himself. His path won't be like anyone else's, convention won't have any relevance for him."

"A paradigm shift?" Hiruzen asked rhetorically as he understood it. There were people who could excel in the most magnificent ways in what was known, like a child that can get perfect scores on any test. But there were those, the select few whom thought so differently that they simply weren't meant to be understood by existing criteria. They broke the mold. Someone like that could be hard to train as finding out how to reach them would tax a Sensei that desired to utilize the tried and true.

It hurt Hiruzen to think this but Naruto's neglect might have been the best thing for him. Because there was no one to tell him he was wrong or wasting time, Naruto's development could chart a course none had attempted before. He didn't know what was possible or impossible and his natural Uzumaki stubbornness would insure the boy wouldn't deem something impossible until he was satisfied it was so.

His stunningly large chakra capacity, ever increasing according to the village's sensor corp, meant Naruto could do things at a much younger age than almost any before him. Throw in shadow clones and the boy's potential was bordering on infinite. Only hindered by time and imagination, it was a scary prospect.

"No way I could pry a specific jutsu out of you?"

"Sorry, Hokage-sama but it falls under clan jutsu until Naruto teaches another."

"No hints?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

"That's fine, Weasel. Is there anything else for you to report?" He asked and saw Itachi shake his head 'no'.

"So, nothing that would give me pause?" the Hokage asked.

"Nothing that is outwardly sinister, Hokage-sama."

"What do you mean by that, Itachi?"

"We've accepted she is interested in Naruto and potentially grooming him for something. The only question was what. I believe she may be shaping him into her ideal paramour." Itachi answered dryly and saw the disturbance in the Sandaime's face.

"A what?" he said in disbelief.

"Paramour. Her future lover, Hokage-sama."

"I know what a paramour is, child." Hiruzen said, dismissively. His mind now elsewhere as he wonder what his vile student had planned. Did she want a repeat of past events, a long term seduction of Naruto only to wound him so severely he too turns toward the darkness? Minato's son labeled a traitor and using all of his skill and power to attack the leaf? That would be bad, beyond bad. But it would be a fitting revenge for two of the men that denied her the dream of being Hokage. To twist the hidden Prince of the village so much he becomes its greatest enemy.

He had to get her away from him, that had always been clear. There were but so many ways to do that. With the upcoming assault on Ame, maybe he could arrange for her not to survive but if that failed he'd damn himself. Or if she were prepared and left word to Naruto he'd believe her without question. Once again, she was so far ahead of him, the game was half over before he realized he was playing. He wanted to admonish himself and his diminishing prowess but needed to focus.

She could not be allowed to break Naruto. The boy was meant for great things. He has the drive to become something special. Hiruzen knew that a lot of Naruto's loss of love for Konoha was because of him, the one person he'd trusted. He always assumed he could make the boy understand without being truthful, with kind words and ambiguous statements. That wasn't the case and he'd never mend the relationship, he had to accept that. But he did love and value Naruto, even if past actions would argue otherwise. He couldn't allow him to turn toward the darkness, her darkness.

That he helped cultivate. A seed having born fruit and looking to seed the earth again. A cycle of his own creation, built on selfishness and arrogance. He couldn't let that be his legacy, the coda to his long life. He was a flawed man but not an evil one. He'd sought peace when possible, lived to protect the King of the village. His positives were greater than his failings. He'd save Naruto from her.

"Thank you Weasel, you are dismissed." The ANBU wasted no time departing. Hiruzen then spoke to the ANBU still in his office. "Please retrieve Anko Mitarashi." he ordered. He didn't like what he was about to do, nor that he'd be playing on Anko's hatred but if he could get another woman to turn Naruto's head before Orochimaru could ever sink her fangs into him then her plan would be for naught. Naruto would only hate him more for the manipulation but it was for the best, the boy didn't understand how truly evil she was.

* * *

Ino was being troublesome. Almost everyone was today. He didn't care for this annual get together, a celebration of the long standing alliance between the three clans. It was too much, too many people, too much interaction. As the heir, it was expected of him but it was a mind numbing waste of time and yet he had little to no choice. He accepted it but couldn't people try to not be annoying? And what was with the sudden interest in his teammate anyway.

"Stop ignoring me, Shika!"

"Don't call me Shika, troublesome blonde."

"You let Naruto call you Shika!"

"And that would be between him and I."

"Fine, be that way. I was just trying to learn more about your teammate."

"Yea and I'm curious as to why. Why the sudden interest, Ino? What do you really want because if this is just about gossip then you should drop it."

"It isn't about that." 'Not anymore' she thought. "When we were at the academy I told Sakura not to be his friend because he was bad. We were only six and I was going off what everyone said. I didn't know if it was true but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Why would I care about this?"

"Because he does. I tried to talk to the new girls in his clan and they knew me as the girl that chased his friend away and wouldn't even entertain talking to me beyond that."

"Ok, so then there's nothing to do." Shikamaru said. He knew Naruto likely didn't care, the anecdote more of a reference point than anything else but it wasn't his job to tell her that nor did he really see any benefit to helping her. Ino, frankly, was selfish, vain and self-centered. She wrote Naruto off without knowing him and hadn't become interested until he was acknowledged as a clan heir. Shikamaru knew Naruto had a low opinion of a lot of Konoha's residents and knew why. He couldn't blame his teammate but also wouldn't encourage it. Ino being nakedly two-faced would only be another example to add to the multitude.

"But I want to apologize, to start over."

Shikamaru sighed. He had to be direct, Ino wouldn't get subtle nor would she be led to a conclusion. It had to be blatant. "Why? You didn't care when we formed our teams, you believed he was a loser with practically no evidence. Even when I told you that was wrong you didn't believe me. But now that he's a clan heir and shown some skills you want to make up? Just leave him alone, Ino. There will be plenty of people here. No reason to bother someone you wanted nothing to do with up to five minutes ago."

"So, that's it? I can't change? Can't try to make things right?"

"No, because you haven't changed. Which is fine, no one cares but don't make this out to be something it isn't. That's just too troublesome."

"Wow, way to be a friend, Shikamaru." Ino said in a huff.

"We're friends?" Shikamaru asked, surprised Ino thought they were.

"Of course we are, we've known each other since forever."

"That doesn't make us friends. This is such a drag."

"Fine, then, Shikamaru. Since I'm so horrible I won't bother you, happy?" Ino responded, hands on her hips.

"Not really."

"Asshole."

"You'll get over it."

Ino wanted to respond but saw to figures approaching Shikamaru and her; his teammates. Shino was dressed like the stereotypical Aburame, large jacket, black pants and shades. Naruto was wearing a red, long sleeved, v-neck shirt with black pants and had his hair pulled back in a loose bun. She had to admit the oft maligned man bun worked on him.

"Hi, Shika!" Naruto said with a wave and then peered around him to see Ino there. "Hi, Ino-san!".

"Troublesome."

"H-hello, Naruto-san. Shino." she greeted, a little taken aback at his cheerfulness. "Naruto-san, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." He responded and followed her away from his teammates. Seeing her look conflicted caused him to drop the formalities "What can I do for you, Ino?"

"I want to apologize, Naruto; for telling Sakura not to be your friend. It was cruel and I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry."

"Oh, has that been bothering you? Of course I forgive you, we were little then."

"Really?"

"Yea. You don't think I'd hold a grudge from something a six year old did to me, didya?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I wasn't sure." she said and felt much better. "Well, I'm going to let you get back to Shikamaru, thanks Naruto." Ino spoke, walking away.

"No problem." Naruto called back heading over to Shikamaru and Shino.

"Did you resolve your business with her?"

"Yea, but it was weird. Anyway, how are you guys?"

"I am well, Naruto-san. How was your mission to Suna?"

"Fine. Fought a little, ate a little, made some friends."

"Of course you did." Shikamaru muttered, causing Naruto to laugh. The trio prepared them some food and found a place away from the crowds, talking about their training, missions, and Shikamaru's long list of complaints.

"So, I have to get a new vest because of you, troublesome redhead."

"You could use a tighter fit anyway, you should fire your tailor, Shika."

"I know a guy." Shino offered helpfully, with Naruto giving him the thumbs up.

"See, Shino even knows a guy…" Naruto paused to digest Shino's words before exploding, "Why don't I know any guys? I won't let you get ahead of me, Aburame!"

"But I already am. Why? As you have already stated you have no guys. I have plenty and therefore will win."

"Are we really talking about this? Is this really happening?"

"I must request you be silent, Shikamaru-san as Naruto-san is on the cusp of admitting his defeat."

"I admit nothing. Just you wait, I'll have guys and they will be of a superior quality than your guys."

"This argument is stupid. You both have to realize this." Shikamaru said and saw that neither of them were paying attention. "Hey, you troublesome teammates, don't ignore me. You both always get into these weird competitions that don't matter."

"He started it/ It was started by him" they both said. Anyone else would form a sweatdrop but even Shikamaru's sweat thought it was too troublesome.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"No, Shikamaru-san, we cannot. Not until Naruto-san once again acknowledges his defeat."

"You cheated last time, 'tebayo."

"And the time before that?"

"The challenge was ambiguous!" Naruto said, animatedly, hair flying in all directions.

"Troublesome, you submitted the challenge. How could you confuse yourself?"

"Quite easily, I imagine." Shino answered with the barest hint of amusement.

"Aburame with the dagger."

"You're both bastards, you know that?"

"What's that, I can't hear you from down there." Shikamaru retorted through yawns.

"Shika, you're lying down! Height doesn't even matter when you're lying down."

"Shino, you hear something?"

"It sounds akin to a girlish shriek. Why? Because before a boy's balls drop they may have a high pitched voice."

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it? Fine. I'm throwing a water whip party and you're both invited!" Naruto said, eyes all white and hair formed into nine tail like formations. He instantly formed the water whips and gave chase to his teammates.

"May have pushed it too far this time, Shino. And running is so troublesome." Shikamaru observed while dodging Naruto's whips.

"Such is the price of victory, Shikamaru-san." Shino replied, narrowly avoiding a whip himself.

"Troublesome."

* * *

It was late and he wanted to go home. He'd had a full and stressful day. It was always at this time he wondered if he should just give Tsunade the seat and be done with it. He could still shepherd them through the Ame assault while ceding the day to day work to her. She might not like it, might fight tooth and nail but it'd be worth it to get out of that seat. He wanted to go home but fortune was not on his side.

"Have you lost the rest of that fool mind of yours, Hiruzen?"

"Koharu, ignoring that I'm still the Hokage, what would lead you to talk to me like this?"

"You assigning Anko a mission she, and I quote, "is guaranteed to leave me gutted and rotting in an unmarked grave."

"Anko was being a bit hyperbolic. Besides, I'm sure you both agree with me that we can't let Orochimaru taint Naruto-kun. She can't be allowed to foster darkness within Minato's boy."

"Oh, he's Minato's boy now? And we actually take that into account?"

"We don't need to have that argument to night, Koharu." Homura said, though he too disliked Hiruzen manipulated them. They didn't want to deny Naruto his heritage but were also concerned about his lack of protection and the wave of assassins that may come after Minato's legacy. To know that wasn't Hiruzen's only motivation offended both of them but they'd yet to address it. There seemed to always be something more important to handle.

"Fine, we won't do that tonight but Hiruzen you are making a mistake. And worst yet, you're being obvious and sexist." Seeing his confused face, Koharu continues, "Anko is one of our best kunoichi so you assign her a mission to fuck a child? You would never assign Kakashi to screw a 12 year old girl and we all know that."

"I didn't order her to have sex, seduction doesn't have to end in sex. Even if she just made him fall in love it'd be enough. Did she tell you why I wanted her to do it?"

"Yes, and you're being irrational. Even if she did have designs on Naruto, that's not illegal and we don't act against our shinobi without evidence of wrongdoing. We aren't Danzo." Homura answered.

"Besides, why are you so convinced that she must have ill intentions for Naruto? Why bother coming back here, giving us full access to her own hidden village if she has some dastardly plan? She may be arrogant, all of your students are but she's not stupid so why make this unnecessarily difficult. God knows, Naruto had more than enough incentive to leave the village. She wouldn't have had to try hard to induce him to do so."

"Because it would be her ultimate revenge against Minato and I and is just the sick kind of poetic she likes." Hiruzen defended but saw Koharu wasn't convinced but Homura understood the man's words. Koharu took notice of Homura's expression and realized she was out of the loop.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Hiruzen breathed in deeply before releasing it with a sigh. "For a brief period, Orochimaru and I were having an affair. I sent her to Danzo as a means of ending it, as an attempt to save my marriage and a way of dealing with the guilt of coercing her into getting an abortion." Hiruzen didn't have to wait long for the slap that greeted his confession.

"So, you're one of them? I thought better of you, Hiruzen. I thought you had more integrity and discipline than that."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you but nothing can change what happened and it can't be used as a reason to turn a blind eye to her actions."

"No, but it does add context. I watched that girl grow up, her and Tsunade both. While not a direct sensei, I was proud to have helped in molding them into the stellar kunoichi they became. It hurt me just as much as you when she turned bad. It never made complete sense. She had darkness, she could be sadistic but she always had control. Always. And then out of nowhere she becomes a monster? It never added up, until now. She and in turn the village paid for your wandering dick, HIruzen."

"Yes, it has and I want to rectify that. Don't you see why I need to limit her influence, all of her influence on him?"

"I see an old man overreacting. Or do you just not like Naruto potentially getting something that was once yours."

"I'm not that crass, Koharu. This isn't about some lingering possessiveness."

"Maybe not but we don't see the wisdom in assigning Anko this mission. If you had more evidence or even a better argument but her just being blindly spiteful won't do. And as one of the Daimyo's stipulations, you know we can overrule you if we both agree. We do, Hiruzen, this mission is cancelled." Homura voiced.

"You're both making a mistake."

"Only time will tell but Hiruzen did you ever stop to consider that maybe Naruto could be a good influence on her? Maybe bring back the loyal kunoichi she used to be?" Koharu asked.

"If he were older? Maybe but he's still a child in many respects."

"And that child rallied a nation to fight for itself. He might surprise you, they both may if you give them a chance." She said as both advisors left, leaving the longest serving Hokage to his own thoughts but try as he may, he simply couldn't picture a version of this where Naruto didn't turn out for the worst.


	7. Exhibit C

The two female Sannin sat in an ornate study. Bookshelves up to the ceiling, fine woodworking throughout the office with jade accents. A well designed and maintained office, fitting for one of the Shinobi Elders and former student of Tobirama Senju.

"I didn't think you could wake up this early." Orochimaru said.

"I don't want to be up this early." Tsunade responded. "Besides, I haven't done anything so I have no idea as to why I'm even here."

"Maybe she wants an audience." Orochimaru pondered.

"You are due for an ass reaming, so it's a possibility." Tsunade voiced with a slight grin.

"And you're not?"

"I basically just retired our situations are different."

"I see you two still squabble like schoolgirls." A third voice spoke from behind them. Koharu requested their presence at her estate at seven in the morning, sending out the notice as soon as she left Hiruzen's office. Clearly, she'd been left out of some major events and wanted to get some things straight. She had taken on a role for Tsunade and Orochimaru similar to what Mito-sama had done for her, the prodigious Uzumaki not willing to let Koharu be a weak link on her team. It was a tradition she'd hoped would carry through but wars and other tragedies had seen to remove all she would select for the position; the last being Kushina.

But it was not to be, however her original girls were back so maybe it could be salvaged. First, however, everything would need to be brought out in the open. No more secrets and no more lies.

"Thank you for coming so early, I'm happy to see you both."

"It's good to see you as well." Tsunade replied.

"Is it? Because you've been back for nearly two months and I've yet to see you, either of you outside of that initial meeting. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were avoiding me."

"I've been busy with hospital duties and my own training." Tsunade quickly answered.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me." Orochimaru said simply, her voice betraying no emotion.

"I should cane you both. Tsunade, you're never that busy. And you, of course I'd want to see you, girl. Why didn't you tell me what was happening between Hiruzen and you? Why didn't you come to me?"

"I wouldn't have during the affair and afterward, what was I to say? It was so cliche as to not merit further attention."

"It did. The affair was wrong, you both were but Hiruzen was more so. He was your sensei and your superior and had no business in engaging in such activities. And what he requested of you? If you'd told me earlier I'd been in a better condition to do more than slap him."

"You slapped Sensei?" Tsunade asked in mild surprise.

"Of course I did. He knew better. This could have been prevented."

"You knowing doesn't change anything."

"Of course it does! It doesn't justify what you did but it does add context. We worked hard so you'd have a firm control over your impulses and for years you did. However, being emotionally distraught would surely affect said control and with Tsunade gone you needed someone else to help keep the line. It clearly wasn't going to be Danzo and if that man were still alive I'd shave layers from his bones." Koharu said the last part in disgust.

"I wasn't distraught, I'm not what you think I am. Clearly, it was always going to happen and I could only pretend for so long. I'm a lot of things, most of them bad but I won't be reduced to some heartbroken little girl."

"And yet, that's exactly what you were. It doesn't make you weak to have cared for him nor anyone else you may grow to care about in the future." Koharu argued and saw Orochimaru narrow her eyes. "Hiruzen suspects and was going to send Anko to interfere. Thankfully, she had enough sense to come to me though it was mostly because she was sure you'd kill her."

"Smart girl." Orochimaru muttered, not enjoying feeling like a child in front of the elder kunoichi.

"Wait, Orochi is interested in someone? Who?"

"This is not a gossip circle!" Orochimaru protested.

"If that isn't confirmation, I don't know what is. So, who's the lucky guy? Anyone I know?"

"Why did you have to bring this up in front of her? You know how sappy she gets." Orochimaru said to Koharu. Causing Tsunade to look affronted.

"If you'd come visit me once in a while I wouldn't have to address everything at once. This is really your own fault." Koharu retorted, though matriarchal shaming wasn't the entire reason. "And Tsunade, wipe that look off your face. You're as sappy as they come you just hide it under a veneer of bitterness. Also, use that keen intellect if you want to know, the list isn't that long." she finished, waving off Orochimaru's glare.

Tsunade did as suggested and did use her intellect. She knew Orochimaru wasn't around that many people, assuming the target was male reduced the number even further. Really, outside of Kabuto and the Kaguya, both seemingly too submissive for her, she spent the significant part of her time with…

"Got a thing for redheads, do you?" she asked, smugly. True, he was too young now and by conventional ethics calling dibs on a child would be looked down upon but she didn't have a problem with it once he was older.

"Shut up." Orochimaru didn't get embarrassed ever but she was not enjoying this, at all. She didn't really care who knew she had designs on Naruto nor was she shamed by being drawn to someone so much younger than herself. But she felt uncomfortably vulnerable around these two, the two people that knew her best and always accepted her, even when she'd done things to push them away. She could never intimidate them, scare them or anything else. Tsunade even went so far as to tease her occasionally. And unlike Jiraiya's insults, which were presented as playful but always had an undercurrent of derisive jealousy, Tsunade's was always meant to be inclusive.

She cared about them, and what they thought. That's why she was uncomfortable with their judgment, even if it were ultimately positive and accepting. If it hadn't been would she have changed? Doubt herself? No to the former, possibly yes to the latter and she didn't like that. Doubt and indecision slowed one down, made them falter. Orochimaru was pulled from her thoughts when Tsunade spoke.

"What? He's a cutie now and I'd imagine he'd mature into a fine young man."

"I agree."

"Well, I wasn't asking for your permission."

"I think that's as close to a thanks for the support as we're going to get." Tsunade replied, grinning. Enjoying seeing her friend opening up again. But soon, the grin faded when something occurred to her, causing her to scowl. The other two women were discomforted by the change in her emotions.

"Sensei was going to have Anko seduce Naruto?"

"Yes." Koharu answered.

"A sitting Hokage was going to attempt to directly interfere in internal clan politics?"

"I-I didn't even think of that, Homura hadn't either." Hiruzen really had been slipping. If the other clans got wind of him trying to, possibly, plant a matriarch into a clan, one he'd already stolen from, it could lead to widespread distrust. It could be portrayed as Hiruzen attempting to gain further access to the Uzumaki funds by have a sympathetic party close to the clan head or even a long term embezzlement scheme. If nothing else, it was tearing down the laws and customs that gave clans a degree of autonomy. Had this gone through and it was ever discovered HIruzen would have been furthered disgraced. An even larger blight on an otherwise stellar dual tenure.

"Orochi-chan, I know you hate him. I understand why but I am going to ask you drop this as a personal favor to me."

"I'd be lying if I said I'd drop it completely and I won't lie to you. However, the value it has currently is rather low. If he doesn't try anything like this again then it can stay locked away."

"I can live with that and I'll inform Hiruzen. Now, as much fun as it is to talk about your courtship and guilt both you girls, I did have another reason to call you here. As you both know, I've acted as something of a mentor for many of the village's kunoichi, starting with you two. I've enjoyed it and have been proud to do so but my time is coming to an end. I'm old and the younger generations need new voices and influences, I'd like you two to take up that role."

"I won't be taking on a full time student again. Once I got over my issues, I poured all I had into training Shizune."

"I'm not asking you to take on another apprentice Tsunade, just like you weren't mine. Just be available, share your knowledge and experiences. You know the double standards that exist, how dismissive people are of kunoichi."

"But fangirls are going to ruin us all!" Tsunade said in mock horror causing all three women to laugh.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. I'm already doing something similar with our medical corp."

"And you?"

"What about me? If they aren't terrified of me, they certainly don't trust me. Besides, I've done that enough in my own village. Two of which have joined Konoha."

"Yes, the additional Uzumaki. You may have a point… but you need to make amends to Anko."

"That isn't going to happen." Orochimaru said dryly.

"And yet, it must. Her hatred of you and fear of that seal is holding her back."

"Fine, you insufferable old woman. Is there anything else you want?"

"Meh, to be young again. I might take a ride on a certain redhead myself." Koharu said snickering at the stunned faces of the two Sannin before her.

* * *

"Can I just say, officially, I don't want to do this?" the Nara genius complained from the clearing of the training grounds.

"That's fine, Shikamaru. But as you rarely want to do anything, the announcement lacks potency." Kurenai responded. "Besides, this will be good for you to assess your relative level. The same goes for the rest of you." The ruby eyed Jounin informed her team.

"As we may be assigned higher ranked solo missions, it is important to know how to disable teams while having enough energy to escape or finish our tasks. Whereas the participating Genin teams should be able to subdue a single rookie Chunin. Logic would dictate whatever the outcome, it will demonstrate areas of improvement for all."

"Yea, except a certain troublesome redhead blows a hole in the entire balance."

"I haven't even done anything yet!"

"But you will/ You always do/ Give it time" were the responses for his team, causing a depression cloud to form over his head.

"You guys are so mean to me."

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun," Kurenai said, rubbing the boys head and earning a mild blush, "but Shikamaru raises a good point. While technically you're a rookie Chunin we all know that isn't really the case. So the other Jounin sensei and I came up with some restrictions to avoid you upending the whole deal."

"Fine, what are they?"

"No shadow and fuin clones. No ninjutsu above B rank, and no overloading your lesser rank jutsu to achieve similar effects. Also, no kenjutsu."

"Now, I officially don't want to do this."

"Shino isn't complaining."

"I relish the opportunity. To watch their naive confidence get crushed by my dominance; nothing is more pure than that, Sensei."

"O...kay." Kurenai said before fishing out three scrolls, one colored black, one green and one orange handing her students one each. "Now go to your assigned locations as we'll begin soon. And Shikamaru, if you just give up and hand over your scroll you'll have an all out spar with Naruto as punishment."

Shikamaru just took his scroll and marched off, cursing his fate of being partnered with a confounding woman and a troublesome Uzumaki. The other two Chunin departed as well while Kurenai simply waited for the other teams to arrive. It was about thirty minutes, as even Kakashi arrived on time. Asuma spoke first.

"Ok, teams, we're doing a joint training exercise. Each member of team Kurenai has a scroll in which you are to retrieve. They are stationed in three separate locations and cannot leave the general area. You may attempt to gain the scrolls through any means, short of lethal or maiming blows. However, if you are defeated by the Chunin you cannot attempt to attack them again."

"But if another team has the scroll we can go after them?" asked Neji.

"Yes. You get one attempt at the Chunin but as long as you can still fight you can try to steal it from any of the teams. The first team to get all the scrolls, or have the most by the end of the time limit wins."

"You are to treat this like a real mission, meaning if any member of my team is able to put you in a position where you'd flee or surrender then you've failed and must move on. If you push on in those circumstances because this isn't real then regardless of if you get the scroll you will have failed." Kurenai added.

"You all have time to plan and strategize, the time starts when the first team leaves the clearing but be warned, that gives Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto time to trap and fortify their positions so delaying may not be to your advantage." Kakashi continued and the shunshin'd away. The other Jounin did so as well as the three genin teams separated.

* * *

"What do you think, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"I say we go after the Uzumaki. I can see through his traps and we can finally settle the score." Neji answered, clinching his prosthetic arm.

"Yes, let's engage in a most youthful fight and stoke our flames to new heights!"

"After that, should we just wait to see if any of the other teams gain a scroll and go after them." Tenten finished and Team 9 was content with their plan.

* * *

"I think we should go after Shikamaru. He's so lazy he'll barely put up a fight." Ino suggested.

"But he's really smart, he might have traps set or any number of things." Chouji added.

"Nah, he's too lazy for that. Besides, we can overwhelm him fast and then head over to whoever is closest to Shikamaru. And then hide after that."

"Each team has a tracker, Ino-san. Hiding won't be easy and with two scrolls we'll be the targets." Hinata added.

"Then what should we do, Hinata?" asked Chouji.

"Stay here. Each team, at some point, is going to try to take a scroll from another team, hoping a member of Team Kurenai has tired them out so most of the work is done. If we all chase after a scroll, we'll all be depleted and then depleted further when we fight. If we let the two combat teams go after a scroll and then fight each other then they'll be weakened and we can swoop in. Or, they ignore each other and go after two Chunin each, the results are similar. We should be the last people they fight, the last team to fight."

"So, just wait? That's your plan."

"Yes, Ino-san, that is my plan."

"I like it." Choji said.

* * *

"I say we target Shino. My katon jutsu are a natural enemy to his insects and the sharingan will allow me to see them. Kiba you can track and Sakura can be long distance support if we need it."

"And after, assuming we beat Shino?" asked Kiba

"We rest if need be and then go after Naruto. I assume Team 9 is going after him first for revenge. Assuming they have a drawn out fight, it'll leave some weakened targets for us. We get the second scroll and then head to the clearing, playing defense with what we have."

"What if Team 9 is still fresh? They'll be hard to beat." Kiba added.

"It's a gamble but with the Nara's shadow jutsu there is a chance one of us would be captured and if we are we lose

* * *

Team 9 was the first to take off, starting the timer on the exercise. Neji activated his Byakugan and ran toward the Uzumaki. He saw the chakra infused fuinjutsu and guided his team through the traps set in the wooded area. He avoided the chakraless traps as well. Team 9 were progressing well until Tenten stepped on a patch of earth that sunk, setting off a kunai trap. The projectiles flew toward the team at a rapid pace, each taking to the trees to avoid them. This set off another set of pressure traps as not just kunai but a powdery substance was released as well. Neji managed to avoid the powder but his teammates did not. However, neither Tenten nor Lee felt any differently so they continued on, at a much slower pace.

It frustrated them, having to take their time and check, thoroughly for even the slightest inconsistency. The care in which they were having to move was wearing on their patience, especially Lee as he preferred to charge ahead at obstacles. It only made his flames of youth burn hotter.

After fifteen minutes of entering the wood area the team made it toward another clearing and saw Naruto waiting for them. Neji relayed that the Uzumaki hadn't moved since the exercise started, as if he were waiting to face them head on. All of team 9 liked that and took their positions for their attack formation. Tenten began by throwing a barrage of kunai at Naruto. He responded by performing a series of hand seals and performed the **Wind Style: Wind Wall Jutsu** halting the kunai.

Neji and Lee were already in motion, assuming Naruto would have to move but even after the effects of the jutsu they continued on, prepared to attack. Naruto threw a raiton charged kunai toward Neji, who dodged it easily but the brief pause allowed Naruto time to perform another jutsu **Water Style: Gummy Swamp Jutsu** one of Naruto's first usable, original jutsu. He spits out a large glob of sticky goo, creating a trap. Lee's momentum carried him right into the jutsu, ending his forward charge.

Neji decided to continue onward, believing that between Tenten and he, the Hyuuga was in the best position to mount an offensive. After her experience in the Chunin Exams, Tenten was reluctant to face a Futon user, not having created counters yet. She watched Lee struggling to free himself and went to aid her boisterous teammate.

Neji finally closed the distance and began attacking, his Byakugan blazing intensely. He knew he couldn't kill the Uzumaki but if he could severely hurt him Neji would be satisfied, for now. Naruto was not unprepared for Neji's frontal attack, having retrieved two kunai from his holster. When it appeared Neji showed little concern for the knives, likely believing they'd never touch him, Naruto decided to fix that assumption by channeling super sonic chakra into them, extending their reach.

Neji saw the manipulation and easily deduced he'd was at great risk if he kept being overly aggressive. He calmed himself but continued the pressure, simply more focused and controlled. The chakra infused knives managed a few nicks but nothing deep to draw much blood and Neji was thankful for his training with Tenten as the small cuts did nothing to deter him.

He eventually got the timing and attack/counter patterns of the Uzumaki and laid a trap. Attacking in such a way that Naruto left his chest open for a palm strike. Neji took full advantage of the opening, his chakra infused palm speeding toward Naruto, ill intent rolling off Neji. Neji struck but was unhappy as he saw Naruto replace himself with a log. He almost missed the sealing array on the log but caught it in enough time to perform a **Kaiten.** If it were a normal exploding tag, the **Kaiten** would have offered the necessary protection. But it wasn't, it was a flash bang array. Neji's initial **Kaiten** saved him from the wood splinters and even the glaring flash but the sphere of chakra did not prevent the high pitched sound from reaching his ears. This caused him to falter and fall to the ground, the sonic assault distablizing him. Neji felt a hand grab him from underground and a moment later his body went rigid, he was unable to move. Naruto emerged from the ground, ready to end it but had to move away from Neji as Lee was on the attack once more.

Seeing Neji hurt, Lee decided to race toward his teammate and it was fortunate he did as it allowed him to interrupt Naruto before he could detain Neji. In a blur he was in front of Naruto, aiming a punch toward the smaller Chunin. Naruto dodged the punch and slapped it away. Lee responded with a kick, aimed at Naruto's midsection. Naruto met the kick with the bottom of his foot and then used chakra to stick to Lee's leg.

Taken off guard, Lee didn't fight Naruto when he forced his leg down to the ground and then into the ground as Lee felt his foot sink. Before he could begin to understand what just happened, which was really just basic earth manipulation, Naruto hit Lee in the chin with a jab. The raiton chakra augmenting his speed allowed Naruto to multiple the force of the jab and Lee was knocked out.

Putting a kunai to Lee's throat and using the incapacitated boy as a shield, the recently promoted Chunin spoke, "Drop all of your weapons, admit defeat or I'll slit his throat." he said in an even tone.

Tenten looked upon her teammates, Neji couldn't move and Lee was at the bastard's mercy. She hung her head in shame. They'd lost. It was fast, it was efficient and they had barely been given a chance. It only caused their dislike of Naruto to increase as Team 9 felt he had embarrassed them again, and with minimal effort. Tenten dropped her scrolls just as Lee was waking up. He was ready to fight but they reminded him of the rules and that they couldn't continue to attack Naruto. Naruto undid the paralysis seal and Neji shot up, suffering a lingering headache. He disregarded his weapons, just as Tenten had, shaking in disgust, anger and shame. The trio left back into the wooded area along the way coming up with another plan.

* * *

Team 7 wasted no time taking off toward Shino when Team 9 departed. Kiba was taking the lead as he was tracking Shino by scent. Sakura was behind him and Sasuke took the rear, making sure to avoid any of Shino's Kikaichu that he may have left behind. As they got closer to Shino's location, Kiba tripped a wire which triggered a series of pepper bombs being unleashed from above. The instant the pepper concoction spread Kiba had a coughing and weezing fit, hard enough to throw Akamaru off of him. The bombs acted as an irritant to not only Kiba's sense of smell but to Sasuke's eyes.

The Uchiha didn't quite close them fast enough which caused a burning sensation, one that the other members of Team 7 were experiencing as well. Immediately they cleansed their eyes with their water canteens and prepared to continue on, Kiba went to retrieve Akamaru, who seemed stunned from being tossed. When Kiba picked up Akamaru, the dog dissolved into a mass of Kikaichu and latched onto Kiba. The Inuzuka attempted to get the insects off him by rolling around and even hitting himself but it was for not as soon he was drained and passed out from chakra loss.

Sasuke heard a gasp and turned around to see Shino had Sakura, a sai pointed toward her midsection. With his sharingan activated he saw it was the real one, not a clone. He was frustrated his team had been so easily defeated by tricks. He didn't force Shino to make his ultimatum, throwing down his weapons and saw the Aburame nod in approval. A insect clone brought a subdued Akamaru out from behind Sasuke and Shino left via shunshin. Sasuke picked up Kiba and Sakura carried Akamaru as Team 7 departed from the area never realizing they had some extra passengers with them.

* * *

Hinata watched both teams struggle and ultimately fail, each diminished in their scuffles. She realized this would be the perfect opportunity to neutralize her competition before going for the scrolls. She had the beginnings of a plan but a crucial element depended on Ino. The Yamanaka had improved since the exams but this wasn't an easy task.

"Change in plans, both teams failed to obtain a scroll and are weakened. I say we take out the teams and then go after the scrolls ourselves. I'll take Uzumaki-kun while you both go after Shikamaru."

"Why Shikamaru? And why would you go after Naruto alone?" Asked Ino.

"Because Shikamaru-kun likely can't hold both of you and given his general laziness won't want an extended fight. Shino-kun is prepared had an easier fight than Uzumaki-kun and will fight harder than Shikamaru-kun. I'll go alone because my skills match up to his and since he's already tired it'll be easy to defeat him." Hinata lied, believably.

"What's the plan?" Asked Choji.

"Team 7 and 9 are on their way back, Shino-kun has hidden some of his Kikaichu on Team 7, likely to attack Team 9 though I have no idea how he'll direct them. When they do, I'll neutralize Team 9 while Ino will neutralize Sasuke-san with her jutsu. Knockout Sakura and then I'll do the same to Sasuke-san's body."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ino said with a smile and Choji agreed. Hinata waited for the two teams to get closer before giving them the signal but once she did the team moved silently until Hinata signaled they should stop. Team 10 watched the other teams watch each other warily but the respective leaders deduced neither managed to retrieve a scroll. The question was, who would go where next? If they were both going to the Nara, they'd have a fight on their hands anyway. If one time was going to wait while the other made a second attempt, they might as well try to take the other team out. Team 7 was a person down, and with Lee having been recently knocked out he wasn't at full capacity but Team 9 had a distinct advantage.

The stare down was intense, as Sasuke and Neji thought about what to do but each seemed to conclude a negotiation was needed as both approached each other. Hinata activated her Byakugan to see what was being said amongst the two. She was not surprised when Sasuke agreed to allow Neji and company to go after the Nara in exchange for holding hostilities. Hinata smiled when the Kikaichu, unnoticed by either slowly attached themselves to Neji. He felt the drain immediately and assumed it was the work of Sasuke. Hinata wasted no time and launched two poison senbon from her wrists, each one hitting Tenten and Lee. Since the paralytic was fast acting, both were down in seconds.

Neji attempted to attack Sasuke but the constant drain of his chakra slowed him down and Sasuke easily slipped the finger jab, choosing to create some distance but even he started to feel drained. It was happening faster than he could understand. His vision was starting to darken, consciousness fading fast. The last thing he saw was Neji hitting the ground before he followed suit. Hinata, taking full advantage of her fortunate circumstance fired another senbon at Sakura, hitting the distracted girl and knocking her out.

"What the hell, Hinata, that was not the plan!" Ino yelled, indignantly.

"Somehow, Shino-kun planted his Kikaichu on Sasuke-san and set them up to attack Neji and Sasuke-san both. It might not be safe to get close to them, Ino-san. Besides, now, all you have to do is get the scroll from Shikamaru-san. Good luck." The heiress said before darting off toward her target, unsealing a metallic compound bow and a quiver of arrows as she made her way through the path Team 9 took.

She stopped to line up her shot. Naruto was sitting down, relaxed but not unaware. She pointed her bow, nocking her arrow. She held her breath for a moment and released it slowly just as she released the projectile. It tore through the sky, weaving carefully between the trees headed toward her intended target. At the last moment he rolled out of the way and the arrow struck a tree behind him. Hinata was already on the move and released three more arrows. He created an earth wall to intercept them. The Hyuuga Heiress stayed in her new position, relieved she'd avoided any traps and couldn't use the arrow trajectories to guess her position.

She knew his facility with shadow clones and wondered why he hadn't made any yet as it would be an ideal way to find her location. She didn't have much time to consider as she watched him blur through hand signs and slam his hand on the ground before a sealing array appeared followed by chakra smoke.

"Onii-chan?" the sleepy panther asked. Hinata fought down the urge to go cuddle with the cute summons.

"Hai. I need your help, can you track the scent on these arrows?"

"Hai." the cub answered and appeared to have obtained her scent. Hinata braced herself, moving too early or too late would put her in a bad position. What she was not prepared for was for the panther to merge with a shadow and disappear from her sight. Without delay, she decided movement was needed and narrowly avoided the swipe of a panther claw because of it. The panther cub was less cute now.

Hinata decided active engagement, up close and personal would be better than the hit and run tactics she'd utilized. She sped towards Naruto and took a swing at him with her bow, which he ducked. She followed up with a round house. Naruto responded by dropping straight to the ground. Hinata had to jump in the air to avoid the panther again, twisting to not leave herself vulnerable. She was outflanked and knew it but wasn't going to give up.

Hinata, having sealed her bow and arrows, sped toward Naruto again. She didn't fight in the traditional Hyuuga manner, adopting sweeping motions instead of the jabs and thrusts the Gentle Fist is known for. She would often have to aim a strike at the cub to keep her honest but spent most of her time pressing Naruto. She went for a palm thrust, which he stopped and caught with both hands; one at the wrist and one at her elbow. Hinata was not deterred as she bent her middle and ring fingers down to pull at a trigger, unleashing more senbon from her hidden launcher. Naruto avoided them, barely, but decided he'd been on the defensive long enough.

He let Hinata close the distance again but before she got into attack range she was ensconced in his chakra infused hair while the cub jumped on her back.

"You give?" he asked and the heiress nodded. Naruto undid the jutsu, face still neutral. "So, you're an archer?" Hinata nodded again. "That. Is. So. Cool. DATTEBAYO! How long have you been training? What can you do? How far can you shoot? What do your arrows do?" Hinata would be a bit taken back by his abrupt change if she hadn't watched him for so long, under orders.

"Let's see; since I was nine. I'm pretty accurate and can take shots most would think impossible due to obstructions. Fifty-three meters. They are arrows, Uzumaki-kun, they just do what arrows do."

"What about fuinjutsu? Maybe some seals to add some additional features like flash bang or explosions or knockout gas or gloves."

"Gloves?" Hinata asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yea, like boxing gloves to act as a bludgeon."

"That doesn't sound very practical, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto laughed before agreeing. "I guess it doesn't. Sorry, my imagination gets away from me sometimes." Hinata giggles in response.

"That's fine, almost none has shown as much enthusiasm for my interests as you just have. Thank you."

Naruto rubs the back of his head bashfully, "It's nothing. 'Sides, it's really cool. I was not expecting arrows. I do think some specialty arrows would really take things up a notch. Also, have you ever considered a senbon launcher that was chakra powered or had a seamless triggering mechanism?"

"I have enough to know they don't exist."

"Whaa? They should." Naruto said and he took out an empty scroll, a brush and some ink and started writing and doodling feariously. Hinata sat beside the Uzumaki and watched him work as he'd write down plans and cross them out only to write out some more. After several moments, it seemed he'd come to a stopping point. "If you'd like, Hinata-san, I could experiment some and see what comes of it?"

"I'd like that."

"Awesome, 'ttebayo. What would you want your arrows to do?" Naruto asked and Hinata contemplated for a moment. His initial suggestions, excluding the boxing glove arrow, were good but surely she could come up with some herself. The two sat and chatted, trading ideas for the rest of the time until Kurenai showed up to signal time had elapsed, an hour later. Apparently, Ino and Choji were not able to get a scroll either.

The Jounin put their heads together, each having witnessed some part of the exercise. Gai was the most displeased with his team, seeing they allowed a personal issue to overwhelm their thinking. He also saw that his team was too linear and inflexible. The powdery substance that was on them, they they dismissed was a pheromone that caused Kikaichu to become aggressive. Shibi used a similar tactic with his teammates, allowing them to bait enemies so he could attack them from far away. His team just assumed it did nothing or forgot about it entirely. Not good, especially if they would be fighting Ame ninja. If he couldn't change or curb that he wouldn't allow them to participate in the Ame assault. Kakashi was neither pleased nor displeased. His team operated as a unit, Sasuke had a sound plan but was simply out maneuvered by the Aburame. He'd drill them on their tactics more as they've witnessed what a superior plan can net.

Asuma was satisfied with most of his team's performance. Hinata was acting as a leader and had a good plan, she even knew when to change things to take advantage of the situation. The plan to have Choji and Ino take on Shikamaru together was solid but Choji's reluctance cost them in the end, giving Shikamaru enough time to detain Ino, forcing Choji to submit. Shikamaru used a loophole in the rules and kept both members there longers so they couldn't go after Shino nor Naruto. Gai said Hinata put up a good fight against Naruto but being tagged team by his summons left her at a disadvantage she couldn't overcome. That was understandable, training with a Sannin was bound to net some positive results even if he hadn't been ahead of them to begin with. However, turning the last hour into a date was not what he expected of Hinata.

Kurenai was downright smug. Her boys kicked ass and took names. She didn't even bother to hide it. They may not have been the strongest Genin team but they were the best. Shikamaru and Shino were great at meticulous planning, leading their enemies to the conclusions they wanted and their abilities had been tested to the max by Naruto. Why? Because he is a natural at counterplanning. If Shikamaru and Shino were elegant and precise, Naruto was like his namesake; a true maelstrom that would upend anything with a split second decision they couldn't account for. They influenced each other and helped each other grow. And since no one got a scroll she got to pocket $15,000 ryo. It was good to be Team 8.

* * *

'What is Naruto Uzumaki to you?' Hiruzen repeated the question Koharu just asked him. It was an odd question and it felt like a setup. What was Naruto to him? The obvious ones were Minato's son and jinchuuriki. Talented Chunin? Source of regret? Former surrogate grandchild? Once hope for the future? He didn't know what Koharu wanted with this question and it seemed his face gave away his confusion.

"While you were thinking did you list clan heir?" she asked neutrally.

"No."

"And let's say Anko's mission would have been a complete success, let's say they even got married what would have happened?"

"He would free of Orochimaru."

"Damnit, Hiruzen, think. Don't obsess, don't react, think." And think he did as he was clearly missing a crucial piece of the puzzle until it hit him light a raiton jutsu. "Clan heir, as in clan business."

"As in you planting a matriarch in the clan you pilfered funds from. Do you realize how bad that could have been if it were ever found out you were even planning on doing such a thing?" Koharu questioned.

"I overlooked it entirely. I've really lost my edge, haven't I?"

"Age will do that. I overlooked it as well, Tsunade pointed it out for me so at least I know she has the wits to sit in the chair. Hiruzen, she's back. She's not going anywhere. If she had some grandiose plan maybe you could have unearthed it ten years ago but you won't now. All you're doing is making mistakes, mistakes that could damage the position of Hokage long after you leave it." Hiruzen could only hang his head in shame, she was right about all of it.

"She has reason to hate me. And those reasons gave her the justification to become a monster. What if Naruto decides he gets to be a monster as well?"

"They are different people. And if you don't want him to become a monster don't give him reason to act as one. Besides, I've read Inoichi's reports. He'd leave before he'd take revenge. Our hunternin would be most at risk. He has a team, he's making friends. Someone like him, he never needed much to tie him to the village."

Hiruzen didn't bother to respond, hoping his former teammate was right.

* * *

After nearly being set up by the Sandaime, Anko needed to be alone and the one place she could insure she'd be isolated was the Forest of Death. It felt good to cut loose when no one was watching, to mindlessly destroy things or just speed through the dense forest. It felt like home because it was a place that had no association with her former sensei. There was no taint. No one to judge, to glare at her in suspicion. She was free. So, as she making sport out of some R.O.U.S. she was not pleased to see the one person she didn't want to see standing above, because she always stood above, her.

Was this it? Her sensei was finally going to end her? Why did she wait? To just make her suffer through years of ostracization? Why-

"Stop asking yourself so many questions when you don't have enough information to build any conclusions. You're just making yourself anxious and tense. If I were here to attack you, and I'm not, you've already given me an advantage."

"What do you want?"

"To remove your seal." Orochimaru said plainly.

"That's not funny!" Anko shouted.

"I'm not joking. If you aren't going to use it there's no point to it being there. Do you want it gone or not?"

"Of course I do. What do you want in exchange? Why do this now?"

"Nothing, I want nothing from you. As for why now? It's not important."

"It's important to me. You aren't altruistic, you don't just do things for people out of the goodness of your heart."

"I'm losing my patience with you, Anko-chan. Do you want the seal removed or do you not?"

"I do."

"Good. Now, try not to scream too loudly." Orochimaru said before she blurred in front of Anko. The next thing Anko knew she was indeed screaming quite loudly until she blacked out from the pain. Orochimaru caught her first apprentice with a frown on her face, hoping Anko would be able to handle the effects of removing the seal.


	8. Blast

Her body felt heavy, every muscle felt strained and even the idea of moving caused her pain. Her sheets were soaked through but she was freezing and the splitting headache caused a ringing in her ears. None of that compared to what she saw in her sleep. For years, Anko hated no one more than she hated her sensei. She detested everything about the woman, the embodiment of everything evil about their world.

Now, she simply wanted to kill herself as the two years of missing memory returned. She was there, by _her_ side. Taking part in the experiments, the torture and the needless bloodletting. If Orochimaru told her to burn down a village, Anko would do it because her sensei told her to. It was just that simply, her obedience was just that unthinking, reflexive even. Even when she had misgivings, even when the things she did made her sick she tried to hide it from Orochimaru. Anko never wanted her to think her apprentice couldn't keep up, didn't have the stomach for what was asked of her.

But she did eventually reach her limit, when asked to prepare a small child for an experiment, Anko broke down. She became a quivering mass and struggle to get out apologies in between her sobs. Orochimaru smiled and patted the girl on her head, telling her she didn't have to do it. The next day, Anko received the cursed mark and remembered nothing else until she was found by a Konoha strike team some time later.

She hated herself. Hated what she did. Hated why she did it. A small part of her even hated that her devotion wasn't appreciated but considered a detrimental feature. All she did to please that woman and she didn't even care.. Anko became a monster for a monster and was abandoned because of it. It was distressing how much that realization hurt, that it was all for nothing. That Orochimaru valued someone so unlike her in the red haired Uzumaki but disdained Anko.

It was a sad joke, she was a sad joke; a perfect intersection of tragedy and farce. Not good enough to be her student. Not debased enough to be her disciple. Not even worthy of killing. Just some toy Orochimaru tired of playing with and then abandoned.

Throughout her emotional turmoil she wasn't unaware that someone was in, she assumed, her apartment. She simply was in too much pain to care. Besides, she knew who it was and wanted to prolong the hateful bitch's gloating.

"Are you going to pretend to be asleep for much longer, Anko-chan?"

"I'd hoped you'd leave if I did." Anko said, Forcing herself to sit upright against her headboard. Her bedroom was pretty basic, containing her bed draped in dark purple sheets, a metal and glass top nightstand to her left and a chest of drawers on the right wall. Orochimaru was sitting at the end of her bed, keeping a keen eye on her former apprentice.

"So, is this your final joke? Let me hate you for years and then reveal I'm just like you?" Anko spat, tired of the woman watching her so intently.

"If you've gotten your memories back you know you aren't just like me. You were a little girl trying to please her sensei."

"I still did those things. Doesn't matter why, I did them. I'm no better than you and these people had reason to hate and reject me. They knew what I was."

"If that is who you were you'd still do those things but you don't. You didn't become like me and in that area you bested me." Orochimaru said and meant it. She realized she had taken advantage of Anko's admiration the same way Hiruzen had done to her. It was one of the few things she genuinely felt bad about.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked, not understand what the Sannin meant.

"Let's just say there is more to Hiruzen Sarutobi than you know and not all of it is good." Anko wanted to argue but reconsidered and let the matter drop, she was in too much pain for a unnecessary argument.

"Why did you remove the seal?"

"Because I want to make amends, Anko." The violet haired woman looked unconvinced. "I've been told to make amends but I agree. You've gone as far as you can with hating me as motivation. You may never forgive me but seeing as how I'm not going anywhere, I'm hoping you can move on."

Anko snorted and then grimaced in pain. She may hate the She demon but she was rational enough to admit said demon was right. She hadn't been advancing and on a purely skill level she was no more closer to killing her former sensei as she was to sprouting wings and granting wishes. It's not like she's never contemplated it before, just moving on with her life but there was an ache of injustice, scores unsettled that wouldn't allow her to.

"I can't make any promises. I've hated everything about you for so long but it seems what you did allowed me to not hate myself."

"Be thankful for small mercies."

"I'd be thankful for this pain to end. Did it really have to hurt this much?"

"Yes. Besides you're strong, you'll manage."

"Your bedside manner sucks."

"Kukuku."

Orochimaru left soon after. Whatever Anko and her relationship was to be, it'd take time though she highly doubt it'd ever be more than a resigned acceptance. She could live with that and Koharu couldn't claim she hadn't an effort. The woman got really, really unpleasant when she believed that.

The snake sannin decided to walk through the village. It was still quite early, the sun just peaking about the horizon. Not many people were out but those that were seemed conflicted on how to treat her. She could see the fear they had but there was also a layer of security, the villagers stood a little straighter because the legendary three had returned. If only they understood, she'd never make some grand effort to save a single one of them. Konoha had what she wanted, it remaining standing was the best path to her goals. If that should ever change, this place would burn and she'd not spare one thought to their suffering.

She shook her head when she noticed someone following her, poorly. As she made her way toward the last street before her residence said tag along finally appeared. A chunin, going by the vest with stringy, silvery chin length hair. The main looked familiar but she really was drawing a blank.

"Orochimaru-sama, if we could have a word," the man requested.

"And what can I do for you today, Chunin-kun?" she replied and saw the man bristle at the question and form a slight sneer. He recovered quickly to most but to her experience eyes, he might as well shout his emotions.

"Mizuki, Orochimaru-sama."

'Oh," she thought. It was the Chunin fuckup that couldn't even manage to do what she ordered Hinata to at a fraction of the age. It was a simple observe and report as she wanted multiple sources on the Uzumaki heir. She knew he'd be easy to manipulate, he wore his insecurities for all to see. Jealous, frustrated, self-entitled. It was nothing to give him a prototype curse seal but withhold the means to activate it. "Oh, of course. How could I forget, Mizuki-kun. How many I help you today?"

"Well, your agent said if I helped you I'd one day be granted access to incredible power."

Orochimaru had to suppress a sigh. This deeply uninteresting man was wasting her time, time she could be with Naruto-kun. He wasn't uninteresting, even just sitting and reading she could feel the ideas racing through his head and the palpable excitement at doing something new or finding a way to do an existing skill better. She idly wondered if she just killed this Chunin how many people would truly miss him. It would certainly be faster than this conversation.

She formed a smile, a great show at how to project emotions you decidedly weren't feeling as she was simply bored by this thing in front of her, "Kukuku, I recall ordering you to keep an eye on a certain student. From my other operatives, I was told you were negligent. Withholding instruction and other means to subtly sabotage his education."

"I just thought-"

"Kukuku. I did not order you to think, only obey. How can I reward you when you potentially derail my plans? You failed and it was due to factors outside of that pathetic academy you didn't cause any real damage."

"But he's the kyuubi!" he nearly shouted. She actually had to blink at that. Did this fool actually believe he was the kyuubi? Not even civilians believed he was the actual kyuubi. This conversation just got too stupid for her to devote any further attention to.

"That's idiocy and even if he were, I ordered you to chart his progress and report to me. You did not so you get nothing." she replied simply and Mizuki didn't bother to hide the sneer this time.

"I know things. I can tell Sandaime-sama how you gave me a cursed seal and told me to spy on the Kyuubi brat."

"Kukuku, and I'll tell him I gave it to you after you suffocated a comrade. Nothing will happen to me and you'll be executed. Which would save me the trouble of doing it myself so please, Mizuki-kun go run and tattle." She simply walked away after that, nothing more needed to be said. The Chunin instructor just stood there in silent fury at being dismissed and denied what he was owed. He promised he'd get her back one of these days.

Orochimaru continued back to her residence fully aware the idiot Chunin was likely making plans of revenge. She'd let him try, if for no other reason than the potential entertainment value. One must fend off boredom whenever they can. When she returned she was not at all surprised to see her student out back. He was in a red shirt with a white spiral on the back, black pants and sandals to match. Him being surrounded by ten shadow clones, each writing or sketching ideas was also not unique. However, the, she assumed, original squinting in frustration or extreme concentration was. She surmised it had to do with the sphere of water above his head.

She could see the beads of sweat on his forehead as he held his hands in the ram sign, breathing slowly. His concentration was broken when one clone shouted, "BOSS!" to get his attention, causing the condensed water to fall on his head, drenching him. The offending clone dispelled instantly, likely preferring it to more forceful alternative.

"Stupid clone. Stupid Nidaime. Stupid water manipulation! It couldn't have just been a high water affinity! Outside of primary and secondary, strength of affinities might not even be a thing, 'ttebayo!" Naruto had, for some time, attempted to recreate the Nidaime's method of water manipulation. He'd progressed to where he could feel the water in the air and even draw some of it to him to shape. It was minimal and taxing. The amount of water obtained for chakra used was highly unfavorable.

"The science isn't settled on if primary affinities are stronger or weaker in cross comparisons, Boss. If they aren't, it may be reflective on other aspects of chakra being measured, not strength of the affinity." One clone spoke. "Chakra paper may just be a significance test, telling the elements one's chakra is inclined toward but the strength of the reaction may mean very little."

"Especially if the chakra is untrained anyway. If someone can use fuuton jutsu then what may prevent them from using a level of said jutsu isn't due to the strength of the affinity. If you demonstrate a strong wind affinity but have the reserves of a genin you can't do S-rank jutsu. Reserves and capacity overrule it."

"Some people have inclinations toward various aspects of chakra, Boss, not just elemental affinities. We just don't test for them in any rationalized way. We see people struggle with ninjutsu and say they are a genjutsu type."

"Exactly, 'ttebayo! The Nidaime didn't have a stronger affinity for water, the idea makes no sense. How would you judge it? If we say it's because of how he wielded it in battle that's improper methodology. The reason is circular, we know the Nidaime had a 'strong' water affinity because he had a strong water affinity. Outside of his method of taking water from the atmosphere why else is he said to have such a strong affinity?"

"He could do the **Water Dragon Jutsu** with one hand seal" another clone spoke.

"Yea, but much of the difficulty of that jutsu is about shape manipulation. We've managed to half the required hand seals after we learned the rasengan." Another clone added.

"That's true, it's one of the reason doton jutsu tend to have fewer hand seals. The element is inherently more stable, creating a shape out of it is just more straightforward." said an additional clone.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, fellas. Let's go back to first principles. What are the elements to jutsu?" the original asked.

"Nature and shape." the clones chorused.

"But not just that." One clone said after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, it's nature and shape. That holds true for ninjutsu and genjutsu but they aren't the same. And it wasn't only the water dragon that got easier after we learned the rasengan. Our genjutsu got a little more manageable as well."

"That could just be due to an increase in chakra control." said one of the shadow clones.

"Yea, except we weren't only learning the rasengan around that time."

"How would the **Edo Tensai** have-"

"It wouldn't have. It's what we did before then."

"Yin and yang." Original Naruto responded with a glint of understanding. "We were able to feel, at least a little better the balance of yin and yang in our jutsu. Ninjutsu tends to favor yang, genjutsu jutsu tends to favor yin; iryo ninjutsu is likely the most balanced of the two. Maybe… maybe that's how. He somehow could use higher concentrations of yang chakra in his suiton ninjutsu and it improved the conversion rate, making it possible to do high level jutsu with the water molecules around him." Naruto finished only to hear clapping coming from behind him. The clones turned as well, none realizing they had an audience, too focused on their discussion. They collectively rubbed the back of their heads, sheepishly.

"Hi, shishou" they said and she laughed.

"Good morning, Naruto-kuns. I see we're making some breakthroughs this morning." she spoke, earning a series of smiles. "You know, some say the reason the Shodai was able to wield the mokuton was not simply because of his affinities for doton and suiton but also the high concentration of yang chakra. Some call it the life element." She thought the look of utter amazement in the face of her student to be adorable. Naruto quickly formed a **Yang Style: Shadow Clone** and it began trying to draw water out of the atmosphere. It got splashed immediately and broke into a similar tirade.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, you aren't. They were actually working on a different project before I distracted them."

"And what are they working on, maybe I can be of service."

"Oh, we got to know Hyuuga Hinata-san yesterday and apparently she's an archer. How cool is that?"

"Yes, quite cool." Orochimaru said with no enthusiasm at all. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"But she only uses plain arrows. When I asked what they could do she seemed confused. So, we went to dinner last night and exchanged some ideas. I'm just having my clones go over some sealing arrays."

"Leave it to an Uzumaki to turn to fuinjutsu, I suppose. What are some of your ideas?"

"Well, one was a knockout arrow but instead of a poison or electric shock I was trying to translate my **Ninja Art: Chirp** into an array."

"I didn't know you'd gotten it down enough to attempt that." Orochimaru asked as she quirked her brow. She'd heard Naruto complain several times about his super sonic chakra technique being near impossible to form into an actual jutsu. The only one he'd managed was a high pitched sound that caused the target to go unconscious. The jutsu had two issues. One, it was used in conjunction with his sword so it couldn't require hand seals. Secondly, he had difficulty limiting the range with any precision. Since he'd seemingly stalled she hadn't asked about it but it appeared that the Hyuuga heiress provided some inspiration. The White Snake didn't like that; not even a little and made note to visit Hinata.

"I had some clones perfecting it last night so I've finally got the control I need."

"Well done." she said while gentle stroking his cheek, causing him to admit a very low purr.

"That never happened, 'ttebayo." the rookie Chunin exclaimed in embarrassment.

"We'll see but I make no promises."

"Moving on, there were talks of exploding arrows. Lightning and wind coated arrows. Arrows that had sound dampening seals on them so they wouldn't alert the intended target and even arrows that released a poison fog but I ran into a complication with that."

"What complication?"

"Well, I don't actually know what kind of poison the **Poison Mist** jutsu releases. And that got me thinking, can it be changed to different kind of poisons? It's really more a gas anyway so can we create a jutsu to mimic other gases? Imagine, your target is in a locked and poorly ventilated room so you fill it with a concentration of carbon monoxide. One that dissipates soon after?"

"Hmm, that is a very good idea. I think I might have to run some experiments myself, I can't let my rival eclipse me so easily," Orochimaru said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, squinting and leaning his head to the right.

"You didn't think I'd simply allow you to be known as Konoha's greatest jutsu creator without some competition did you? But, I like this idea. I'll see if I can isolate the properties in that jutsu and we can go from there. I'd suggest you focus on your water manipulation."

"Any particular reason, Shishou?"

"To stick it to Hiruzen, of course. My student, mimicking one of the crowning achievements of his beloved Sensei. Something even the Professor hasn't managed. Oh, turning that knife will be mmmh, words can't describe."

Naruto, having no words of response went back to work.

* * *

Shizune was surprised when she entered the Hokage's office to see Genma Shiranui and Raido Namiashi there as well. She bowed to the Hokage and awaited the mission details, as the summons hadn't been terribly specific. She still went home and changed into her Jounin uniform instead of the kimono she normally wears outside of missions.

"Thank you for your prompt arrival Shizune-chan. As one of the two people familiar with, as well as inoculated from the effects of the Ishvali Iris I thought it time I sent you to begin producing an immunization as well as an weaponized version. Genma and Raido will be there on a separate issue so once a sample cure and poison are created you may return, of course making sure to give Genma and Raido their shots. If you have no questions and you remember my orders you are dismissed."

The three Jounin departed and made their way to the gate. Shizune could see how tense her two temporary squadmates were and thought it best to ask, to clear up any concerns. "Genma, Raido, what's wrong?"

"A lot," said the senbon chewing Special Jounin. Realizing that answered nothing he continued after activating a sound distorting genjutsu. "Not everyone in this village is blind, Shizune. Those of us who weren't were ordered to stay away from the kid."

Shizune didn't visibly react, having suspected Jiraiya was told something similar. She just waited for them to continue speaking.

"Sandaime-sama was quite strict in his enforcement of that. We disliked it greatly, Kakashi detested it with his entire being. There were days we were concerned he was going to do something stupid and get himself killed in the process." Raido said.

"Especially when he wasn't allowed to take the gaki as an apprentice. A lot of trees had a lot of chidori shaped holes through them." Genma added.

"There wasn't a lot we could do for him, not directly but we did watch out for him. Made sure no one ever attacked him or tried to cheat him. The few times he had to go to the hospital we'd check to make sure he was being treated fairly." spoke Raido and seeing Shizune's dark look, reassured her, "They were always professional and some were even more than that."

Genma continued, "Anyway, we couldn't have him as a student, couldn't even run missions with him as Sandaime-sama wouldn't allow it. But we did keep an eye out on his mission reports. To see how he was progressing and to make sure none of the Chunin were risking his life or trying to jam him up.

When he returned from Ishval, Kakashi got to the report first and immediately went to Sandaime-sama and requested an A rank assassination mission he'd finance himself. We were proud of the gaki for making it but knew being the only one to survive would mess with him. And it did, he didn't really return to normal until he was on Kurenai's team and that took a couple of months.

Sorry, I digressed. We'd have gone with Kakashi no problem but the Sandaime refused. Said the leader of Ishval, Ichiro Kurosawa, was now indebted to Konoha. That the man had more value alive than dead."

"We don't share that opinion. Not only did he lie to get that team there, he got three ninja killed because the greedy little bastard thought he could control two Kiri Swordsmen. Before you got there he was warning us against any rash decisions and stated if anything were to happen to the bastard he'd hold us responsible." stated Raido.

"So, what is your mission?" asked Shizune frowning that the man that nearly got her surrogate brother killed. She remembered how broken Naruto looked after he was cured. Initially, only Tonton could get a positive reaction out of him but he did open up eventually. However, it was nowhere near as bubbly as he'd act now in their company. She understood why they wanted to hurt that man.

"We're to escort Ichiro back here, that's all we know." Genma said as the three reached the gate. They checked out and then took off toward Ishval at impressive speeds.

* * *

Kakashi made his way to the manor, signature book in hand. He was not expecting the warmest greetings but even that lack of expectation didn't prepare him for what he received.

"Who are you, dickhead?"

"Mah, mah, Uzumaki-chan. That's not very nice. I am Hatake Kakashi and I'm here to see Naruto about a mission."

"Oh, well come in, he's out back talking to him." she said as she led him to the back. Kakashi had to admit that the house lacked much of what one would expect in the home of an evil scientist bent on world domination, or whatever her aims are. He really couldn't be assed to care, honestly. The large complex did seem comfortable, almost homey. It was weird. Like finding out the Kyuubi really liked the snuggle.

"Tayuya, who is this?" asked a second Uzumaki, so Karin Kakashi reasoned as she carried some medical texts, if the titles were to be believed.

"This is Dickhead, he's here for Stump."

Karin just rolled her eyes, Tayuya had to have respect beaten into her. It wasn't one of her better qualities. Karin turned toward the jounin and introduced herself and he did so in kind as the trio made it to the back to see Naruto and several clones having a furious discussion.

"Oi, Stump!" Tayuya shouted and did well to get out of the way of the kunai aimed at her head. "Overreact much, asshole?" she responded, only to get flipped off as Naruto walked over to the group.

Karin sighed, her cousins were weird. "Sorry, Hatake-san, Tayuya isn't house broken yet." Karin said, only to receive her own one finger salute.

"Hey, guys." Naruto greeted, ignoring Tayuya's continued complaints.

"Hello, Naru-chan. You free for a quick, in village C rank mission?"

"Sure, Kurenai-sensei gave us the day to train ourselves. What do you need me to do?"

"Come with me, I'll explain on the way." he said and the two departed.

"Tayuya, why are you so mean to Naruto? He's sensitive about his height."

"Because it's funny. Besides, Tsunade-sama said to gently razz him when she's not around."

"Why do you call her Tsunade-sama?" Karin asked in confusion. Tayuya is only that respectful to Orochimaru-sama.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Tayuya said, color drained from her face.

* * *

The two arrived to training ground three and Naruto saw the familiar smoke of a dispelled shadow clone. Why Kakashi didn't send a clone to get him, he could not imagine and apparently it was a questioned shared by his team.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE A CLONE WITH US, SENSEI!?" Sakura shouted. Naruto didn't remember her being that loud. He wondered when it happened.

"Mah, mah, I just like him more is all. No big deal." Kakashi responded while his students and an Inuzuka puppy face faulted into the ground.

"Too honest, Sensei, much too honest." Kiba said.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to. Think of this as a life lesson. Now, today, Sakur, Kiba and Akamaru you'll be with me. The team was entirely too straightforward in your approach to yesterday's drill. That kind of behavior is dangerous so we'll be doing some exercises to expand your creativity in tactics."

"What about Sasuke-kun?"

"He will get some tutoring in ninjutsu from Naruto here." Sasuke looked both interested and confused.

"You're the Copy Ninja, why can't you teach me ninjutsu?"

"That's a really good question, Sasuke. See, as your Jounin Sensei, I teach you what I think you need to know to survive, not what you want to know. If you want additional lessons then we have other resources. Naruto here has paid for multiple C-rank missions to receive private lessons from one of the village's experts. Didn't much help with his raiton, though." Kakashi answered eye smiling at Naruto near the end of his statement.

"Oi, when you get some free time I want a spar. I'll show you a raiton jutsu, 'ttebayo."

"I look forward to it. Now, Kiba, Sakura with me. You two, have fun."

Naruto waited for the other members of team 7 to depart before he spoke to Sasuke. "Is there a body of water near here? We'll be focusing on katon." Sasuke nodded and started to walk in the direction of a pond.

"Why katon? My primary is raiton and word has it you can use every element."

"Word has it? Tapped into the rumor mill, Sasuke-san?"

"My kunoichi teammate is. It's ninety-nine percent annoying but this once was approaching useful. You also didn't answer my question."

"Oh, that's simple, Kakashi paid for the lesson and requested I focus on your fire jutsu. Also, given what I'll be teaching you, it works better if you have a few jutsu known already."

"Aren't you teaching me jutsu?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"No. Well, maybe. Kakashi left that up to my discretion."

"Then what is the point of this?" Naruto could hear the annoyance in his voice and sighed a little. A solo C-rank isn't bad money but he wished Sasuke could just be a little patient.

"It's the difference between teaching you a recipe and teaching you how to cook." Sasuke didn't hide the confusion. "If I give you a recipe you know how to do that recipe. If I teach you the individual skills that go into cooking then you can do a lot more." Naruto's metaphor wasn't helping. "Ok, let's try a different track. I can draw my sword from the side or overhead from my back, perfectly. It never catches, it is always smooth. Does that make me a master swordsman?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why is it if someone can execute a single jutsu in a similar fashion repeatedly are they a master of that jutsu?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Almost no one does. I'm not going to just teach you a jutsu, I'm going to teach you an approach to jutsu so you get more out of them. One jutsu that can do three things is better than three jutsu that do one thing." Naruto said as the pair reached the pond. "Now, I understand you favor the **Great Fireball Jutsu** , right?" Sasuke nodded so he continued, "How many people have you managed to actually hit with it?"

"Not many." Sasuke admitted, reluctantly.

"Understandable, it's powerful for a C-rank jutsu but unless the enemy is immobile it can be avoided. It's also pretty centralized. But what if it weren't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Activate your sharingan and watch." Sasuke did just that and watched as Naruto went through the familiar hand seals. Naruto inhaled deeply but when he started to exhale the shape of his mouth was different. His lips were slightly closed at the middle and the fire jutsu split, sending two medium sized fireballs, one to the left and one to the right.

"That is just one simple alteration." Naruto said, only for Sasuke to smirk in satisfaction. Naruto didn't know why but he had the urge to call the last Uchiha a bastard but just ignored it. What neither boy realized was the presence of a third party, watching the pair with the smallest of smiles hid behind his ANBU mask.

* * *

How does one forgive themselves? Is it a feeling? A place you'll only know you've reached once you've managed it? Or is it a choice? One you make once or multiple times? Kurenai didn't know this, didn't have the clearest explanation for it so she felt like a fraud when she advised Anko to do just that, to forgive herself.

Ninja live with guilt, almost all have done something that could and potentially should feel guilty about. Many hide the guilt behind quirky behavior or patriotic zeal. Some a nindo. Others just simply numb themselves but the guilt is there, even with the skewed morals they adopt. No one process is truly superior to another and what triggers that since is as wide ranging as the personalities of the ninja in Konoha's forces.

But guilt is a singularly limiting emotion. Where other emotions can be put to good use, even anger and rage can be beneficial. Guilt is limiting. It isn't a sign you've learned a lesson, it's a process of continuing to obsess, harp on a wrong you've done. It can make you slower, depressed or sloppy. No one had to look further than Kakashi to see what guilt could do, someone that should clearly be Kage level is only really getting back to seriously training himself.

Kurenai didn't want that for Anko, for her to languish. While not always productive, her hatred for Orochimaru did push her to try to improve. This could cause her to backslide and given she may be in the frontlines in a few short months, there simply was no time for that. Hence, Anko needed to give herself permission to move on.

Kurenai was thankful her friend could acknowledge the logic of her words but it was clear this would be a struggle. No one wants to admit they are similar to the person they hate most in the world as you don't want to empathize with him. It's easier if they are simple, monstrous individuals. Complexity gets in the way and thanks to her student, she'd been getting a more and more complicated view of the once traitor and the current Hokage.

She still thought Orochimaru was a monster, but in the way humans can be. The distance between her and anyone else a matter of degrees, not type. And the Sandaime wasn't the kind, wisened leader she once thought. He was still those things but also someone that loved his own lore and the glory that came with the title; someone who could have potentially preyed upon her if circumstances had been different only to throw her away when she became inconvenient, no longer needed for his ego.

As the pictures of these people became more and more complicated, she only wished people she cared about weren't caught in the middle; Anko and Naruto most specifically but Asuma as well. He knew Orochimaru was manipulating him, she simply wagered the reveal of the affair would outweigh that concern. Now, Asuma's relationship with the Sandaime was in tatters, all the progress they made completely undone. Anko was slipping into an emotional black hole and Naruto? She didn't even know except he hated the Sandaime and respected the Sannin, relying on her to get him through the upcoming trials.

Nothing about this was right, nothing about it set well but the Genjutsu Mistress felt powerless to influence, let alone control any of it. She was out of her depths, getting stronger but not strong enough to insure Naruto could face down multiple S-rank opponents. Smart but not informed enough to navigate the plots and plans Orochimaru seemed to craft with great efficacy. But what she could do is be there.

Offer comfort to Anko. A sounding board to Asuma. And a way to keep Naruto connected to his teammates and possibly the village at large. She wouldn't let him be isolated just in case Orochimaru was manipulating him. It wasn't much but she'd make the best of it. So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Anko drift off on her shoulder as the two sat in the Special Jounin's bed, exhaustion finally taking her. Kurenai felt her resolve harden, she'd be here for those she cared about and she didn't need to be a legend to do it.

* * *

"That's enough for today, Sasuke-san. Don't want you slipping into chakra exhaustion." Naruto said. The Uchiha had done well with finding different ways to perform his jutsu but he could only get so far until he's done the manipulation exercises. Still, there was progress and Naruto had performed his assign duties. Honest day's work for honest day's pay.

"You have much experience with chakra exhaustion?"

"I've never experienced it."

"I think I hate you a little." Sasuke admitted. Near endless chakra would be a dream come true.

"Yea, it's sunshine and roses. You'd cry if you had to invest as much time into chakra control as I have and still do."

"I don't cry."

"Big, sloppy, bitchboy tears. Everyday."

"I don't know, I think he'd do the single tear to be extra dramatic and 'deep'," Kakashi supplied as he walked toward the pair. Sasuke scowled but there was no real heat to it.

"I think I should cry that a Chunin is better at instructing me than my Jounin Sensei."

"Just because Naruto works for cheap doesn't mean I don't understand my own value, Sasuke-chan."

"I think he just insulted us both." Naruto said with sweatdrop.

"I did!"

"I must have done something wrong in a past life to deserve you, Kakashi." If only Sasuke knew.

"Mah, mah. I'm one of the strongest Jounin in the village. You're lucky to have me. Who else would pay a prodigy to teach you in his area of expertise."

"I'm not a prodigy, 'ttebayo." Naruto responded only to see two faces giving him the 'Really?' face. "What? I'm not. And the last person to call me that got his ass kicked, so beware."

"Anyway, it appears you're done for the day so you are dismissed Sasuke. Naruto you can pick up your pay at the Mission Office anytime but if you're free I'll give you that spar you asked for."

"My schedule is open." Naruto answered, not hiding his excitement. A chance to test himself against an acclaimed Jounin and his dad's student was quite the opportunity. It'd also be a good test.

"Can I stay and watch?"

"Sure but no Sharingan. Lifting jutsu off me is one thing but Naruto's fall under Clan techniques." Sasuke nodded not even bothered by the stipulation, spending a few hours with the redhead he saw how much thought went into common jutsu. He wouldn't steal his work, it just wouldn't sit right.

Each combatant got into their stance and Sasuke noticed Kakashi actually put his book away, a signal he'd be taking Naruto somewhat seriously. Both looked relaxed, content to wait for some unseen signal. Whatever it was, Naruto blurred toward Kakashi, having aimed low with a sweep kick to Kakashi's left. The Copy Ninja simply lifted his leg. Naruto completed his rotation and quickly sprung up to hit Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi slapped the strike away while backing up, not allowing Naruto to negate his superior reach.

While still on his back foot, Kakashi sent out a swift jab. Naruto narrowly dodged it and grabbed the offending arm. Kakashi had no interest in whatever the Uzumaki was planning and pushed him back with a front kick. Naruto sent several shuriken toward him in response, halting Kakashi's plan to press his advantage.

Naruto dashed forward again. This time he sent a high kick towards Kakashi's right side but it was easily blocked. A second kick from the same foot followed the block and Kakashi guarded against the kick strike. Naruto tried for a third attempt, having never planted his foot after the first kick but this time he pulled the leg back slight to perform a standing side kick. The maneuver caught Kakashi off guard enough to clip him on his hip. But he was a veteran for a reason.

Kakashi rolled with the strike and sent a left cross toward Naruto. The speed and distance was such that Naruto had no time to dodge and instead he took the strike. Kakashi watch as his head snapped back and the redhead fell on the ground, out cold. Knowing this wasn't right the Jounin flared his chakra, performing a ram hand seal and saying "Kai." to see he'd hit a log and Naruto was in the air coming out of a summersault. Taking a page from the Uzumaki's book he performed a quick substitution and Naruto's feet met a log.

Kakashi looked down at the rookie Chunin from atop a tree branch, smiling. He reasoned Naruto placed a very subtle genjutsu on him when he grabbed Kakashi's arm. Kakashi sent a brace of shuriken, knowing they weren't going to hit; he simply needed to distract Naruto from tracking his shunshin. The redhead didn't dodge, instead he created a two meter wall to intercept the projectiles. Kakashi was undeterred appearing behind Naruto. The Uzumaki was just fast enough to get up his guard to absorb the snap kick of Kakashi, sending Naruto into his mud wall but instead of the thud he, and Sasuke, were expecting Naruto merged with the wall, coming out the other side.

Naruto formed the ram seal and caused the wall to drop then resumed his attack on Kakashi. He jumped and kicked Kakashi, who lifted his right arm to block. Naruto brought up his other foot but Kakashi ducked the follow up, raising when the leg passed his head and kicking Naruto away. Naruto rolled into a skid but had to hastily defend Kakashi's offensive, ducking and dodging when he could. Having had enough, Naruto formed a **Rasengan** which surprised Kakashi just enough for Naruto to kick him away. The power behind the blow impressed the cyclopic Jounin.

"And here I thought I was going to have to warn you about using that against a comrade. To have the chakra to waste on using the Rasengan as a feint, it must be nice."

"It has its advantages. For instance," Naruto didn't finish, instead speedily performed a series of hand seals and thought **Wind Style: Gale Bullets.** The technique, similar to wind bullets in that compressed air is formed into a shell. However, the shell isn't as stable and this jutsu doesn't have the piercing power. In exchange, when the constructs meet resistance they unleash the stored wind chakra and a high amount of concussive force.

Kakashi simply assumed it was the Wind Bullet and dodged them, only to be jettisoned toward the water by the gale force winds. He wasted no time performing the **Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu** once he landed, causing Naruto to put up another mud wall. From behind the mud wall emerged three Naruto clones, each moving at top speed to attack Kakashi. The Jounin the charge, fending off the clones but paying attention to the real Naruto's location. He watched his Sensei's son join them on the water but kept his distance, instead forming a long chain of of hand seals, twenty two by his estimate. Kakashi had no intention of waiting to see what was about to happen and quickly dispelled the clones with retrieved kunai and rushed toward the original.

He almost made it but Naruto finished the seal chain in time and Kakashi's charge was halted by a tentacle grabbing his left ankle. It was soon joined by three more, each grabbing a limb and before Kakashi knew it he was pulled under the water. That was Naruto's strongest suiton jutsu, **Water Style: Release the Kraken Jutsu**. Once Naruto learned that some Kiri Shinobi were able to form semi-autonomous water constructs and the Nidaime was able to form an exploding water dragon he dedicated a far amount of clones to accomplishing the task. While he couldn't do it out of a body of water, he found forming something in water was a manageable task. It still took him four months to get a even quasi workable version down but he's improved a lot since then. He was only ten at the time.

Kakashi was both impressed and amused at the large, mythical, yellowed eyed squid that was dragging him toward the bottom of the lake. It was really quite fearsome and was putting on the squeeze as it attempted to for Kakashi to take in water. Naruto was giving him a decent workout but if he let this drag on too much longer the Uzumaki might get the wrong message. Kakashi channeled a fair bit of raiton chakra through his body, destabilizing the jutsu and propelled himself back to the surface. Naruto saw the Jounin returned and noticed his eye was uncovered.

"Really, using the Sharingan against a Chunin?" Naruto asked and Kakashi just shrugged, completely shameless in his overreaction. Naruto braced himself, knowing things were about to get a lot more difficult.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing." Naruto grumbled from the back of Kakashi. He'd been correct, things did become more difficult in that almost everything he tried was neutralized or countered and he got his ass handed to him. Admittedly, not that surprising as Orochimaru does it constantly as well but at least she leaves him his dignity. And he was too tired to even fight him on it.

"I couldn't just leave you in the field."

"I might have preferred it. Besides, didn't you go a little hard on me?"

"You could handle it. Clearly, I didn't push you hard enough if you didn't use any fuin or kenjutsu. Besides you needed to learn that the little brother can't beat the big brother. Law of nature."

"Well, thanks for that Nii-sama." Naruto said with an eyeroll.

"Listen, Naruto-"

"I know the Old Man ordered you to stay away from me. Jiraiya said as much. I don't blame you or anything."

"I appreciate that but I should have done more."

"No sense dwelling on it now, besides I'm still here though if you're just going to beat me down and force piggyback rides on me I might have to defect, 'ttebayo."

"Well, it's lucky for me I'm quite the gifted tracker." Kakashi said before knocking on the door. They didn't have to wait long for the exact last person Naruto wanted to see him like this.

"Kukuku, long day?" Naruto had never felt so lame.

"We had a spar and I pushed him a little hard is all. He might need some help."

"No, I don't, just put me down." He'd crawl, roll or do the freaking worm but he was not letting Orochimaru carry him. Unfortunately, his body couldn't obey his command to protest vehemently and he found himself in the Sannin's grasp. He had a new appreciation for how sacks of potatoes felt.

"I thank you, Kakashi."

"No problem. Naruto, I'll be in touch." Kakashi couldn't hear his response but it sounded a lot like ducking traitor. He departed and left Naruto with his humiliation, as a good older brother should.

Orochimaru walked through the door, ignoring Naruto's assurances that he could walk. If he could move he'd have done so but Kakashi had managed to push him near physical exhaustion. Impressive given his stamina but Kakashi's years of experience would aid in negating that advantage. As she made her way to Naruto's temporary room, he finally said something that made her pay attention.

"Are you alright, Shishou?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Something seemed to be bothering you this morning but I didn't want to pry." That surprised her as he hadn't let on he suspected anything. Seeing no reason to lie she responded.

"I removed Anko's cursed seal last night and stay with her. It was at the behest of Koharu, an attempt to make amends. I don't know what will come of it."

"Oh, maybe it'll work out and you two can reconcile."

"I can appreciate your optimism but I doubt it. Could you forgive Sensei?"

"I don't know. When I think about all he's done, I can understand a lot of it but what hurt the most was his refusal to trust me. If he'd explained everything we could have worked something out but he chose not to and when things started changing between us, when the things that should have earned his acknowledgement were essentially ignored I had no way to understand it. I wondered if it was my fault or if he never really cared and that's when I started to hate him. The hiding my lineage, the taking from my inheritance were betrayals but it only added to what I was already feeling."

"Could he make it up to you?"

"I can't say. If he'd admitted to everything before he was forced to, if he didn't do things to still try to save face like telling the ninja forces the removal of the Uzumaki swirl was because the clan was becoming official within the village then maybe. But he still values his own power and reputation too much. I believe he's sorry but it wasn't enough to make him change and now that he's been forced to anything he does after that is tainted. On the other hand, I know what's like for people to hold something against me with no way to make it up, even if I didn't know what I had done so I wouldn't rule out ever forgiving him in the future but I'm not there yet."

"Interesting. I wouldn't hold out much hope for Anko then, I don't think she's as forgiving as you and I did something similar."

"Maybe, maybe not but sometimes it only takes a really small gesture." Naruto said and was grateful Orochimaru didn't try anything weird like tucking him in, though she did seem lost in her thoughts. He did mean what he said, as angry as he was with the old man, those early years of his; the craving for absolution, he knows how heavy that weight can be. It took Bagheera a long time to convince him he truly didn't deserve it but counseled his summoner to always remember the feeling. Holding people responsible is one thing but holding grudges is something else and those lines can blur in an instant.

Orochimaru had thought about Naruto's words. She very rarely cared about who she'd wronged in her life but Anko was an exception, especially when she realized how she was mimicking her own Sensei. The curse seal was supposed to help her, make her stronger while taking away her memories so she couldn't be held responsible for anything she was ordered to do. That didn't pan out but maybe there was something she could do for her former student once the Ame Invasion was over and the Akatsuki were gone. One small gesture? What could it hurt?


	9. Hurts Me Soul

Three Heiresses walked through a part if the village away from the Clan district. This by itself would hardly be noteworthy except all three were headed toward the apartment building of the Kyuubi container. That, people paid attention to but none of the three young ladies returned the attention. Hinata, Hanabi, and Ino were headed towards Naruto's rooftop garden, one he'd been cultivating since he started at the Shinobi Academy. His team got a mission of unspecified length and several of his plants were at a delicate stage. He then handed her a seal tag and said it would grant her access to the garden and his apartment, both protected by security seals.

Hinata agreed but knew very little about gardening, even with his detailed directions so she enlisted her teammate. She was somewhat surprised the Yamanaka joined in so readily until she figured it would be a chance to snoop, a little, and collect some gossip. She may have been getting better, or at least more subtle but Ino was Ino. She didn't expect the thing that drove the mind jutsu specialist wild was the presence of high quality volcanic ash, apparently a luxury prized by every horticulturist worth her salt. Hinata suspected it was from his Lava jutsu but she'd never share that little tidbit, not even after he saw fit to reveal it.

It'd be difficult to explain she was observing him for a S-rank traitor because of a deal she'd made when she was four. Besides, it was one of her fondest memories, seeing the presumed impossible and then his reaction, how he lit up so bright he rivaled the very sun. How it was made all the more impressive by how many times he failed to manage it and besides for moments of doubt, he kept going. It was inspiring, enough to allow her not to falter in her own pursuits. If anyone knew, they'd call her a traitor and likely a coward but she didn't care. It was her life and she wouldn't live it how others thought she should.

But that didn't mean she'd forgo all responsibilities. She wanted to make sure her little sister wouldn't be a slave to the outdated clan doctrine of the Hyuuga; that she wouldn't devote herself to the "Hyuuga Way" simply because it was expected. No, Hanabi wouldn't be arrogant and elitist like much of her clan, even many of the branch members looked down on non-Hyuuga residents. They claim it is the traditions of the clan that kept it strong but the clan has flourished under the protection of Konoha. There was a reason while it was significant clan, it was the Senju and the Uchiha that changed the path of shinobi. But the Hyuuga would never admit it, never tell the truth of their history. Their "way" was the same as every other clan during the Warring Era, procreate a lot and hope for the best. Rigid traditions would be exploited and get you killed.

If nothing else, she'd be thankful to Orochimaru for providing her alternative histories; alternatives to a lot of things. Even if she were ordered to throw the fight against Neji it didn't matter, she was secure in her strength and her purpose. She'd only have to lend that strength to Hanabi so she wouldn't be swallowed up in hagiographies and lies or seduced into the cult of the Gentle Fist. If she were lucky, it'd be the lasting legacy of her rebellion and like a true shinobi, no one would ever truly know she'd been the architect.

The three girls jumped to the roof, with Hinata helping Hanabi, and entered the garden. For a restricted space, the vegetation present was breathtaking, various colors strewn throughout. It was peaceful but gave off a feel of being nearly untamed, bordering on chaotic. It fit with the Spiraling Maelstrom that created it. The trio got to work, watering, pruning or even harvesting what needed to be. A crop of heirloom tomatoes, deep purple in color and quite plump, were especially ready.

"I bet Sasuke-kun would really like these, tomatoes are his favorite food." Ino chirped and Hinata responded noncommittally, not wanting to encourage talk of the Uchiha. "So…" and here it came, the fishing expedition.

"There aren't a lot of people that know much about Naruto and I didn't think he was close to any of the rookies outside of Shikamaru and Shino, so why'd he pick you to tend to his secret garden?"

"As I've said before, Ino, he was low on options and knew I liked flower pressing. He figured I could manage it, I knew better and that's why I asked you."

"But he at least trusted you somewhat, you need a seal to even get in here."

"I suppose he does."

"How'd you manage it?"

"We talked, Ino. The story is the same, after our joint exercise we had dinner and just talked."

"Must have been some talk, I've tried talking to Sasuke-kun for years and it's gone nowhere. One night and you're getting keys to the apartment. Maybe I should take lessons." Ino stated with a shit eating grin.

"What's so significant about getting keys, nee-sama?"

"Ino is suggesting Naruto likes me in a romantic sense."

"Does he?"

"No, imouto, he doesn't. Ino just has an overactive imagination."

"That's good, besides Neji-niisan hates him."

"Don't allow Neji's feelings to dictate too much to you, Hanabi-chan. He hates the rain when he gets wet so him hating someone isn't that remarkable."

"Hai."

* * *

In the _Shimmering Leaf_ , one of Konoha's nicest hotels, sat Ichiro Kurosawa. A once handsome, young man chestnut hair and a slim physique. His face was boyish, his eyes a forest green. He was 5'8'', not incredibly tall but not short either. He'd used his looks and his position as leader of Ishval to charm many women over his thirty years of life but that was in the past. Since that _demon_ came to Ishval. The people called him the _crimson tiger_ but Ichiro knew, the boy wasn't a beast but something worst.

He stared into the bathroom mirror, looking at himself cursing how he'd lost it all. His chocolate brown kimono and matching sash, both made of the finest silks of his home. He once prided himself on giving off the impression he was an aristocrat, a noble of one of the major lands. A sophisticate and cunning tactician. Few of his sources of pride remained intact, however, and he couldn't help but curse his fall.

At first, he'd been happy his plan to lure Kushimaru and Raiga into attacking the Leaf ninja had worked. Those two were too busy chasing down the squad, made all the more difficult as the resistance forces were acting in concert with the Konoha ninja. All of his enemies were distracted and thinning themselves out, what could be better?

Except, the _demon_ apparently took the words of the resistance fighters to heart as they, likely, filled his head with tales of their oppression. How they worked for very little and much of the richest were hoarded by their once leader. As if they could understand the responsibilities of leadership. It required much so it deserved equal reward. They all had enough, no one starved. Why wasn't enough satisfactory? Because they were selfish and spiteful. He wasn't soft-hearted like his father, he wasn't going to just give all of his rightful wealth away.

Their selfishness unleashed that thing on him, the boy and one other were smuggled out of Ishval but they found time to plant a trap in his office. It was only the worn floorboards of his second story office that saved his life from the inferno that consumed it. But it wasn't unscathed, he suffered burns over 3/4th of his body. The left side of his face was now disfigured and he needed the help of a cane to walk. That was why it took them so long to arrive in Konoha, he required the aid of a carriage to transport him and his samurai. A loyal fool that took the codes of Iron Country far too seriously; but he'd be useful. Before he left, Ichiro wanted Uzumaki Naruto dead. No punishment the old Hokage could levy would deter the man, he'd already lost his position.

He remembers the old man intimidating him with such ease, as if all before those aged eyes were mere ants for him to crush or spare at his whim. How he said the payments Konoha had been receiving for the last year wasn't enough to forgive what he'd done and how a team of administrators from the Fire Country's Daimyo would be here soon to help with the transfer of power. He'd be one of many voices in a land he was meant to rule. It was insulting. No, it was beyond that. It was profane. Ichiro hated the Hokage, he hated the missing nin but more than anything, he hated the Uzumaki. If he'd only died Ichiro wouldn't have lost everything but his revenge.

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma sat in a training field trying to get lightning to arc in his hand. It'd been about a month since he got a note delivered from a short tempered panther that wasn't inclined to give his name. That he delivered said note in the middle of the night, in Asuma's bedroom with nothing having been disturbed meant the former Guardian Ninja didn't sleep well. The note, from Naruto, stated if he wanted to learn the super sonic chakra flow he'd have to, at the very least, compete the first nature transformation exercise for lightning. Progress had been minimal.

When one is used to using their chakra in specific ways, using them in different ways is akin to trying to write with your non-dominant hand except you have that feeling of wrongness throughout your entire body. Asuma had just managed to give himself several chakra burns.

"Ah, damnit!" he near shouted but the beautiful Genjutsu Mistress only giggled in response. She'd been back for two weeks, as her boys were sent on an additional mission to the Land of Tea. She'd seen Asuma struggle and could sympathize. Getting used to using elemental jutsu was incredibly difficult for her but she pushed through and gotten both of her elements, earth and fire, back under control. It made both Jounin respect the Sandaime for managing to learn and master every element. They were simply left in awe of Naruto, having beat the Sandaime's record by a decade.

"If I didn't know any better I'd sear the kid was trolling me. Just complete the first exercise of the competing chakra nature, that's the easy part he wrote."

"From how he explained it to me, the next step really is some order of magnitude more difficult. He speculated it might be the effects of Yin chakra, that we can limit ourselves by our beliefs and those beliefs get engraved in our bodies. If, on some level, you don't think this is possible then it won't be."

"Ugh, he sounds like how dad was when I was a kid. It's not easy accepting your father is both the God of Shinobi who could kick your ass on his worst day and also a geek."

"Speaking as someone that is heavily involved in the mental arts, I'll try not to take offense." Kurenai huffed, playfully.

"Ah, you know I wasn't talking about you. Genjutsu is cool, hell I'm sure the brat can do some interesting things. It's hearing the thought process behind it that's geeky. Didn't he write something on the battle implications of the shunshin?"

Kurenai laughed, "yes, he did. We all thought he was being a little… much when he gave us a copy."

"See, just like Dad." Asuma said and then frowned as he tried, once again, to generate lightning.

"How are you and your father?"

"Outside of work we haven't spoken. I just can't deal with him."

It was Kurenai's turn to frown as she sat up and looked Asuma in the eyes. "I won't try to justify what he did but it was decades ago and given what's on the horizon you may not have much time to resolve your issues."

Asuma bit down on his unlit cigarette, a silent concession to her argument. "I can't disagree with that. I also can't deal with him. He used to tell all of us about how we had to sacrifice time with him for the village, how it pained him to be away from us. My mom always defended him, to the point she sometimes strained her relationship with us. And for what? So he can do the most cliched thing a person in his position could do?

So much of my life has revolved around choices Hiruzen Sarutobi made, I just had to deal with it. I came to terms with some of it, ignoring he didn't have to stay Hokage as long as he did. But this? To betray my mom when she was his champion, when she was likely missing him just as much as we were? And look at the results? All so he could feel like a big man?"

"Then say that. I'm not saying forgive him, only don't leave things unsaid. I don't want you to regret it and have to carry it. If nothing else, at least you can avoid that."

"I can't make any promises. But let's change the topic, when are your brats due back?"

"Sometime today." Kurenai said, sullenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sandaime-sama is going to finally inform Naruto of his responsibilities as a Jinchuuriki during Wartime."

"Shit."

"Yea. Also, the leader of Ishval, that mission that went so wrong for Naruto while he was a reservist is still in the village and I'm afraid Naruto may cut him down on sight."

"That would not be good for his profile."

"It wouldn't. Hopefully, after he meets with Sandaime-sama he'll just return to Orochimaru's and avoid any trouble." Kurenai said, having zero faith in her luck.

* * *

"Naruto-san, you've been really quiet." Shino observed as the trio ate breakfast before starting their final push into Konoha. It wouldn't take long to arrive to the village as they'd kept an impressive pace before stopping the night before. As they ate, the Aburame and Nara noticed their teammate seemed lost in thought. It wasn't unusual but the periods of silence often resulted in something novel so Shino was curious what could be formulating in the redhead's mind.

"Oh, sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I was just thinking, when that Aoi bastard activated the Raijin no Ken, if he'd been in a dust cloud of coal he'd have blown himself up. I was wondering if I could create a jutsu to do so. Just think, a trap jutsu against raiton users from the element that is weakest against it." The other two boys perked up at the thought.

"If he had, we'd have lost a treasure of the village," Shikamaru started, pointing to the lightning sword clipped to Naruto's waist and then followed up with, "What would be the complications?" Shikamaru asked.

"Very few doton are performed by strictly internal manipulation. The chakra is generally directed toward the ground. But a dust cloud would be released from the mouth, I'd imagine. To try to do it from the ground would just seem too uncontrollable." Naruto started, "another issue is getting the correct rock type and then into dust."

"Sounds troublesome."

"Potentially, I won't know until I start the process. Sometimes the manipulation is easier than you think it'll be. If it works, I likely won't keep it a clan technique, given our status with Kumo and the abundance of doton users."

"That would certainly endear you to many of the forces." Shino observed.

"For some reason, I doubt it." Naruto replied then started breaking down camp. His squadmates only frowned slightly in acknowledgement of his words, not liking that their upbeat teammate didn't have much faith in his comrades.

* * *

Three medics and a mad scientist sit around Orochimaru's rectangular kitchen table. After Naruto's query about the **Poison Mist Jutsu** Orochimaru thought it wise to enlist the help of Tsunade and Shizune. They'd likely take a different approach than either she or Kabuto would. It didn't take long for Tsunade to conclude the original jutsu was a necrotoxin, meant to cause rapid and expansive cellular death. The challenge was to adapt that to other types. It seemed all were energized by this new puzzle.

Orochimaru had managed to create a myotoxin, one mimicking some of her summons. She could even control if it simply paralyzed or was eventually fatal. Tsunade and Shizune were able to create a neurotoxin variant. The meeting was to decide where else to take their project and who they'd teach, if any, these new techniques. While all the women were enthused with their progress, Kabuto quietly fumed that the inspiration for this was Naruto, someone he was convinced was in need of promote removal. He hated how his mistress wouldn't even consider using live subjects to test her new jutsu. She claimed it was not worth the risk as they were still being watched but he suspected it was because her newest student wouldn't approve. As if his opinion mattered in the slightest.

"Kabuto-kun, would you like the join us?"

"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama." The former spy said, adjusting his glasses as he did, which did not go unnoticed.

"As I was saying, these aren't like elemental ninjutsu. Having a high degree of scientific knowledge is necessary to properly form the jutsu. That really only leaves Iryo-nin to learn them."

"Anko would have sufficient knowledge, she deals with poisons and I trained her well in the sciences."

"Anko-san may be ideal. Unfortunately, from what Tsunade-sama and I have witnessed, we have a lot of medics but virtually no combat medics in the regular forces. I'd hesitate teaching a non-combatant these and I can't estimate how long it'd take them to get back up to par." Shizune stated before taking a sip of teach from the floral patterned cup.

"Agreed." Tsunade said, annoyed. "We've got a new crop, from Chunin to Genin but they are still learning the basics so B-rank jutsu that could harm them if not performed correctly, I just can't see it. What about you?" She asked the Snake Sannin.

"Mine roughly mimic the venom of my summons so having a close bond with the snakes would make it easier. I'll pass on a scroll to Anko as I doubt she'd welcome my presence. But as for your versions, Karin would be able to manage it. She's no Genin, I assure you of that."

"I'll consider it, it'd be nice to share something with my cousin clan. So, what's next?"

"Shape manipulation." Orochimaru said and then laughed when all three medics hung their heads. It's a truism but medics are complete and total crap at advanced shape manipulation. "I'll get Naruto-kun to contribute if neither of you mind."

"Great, he'll have a six headed poison bird flying around in no time." Kabuto muttered absentmindedly. Causing Orochimaru to put eyes on him, Tsunade quirked her brow and Shizune frowned in response.

"Sounds like someone is jealous of your new student. What's wrong, brat, Sensei not giving you enough _personal attention_." Tsunade teased. Kabuto would normally glare at someone that mocked him but he liked having his head attached to his body so he decided to play along.

"I'll admit, it is difficult not to feel inadequate around Naruto-kun. To be so gifted at such an age."

"Kukuku, fret not, Kabuto-kun. Your talents may lie elsewhere but they are considerable." The foursome finished their meeting and the Slug Sannin departed with her student. While she had placated him then, Orochimaru had no intention of doing so now that they were alone.

"We clearly need to talk, Kabuto-kun."

"About what, Orochimaru-sama?" The question earned him the Kusanagi to his throat.

"Have you grown so arrogant as to think you can play dumb with me, boy?" The White Snake asked, pressing the blade just hard enough it wouldn't draw blood. Kabuto did a small shake of his head and she withdrew her sword. "Now, what is your problem?" The medic knew he couldn't say what he really wanted to, that the red haired Uzumaki was dulling her blade. That he was a bad influence on her, changing her in small but noticeable ways and he hated it. That he missed twisting lower life forms as they laid, helpless, on a cold steel table. Then an idea struck him.

"I feel restless, Orochimaru-sama. When I was a double agent there was at least the risk of that, as well as being able to do our work. But now, I'm a genin. The Sandaime isn't going to promote me in retaliation for being a spy, the only thing that saves me is your pardon. I need something to do, I'm going stir crazy. I'm sorry."

"Kukuku, I can relate. I detest when things stagnate. I'll see if I can arrange a mission for you, something nice and bloody. How's that sound?"

"Like just what I need, Orochimaru-sama."

"I'll set it up but don't you have a shift at the hospital?"

"Yes, I do. I'll leave now." Kabuto stated and vacated the manor.

Orochimaru wasted no time summon a snake, a puff adder that was brown with specks of black. Orochimaru looked down the small snake and relayed her orders, "Go to Guren-chan, tell her I believe Kabuto may be planning to betray me. Tell her to make the necessary preparations and wait for confirmation." The snake dispelled itself and she continued to sit at her table, now deep in thought.

Kabuto would be recognized as her second in command by most but truthfully, she's never trusted the spy. He worked for someone attempting to kill her and his greatest skill is his duplicity. But he believed he was her most trusted, most relied on subordinate. Kabuto likely believes he knows more about her plans and her network than anyone else. He knows a tiny fraction and she had kept track of how much he knew so if he ever turned on her, all of his information could be rendered moot as she burned those segments. Only Kimimaro and Guren had her full faith as far as subordinates went and both had the good sense to never be jealous of Naruto. He was different and meant for more.

Kabuto had seemingly forgotten this or just disliked it enough to consider rebelling. It was a shame, he was a talented medic and researcher. He hadn't maximized his potential but if he were committed to betraying her then Kabuto would meet a slow and painful end. His ability to self-heal would only prolong his suffering. Her only true concern was that Kabuto wouldn't target herself but Naruto. She'd simply watch and wait as this might just be adolescent petulance.

* * *

A samurai, trained in Iron Country by the famed Ito "Iron Wolf" Watanabe, sat just inside the check in gate of Konoha. He'd do this periodically, waiting for his target and it seemed his steadfastness and patience had finally paid off. Three pre-teens, were at the gate and he could finally complete the task given to him by his new lord.

One of the boys had horrible posture for an alleged warrior and looked incredibly lazy. Another, covered up in a large jacket with his eyes guarded by darkened glasses just seemed to want to fade into the background. But it was the last one, the short one in a flak jacket similar to the lazy boy, except he had a sword strapped to his back. Red hair down to his shoulders and three whisker marks on each cheek. This was the alleged fearsome warrior that had caused such damage?

It was somewhat hard to believe but as a trained samurai he knew ninja could do some truly incredible things. Nothing a true samurai had to worry about, like many of the initiants of Iron Country, he believed shinobi could not stand up to them in direct combat but only win through disreputable and honorless methods. That's why he planned to challenge the boy directly. A part of him distressed at killing one so young, the boy had chosen his path and must walk it to its very end.

He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, preparing to walk toward the so called tiger but the boy disappeared in a blur, leaving only his teammates to come through the gate. He approached the two boys, his back straight, his gait smooth but purposeful. He would always display his pride as a swordsman, a warrior and would use it to intimidate the two youngsters.

"Excuse me, may I have a word?" he asked, his face emotionless.

"Regarding what?" the covered up boy asked.

"That boy that just departed, was he Uzumaki Naruto?"

Without missing a beat, the lazy boy asked, "Troublesome, why do you want to know?"

"We have a private matter to settle and it cannot be delayed." he said, grip tightening on his sword. The boys made a face, he assumed they were debate whether or not to tell him.

"Konoha shinobi don't give information about their comrades to strangers. If you want to meet Uzumaki Naruto you should go to the Hokage so he can set it up." The lazy boy said.

"I may not be able to get a meeting with your leader and this is time sensitive. If that was Naruto-san, you'd do well to tell me now so I can be on my way."

"Forgive me, but that sounded like a threat. Are you threatening us, Samurai-san?" the other boy, he'd almost forgot was there, asked. Now, he was receiving the attention of others and realized it was in his interest not to press things further.

"If you know Naruto-san, please have him meet me at the _Shimmering Leaf_ , it would be appreciated." and the swordsman walked away.

"He never did give us a name." Shino observed.

"Troublesome, we better report this." Shikamaru said before a weasel masked ANBU appeared before them.

"It is already known, Nara-san. You may go about your day." He said dryly and shunshin'd away.

"Troublesome."

"Shino, that's my line."

* * *

Naruto entered the Hokage's office with an impassive face, the one he always adopted when dealing with the Old Man. He was surprised to see his advisors and Tsunade in attendance. It, he reasoned, explained why he was requested to report directly to the Hokage alone. He stepped forward and greeted the Hokage formally. The man didn't visibly react but it still hurt that his bond with Naruto was gone. However they had more important matters and it'd be another indictment on his foolishness.

"Thank you for getting here so promptly, Naruto-kun. As you can surmise, I didn't call you hear for a debriefing on a standard C-rank. Instead, I am here to inform you of some important information." Naruto kept his impassive facade but internally wondered what could be so important to him specifically. The Hokage, after taking a moment, continued, "As you know, soon we will be in a state of war, officially. When that happens, you as a jinchuuriki will no longer be in the traditional chain of command. All Hidden Villages do this, we just don't let it be known who our jinchuuriki are. In fact, until it is declared the war has ended you'd be under the direct command of the sitting Hokage."

"Your status, Naruto, would be equal to the Jounin and ANBU commanders," Homura added. "During the Third Shinobi War, your mother was not on the battlefield for long, instead she was in charge of domestic security. Her fuinjutsu knowledge and talent with barriers made her ideal for keeping Konoha safe from any parties trying to attack us directly."

"Most of the shinobi forces that knew her were too afraid to contradict her and none questioned her status when Hiruzen gave the order." Koharu stated.

"We haven't decided what your overall status would be but I am leaning towards Chunin commander. You should start studying strategy and tactics in case. You should also keep in mind, there will be pushback but you'll have to find a way to navigate it." Hiruzen finished and the Uzumaki lost his face, feeling overwhelmed but more so angry.

"If only I'd been a Chunin for longer than five minutes. How do you expect the largest section of the shinobi forces to listen to a twelve year old that just got promoted?" Naruto asked, seethingly.

"I know this isn't ideal Naruto-kun, but it is what must be done. We'll be firming up our plans for the invasion and relaying it all to you soon. Now, if there isn't anything pressing you need to share you are dismissed."

Naruto unhooked something from his back and turned toward Tsunade, who'd been quiet this entire time as her voice was already horse with rage. "I retrieved the Raijin no Ken, here you go Oba-chan," Naruto said, throwing the hilt to the Slug Sannin and departing before any questions could be asked. He also missed the fond smile Tsunade, Koharu, and Homura had of the lost Senju treasure and reminder of their family and sensei respectively. It was short lived.

"He's not ready for this." Tsunade said, rasply.

"He has no choice but to be."

"People are guaranteed to die, you're going to put the responsibility on him with no previous command experience?"

"Once again, this is what is needed, Tsunade. Whatever scheme we go with, Kurenai won't be there. I can't run the risk of someone intentionally putting him in harm's way. And this will show the others that he isn't some monster but truly one of them. Conversely, Naruto will see he isn't as detested as he thinks he is. I know it's my fault I've allowed that impression to continue but he'll see. Some are hesitant because he is so capable with minimal training from us and Orochimaru's interest but I believe he'll sit in this chair one day. The path starts now."

"Your machinations of late have left a lot to be desired but on this, I agree. Naruto thinks only a handful of people see him for who he is, some more simply tolerate him. That belief cannot continue. He needs to see that his comrades are not bigots or potential enemies. That he can depend on them and they will acknowledge his value. There aren't many ways to do that, this invasion offers an opportunity." Koharu supplied, surprising all in attendance.

"Then why not start preparing him sooner?" Tsunade asked.

"He needed to increase his combat effectiveness to that of a respectable Jounin. From the reports I've seen, he's reached that level and that's without the Kyuubi chakra."

"So, what, you think he's an S-class ninja?" Tsunade asked sarcastically.

"No, don't be foolish. But I do believe, with adequate information and time to plan he can kill one."

* * *

The Iron Country trained samurai cursed missing his target. He returned to his lord, only to be admonished for not considering the boy was going to report to the Hokage. It made sense so he left the hotel immediately, his destination the Hokage Tower. He never made it, having seen the Uzumaki out and about. Deciding to do a little research, as the residents had been incredibly tight lipped about anything retarding the boy. The samurai assumed it was because he wasn't a resident and as such they didn't trust him.

He stalked the Uzumaki, watching the boy purchase various fruits from a stand. The interaction was stilted between the operator and the ninja, both appearing to tolerate each other and no more. He then watched as the boy entered a convenience store and exited with bottles of water, storing them in a scroll, along with the fruit before darting off. It was difficult to keep up without alerting the younger male but the samurai managed it. He followed the Uzumaki onto a field, a likely training area that was inhabited by a copy of the redhead and three children.

The children, two boys and a girl, were shins deep in a small pond going through hand to hand forms while the copy of the Uzumaki looked on. The one he'd followed handed the other the scroll and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The samurai hide behind a tree and watched the kids train, and complain about the exercise.

"Boss, why do we have to do this?" Konohamaru asked.

"It'll increase your speed and has none of the drawbacks of weights or resistance seals. This is how I trained when I was your age and I certainly didn't have anyone around to make me a freaking pond, ya ingrates."

"That was cool but my sandals are wet and it feels weird." Moegi chimed it.

"No one told you to wear your sandals." Naruto shot back.

"But I didn't want muddy feet!"

"I made the bottom stone!"

That was meet with a round of oh's from the academy students. Soon the children switched to weapons training before the Uzumaki called the training session to a close and gave them the fruit and water. The samurai watched as the, alleged, demon chatted and joked with the kids before sending them on their way. The Uzumaki then whistled a tune before speaking,

"You can come out now." That shocked the samurai, he thought he'd gone undetected but it was clear he was wrong. He walked purposefully, his navy blue kosode and matching hakama swaying in the wind. His katana strapped to his side, held in place by a white obi. The sword itself, very basic with a black cord wrapping, a standard tsuba and a black scabbard. He stopped just three meters shy of his target. Perfect distance for a speedy blade draw. One cut, one kill and it'd all be over.

"I am here on behalf of my lord, Kurosawa Ichiro-sama," he started and saw a flash of rage appear in the boy's eyes, the blue seeming colder now.

"He's alive? And he sent you here all the way from Ishval, told you to infiltrate a shinobi village with the goal of assassinating one of its ninja?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I accompanied my lord here, I infiltrated nothing."

"Where is he?"

The samurai was taken aback by the clipped, demanding tone. "At the _Shimmering Leaf_ , room 334. Not that it matters, I was ordered to cut you down and I will. Prepare yourself." Before he could even get in his stance, the samurai was violently toppled, being shoved into the ground and having a wave of chakra flood his system. He could turn his head to see a masked individual holding the Uzumaki back, single handedly. The Uzumaki, having had his blade drawn and in a perfect position to stab him in the neck, had he not been saved. The Uzumaki was pushed back and made no attempt to attack again.

The masked man buried his knee into the samurai, causing the man to grunt in discomfort. "What you did is not only illegal but very foolish, Samurai-san. Please don't think I saved you as where you're going will be much worse than the swift death you were about to receive."

"How?"

"He placed you under an illusion before you ever said a word to him."

"When I whistled. Courtesy of a fellow clansperson."

"Though it wouldn't have fooled a shinobi, Naruto-kun. It needs more work."

"Everybody's a critic. Well, what do we do now?"

"You dispel and let the original know Ichiro-san is being guarded so you won't be able to reach him."

"We'll see." the shadow clone said before dissolving into a cloud of smoke.

"I wasn't even facing the real one?" The ANBU agent didn't respond, only tying up the swordsman and preparing him for transport to T&I.

The real Naruto received the information but it almost didn't register, as he was awash in painful feelings and memories. Kyo taking the brunt of the explosion on the bridge, being dead before he hit the water. Rikku, buried to her neck, her face a vision of pain and sorrow as Raiga gloated over her corpse. Her death hurting all the more because it was Naruto's suggestion they split up for the day. Yagami barely having enough strength to drag them onto the small ship, often delirious before he made it to Tsunade and Shizune. The last he remembered of the man was a brief smile and a thanks, he slipped away while Naruto was black outed.

There was virtually no one Naruto hated. He'd been able to come to terms with his ostracization thanks to Bagheera and while he disliked the villagers, he didn't hate them and left himself open to change if they did. He hated the Old Man but that stemmed from his great sense of disappointment, betrayal, and the still nagging desire to be truly acknowledged by the one he once considered family. But Kurosawa Ichiro was a monster. He had enough and wanted more because having more than all those around him made him feel superior.

He was a beast in fancy clothes. A cruel, vain, stupid fuckup that got dozens of people killed. Naruto knew it was a high percentage of luck that allowed him to survive Ishval and it'd taken him months to deal with the guilt of being the only one to return. One source of solace having been the, assumed, death of the bastard that started it all but he wasn't dead. And for all Naruto knew, he went on to become even worse.

That thought made him push himself even harder as he ran across the rooftops in blinding speed. He didn't stop until he was a few buildings away from the hotel. It'd do him no good to just charge in, especially if the man was guarded. He stopped, taking calming breaths, his emotions were all over the place and that'd leave him open to a mistake. He'd beaten or held off superior opponents because they were sloppy and overconfident. He could never let that be him.

He looked around and couldn't pin where the protection detail may be, at least on the exterior of the building. A use of shadow clones and henges could possibly get him close but if only if he got in undetected. Tiring of the internal debate, Naruto selected his plan and was about to make his way to the hotel lobby until he felt the disturbance of an incoming shunshin and then a hand on his shoulder.

The person that stopped him had a bandana hitai-ate, a jounin vest and a senbon in his mouth. Genma Shiranui, one of the members of his father's protection detail. One trusted enough to learn a modified version of the _Hiraishin_. Naruto met the Special Jounin's eyes, awaiting for him to speak first. Genma, however, was slightly taken aback. He'd seen those eyes before. After Obito, after Rin. The look of determination, and the promise of a reckoning. Genma hoped the kid didn't have his mother's temper and could be reasoned with.

"Kid, I know why you're here and I understand but I can't allow you to do this. Just turn around and go about your day."

"Why is he even here? He got three of our ninja killed, he should be in a cell, not a suite."

"That is above my paygrade, I just know Sandaime-sama ordered me to protect him until instructed otherwise."

"Of fucking course." Naruto said, clenching his fist. That Old Man was running one of his games again instead of just nipping the problem in the bud.

"Give the Sandaime a break, trust me, there is more going on than we know but that guy has not been living in luxury laughing at our losses. Naruto didn't respond. Questionable leadership accounted for, the Old Man does care about most of his forces, Naruto couldn't deny that fact with a straight face.

"We ok here?" Another Jounin asked from behind.

"We're fine, Raido; right, Naruto?"

"Yea, we're fantastic."

"Good, good." Raido said in response.

"What about the package?" asked Genma.

"In his room, acting antsy."

What Raido didn't know was that Ichiro was overflowing with participation and when he heard his security detail start shifting he figured the first part of his plan had commenced. He only needed to get ready so he could confront the monster that ruined his life. He was finishing getting dressed, having managed to put a heavy vest over his kimono. It caused him great pain but it'd be worth it.

Ichiro left his room, his guards too focused on the outside threat to pay attention to him. His steps were slow, he forgoing his cane, for his showdown. He wouldn't demonstrate one ounce of weakness. He'd restore his pride and have his revenge. The thoughts of his victory dulled the pain he was feeling. Moments later he made it to the door at the lobby and took a deep breath before grasping a remote trigger connected to his vest, pressing down on a red button.

"UZUMAKI!" He yelled. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE UZUMAKI! COME MEET ME, COWARD!" He was immediately surrounded by an ANBU team. "THIS VEST HAS ENOUGH EXPLOSIVES TO LEVEL SEVERAL BUILDINGS. IF YOU TOUCH ME I'LL RELEASE THE TRIGGER! WHERE IS UZUMAKI?" Naruto, Genma and Raido shunshin'd in front of the man, about 3 and a half meters back. Ichiro cackled in glee when he saw the red haired boy standing before him. All foot traffic in the vicinity of the man's shrieks stopped, seeing a heavily disfigured person shouting for _that boy_.

"I SEE THAT IDIOT SAMURAI GOT YOU HERE. DID YOU KILL HIM, DEMON?" Ichiro watched as Naruto refused to respond. "ANSWER YOUR BETTERS BOY. DID YOU KILL HIM LIKE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME? LIKE A COWARD? ANSWER ME OR I'LL LET GO OF THIS TRIGGER, I'M NOT PLAYING."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Naruto said and all attending shinobi sweatdropped.

"AM I SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU, YOU LITTLE MONSTER? AM I? AM I? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME? YOU DISFIGURED AND CRIPPLED ME AND ALL FOR THAT TRASH THAT DIDN'T KNOW ITS PLACE."

"You're alive, you should have been thankful for that."

"THANKFUL? YOUR HOKAGE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, EVERYTHING MY FAMILY BUILT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED LIKE THE REST OF THOSE FODDER NINJA LIKE I PLANNED."

Everyone felt a brief flash of killing intent, it disappearing as fast as it emerged. "Those ninja had more guts, character and worth than if you'd manage to live one hundred lifetimes."

"YOU'RE WRONG. ALL OF YOU ARE ONLY GOOD FOR FOLLOWING THE ORDERS OF YOUR BETTERS. THAT STUPID SAMURAI WAS THE SAME. JUST OBEDIENT DOGS FOR YOUR MASTERS. IF NOT FOR UPPITY NINJA I'D STILL BE WHOLE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

All involved were starting to tire of the man and his rantings. The problem was, while the ANBU knew containment jutsu, they weren't designed to contain explosions; certainly not ones powerful enough to level several buildings. Attempts to severe the hand might cause the pressure to lighten off the button and genjutsu may be negated given the signs of agony that were seen in his body language. It's pretty clear he wants to kill Naruto and there is no way they could allow that to happen. Not only because of his Jinchuuriki status but due to the interests of each of the Sannin and the Sandaime… each of the ANBU in attendance shuttered to think what would happen if the Uzumaki died to a civilian nutjob.

Naruto, too, was aware things were escalating rapidly and something needed to be done. He was fortunate that he'd been preparing for a mad bomber and had develop a few jutsu to deal with explosions. He performed five hand seals, Dragon→Sheep→Monkey→Horse→Snake and thought **Water Style: Great Gummy Sphere**. The sphere of multi textured liquid rapidly approached Ichiro and engulfed him before he could move, the ANBU had managed to get out of the way. He was shocked to be suspended in a gel like prison and while he could move somewhat he couldn't exit out of the construct.

He stared at the Uzumaki, shocked and irate. He couldn't believe his guaranteed victory was slipping away from him. He took a look at his cage, it had roughly a 6 meter diameter. He was confident it couldn't quell the explosion and he'd likely take some of the villagers with him, even if the Uzumaki got away he'd be blamed for it. Without a second thought he released the button and died at the epicenter of the blast. If he could have somehow seen his attempt he'd have shrieked in displeasure as the gel did contain the blast and the lack of sufficient oxygen for a fire to ignite. The ANBU had taken precautions and created mud walls when they witnessed the man release the trigger and while they budged, they were not breached.

More squads of ANBU showed up with the Sandaime and Tsunade in tow. As the black ops got the villagers under control the Sandaime decided to question the Special Jounin on the scene.

"Genma, Raido, what happened?"

"A five foot loon with a deathwish, sir." Genma snarked but saw it was not received well by the aged Hokage. "Ichiro-san had an alleged massive bomb with a remote trigger, a deadman switch at that, and he threatened to use it here."

"Why?"

"Chunin Uzumaki arrived and our shifting to confront him must have alerted Ichiro. He then made his way out here and, boom."

"Why was Naruto-kun even here? How did he know to come here?"

"The samurai following Ichiro-san. Apparently, he was given orders to attack Uzumaki-san. His attacked was thwarted by an agent on the scene but the Naruto he stopped was a shadow clone. He alerted us that Uzumaki-san was headed straight here, Hokage-sama." replied Cat.

"And you two stopped him from infiltrating the hotel, leaving your charge unprotected?"

"We didn't think we had to protect him from himself, Hokage-sama. That was beyond our mandate." Raido said in Genma and his mutual defense. The Hokage reluctantly accepted the explanation.

"So, you stop Naruto-kun from getting to him. I'm assuming he didn't fight you."

"No Hokage-sama." bouth Special Jounin replied.

"But Ichiro-san emerges from the hotel, an explosive strapped to him. What did he want?"

"Payback on the kid for the impromptu makeover. Guess he didn't feel as pretty as he once did." Genma quipped.

"And how was it resolved? Clearly he triggered the explosive but what contained it? Four mud walls would not a 'massive bomb'."

"The kid had some water jutsu, well it looked like a water jutsu but I'd never seen it before. Suspended Ichiro in it and the man assumed it wouldn't be enough to prevent extensive damage. He was wrong."

The Sandaime took the information in stride, cataloguing all useful tidbits. Truthfully, Ichiro wasn't going to make it back to Ishval anyway. The delay was to cement the transfer of power before he ran into some bad luck on his way back. As such, there was no major loss as far as that goes. No property damage either.

"I'll have to count this as a failure in your missions records, I hope you realize that." The Jounin shrugged, neither minded and Hiruzen couldn't blame them. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

"I-I don't know." Raido answered and Genma shrugged again.

"Don't worry about it, I'll send someone to find him. You're both dismissed." Hiruzen said and both jounin departed without a moment's pause. Hiruzen looked to see his ANBU calming the people down. He even saw Tsunade talking to some of the villagers, something that surprised him. She wasn't all that sociable to most people. He saw her finish up her conversation and return to him. She met her sensei's eyes and picked up on the unasked question.

"I was just curious what they were saying about the incident."

"Oh, and what did they say?"

"That some mentally disturbed person essentially tried to hold them all hostage but was stopped by Naruto. Some even wondered if that's how they sounded, paranoid and cowardly, for being so scared of a twelve year old."

"That's good."

"That's a biased sample. No one who thought poorly of Naruto was going to say it to me unless they wanted to swallow their teeth."

"Good point, Tsunade-chan. Let's return to my office, paywork awaits."

"Oh joy!." she said sarcastically but followed nonetheless.

* * *

As the day turned into the night, the uproar of near bombing had turned into quiet rumor mongering. Those brave souls in attendance with the power of hindsight and liquid courage spoke about their harrowing encounter. Naruto Uzumaki was on the lips of many but the heir of the Uzumaki clan was none the wiser as he sat in his retreat, Mageela sleeping peacefully in his lap. He was left with his thoughts and her soft snores as he stroked her back gently.

A presence made itself known as she entered his rooftop garden but she remained quiet taking a seat next to Naruto. She looked around at his collection of plants, impressed at the diversity and the overall health. It was calming, peaceful in a way not much in their world was and she understood why he'd come here to be alone. The silence was comfortable, the two at ease with each other as if they'd known each other for years. As serene as the silence was, she came here for a point and initiated speaking.

"I heard you had something of a rough day."

"You could say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know where to begin. Oh, I fall outside of the normal command structure during wartime so that's awesome. I may be made Chunin commander as if that's not laughable."

"Why would that be laughable?"

"I've just been promoted, Sensei. Also, I'm _that kid_. No one is going to want to listen to me and will think I've gotten the position through favoritism or something. Oh, and this little conflict I'd be leading people into only exists because a collection of overpowered psychos want to ripe the Kyuubi from my gut and it is guaranteed some if not many of us will die. And if that wasn't enough, that gutless tyrant had been alive this entire time and could have done god knows what in retaliation for me trying to kill him."

"You got that all out of your system?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm not throwing a temper tantrum, it's all true."

"No, you perceive it as true. Sometimes I forget you're still twelve."

"Only for a few more months." Naruto muttered but Kurenai ignored him.

"I'll concede, you being put in a leadership position given all that has happened isn't ideal and it is something the Sandaime should have considered while holding you back. No one wants war but there have been tensions between the 5 great villages since the end of the last war. But this is partially for your protection. He can't have you assigned to a foolish risk. It isn't pleasant to think about but your value is greater than almost any other single shinobi because you protect us all.

As far as the prejudice of the shinobi corps… it isn't as widespread as you think it is, at least not anymore. There was a time many of us were cautious or afraid. Some have experienced the power of a jinchuuriki, many have felt the power of the Kyuubi so leaving the control and containment to a child was not easy to accept. But eventually the fear passed and shame was left. You hadn't done anything but many avoided you anyway even knowing you provide a vital service and some continued to avoid you out of that shame. Those who didn't could see you were a very sweet boy that was dealt a bad hand. You may never get a collective apology for how we treated or allowed you to be treated but many have long come to see you as your own person and our comrade.

The Akatsuki goals are of their own choosing and they are a threat, to say you're somehow responsible is stupid and you know better so I won't waste anymore time on it. And as for this Ichiro person, I know you hate him. Even with him dead you still likely hate him but you need to let it go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he made the lives of his people worst for no other reason than it benefitted him. He had the power to change things and he didn't, he just watched them suffer and did nothing. People like that, I hate."

"Must have felt good to strike out at him in Ishval, huh?"

"I guess."

"And today, you foiled his plans and watched as his scheme was his undoing. That was nice, right?"

"Not really." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Oh? Why do you think that is?"

"Because revenge is empty and doesn't change anything."

"Maybe. I've seen people lose themselves to revenge and I've seen others get it and it helped resolve their issues. If it isn't an obsession a little revenge is fine, I think. But you didn't get revenge."

"So then why did it feel empty?" Naruto asked, looking at the red eyed woman.

"I think you could slay every person like this Ichiro person in the Elemental Nations and it wouldn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because the person you're really angry at, the one you really want to hurt is the Sandaime. You see his worst qualities in people like Ichiro. Those who use their power solely for their benefit and watch their subordinates suffer. Like he did with you. I think there is a part of you so angry at him that if you hadn't suppressed it you'd be blinded with rage and hurt. But people like him, when out of missions, you can stop them. You aren't powerless nor are you subjected to their rule."

"I already know I hate the Old Man."

"Yes, but you always sound divorced from it. You know the emotion is there but you've walled it off. That's not good Naruto. It means you can never really get past everything, you'll only think you have until something taps into that latent hatred."

Naruto chuckles. "Orochimaru-shishou asked me if I could forgive him the night before we left."

"What did you say?"

"That I didn't know, if things had been different then maybe. I guess I was lying."

"No, it just means you're as complex as everyone else. I'll tell you like I told Asuma, you don't need to forgive the Sandaime to resolve things with him but as long as you carry around that hatred and that hurt it'll be an invisible weight on you."

"I'm not sure I know how to resolve things with him. I've gotten all I need from him."

"Really?" Kurenai asked, voice laced with skepticism. "Because I believe if you think really, really hard there is one question at the center of this, one answer you need you don't have." the Genjutsu Mistress finished and then departed, after ruffling Naruto's hair. The Uzumaki would spend the rest of the night in his garden, thinking about his sensei's words and so much else.


	10. Jermaine's Interlude vol 1

Rasa looked at his children, they were set to leave for Konoha today. The invasion of Ame would begin a week after their and the other Suna forces' arrival. He watched them with a mixture of pride, worry and regret. All three had matured after the Chunin Exams, and he'd seen fit to promote each. Temari worked on her over reliance on her war fan, Kankuro got better at operating multiple puppets. Gaara had demonstrated the largest change. No longer was he lost to his own madness, an infliction born by Rasa's choices, the Kazekage lamented. He trained harder, working on his endurance and taijutsu. His sand techniques improved and he had even started making amends to the villagers.

It was not easy to send them to a warzone. He was their leader and truly hadn't treated them as his children but he had a father's worry all the same. His children needed to be strong, Suna needed to be strong. Everyone needed him to be stronger still. Strong enough to be near heartless to his children, sacrifice his wife and keep Suna afloat with no support from the Daimyo. He'd done it for so long, the cold veneer eventually just became what he was. No one liked him and it was arguable no one truly respected Rasa the man. They endured Rasa the Kazekage because they had no choice, because no one could lead Suna as he had.

He wanted to bridge that gap. He wanted to be a family again, to embrace his children as a father should. They managed to grow closer to each other and a he hoped they had space for him. But he may never see them again, there was no guarantee they'd return or that the invasion would be successful. So, why could he only give commands and tell them to do Suna proud? Why couldn't he tell them he was proud and loved them dearly? That he was a cold man because he believed it to be the only way to accomplish anything, to keep his village viable? The loss of his wife, by his own design, only exacerbated his embrace of a facade. Because the guise of the Kazekage had been the only way he'd known how to act for so long and it couldn't change in a day, on a whim.

The trio left, none referring to him as father but as Kazekage-sama. Perfectly respectful and accurate. That's what he'd been to them and they may depart from the world thinking he only saw them as weapons and tools, as reflections on Suna's might and potential. The children of a monster, an unfeeling man that would do anything for power. In the quietest parts of his mind he'd admit his jealousy for Minato Namikaze.

He'd ask, why was he so beloved? Didn't he sacrifice his child? Didn't he do all he could to keep Konoha strong? Were they really so different? To Rasa's mind, they weren't. And yet, Minato was respected in every nation, every hidden village. Iwa hated him, feared him, but respected him. Rasa was just a wielder of a second tier kekkei genkai and leader of the weakest of the big five, only Kiri's civil war changing the designation. So many burdens, so many decisions. But Suna was recovering, they were gaining their strength and pride back. Just a few more years and everything would be worth it. A few more years.

* * *

Orochimaru led Naruto to a secret lagoon Tsunade and she would visit when they were younger. She relished the opportunity to indulge in a brief respite, one of her major plans had recently come together. Naruto also needed it. Since he'd been informed of his leadership position, and the assassination attempt by that lowly worm, Naruto had been pushing himself harder and harder in his training. His only real breaks were missions, as even if his physical body was resting, he still had clones undertaking some task for him. She could appreciate the diligence but he'd been nearing a burnout at the exact worst time for one. So, she requested he join her and forbade any training for the rest of the time before the invasion.

The timing worked out perfectly. He'd been working so hard, he didn't remember today was his birthday. His teammates and friends were planning something at the recently finished Uzumaki Manor but she'd have him all to herself before then. She hadn't told her student where they would be going, only that he'd need swimwear. As they made the final leg of their trip she found it adorable how he tried not to stare, her sheer purple kimono with red accents stopping at the middle of her thigh and showing her curves. Such a gentleman, she'd have to rid him of that once he was older.

They came upon the lagoon and Naruto had to admit it was picturesque, clear water shaded by tall trees. It was quiet and peaceful, he understood why Tsunade and Orochimaru-Shishou would want to keep it a secret. That, and their other teammate was a self described super pervert. Speaking of, Naruto tried his best not to perv on Orochimaru as she rid herself of her kimono to show the black and purple two piece bikini she was wearing. He prayed his hormones wouldn't betray him in the immediate future.

Naruto heard a splash, signaling Orochimaru had entered the water. He removed his blue shirt and sandals, leaving only his orange swim trunks. As he prepared to get into the water, he noticed there was no signs of the burns he endured when fighting Deidara. The Mad Bomber and Sasori of the Red Sands attacked his and Team 7 as they were returning from their mission in the Land of Snow. It was Kakashi's keen senses that allowed them to avoid the initial ambush but they couldn't escape the fight.

* * *

 _Both teams of Konoha nin were able to avoid the initial blast thanks to Kakashi. He'd been alerted to two upcoming presences, his senses as sharp as any Inuzuka's. Both teams tensed but not for the same reasons. Team Kurenai had trained and planned in order to take out any pair of Akatsuki members, all but the leader and his "angel". Orochimaru made it clear retreat and avoidance was the only tactic for them. None of their plans accounted for an additional team, it could make things easier or harder._

 _Kakashi knew who those two were, knew how significant a threat even one could be. Fighting them and protecting his comrades would be near impossible, especially as he was going to tell his team something they weren't going to like._

" _Team, you need to stay back, these two are beyond you. No arguments." he snapped before Sasuke and Kiba could levy their complaints. He understand not wanting to be sidelined but this wasn't going to be the kind of fight that allowed for mistakes. One wrong move meant death._

" _You ruined my art, un." Deidara said from the sky, riding a clay owl._

" _No need for all the talk, let's just grab the fox and go." Sasori said having arrived on the clearing. They'd chosen well, no trees or cover anywhere near. Two long distance fighters, one with aerial superiority. Kakashi immediately uncovered his Sharingan as Naruto created twenty shadow clones. Ten of the clones, along with the original and Shikamaru dashed toward Sasori, leaving the rest with Kurenai, Shino and Kakashi._

" _ **Rasengan**_ " _one of the clones roared as it pounced on Sasori. It hit the Puppeteer's shell but was taken out by its tail at the same time, now the real Sasori was revealed. Naruto thought the man turned puppet looked smug as he retrieved a storage scroll and unsealed a new puppet._

' _The Sandaime Kazekage, just as Orochimaru said he'd go for.' She fought with and against Sasori and said the man had a pattern of escalation. Because of that, there was opportunity for weaker but forewarned combatants to take him out if they planned well and kept sharp._

 _The puppet charged toward Naruto and Shikamaru at great speed but the Uzumaki met its charge with one of his own, blade drawn. He blocked the poison blade of the Kazekage puppet and performed a replacement with a clone when Sasori unleashed the dozens of hands sealed within the Kazekage's arm. The arms continued toward the real Naruto but several of the shadow clones were ready._

" _ **Wind Style: Crescent Blade Barrage"**_ _. The fuuton jutsu performed by expelling sharp wind blades from the mouth in successive fashion. They tore through the wooden hands and Naruto saw Sasori start to get annoyed as he pulled the Kazekage back. The puppet then shot forward the iron sand the Kazekage was known for. That was the signal, both Naruto and Shikamaru knew._

 _Two shadow clones performed two distinct jutsu, one_ _ **Water Style: Torrent Blast**_ _, a suiton jutsu that forms and compresses water chakra in the stomach before expelling it with enough force to break bone and render one unconscious. The second performed_ _ **Lightning Style: Focused Bolt**_ _a raiton jutsu that concentrates the chakra at the tips of the index finger before emitting a thin, concentrated burst of lightning toward a target. The two jutsu combined and hit the oncoming iron sand, momentarily disrupting Sasori's magnetic control._

 _The real Naruto was busy preparing his own jutsu, he could have gone with several alternatives but this just had the dual purposes of destroying the puppet and distracting Sasori. "_ _ **Lava Style: Burning Geyser".**_ _Molten rock shot up beneath the Kazekage puppet, the intense heat destroying it. Just for the briefest of moments Sasori displayed his shock. They hadn't known the Jinchuuriki had a bloodline, having no reports of him using that type of jutsu. Sasori attempted to retrieve more scrolls but found he couldn't move._

" _ **Multiple String Light Formation**_ " _multiple clones that had surrounded Sasori said. Their chakra capacity making sure even the S-rank ninja couldn't simply overpower them._

" _ **Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing Jutsu**_ " _Shikamaru muttered and sent several shadow threads towards Sasori's chakra core, piercing it multiple times. The former Suna Ninja was no more. Naruto looked across the clearing. Deidara was down and Shino was approaching him with a chakra suppression tag. Naruto watched as the blond bomber had a grin, something so wrong given the circumstance. He was already molding chakra when he performed the replacement with Shino, the_ _ **Water Style: Gummy Wall**_ _was thrown up but not in nearly enough time, the explosion rocked the clearing, burning Naruto and knocking him out, along with his clones._

 _As he was passed out, Naruto got memories of the fight. His clone informed Kakashi of Deidara's weakness for lightning as they watched the Iwa nin take to the skys. Suddenly, Deidara started hurtling toward the ground. Another clone realized it was Kurenai-sensei. Due to his hatred for Itachi, the blonde had been developing a resistance to optical genjutsu but Kurenai-sensei was a master of the art and focused on the other senses, like the inner ear which affected balance. The clones tossed kunai in the air, multiplying them with the_ _ **Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ _and following it up with the_ _ **Lightning Style: Chain Lightning Jutsu**_ _. Kakashi must have taken his eyes off Deidara for a moment, which is why he missed the swap with the clone._

 _When Naruto returned to consciousness, everything hurt. He could tell he was healing but the burns were unpleasant and he felt like he may have broken or fractured ribs. Being clutched, tightly, by the talons of some clay bird was not helping matters. He was high up, extremely high up. This was not an ideal scenario and he had to play things just right so he could survive. Naruto ran through what he could do, He could move his hands but too much movement would alert Deidara. He needed to end this as fast as possible. He could see his team trailing behind him and hoped they were close enough to catch him._

 _Slowly, gently and ignoring the pain, Naruto performed the hand sign for creating a fuin bunshin and had it appear right beside Deidara. The original Naruto immediately summoned a kunai, ran lightning chakra through it and stabbed it into the bird, causing it to falter and release him. The fuin clone managed to apply the chakra suppression seal so both ninja were falling helplessly through the sky. Naruto passed out before hit the ground._

* * *

He was told he Kakashi caught him before he could hit the ground A face full of water brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he sputtered in reaction. The laughter of his sensei filled his ears. He used his shirt to wipe his face before looking at his attacker, questioningly.

"Kukuku, you were thinking too hard. The point of this is to relax. Or am I not good company, Naruto-kun."

"No, that's not it, you are. Sorry, just thinking back to when Sasori and Deidara attacked us."

"Hm, that was well executed. Even if that sacrificial idiocy you're inflicted with flared up." Orochimaru said, wading in the water. Naruto didn't respond. The fight may have looked easy, Kiba sure seemed to believe so, but given their copious amount of information, the team's abilities and the planning abilities of a Nara and a Aburame there were just too many contingencies in place not to overwhelm an enemy that didn't expect you to be much a threat.

Naruto finally entered the water, glad it was relatively warm. Orochimaru turned her back as Naruto adopted a mischievous smile. She splashed him, that was a declaration of war. If he didn't retaliate she couldn't really respect him, he reasoned. What he was about to do was because of her, she was sorta asking for it. He immediately became uncomfortable with that line of thought but persisted to execute his revenge.

Naruto cupped his hands together, leaving a narrow space between. Channeling some suiton chakra into his hands, he forced a low powered and tiny stream of chakra through the opening, dousing the back of Orochimaru's head. She swiftly turned to her apprentice and saw him whistling while looking everywhere but at her. She smiled.

"So, you want to challenge the Snake Sannin?" she spoke with false menace.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean, Shishou?" Naruto hamming up his innocent act but a smile kept appearing on his face, a sign of his guilt.

"Oh, my apprentice has grown arrogant. Do you think you're the only one to master all five nature types?"

"Of course not, Orochimaru-sama. I just did it before adolescence is all." He said innocently but a hint of smugness laced his words. He had to swim out of the way of oncoming water wave. And several more after that.

"Kukuku, is retreating all you can do? I thought you had more fight than that, how disappoin-" Orochimaru was interrupted as she felt pulled underwater. Once submerged she saw it was a localized whirlpool that drug her under. It dissipated and she was free to move once more. Orochimaru cut through the water at impossible speeds, startling Naruto. She almost got him, attempting to grab him underwater but Naruto used his chakra to submerge him further and then created more distance from his mentor. Undaunted, Orochimaru continued her chase, Naruto managing to narrowly avoid her several times. However, eventually his luck ran out and he was in the Snake Sannin's embrace.

"Nowhere to run." she whispered in his ear sending a thrill to his core.

"Can we talk about this?"

"About you attacking your dear teacher from behind?"

"I was framed."

"We're alone."

"That's what they want you to think."

"Oh, really? And who is this they?" Orochimaru didn't get a verbal response, instead she felt Naruto grab onto her and go underwater once again. She didn't know what to make of her student's newfound assertiveness until she saw a most displeasing vision; Konan, hovering above them and if she were here it was more than likely Pein was here as well. This wasn't good. She watched as Naruto made dozens of clones and each began weaving hand signs.

 **Water Style: Water Lance** was the jutsu being performed and several pressurized jets of water launched into the sky but Ame's angel avoiding them deftly. That was not unexpected as the clones continued to weave hand signs, those jets became inky black clouds that rained oil on the paper ninjutsu user. **Water Style: Onyx Rain**. The manipulation is similar to the Nidaime's **Water Style: Bite of the Explosive Water Dragon** in that requires a secondary manipulation of a pre-existing suiton jutsu.

One Naruto emerges from the water, his hands forming the tiger seal and then waves of fire spew from his mouth. **Fire Style: Sea of Flames** requires the user to store air in his cheeks and expel the chakra from there so it is possible to inhale and continue the process. As the flow can be slightly uneven it gives the look of waves. Unexpectedly a chubby orange haired ninja with piercings throughout his face stood in front of the fire jutsu and absorbed it.

The well fed nin was taken off guard when the Kusanagi emerged from underwater, even piercing the Naruto in front of him before going through his head. The body collapsed and the clone dispelled into a cloud of smoke. Konan was now on the shore, her paper jutsu ineffective with her covered in oil, at least for the time being. Five more bodies now appear on the water.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come with me and I may spare the traitor." The one with spiky orange hair said. The response was a numerous amount of tentacles attempting to entrap each of the ninja present. They all took to the air to avoid them, leaving them vulnerable. Several **Hidden Shadow Snakes** break through the water's barrier and wrap around the multiface shinobi, intending to pull him down. Instead the snakes are severed by his bladed tail and the remaining bodies are grasped by his hands. He gave a powerful pull and Orochimaru was now on the surface.

As the Asura Path pulled Orochimaru up, the long haired Human Path was closing the distance intent on taking the soul of the snake summoner. It arrived before she could react, hand around her throat but when the ningendo technique was activated Orochimaru turned into mud. The Human Path didn't have time to consider its folly as its feet were encased in ice and a kunai with an exploding tag appeared in front of it, going off without leaving it any chance of escape. Two bodies were down and while not angered, Pein was not amused.

Both Orochimaru and Naruto were running out of air, they'd have to go to the surface soon. They were outnumbered and Orochimaru was quickly putting together these bodies may have some shared abilities given the Rinnegan each wielded. She had little in the way of information, outside of Pein being able to repel anything that came near him. It wasn't good but she could turn things around, she had to.

The Deva Path watched as two olive green snakes, of impressive size, came from below. One headed toward the Animal Path, another toward the Asura Path. " **Almighty Push** " the path spoke and the large summons were forced back, hitting several trees before dispelling. Running out of air and options, Orochimaru and Naruto came to the surface, each behind one of the paths, swords drawn. She chose the Animal Path, Naruto chose the Asura Path. The Asura Path's tail pierced Naruto before his sword could make contact which resulted in smoke; the Animal Path deflecting the Kusanagi but not able to avoid the follow up strike, decapitating it.

Every Naruto left underwater came to the surface and began attacking. Most of the remaining clones were dispelled by the Ausra Path's projectiles and multiarm attacks. The real Naruto tried to cut the Deva Path, even managing to cleave into the chakra rod the path generated but he was too slow to avoid the next one, as he took a stab to his right leg before being kicked in his midsection, flying away due to the force.

The Asura Path was now engaging with Orochimaru directly, her Kusanagi doing well but not managing to put the path down. Without warning she was stabbed in the back at the near her left shoulder and stabbed in the stomach. She hit the water, barely managing enough chakra to stay on the surface before she was kicked in the face by the Asura Path hard enough to make her flip to her back. She looked to see the three bodies Naruto and she had managed to defeat had returned.

Naruto saw one of the Paths collecting the bodies and then throwing them into a thing before they returned fully healed. They were in trouble. He didn't have much time to think, creating a whirlpool, much more powerful than he had earlier, Orochimaru sunk to the bottom, taking advantage of the delayed death strike. Naruto summoned dozens of clones again and performed the **Ninja Art: Smokescreen Jutsu**.

Naruto sent a clone underwater to get Orochimaru, removing the rods from her body as the real Naruto did the same to his own. The Deva Path was not bothered by the smokescreen, activating his jutsu once again he blew it away and from the sounds of it multiple clones as he heard them poof. When the smokescreen cleared he saw the jinchuuriki and his master, both on their last legs. The surroundings were quiet, only the sounds of the birds chirping filled the area.

The Paths watched as the injured paired returned to their feet and made a desperate charge but the damage had taken its toll. Both were stabbed multiple times but still alive. The Deva Path activated his **Universal Pull** technique and Orochimaru helplessly flew toward him. With grim satisfaction, the Asura Path plunged a chakra rod into her heart, killing the turncoat. Her final punishment for thinking she could defy God wouldn't be her death but knowing she failed to protect the motivation for her treachery, the jinchuuriki would die regardless.

The disruption from the rod caused a shift in reality and all the Paths saw it wasn't Orochimaru they killed but the Naraka Path. They all performed the genjutsu dispel technique but felt it try to be cast again. It was confusing, nothing was around to cast it. Nothing but…

" **Almighty Push!** " the Deva Path yelled and expended a good deal of chakra to focus his attack. Soon he heard numerous poofs but the end of the birds chirping. It was an auditory genjutsu and given the amount of clones, the Paths reasoned it likely came from the Uzumaki. They had no information on him wielding any genjutsu of note and the lapse in intel had come with a cost. The rest of the Paths were fed up, mimicking the real Nagato's emotional state. He saw Konan return, free of the oil and ready to fight once more but he instructed the paper clone to dispel. He wanted to do this, for their blasphemous actions had arisen his ire.

Deep in the forest, sat Orochimaru and Naruto. She'd healed given her special replacement technique and Naruto was almost back to full capacity due to the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto got confirmation his genjutsu had been disabled and Pein would be coming for them soon. The genjutsu, what he called **Genjutsu: Chidori** was him thumbing his nose at Kakashi who claimed only a Sharingan wielder could perform his **Chidori** when Naruto offered a jutsu trade. He was thankful Kurenai-sensei had increased the team's genjutsu training, including how to layer illusions and how to attack multiple senses.

He welcomed the development as it was helping end his blush. Orochimaru had come out of her replacement technique completely naked and hadn't seemed fully aware of it until it was pointed out. The Sannin made a mental note to include some seduction training so he wouldn't fall apart at the sight of a naked woman.

"Shishou, they ended my genjutsu."

"Hm, were they fooled long enough to take one of them out?"

"Yea, the one that healed the others but it pissed them off so there's that."

"We need to increase our numbers and buy time, I know you hate it but use the-"

"Edo Tensei? No, I'm totally fine with it." Naruto created two **Yang Release: Shadow Clones** with control seals implanted in them and retrieved the DNA samples he had. He performed the jutsu just as Orochimaru was doing the same. Two caskets emerged, while Naruto's clones just transformed into his two revived nin. When the techniques were done, Deidara and Kisame stood beside the Shodai and the Nidaime Hokage.

Naruto gave Deidara some of the special clay the missing ninja died with and gaze Kisame Samehada and the two took off, one in the air and one on the ground. The first two Hokage simply looked at Orochimaru and he in bemusement.

"You should have never created that jutsu, brother."

"I shouldn't have done a lot of things but it's too late to change that. You, Uzumaki, why am I here?" Tobirama said, having sensed the boy's lineage through his chakra. He was clearly an Uzumaki and also a jinchuuriki.

"Ok, quick rundown; there is this organization hunting down jinchuuriki like myself. Sidenote, we're all pretty much treated like total shit so thanks for that, Hashirama-sama. Anyway, the leader attacked my shishou and I and is extremely powerful."

"He holds the Rinnegan, the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths but appears to have separated his abilities into six different bodies. Each body has an ability, one can create advanced weaponry, another has control over attractive and repellent forces. One can absorb chakra and renders ninjutsu useless. We don't know about the other two." Orochimaru added and then gave the physical descriptions for the ones they had information on.

"Let's go brother." Tobirama said, which surprised Hashirama.

"And why would I do that?"

"Open your senses, clearly the boy is Mito's successor and we are near Konoha. Who is to say this man won't target the village? Besides, the strapling is injured and can't fight as he is." Although he knew how serious this was, his life was on a line, Naruto wanted to justify his injury to his idol but realized this wasn't the time.

"Fine, brother." As soon as he answered the forest shook with the sounds of high yield explosives. That caused the Senju brothers to depart immediately. Both Orochimaru and Naruto stayed where they were, there choosing to take the break the Edo Tensei allowed them. The Snake Sannin's mind fast at work for a counter strategy and every moment she could have to plan the better.

* * *

While Naruto was filling the returned Hokage on the situation, Deidara had come across the Animal Path, who was on top a bird summons. The explosion release users wasted no time attempting to pepper the Path with his explosive creations but the bird was agile in the air and avoided direct damage. The two flew above the trees and frustrated sat in for the once dead shinobi, so much so he forwent any offense, only focusing on speed to close the distance. Once he did he leapt off the clay bird and using his body exploded in the air. It took out the bird but the Animal Path jumped off its summon right before impact and landed on a multi headed dog.

When Deidara reformed, he continued to lay explosive after explosive but it only increased the dog's power as it grew more and more heads. The Animal Path summoned another animal, a Rhino to accompany the dog as they tried to keep Deidara occupied, at least until the Human Path could arrive, as it was rapidly approaching.

The animals were dealing damage while the dog absorbed all of Deidara's offense, much to his annoyance. The bomb enthusiast started to flood the area with his C4 explosives and watched as not even the Dog summons could handle it. The Animal Path, too, had succumbed but the area of effect was limited and the Human Path had not been infected and managed to remove the Edo's soul before it could explode again. However, the Path did not avoid the wood spike that pierced its head.

The Deva Path looked as the Asura Path lay headless. The Samehada interrupted the chakra receivers long enough for Kisame to cleave its head off. Until that point, the former Kiri Swordsman's attacks had been rendered ineffective, the Preta Path absorbing all he could muster while Deva and Asura retaliated. He immediately pushed the sword away from the undead ninja. Kisame started weaving hand signs again for another suiton jutsu, his **Water Shark Bomb** and just like times previous it was absorbed but Preta was kicked back by the Shodai Hokage.

" **Almighty Push** " the Deva Path said, avoiding the attack of the second Hokage as he sent the man out of the lagoon. Kisame followed suit, now pressing the attack, having abandoned his ninjutsu. It was clear the man wasn't as good in unarmed combat as the Deva Path managed to stab him several times with the chakra rod. The Nidaime returned and the pair were attacking in tandem, starting to overwhelm the Path. The Deva Path performed his jutsu again, repelling the suiton masters as, through their shared vision, he saw the Preta Path get its face caved in by the Shodai.

"Five seconds." The Nidaime said but the Deva Path didn't react. All three Edo Tensei started peppering the lone path with various water jutsu, managing to dodge most of them until he was cornered and had to perform the **Almighty Push** again. As soon as he did, the three ninja were on him. He was getting attacked from multiple sides, blocking two strikes left him open for a third. The attacks were relentless and the Path was growing increasingly frustrated. A hard left straight from Kisame sent him flying back but he welcomed the space. Skidding out of the lagoon, onto dry land the Deva Path performed his most powerful technique. " **Chibaku Tensei** ".

The surrounding area became overturned as the extreme pull of the gravity technique took hold. Each ninja tried to fight the attractive force but couldn't and soon each were entombed into a small satellite. The chakra use was straining enough that Nagato faltered, causing a short disconnection from his path. He recovered and made his way toward Orochimaru and Naruto at least where he'd assume they'd be.

* * *

Orochimaru and Naruto saw the moon like object being created and how their remaining Edo Tensei were encased within. They didn't know how many more paths were left but they did know they would be on their way. Neither were in perfect shape, Orochimaru had expelled a good bit of chakra with the summoning and restoring herself. Naruto's leg healed, mostly, but he still didn't have his full mobility. They were low on time and needed a strategy.

"You should leave." The Uzumaki said. "He wants me alive so I may be able to buy some time for reinforcements to arrive."

"If they haven't arrived already it means something is happening within the village."

"Still doesn't change, he only wants to kill one of us."

"Immediately, he only wants to kill one of us immediately."

"I have faith you'd come rescue me."

"Flattery at a time like this? Kukuku, I may blush."

"I take that to mean you aren't leaving?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm not leaving so get ready."

Naruto wasted no more time trying to convince her to leave, instead he began centering himself. He didn't have a foolproof way to utilize the Kyuubi's chakra but he'd found success in not thinking about it as a matter of control but an experience to endure. Similar to a surfer's relationship to the wave. The metaphor became something of a mantra and as Naruto delved deep into the chakra core he reminded himself to embrace the wave, to be one with it. He repeated it over and over as he drew more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra out, going out of the zero tailed state to form an initial cloak. One tail became two, 'embrace the wave, embrace the wave' he thought as two became three and he stopped pulling.

' **Must you repeat that insipid phrase every time you abuse my power?** '

'Jermaine?'

' **You know good damn well my name is not Jermaine!** '

'I'm kinda busy here and if you'd just tell me your name I wouldn't have to guess, Jiro.'

The Kyuubi scoffed and said nothing more, ending the conversation just in time for the Deva Path to arrive, alone. He pulled both Konoha ninja toward him, grabbing each by the neck and slamming them down. Naruto swatted the hand away with a tail, Orochimaru turned into mud while the real kunoichi darted toward Pein from his flank, Kusanagi gleaming in the sunlight. He let go of Naruto and created a chakra rod to meet the legendary sword. The rod was cleaved in two but it halted its momentum enough to spin away from the next swipe.

He grabbed Naruto's wrist, narrowly avoiding a **Rasengan** and tossing the boy away. He repelled Orochimaru when she attempted to attack his blind side and she slammed into a tree. The jinchuuriki was back, taking furious swipes but Pein defended the attack, kicking Naruto in the stomach in response and then hitting him in the jaw. He didn't expect the jinchuuriki to absorb the blow, nor to grab his arm and proceeding to kick the Rinnegan wielder in the ribs. Pein was taken off his feet due to the force, which was amplified by a pair of **Great Breakthrough Jutsu** performed by teacher and student. Pein landed, feet first on a tree and kicked off.

Orochimaru performed the **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu** planning to stall his charge but Pein avoided them and continued forward. There was a clang of sword against chakra rod. Pein attempting several thrusts while Orochimaru would deflect them or dodge. Pein overcommitted on one such attack and the Snake Sannin rotated away from the attacking arm, swirling the Kusanagi behind her back before bringing it up aiming to slash at his face. He quicking repelled her again but sent a chakra rod toward in as well. Naruto swatted the rod and reengaged.

His body was able to handle this much of the Kyuubi's chakra for long and he felt his body starting to give under the strain, which made keeping calm and centered exponentially more difficult. He charged, ignoring the pain, trying his best to land a significant strike on Pein. But he was outmatched and Pein began to batter him, punching combinations connecting to Naruto's face before he was knocked away again and found his stomach pierced with a chakra rod, ending his bijuu cloak. He then repeated the tactic Naruto interfered with as Orochimaru charged at him again. Without her student to block the rod, she too found herself impaled by Pein's weapon.

The Path didn't show it but he was inwardly relieved. He could feel the Edo Tensei trying to break free and he had been pushed harder than he expected. He walked over to the Uzumaki, in a different lifetime someone he may have looked at as family but now a means to an end. The boy, battered and bleeding, his left eye swollen shut and barely hanging on to consciousness. He picked him up by his neck, making sure not to do anymore damage.

"This may mean very little to you but your sacrifice will bring about a lasting peace." He said as he darted off with the boy, the Snake Sannin helpless to stop him. "It's unfortunate, had the Kyuubi been sealed into some else, I could have used someone of your talents. I get why she betrayed us for you." He saw the boy's lone functioning eye widen. "You didn't know? Had I agreed to find a way to keep you alive after the extraction she wouldn't have left. But I'm a God and I don't make deals."

"Y-you're no more a God than I am a giant." Naruto struggled to say.

"You don't need to believe me, your opinion doesn't matter." Naruto really detested this smug prick and wanted nothing more than to shut him up permanently; however, the rod in his gut made molding chakra near impossible. Suddenly, Naruto felt the grip around his neck tighten as Pein began moving faster but after a minute, the Path simply collapsed as if its strings had been cut. Naruto lost the battle for his consciousness as he laid on the forest floor.

* * *

 **Yooo! This is part one of a two parter. Damn, this one fought me, action scenes are hard to write. I hope you like it and part two is on its way soon(ish).**


	11. Ultralight Beam

"Nagato." Konan spoke. She rarely used that name, the name of a weak boy too afraid of his own power and content to lean on his friends. The name of a failure, naive to the truths of this world. He'd cast off that name and all the weaknesses attached to it but for her, his one remaining friend, he'd still acknowledge it as she was there before he transcended into the God of this miserable world.

"What is it, Konan?"

"Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori. All dead, all defeated going after the same target. Konoha knows and thanks to Orochimaru, the jinchuuriki was prepared to face them. I have no doubt he'd be similarly prepared for Kakuzu and Hidan. Add to that, we have an epidemic that affects only our shinobi. In mission mortality rates are rising, some are even getting sick from training. I don't see these as coincidences."

"Neither do I. They could have done this thinking it would soften me up, make me easier to kill."

"Or Konoha is planning an all out invasion, one our people are not prepared for."

"Sacrifices are necessary, Konan. You couldn't expect that sacrifice would be on everyone but us."

"Sacrifices that led to something better. We are no longer hidden. At least one major village knows our plans and have all but crippled our efforts. It would be safe to assume Suna knows. Iwa hasn't looked into our real motives because we're too valuable but they could. Maybe this is a sign we should rethink our plan."

"No. This is the only way."

"According to who? This isn't even our plan, it's his. Some stranger that came to us claiming to be Madara Uchiha. We wanted to save Ame, remember? And have we? Are their lives better now than under Hanzo? Are they happy under the protection of a God?"

"Ame, in the grand scheme doesn't matter. I have to be able to shed these attachments; borders only limit us, allow us to see other people as somehow fundamentally unlike us, an outgroup. It may have been Madara's plan but it has a greater chance of working than Jiraiya's way. He preached understanding to us and then trained the most prolific killer in modern shinobi history."

"Would you sacrifice even me?"

"No one is immune from this, not even me."

If Konan was dismayed by his answer she didn't show it. "You may be fine with the potential losses but what about the reality that an invasion puts the entire plan at risk, Nagato, they may be able to even kill you. Not any single Konoha ninja but all three Sannin have returned and they have several Jounin of note. If you die the plan dies with you."

"Then, we stop the invasion from ever happening."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"By giving Konoha something else to focus on. First, we'll take the jinchuuriki as they won't be expecting me to come for him personally. Then we'll release the boy's lineage. I'm sure Iwa would love to be able to torture the Yellow Flash's son. That'll spark a war but we'll be a minor concern compared to Iwa. And if Iwa gets involved, Kumo will too just for the chance to topple Konoha."

"You want to start another great ninja war? I thought the point of this was to end all the wars."

"It was but I can't do that if we don't get the jinchuuriki. War is great for producing S-rank ninja and missing ninja that become disillusioned. The villages will be too depleted to stop us once we refill our ranks. I'll contact Kakuzu and Hidan for a special assignment, we leave for Konoha in three days." The Deva Path left, Nagato having voiced his thoughts on the matter.

Konan's face was as emotionless as ever but inside she was a storm of emotions. She finally saw it, saw how lost her last friend was. They were no longer fighting for the same goals they once shared, Yahiko's will. Nagato essentially died with his best friend, she reasoned, and she'd been enabling a husk of a man with too much power and too few connections to the world. He'd plunge the world into chaos, create countless orphans like them, lost and starving but with no Jiraiya to aid them. It broke her inside, the thoughts of what she was going to do but it was time for her to stop being a mere supporting player.

* * *

"Konan, we have the jinchuuriki." Ame's Angel thought she'd feel worse about this. There was an uncomfortable calm within her, an acceptance of what would come next. It was simple, a motion so practiced that conscious thought wasn't needed. Nagato tried to gargle out words, demands to know why but she wouldn't explain. Her friend had long since been lost to her, corrupted by Madara and she'd been too complacent to save him.

He bleed out quickly, her cut on his neck made with the utmost precision. He felt only a moment's pain but the rest of the time was like succumbing to a sedative. She didn't know if Yahiko would forgive her for what she's done up to this point, for twisting his will into something so ugly and extreme but she'd have to face him once she crossed over. Konan resolved to stop thinking so much about what she owed the dead, instead deciding on what she could do for the living; starting with Ame.

She walked out of the cave Nagato and she were hidden in, her gait even. The light shining from the entrance felt like a heavy handed metaphor but she could appreciate it all the same; she had to destroy the Akatsuki to receive her new dawn. She continued out of the cave and greeted the party waiting for her, one of her conditions for aiding Konoha.

"Sensei." She was wrapped up in a bear hug almost before the word left her mouth. Jiraiya was something of a rolling stone but Konan can feel he still cared, he was grieving the loss of another student; unfortunately there wasn't time to indulge. He'd have to put on a brave face and continue on. But for the briefest moment, teacher and student could mourn. After the hug ended Jiraiya returned to Nagato and sealed his body in a scroll, then led Konan to Konoha and then to the Hokage's Tower. Hiruzen was awaiting her, alone. Jiraiya was excused and the two village leaders were left to settle matters between them.

"Konan-san."

"Sarutobi-san"

"Before we begin, I must express my deepest gratitude. When I received your message I was unsure if it could be believed but I am grateful it was true. Jiraiya informed me about your shared history so I know words can't articulate the depths of your sacrifice but I hope we can build something so this never happens again."

"I accept your words but make no mistake, I hate Konoha. Because of Konoha my friends are dead. Because Danzo Shimura convinced Hanzo we were planning a coup, Yahiko lost his life and Nagato lost his way. I don't know if you ordered Danzo to act or simply didn't know but that means you are either as vile as he was or negligent. I want no alliance with you, only to avoid needless death. A ceasefire a treaty, call it what you wish but I will not be involved with Konoha once I leave."

Konan was taking a bold stance but if Konoha attacked Ame after Akatsuki ceased to exist the other major villages not allied with them will assume the Leaf is escalating toward some goal and will respond in kind. Sarutobi would simply damn himself to the violence he claims to not want. It also felt cathartic to tell this man about the mad dog he failed to control and the damage his actions, or inactions, inflicted on people.

Hiruzen's facial expression didn't change but he suspects this occurred around the time Danzo attempted to assassinate him, likely expecting Hanzo to help. He really was negligent, a fool that wanted to see the best in his former friend; to believe Danzo meant well, acted only in the interests of Konoha. The truth was both men lied to themselves and Danzo created an enemy that could have done an untold amount of damage had things been different. This was just another sign he shouldn't be in this chair, he wasn't fit to lead any further.

"I understand your position and if there is nothing else, let's us begin."

* * *

At the recently constructed Uzumaki Manor several Konoha shinobi busy themselves preparing for a birthday party. Tayuya was handling the music. Karin, Hinata and Ino were setting up the food. Shizune had organized the presents. Tsunade was "supervising" which translated into drinking, petting Tonton and making the occasional suggestion on decorations. Team Kurenai, along with Asuma, just returned with the cake. It was a round two tier citrus cake with passionfruit filling and vanilla icing. The cake was decorated simply, blue frosting with orange spirals on top and a 'Happy Birthday, Naruto' written on the cake board.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru spoke with seemingly zero prompting. Everyone, excluding Shino, turned to look at the Nara. He met their questioning looks and sighed. "I get this sense when Naruto is being uniquely troublesome. It just went off." Multiple parties had looks of disbelief while Tsunade cackled.

However, Shikamaru's words soon proved to be prophetic. Karin gasped and started shaking muttering about multiple chakra signatures headed toward Orochimaru and Naruto. All in attendance charged towards the door but were sequestered by an ANBU agent, being ordered to stay in the residence. Tsunade could have overruled the agent, a purple haired woman in a cat mask, but the agent informed the future Hokage that Sandaime-sama was aware of the situation and had a plan in action.

All preparation for the party stopped as Karin utilized her sensory abilities to relay what little information she could. It was near impossible to remain at the new Uzumaki compound as she mentioned how Naruto and Orochimaru's chakra signature fluctuated often as if disrupted or they were seriously injured. As more of the fight unfolded, Karin understood less and less. The atmosphere was tense, especially when Karin informed the party one final enemy managed to incapacitate Orochimaru and flee with Naruto but relief filled the room when she said the signature disappeared, similar to the five before it and left Naruto.

At that point, Tsunade made the decision to no longer wait, it was clear her friend and surrogate nephew needed help. She allowed Shizune, Karin and the rest of Team Kurenai to follow her, backing the stationed ANBU down. The paced they traveled increased when they witnessed the moon like sphere was pierced and then decimated by wood constructs until three figures descended from the wreckage. The party discovered Orochimaru first. She'd taken the rod out but hadn't had the chakra to heal her injuries. Karin ran toward his Mistress and offered her arm, frowning just slightly at being bitten but it worked and the Snake Sannin was healed. Once she was able to move the Konoha ninja moved onto Naruto's location.

"What happened, Orochi?"

"We were attacked by the Akatsuki leader. What about you? What delayed your response?"

"We were told by an ANBU that sensei had something in the works and not to interfere. But once Karin sensed you were injured and Naruto was being abducted we figured the plan went pear shaped and came running."

Orochimaru said nothing in response. She concluded that if Hiruzen did have a plan, he hoped that she would be killed before it took effect while he could claim innocence. It wasn't the worst plan in the world but it rested on a very large assumption that Pein wouldn't grow frustrated and kill Naruto, figuring catching the actual Kyuubi would be easier once it reformed, if he didn't have a method of breaking the seal in the first place. She would pay him back but she needed to see her apprentice before anything.

The group arrived to see two men standing over Naruto, one kneeling. Tsunade gasped in disbelief while the others cautiously approached. The Slug Sannin turned to her friend and watched her shrug in a familiar gesture anytime Orochi crossed the line. She resolved to have a talk with her but it could wait. Tsunade continued over to Naruto and saw her grandfather healing a stab wound. He still had a swollen cheek and right eye as well as bruising around his neck. She didn't speak to her departed family members instead choosing to heal the damage that hadn't been seen to. In no time Naruto started to stir. The swelling had gone down significantly and the bruising was gone. He awoke a smiling Shoidai and Tsunade.

"Obachan?"

"Yea, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I lost a fight. Is Orochimaru ok?"

"I'm fine." his mentor spoke, having made her way to the group once she saw Naruto waking up.

"What happened? He just collapsed for no reason."

"I don't know." Orochimaru answered.

"So, Tsunade, you became a medic?" Tobirama asked and Hashirama lit up.

"This is little Tsuna? My, you've grown so beautiful."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

The grandfather and daughter continued to speak as Tobirama paid attention to the male Uzumaki, having noted there was one more keeping her distance. He watched the boy activate a storage seal, after he'd released the reanimation which dispelled in a cloud of smoke, on his wrist, resealing the Samehada and retrieving a small rag. He then began to draw a small orb of water from the atmosphere, a method startling similar to Tobirama's own, the former Hokage noted. As a final surprise he saw the boy freeze the orb, making it solid ice and wrapping it in the rag to use as a cold compress.

"I've never known an Uzumaki to have the Hyoton bloodline. Are you part Yuki?"

"No and I have no bloodline." Naruto said holding the makeshift ice pack to his head. "You don't need a bloodline to use the sub-elements, that's a myth."

"I see ninjutsu has advanced since my time. Tell me, who made this breakthrough? Was it Hiruzen?" Tobirama watched the boy's face adopt a vicious scowl at the mention of his student, time permitting he would get to the bottom of that. The Uzumaki had been a good ally and distant family, he couldn't imagine why one would hate Hiruzen.

"No one taught me, I figured it out on my own."

"Interesting. Is this talent why you were chosen?" He saw another scowl.

"No."

"Granduncle, let's somewhere private and I'll fill you in on everything." Tsunade said, overhearing the discussion. He nodded and they prepared to move out. Naruto went to his team, all dressed rather casually.

"Hey, guys, what were you doing before you came here?"

"We were at your home, Naruto." Kurenai asked and saw the boy's surprised face.

"Why?" He knew he told them he'd be with Orochimaru at this time. They just looked at him and then each other.

"He doesn't know." Shino concluded. "Naruto-san, today is your birthday, we were planning a surprise party."

"Oh…" Naruto replied and tried to ignore the feeling in his chest. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in years, not since he thought the Old Man turned on him. "I'm sorry the surprise was ruined guys but I appreciate it." Nothing more needed to be said as they moved toward his home in silence.

When they returned, Naruto saw who else was in attendance. Tayuya, who was yelling at Kakashi about his stupid excuses, Ino talking with Hinata while Asuma was speaking to Jiraiya. Once they noticed his return they yelled surprise and Naruto smiled brightly, scratching the back of his head as he suddenly felt very bashful. The party went on, as they ate and talked, Tsunade eventually returning with the first two Hokage. It felt overwhelming for the Uzumaki heir.

Two years ago he'd given up hope things would change, that he'd really make connections. He realized, now, his opinion of the village and his place in it was tied to his feelings toward the Old Man. Once he lost faith in Hiruzen, Naruto wrote off the entire village as being reflexively and resolutely against him. He couldn't believe they'd ever change and if they could never accept him he could never be Hokage. He entered a mild depression when he stopped believing things could improve and had to let go of his first dream as well as the memories of the kind Old Man that said it were possible.

Initially, Naruto concluded that Hiruzen had simply been lying to him in order to keep the spirits of the village's jinchuuriki up and him mentally stable. It was a bitter pill to swallow that he was manipulated by the Hokage. When he discovered his heritage and what Hiruzen kept from him, Naruto had too long believed the bastard as nothing but a craven manipulator to ever reconsider the Sandaime's motives. It was just more evidence he never would have permitted Naruto to be more than a war deterrent.

After Ichiro's bombing attempt and the talk with Kurenai-sensei immediately following Naruto thought about her words; about how he'd let his hatred for the Old Man cause him to channel at others. He had to conclude she was right and if he were maintaining a negative view of the village, not that they'd done anything to change it, because of Hiruzen then he wasn't being fair in the strictest sense. Maybe they could change, maybe his dream wasn't foolish. He hated it but a part of him still wanted acceptance from the village, acknowledgment that he was of value. To receive that he'd have to acknowledge them and allow the possibility they could change. As long as he let his antipathy for the Sandaime color his impression of everyone else that could never happen.

He didn't, however, think he could ever truly forgive or reconcile with the Old Man. He may have understood his reasons, the fact remained he preferred to save face than risk trusting Naruto, knowing he was all the Uzumaki had. It was a deep betrayal of the bond they shared, the man's vanity was clearly more important than anything they forged. But he didn't need Hiruzen anymore. He'd built a family, people he could trust and lean on. People that weren't just going to go away. He wasn't alone anymore.

After the gift exchange the party wound down, Naruto stepped out, retreating to the roof. Once he reached it Naruto watched the sunset with a serene smile on his face. It'd been an emotionally draining day but one of his better birthdays, if not the best save for the near death experience. The air was starting to cool, as was common for the fall but it felt nice. Soon, Naruto was joined by another party, the Nidaime Hokage.

"Nidaime-sama."

Tobirama sat beside the Uzumaki, "There is no need for such formality, not for a dead man, Naruto."

"Then what would you prefer I call you?"

"Tobirama is fine. I may have a reputation as a joyless hardass but I never made my family call me by my title."

"I'll keep that in mind, Nidaime-sama." Naruto said with a smile, Tobirama cracked one as well.

"Cheeky, like much of your clan." The legendary Senju sighed, "I owe you an apology Naruto. Not only as a jinchuuriki but as the future leader of the Uzumaki. Tsunade has filled me in on the major events that have occurred since my death. As much as I wish I could say I am surprised, the truth is everything she said made sense. It is not that I knew Hiruzen nor Danzo would do these things, it simply didn't fall outside their character." The man sighed again.

"Hiruzen was a preternaturally talented ninja with a caring nature. He was also one that soaked up flattery and praise. Not to mention slipping into sentimentality when logic was needed. Danzo was talented, nowhere near Hiruzen, but a boy with a great deal of potential. He was also overly rigid and given to dichotomous thinking and fanaticism. I overwatched their development and failed to curtail these flaws. You and yours have suffered for this and I request your forgiveness."

"I forgive you, besides the Old Man is responsible for his own choices."

"He is but a part of you will always feel some measure of responsibility for those you teach, especially when you assign them your successor." Naruto just nodded, he couldn't exactly relate. He's only ever taught things to children too young to have done anything too bad beyond pranks.

"What made you dedicate yourself the ninjutsu, especially at such a young age?"

"The academy sensei were jerks and weren't going to teach any ninjutsu for two years but several of my classmates would be learning clan techniques well before then. I decided if they weren't going to teach ninjutsu I'd make my own and have a library filled with clan techniques to give my family. I didn't know the Uzumaki were a clan at that point but I was determined to make them one."

"Bratty motivation but the follow through is commendable. Now, what about the sub-elements?"

"Chakra isn't magic. We may not understand all of what it can do but it does obey certain rules and it is naturally existing, almost all chakra researchers agree on that. If that's the case, then why would it operate so contrary to matter that's chakra free? You can make water vapor, water, even viscous liquids but not ice? Or mud, stone, dust but not lava? Didn't make sense to me and since no one was around to tell me I was wrong I never believed I couldn't do it. I may have had a bit of an ego as well."

"So, the dual elements required for the sub-elements isn't true?"

"It is but it's about how you mold that chakra. Those with kekkei genkai must have some genetic predisposition to combine their elements. It may be the case the real kekkei genkai is innately knowing how to merge and mold various elements but because they are rarely born with more than two affinities they didn't push themselves to see."

"Hm, interesting. I must admit I am from an era that took it as holy writ only bloodline users could perform those types of nature transformation, to see that proven wrong is quite the treat. You mentioned Lava and Ice, are those the only two you can currently utilize?"

Naruto started grinning, enjoying being able to show off for his idol. "The only two that are even close to battle ready." He cupped his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing on his internal energy. Shortly, various strings of light was being emitted from his palm. Naruto then attempted to direct the energy, managing to send a beam the width of a pencil toward a nearby tree, creating a small hole.

"Lightning is already a plasma, combined with water and you create a process of electrolysis and then ionization of the separated hydrogen, making the Storm Release. Increased power and control." Naruto wiped the beads of sweat that started to form on his head, still smiling.

"That is truly impressive and to think you can mimic Kumo's signature bloodline. This pleases me greatly. It also affirms my decision," The Nidaime said and saw Naruto's puzzled gaze, "in your study there are two scrolls brother and I left for you and the clan. I believe you will put the knowledge to good use. Now, I must depart, I need to see Saru before your master releases the jutsu. It has been a pleasure Naruto."

Naruto knew the man wouldn't be here long and nodded before saying goodbye. He watched the Nidaime leave and then laid back down on the roof as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. Even with the abduction attempt, Naruto had to consider this the best birthday ever.

"Kukuku, it appears my apprentice has been keeping secrets from me." Naruto didn't jump when Orochimaru made her presence known, he'd gotten used to her sneaking up on him. She sat beside him, now dressed in a red kimono.

"I can't reveal everything to my rival." Naruto replied, cheekily.

"Ah, now you're learning. It, unfortunately, may be your final lesson." Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Your apprenticeship was to last up to the invasion. I assume the invasion has been canceled and there is no way Sarutobi will allow our arrangement to continue." Naruto frowned at that knowing it was true.

"What happens now?"

"Jiraiya will likely push for you to go on a training trip with him and I think you should go."

"I would not have expected that." Naruto admitted.

"And I don't blame you. I may not have much use for Jiraiya but he isn't completely worthless." Naruto chuckled, considering that high praise. A part of him was reluctant to go, he didn't want to leave his family and friends so soon after having made those connections; he didn't want to leave his team. He was sure he still had much to learn from Kurenai-sensei. Shika would get lazy if he weren't here to motivate him and Shino would get all quiet and reserved. They made each other better so to leave to focus solely on his development felt selfish.

However, Naruto did want to get to know his godfather. Jiraiya hadn't been in the village much and a training trip would provide ample time to build a relationship. He could also learn more about his father. Also, even if he only provided a sparring partner, training with Jiraiya would have to get him stronger as he had no illusion he could defeat any of the Sannin without the aid of his teammates and weeks of planning. It still sucked that he wouldn't learn under Orochimaru anymore, someone that had supported him for longer than he initially knew but if even she were recommending he do this he couldn't deny the wisdom of the move.

"I guess it makes sense. Sucks I can't just keep learning with you."

"Kukuku, I'm not going anywhere. This is just the end of one phase of our relationship."

"Rig-"

"I don't just allow anyone to see me naked and live to tell about it." She watched as the boy started to blush and scratch the back of his head. "Kukuku, should I take it as a compliment that managed to stand out during a life and death battle? Such a little charmer."

"Since you aren't my Shishou anymore I can get you back for all your teasing, 'ttebayo."

"Oh, really?" The Snake Sannin moved closer, now whispering in the Uzumaki's ear, "Then I may just have to escalate before you can." She then kissed him on the cheek and laughed as his entire face reddened. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun" she said between laughs not giving her student a chance to respond.

Naruto took a few moments to compose himself before returning inside. The blush was gone so he was confident there were no witnesses to anything he'd done on the roof. He returned to the living room to see Shino and Shika seemingly in a heated debate. He was a little concerned as the two never argue.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Naruto-san, maybe you can help us resolve this."

"Troublesome, I agree we may need your input."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was telling Shino if I got beat up in front of a girl I liked I'd probably want to die from embarrassment."

"Whereas I believe I'd simply want to renounce my name and title while I went into hiding, from the shame. As we have no experience with this we thought you might be able to help us out." Naruto grit his teeth at the pair of wise asses.

"If you tell me who you like that can be rectified with ease, 'ttebayo."

"Hm, I believe Temari-san will be arriving soon." Shikamaru looked at Shino in mild surprise, he didn't think the Aburame would turn on him just yet but he was prepared.

"Well, lucky for you we don't need to wait. We don't even need to leave. Oi, Tay-" Shikamaru was tackled by Shino in an effort to shut him up. Naruto stood in shock at what Shikamaru was about to say, before laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Shino, didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire. Especially not a raging freaking inferno. You can't handle that, you're not ready for that."

"What I am and am not ready for is my decision besides it's not like she's notorious nor beats me down everyday."

"He has a point. I thought Nara men were henpicked but that's downright submissive."

"I'm nobody's bottom! And what about you Shika? You say in front of an arena full of people, 'A man can't lose to a girl, troublesome' and then give up like a buster." Shikamaru bristled at Naruto's impression of him.

"That was very buster like, I was embarrassed." Shino added.

"You had a draw with a boy in cat pajamas." Shikamaru retorted

"It was a manly draw."

"Not really, you had a weird twitch going on. Frankly, you both shamed Kurenai-sensei. Thank the Sage I was there to clean things up, per usual." Naruto observed.

"Land of Vegetables/Land of Vegetables."

"Oh, no. Neither of you are blaming me for that."

"Why not? You're a trouble magnet." Shikamaru responded.

"A short, trouble magnet." Shino added. "With no guys."

"Screw both you shameful bastards."

"Tough talk for a half pint."

"Shikamaru, I believe you should have called it big talk to contrast with his lack of stature."

"I might be slightly shorter than you but I'll wash both you scrubs."

"Let's step outside. Why? To show you who is the scrub. Spoiler warning, it is you."

"Troublesome, even I have some pride. Let's do this."

The boys departed towards the backyard, oblivious or indifferent to the audience they'd attracted with their argument. The onlookers watched as the Chunin Shinobi disregarded all technique and tactics in their bout of horseplay. It looked more like three brothers roughhousing than actual ninja combat.

"Your cute, little students are being adorable again, Kurenai." said Kakashi

"I can't argue with you there. They've come along way in a year."

"You've done well with them." Asuma praised his significant other.

"They made it easy. Well, not at first but eventually they gelled."

"You considering taking another team in the future?" Asuma questioned, as all three were Chunin she could if she desired so. He saw her shake her head.

"Unless it was absolutely necessary, I couldn't imagine it. Those are my boys out there, I'd compare any future team I had to them, it wouldn't be fair." The three Jounin continued to chat as they watched the rest of Team Kurenai play. One partygoer, however, was not amused by their antics and let it be known.

"Stump, if you and those other two dipshits don't get in here and eat some motherfucking cake I'll castrate all three of you tree hugging bitches!" Tayuya shouted from a window. Naruto looked sheepish from the ground, Shino adjusted his glasses and Shikamaru just muttered 'troublesome'. She slammed the window shut, believing she'd done enough.

"Shino, you need to control your chick." Shikamature said. Shino's only response was for the buzzing to grow louder but not loud enough to drowned out Naruto's laughter.

* * *

"You know we need to talk about this." Tsunade said as Orochimaru and she made their way to the Hokage Tower. She was upset with her friend and disappointed.

"If I hadn't ressurrected them I would be dead. However angry you are at me, at least acknowledge that."

"Of course I wouldn't want you dead but I have a feeling you didn't find DNA samples of my grandfather and uncle as a means of self-defense."

"You're right. I planned to use your Great Uncle's jutsu to kill sensei. Plans changed and an invasion was no longer necessary." Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"Orochi, you were going to invade Konoha? You know how many people you could have hurt, killed?"

"Thousands. And they would have been worth it to kill sensei. You know I don't care. And since I didn't do it, you shouldn't either."

"I know you can care. Oto would be a completely miserable place if you simply couldn't."

"Care is overstating it. I don't need my shinobi to live in squalor, if they are comfortable they are more productive. Indifference isn't malice, you know that. I don't care but unless it becomes necessary I also see no value in causing harm."

"But sensei was? Years after you left? No, that doesn't make sense. Orochi, what aren't you telling me."

"I have my reasons and once again, I didn't do it so it doesn't matter."

"It does if you still plan to kill him."

"You mean like he tried to kill me today?" Tsunade looked surprised but waited for her friend to expound. "He's had a specific ANBU watching Naruto and I for the entire time I've been training him. Except, yesterday and today. And it just so happens we get attacked by Pein with no back up in sight. He planned to have me die before his plan to stop Pein was enacted."

Tsunade grimaced. Some of that could be chalked up to coincidence but the problem is, ninja don't believe in coincidence. Sure, they've heard about them but have never seen them. Dig deep enough and you'll find someone pulling strings. There was a lot of missing information but she couldn't reject Orochi's conclusion. Tsunade didn't know if her former sensei believed she'd turn a blind eye to his dealings similar to how he did for Danzo but she had no intention of doing that. He needed to be unseated, his age and bias against Orochi was leading him toward ruin and he'd done nothing to change that.

The two legendary kunoichi arrived to the Tower and headed toward the Sandaime's office. They could overhear him speaking to the Shodai and the Nidaime. The two women entered, causing the discussions to stop. The Sandaime immediately narrows his eyes at his once favorite student. That she would use such an abominable jutsu and bring back former Hokage while she were at it, he considered it more evidence of how rotten she was to the very core of her being.

"I assume you have come to release us?" Tobirama asked.

"Yes, I have. Unless Sensei has something else to say. Have you said all you wanted to, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Get out of my office, Orochimaru. Now!"

"Kukuku, I'll give you two a moment with Tsunade, I'll be outside." She said and then exited the office.

"Saru, remember what I told you."

Hiruzen grimaced but nodded at his teacher's words. Hashirama was too busy crying and hugging Tsunade to care about much of anything else, embarrassing Tobirama greatly. The three Senju said their final words and the first two Hokage went to meet Orochimaru, to return to the pure land. Tsunade wiped the unshed tears from her eyes before leveling a glare at her sensei.

"You hoped Orochimaru would be killed in the attack today." It wasn't a question nor an accusation.

"She's evil and will corrupt Naruto-kun along with who knows how many others. She's a threat, I wish you could see it. I'm not just some paranoid, old man."

"If you make her your enemy she will be your enemy. And nothing she's done has harmed Naruto, can you say the same?" When Hiruzen didn't answer she continued, "I'm not going to turn ignore people operating behind my back sensei, not even you. You wanted me to be Hokage but I won't be a puppet nor am I too tired to meet any challenges to my authority."

"I consider myself warned."

"Good." Was the last thing the Senju Princess said before departing for the night. Hiruzen waited several moments before doing the same but his destination was not home, not yet. He entered a secure ANBU facility, the operatives bowing in respect as he walked the halls. It didn't take him long to reach the interrogation room he was seeking. Ibiki had clearly been hard at work, the subject looked as if he was nearing his breaking point. That was fine, he was a disposable piece in this game. Hiruzen entered, instantly gaining the attention of his top interrogator and the man's latest subject.

"At ease, Ibiki." he ordered and the bear of a man complied. Hiruzen took a seat at the table, beside Ibiki but across from the subject. "You have exactly one chance to save your life."

"H-how?"

"You will be my spy, you will inform me of everything Orochimaru does, where she goes and who she meets."

"No."

"Kabuto-san, I don't think you understand. I could have you killed right now for leaking my shinobi's whereabouts to Sasori. That's treason. But instant death would be a mercy. I could turn over the signed statement of Ame's new leader to Orochimaru directly and let her do as she pleases. How many weeks do you think you'd spend dying under her care?"

Kabuto paled as a great deal of fear entered his eyes. Orochimaru would make him suffer for as long as she could. But worse than the torture, she'd lose all respect and fondness for the medic she saved from Sasori. He didn't want to continue to betray her but he wasn't self-sacrificial. He agreed to work with the Sandaime, hating himself more with every word spoken. Hiruzen, by no means, trusted the boy. If he provided good intel then it would be a plus but if he faltered or attempted to obfuscate for Orochimaru Hiruzen would show her the confession and plant a seed of mistrust in her other assets. Hopefully, she'd turn cruel and alienate more and more of them; people that would welcome Hiruzen's kindness and grandfatherly charm. Kabuto may not be enough to take her down but he'd be a start, the tipping point to her downfall.


	12. You're Nobody (Til Somebody Kills You)

Baki and the Sand Siblings made their way toward the Hokage Tower. While the three younger ninja were not accustomed to war preparation they all found it odd how relaxed the Konoha ninja seemed, as if they hadn't a care in the world. Once they arrived in the tower the squad was granted immediate access to the Hokage. The man's visage was vastly different from that of his ninja, he seemed deeply concerned about something. They all gave a respectful bow to the Hokage and he nodded in return.

"I thank you for being here, I have much to discuss and not all of it will be easy." Hiruzen started. "Three days ago the leader of the Akatsuki attacked two of my shinobi, Orochimaru of the Sannin and Uzumaki Naruto. I was warned beforehand of the attack by the leader's second in command. She planned to betray the leader for her own reasons and wished to form a nonaggression treaty with Konoha. The double-crossed work, for all intents and purposes the Akatsuki is no more and our invasion is no longer necessary.

The new leader of Ame informed me that the former head, one called Pein, sent two of the remaining Akatsuki members on a mission and did not give her any details. Just last yesterday I received information on what that secret mission was. There is no correct way to say this but those two Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakuzu were sent to Suna and killed the Kazekage. I am sorry for your loss."

None of the ninja present had an outward reaction, which didn't surprise Hiruzen. They were well trained and in front of a foreign leader, they wouldn't show any signs of weakness in front of him. After a moment to gather his thoughts, Baki spoke.

"Did they know in which direction they were headed, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, toward the Land of Rivers but they weren't tracked beyond your borders." Baki nodded.

"I'll inform the forces here and they'll head back immediately. May I make a request?"

"If it is within my power, Baki-san."

"I would request a team to back us up. One of Rasa-sama's mistakes was not doggedly pursuing Sasori when he was suspected of killing the Sandaime. I won't repeat that mistake, his murders will be brought to justice."

"Are you thinking a tracker squad?"

"Yes, possibly one familiar with our targets and containing a heavy hitter to match our own." Hiruzen nodded and flared his chakra, an ANBU in a boar masked appeared.

"Summon Team Kurenai for me."

"I need you three to step out," Baki said to his students and they complied. Now alone, he had some information he needed to share with the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, there is something you need to know concerning one of your shinobi, one Uzumaki Naruto."

"And what would that be, Baki-san?"

"Rasa-sama knew of his parents' identities and planned to use that in the renegotiation of our alliance. If something were to happen to him, he arranged for the information to be sent to Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. I knew only of his general plans but not where he stored the information nor who he would use to deliver it."

'That fool.' Hiruzen thought, filled with the desire to kill the Kazekage. It would be difficult to plan for their reactions. Onoki and Ay could simply not care or use it as a pretext to act against Konoha. The Sand Siblings reentered with Team Kurenai and Hiruzen informed them of the mission. It was dangerous but he believed them capable of it, having been so thoroughly prepared to fight the Akatsuki. They left and Hiruzen once again summoned an ANBU agent.

"Hare, retrieve the Elder Council."

"Actually, Hokage-sama, they are awaiting your arrival in the large conference room along with the Clan heads and the Sannin."

Hiruzen dismissed the agent and made his way to the room wondering what this meeting could be about. Upon entrance, Hiruzen saw a collection of hard looks aimed at him, though Homura and Koharu simply looked sad. He simply couldn't deduce what this could be about.

"Thank you for joining us, Hokage-sama," Hiashi spoke as the Sandaime took his seat. "I requested this meeting today to discuss what I believe to be an alarming trend, namely your treatment of the Uzumaki Clan. Throughout your reign, several of your decisions have cost the Uzumaki greatly. The refusal to render aid promptly when they had been a long time ally of the Senju and Konoha being the clearest example. Then there was the decision to wear their crest but to not teach about the Uzumaki in our Academy, simply allowing subsequent generations to believe it is a Konoha symbol of pride instead of the mark of dishonor it was meant to be.

Finally, we have Uzumaki Naruto. Not only did you ignore the law passed down by previous Daimyo, you embezzled funds from a clan account he denied the sole heir access to, instead of requiring he live on public assistance. You denied him his heritage. You denied him a fair path to promotions and success. You allowed your friend to also steal and reveal Naruto-san's identity as a jinchuuriki. Finally, you intended to have a Konoha kunoichi seduce Naruto-san and potentially become the matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan, one that was indebted to you.

These violations against the Uzumaki, against the notions of clan autonomy and against the Daimyo have led me to one conclusion; I, Hyuuga Hiashi, as clan head of the Hyuuga clan have lost faith and confidence in your leadership of the village and request you stand down immediately. I understand this declaration has no legal authority and is purely symbolic but I press on knowingly."

Hiruzen felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He could see Orochimaru smirking at the corner of his eye and realized this was retaliation for the Akatsuki assault. He thought about to his sensei's words, how her past and future sins didn't resolve him of his. He couldn't be absolved by condemning her. Hiruzen couldn't deny the wisdom but couldn't accept it entirely, either. Tobirama-sensei didn't know her, how black her soul truly was. No compassion, no empathy and a willingness to do anything to achieve her goals. He felt if he were the only sane man on an island with lunatics.

"Do the rest of you feel this way?" The clan leaders nodded. They looked disappointed but somehow sorry to be doing this. Hiruzen knew what he had to do, no attempts to justify his actions would change what those actions were; nor the reality that he'd played into her hands once again. Trying to focus on everything meant some things had to slip, he couldn't discover her plans while still being the village leader. He had to accept the momentary defeat.

"Then, as my final act as Hokage, I name Senju Tsunade my successor and the Godaime Hokage. I will not deny the actions listed by Hiashi but it was never motivated by a bias toward the Uzumaki, especially not Naruto. However, intention doesn't always matter and I have wronged that young man time and time again. It has been my sincerest honor to serve as your Hokage. I tender my resignation, effective immediately."

Hiruzen vacated the room, two of his students and the Elder Council following close behind. The clan leaders also departed, leaving only Hiashi and Orochimaru left.

"This makes us even," Hiashi stated, disgusted with having drug the Sandaime through the mud.

"Kukuku, fix your face, Hiashi-kun. Nothing you claimed was a lie. So, you added an alternative interpretation; isn't that a small price to pay for your nephew's career? "

Hiashi didn't respond, choosing to walk away. There was no pride in what he'd done but it was the least painful way to get out of debt with the Snake Sannin. It was safer for his clan to be free of her. It offered him little comfort, no matter how many times he repeated the justification.

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen sat at his desk for the last time. He didn't have time to muse on the bittersweet experience or get lost in a fog of memories. Tsunade needed to know exactly what she was inheriting so she could be prepared and lead her people.

"Tsunade, there has been a development, one I had planned on telling you before that farce took place. The Kazekage had information ready to send to Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa should he die unexpectedly. It contains Naruto's heritage and who knows what else. His former second, Baki, informed me before he left with Team Kurenai."

As three of those in attendance were focused on Hiruzen, and Hiruzen on Tsunade none saw Jiraiya tense for the briefest of moments. He had not known the Kazekage was dead, his sensei leaving him out of that little reveal.

"Who killed Rasa, Sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kakuzu and Hidan. It was Nagato's final act."

"We need to start preparing." Homura cautioned.

"Preparing how and for what? We can't possibly believe Iwa will mobilize because Minato has a living son." Koharu observed.

"We have to assume both, if for nothing else than a pretense, especially Kumo. They were the most reluctant to demobilize and in all likelihood they haven't." Hiruzen said.

"Then why haven't they attacked?" Tsunade questioned. After the Kyuubi attack, it would have been ideal.

"I may be old but I still have enough kick to put Ay in his place should the need arise," Hiruzen answered.

"It's fortunate we've been training for an invasion. We'll just have to keep our ninja working hard." Tsunade observed.

"Harder, especially any young high-value targets. Gai's, Asuma's, Kakashi's teams will attract special attention. And of course, Team Kurenai" stated Koharu.

"How long do we have to prepare?" Tsunade asked.

"Can't know. We should consider ourselves in a Cold War with Kumo and Iwa. It would be wise to warn our forces of increased skirmishes. Ay will want time to truly ramp up but a single incident can spark open hostilities. Oonoki might be moved to initiate an all-out war but it'd still take time unless the hatred for Minato simply overwhelms his shinobi." Hiruzen answered.

"I'm still taking the kid on a training trip. Kumo won't want to waste the amount of ninja they'd need to send to kill us both and I'll stay far away from Land of Earth."

"Then you're going to need to be serious, Jiraiya." Jiraiya bristled at the jab.

"We've been over this, Sensei. You led me to believe I shouldn't train him harder during the Chunin Exams, you sent me out in the field as we were preparing for Ame and you gave him to Orochimaru as a student. I'll make sure he can face whatever anyone can throw at him and I would have if I'd been allowed to carry out my responsibilities."

"This isn't the time-"

"This is the perfect time. Why were Orochimaru and Naruto facing Nagato alone? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, you were hoping she'd be killed and banking on them needing Naruto alive. But he could have been maimed or injured in some other way that ended his career. Or, Nagato could have killed him. All because of your obsession and look what it got you. How did Hiashi even know about a mission you never officially assigned?"

"Jiraiya, you aren't wrong but this isn't the time. We have an advantage, Ay is predictable and we won't be taken by surprise. Your issues with Hiruzen must wait." stated Koharu. Jiraiya simply huffed in response.

"Speaking of Orochimaru, we need a Danzo," Tsunade observed.

"You want to give her leeway to perform off the book operations?"

"We already have Oto, Sensei. Seems like a good use and given they hadn't caught your attention until Orochi wanted them to, I think they are up for this. Besides, I wasn't asking permission and while I agree with Koharu, we'll also be having words about that stunt you pulled."

* * *

The smoke from the **Summoning Jutsu** cleared to show a full grown panther in its wake. She looked on guard, ready to strike should the situation call for it. Quickly surveying the area she sees there is no immediate danger as her summoner appears relaxed.

"Naruto." She greeted.

"Okoye-chan." He greeted back.

"I assume you didn't summon me for a social visit so what can I do for you today?"

"Do you remember that information I gave to you and the others, about the Akatsuki?" The panther nodded, "Well, two of them killed the Kazekage, Kakuzu and Hidan. They were last seen headed to the Land of Rivers."

"Then you need a hunting party?"

"Yes, but only to find them, do not engage." The panther didn't seem enthused about that.

"Naruto, surely you don't think two shinobi would be too powerful for the elite of our kind."

"No, I do not this isn't my mission, my team is aiding Suna."

That placated the warrior summons as her scowl melted away. "I will have the entire Dora Milaje search for them and report back but you better have some proper work for us soon, Naruto. The girls are getting bored. Oh, and I'm bringing Mageela. Before Naruto could offer a word of protest Okoye was gone.

"I see you run a tight ship with your summons," Temari said sarcastically.

"More importantly, at least we have trackers in the field. We should head toward the Land of Rivers anyway, they may still be there," spoke Baki. He'd sent the rest of the Suna shinobi back home, many crestfallen that another of their Kage had been killed. Not many liked Rasa but he was their leader. They were confident he'd be avenged as Gaara was considered the most powerful ninja they had, excluding Rasa, and Baki was a very elite shinobi as well.

Both teams departed soon after that, only stopping now to exchange information and begin forming a strategy. Baki was impressed with how much information Team Kurenai had on the two missing ninja and some of the preliminary strategies the Nara had produced taking into account all of their skills, having just learned about Baki's in the information exchange. The Suna Jounin felt confident they could succeed in their plans but he wouldn't get cocky. He wouldn't consider it successful unless all of his students were able to return home.

* * *

It was hard not to feel smug as she darted through the forest of death, confident she was the most lethal being in the infamous training ground. The Snake Sannin, after having Hiruzen shamed and humiliated, was on to her next target. There was no guarantee that things would go as she desired but she had little to lose in the attempt. Up ahead she heard sounds of swift movement and kunai penetrating trees. Orochimaru shunshin'd the rest of the distance and stood atop a nearby tree.

Anko was instantly alerted to the arrival of a new presence, one she'd been seeing more and more of after the removal of her cursed seal. Anko didn't know what to make of Orochimaru's behavior. The woman had been supplying her with new jutsu, even allowing greater access to the snake summoning clan. All of this was made the more confusing by Anko's own emotions stemming from her returned memories. She didn't viscerally hate her sensei like she once did, though some hate was still there, it'd settled into a reluctant ambivalence. Anko simply looked at Orochimaru, knowing the woman would explain herself without prompting.

"I want you to finish your training under me," Orochimaru stated, flatly.

"Wow, no foreplay, just shove it right in." Anko retorted, mostly to hide her shock.

"And here I was led to believe you like it rough."

"You might want new sources or assign the ones you have better targets. I can't imagine my sex life holds much interest to you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Anko-chan. You know my curiosity is boundless, very little falls out of its scope."

"Yea… sure. What are you playing at?"

"I think you can be better than what you are and part of the reason you haven't reached your full potential is due to me. I want to rectify that."

"And what do you believe my upper limits are?" Anko couldn't deny the offer was enticing. She'd improved since her sensei left her but it'd been more incremental than the leaps she'd experienced when being trained by the Sannin. Being able to grow even more wasn't an offer she could simply ignore, not in her line of work.

"It's hard to project, Anko-chan but I believe you can become an S-rank ninja by the time we're finished." Any ninja would be enticed by the chance to become S-rank but Anko wasn't sure that was true if Orochimaru would be training multiple students.

"What about your current student?"

"His apprenticeship has all but ended, Jiraiya will be taking over his training."

"What makes this brat so special two of the Sannin want to train him?"

"You're a ninja, figure it out. Or be more concerned with yourself. Are you in, Anko-chan?"

"Yea, fine. But no experiments!"

"Kukuku, we'll see."

* * *

The rhythmic thuds of a striking post being hitting it was welcomed Hiashi to his destination. He felt unclean and unsettled with what he did to the Sandaime but his actions could not be taken back. Now, he was onto a new but adjacent bit of business and he was not looking forward to the outcome. He convinced himself this was for the clan and her protection but he doubted Hinata would see it that way. He stopped a few dozen feet from her, watching her train.

Smooth and powerful strikes landing with precision, her utilizing a skill many didn't believe she had. It was hard not to get lost in the arguments of old, accusations about her perverting tradition due to a lack of talent. She'd been called shameful and a disgrace because no one could see her and her general aloof manner didn't improve her standing; that she didn't care only hurt her more.

"Father." She said evenly but never taking her eyes off the training post. There was a time he would have bristled at the greeting, lacking both warmth and the respect of ceremony. It wasn't informal, it wasn't formal, just an acknowledgment he existed in her proximity.

"Daughter, we need to speak." His declaration resulted in Hinata turning toward him and closing the distance, in no great rush to do so. Once she was closer Hiashi began, "I will be brief, you are to no longer associate with the Uzumaki." Hinata looked at him for several seconds before turning around and heading back to the training post. "Hinata, I am serious," Hiashi said, sternly. His daughter didn't even turn around.

"I do not doubt you are, I simply do not care."

"Hinata, I have tolerated your ways-" that did make her turn around.

"You have tolerated? _Tolerated_? And what great deeds have I done to be bestowed your most divine tolerance, Honorable Hyuuga Hiashi-sama? How have I pleased the Gods to be shown this most humbling favor?"

"This is no time for petulance." Hiashi bit back, hating her backtalk.

"You've seemingly made time for some. Really, father, ordering me away from three whole people like they'll bind my soul. Are the Hyuuga really scared of three teenagers?"

"I fear their connections, each of them tied to Orochimaru. That is cause for concern and I do not want you mixed up with it or with them."

"You mean the woman you placed the entirety of the Hyuuga in debt with to save Neji's shinobi career? Maybe my feminine brain simply can't process the distinction or the logic therein."

"That was necessary and beneficial to the clan."

"Yes, empowering the boy that wants both your daughters dead is truly a great benefit to the clan. If only I were born with the penis needed to lead and the bravery to never question tradition."

Hiashi had to immediate counter to that. He knew of Neji's hatred for the main branch, of his genius being limited or under-rewarded. He also remembered how Hinata's interests and skill set were written off as the fancy of a girl, just something whimsical a princess would indulge in. He rarely defended her, his own frustration being voiced by others. It was shameful and cowardly; it'd also broken something between them. That she was normally compared, negatively, to Neji only cemented in her mind this wasn't entirely about her abilities but the reality that for the first time a kunoichi would be the head of the Hyuuga and many didn't like that.

"I have made mistakes but what I seek to do, I do for the clan." Hiashi felt a wave of killing intent wash over him. It wasn't anything he couldn't shake off but it was enough to be noticed. He saw Hinata, shaking with her Byakugan activated.

"Clan, I hate that word. Always for the clan. Exist for the clan, kill for the clan, change for the clan, train for the clan. Be a slave for the clan. Show no emotion for the clan. I detest _that word_. You speak of the clan but have no idea know what you mean by it.

You ask all to sacrifice for the clan but are they not the clan? Those you made servants, were they, not the clan? But maybe you are right to lose sight of the people. I haven't and most of them disgust me. So arrogant, so proud yet have accomplished nothing. They live off the glory of others and feel entitled to do so because they are part of the clan. It offends me, you all do; more than you'll ever know." Hinata stopped her rant, feeling herself slip. It wouldn't benefit herself to lose control. As fast as the mask of indifference slipped, it was back on and her scowl gone.

"Who I associate with is not your concern, _Father_." Was all she said before performing a shunshin. Hinata stopped just shy of her destination and ran the rest of the way. She doubted her goal had much chance to succeed but she had to try. She knocked on the door, not at all surprised when the Snake Sannin answered it herself. Orochimaru took a look at the young Hyuuga and could tell something was not right and while she knew Hinata would never come to her for comfort that was no reason to turn her away. She ushered the girl into her home, having her take a seat in the living room.

"What can I do for you, Hinata-chan?"

"I want to alter our deal," Hinata spoke.

"Oh, and what change would you like to make?"

"I want you to let him go."

"Him?" Orochimaru asked but knew who the girl was referencing.

"Naruto-kun. I want you to let him go."

"No. I told you that silly little crush of yours would never go anywhere, could never go anywhere. Why do you think that's changed? Because you want it to?"

"I don't want you to do it for me. But for him. He deserves something honest, something real. Not more lies and manipulation."

"I haven't lied to him."

"But you are manipulating him. He doesn't know you've had him watched by multiple people for years. He doesn't know that his so-called family is more loyal to you than they'll ever be to him. He doesn't know you'd never give him a choice, he has to be with you."

"He's smarter than you think. He knows I've tracked his progress and knows I've had agents within the village. He doesn't know about you specifically but you can tell him if you wish. As far as Tayuya and Karin, they may be more loyal to me but in the future, that won't really be an issue. Our interests will be one and the same. As far as having no choice, do you believe I've had one of my snakes mesmerize him? Did I give him an enchanted apple? Kukuku."

Hinata frowned. She certainly hadn't come here to be entertainment. But she should have realized this was futile. Maybe she did know and that's why she was here. To remind herself of what she'd agreed to, what she'd done.

"However, you do have a point. I am not allowing him a choice. If my softer, more subtle methods don't work I have other ways. Nothing he'd dislike, mind you but I fail to see why this matters to you."

"He's good. He could be hateful and lash out at people. He could refuse to help others as so few helped him but he's not like that. He's open and warm, willing to make a friend of anyone that puts forth the smallest effort. He's my friend and he deserves something good in his life. Something real."

"And that isn't me?" Hinata only looked at Orochimaru, refusing to answer. "It is only because you meant well that I won't take offense to this. But this is not your concern and there is no sense in fighting the inevitable. You, however, will still get what I promised you."

"On what condition?"

"I would think it quite obvious, Hinata-chan. Don't cross me and don't get in my way." Having said her peace and seeing it come to the result she expected Hinata saw herself out. It wasn't five minutes later that another knock on the door was heard. Orochimaru once again answered it, not surprised but also not happy to see it was Jiraiya looking deeply concerned.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked. The picturesque night's sky was alight with stars. If not for what the next day promised, he'd love nothing more than to gaze upon them. But that wasn't to be and there was something more important to attend to now.

"I don't know how to answer that. We're going to attack to S-rank, allegedly unkillable shinobi tomorrow in revenge for a man that treated his children like tools. Well, the lucky ones. Gaara, he just emotionally tortured until he snapped. Yet, we still march off to face his killers. Am I supposed to be ok with that?"

"Fair point." He said as he took a seat beside Temari.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you. This is just a lot and I'm not sure my father is worth putting my brothers at risk." Shikamaru said nothing, he truly didn't know how to respond. He might find them troublesome but he's always had the support of his parents. He wasn't naive and knew awful things went on but simply couldn't connect to the experience in any real way. Instead of words, he simply reached for her hand, never taking his eyes off the sky.

"I can't honestly say I relate," Shikamaru started after a period of silence, "and I don't want to spout cliches, it'd be too troublesome. I'm an only child and very few of my clansmen are around my age. So, really, I just had my best friend Chouji when I was growing up until I got my genin teammates."

"You three seem close."

"We weren't always. Shino can be a little stiff, some say I'm lazy-"

"You are-"

"I prefer to call it dedicated efficiency. And Naruto… he was in twelve kinds of pain and didn't know where to put it all. It took us a couple of months to gel, for Shino to believe we wouldn't shun him and for Naruto to get a handle on his survivor's guilt and open up."

"What about you?"

"I was to engage as well. Once we got on the same wavelength we were a really good team. I even started to not mind the effort, willingly doing things I used to work very hard to get out of. You likely won't resolve how you feel about your father tonight but if you need a reason to go through with this, to give it your all then do it for your brothers and leave the rest for later."

"Hm, and here I thought you were the dumb one," Temari said with a laugh.

"That'd hurt if you didn't have to live with the knowledge the only time you've beaten me is because I let you win." Her laughter stopped and a scowl found its way to her face. Temari left back to her tent muttering about rematches and revenge against lazyasses. Shikamaru could only think about how troublesome it'd all be and also, paradoxically, how little he'd mind it.

The next day the two teams watched their targets as they traversed a wooded area. A clearing approached and Baki gave the signal this would be where they attacked. Shikamaru tossed a kunai with an explosive tag toward the former Akatsuki, the explosion separating them but both were unscathed.

"I'd wondered when you were going to attack, you've been trailing us for two days," observed Kakuzu.

"What, they've been following us for that long and you didn't say anything? What the fuck? It doesn't matter, I'm going to sacrifice them to Jashin-sama."

"Hidan, shut up. Besides, two of them are jinchuuriki and we can't be killed."

"Then I get the rest of them!"

"No, the tall Suna ninja has a bounty. Isn't that right, Baki?" The elite Jounin said nothing in response.

"This is bullshit!"

"Just take the Konoha ninja and remember they are the ones that killed Sasori and Deidara so try not die a stupid death."

"Fuck you, blasphemer," Hidan yelled as he recklessly charged toward the Konoha team, the squad deciding to take off into the trees. It was an obvious tactic to separate the two ninja, Hidan simply didn't care when he had a trio of new sacrifices and a jinchuuriki to torture.

Kakuzu didn't care he was alone, not fearing the ninja that stood before him. He decided it would be best to neutralize the most dangerous opponent first before picking off the other three. In a burst of speed, too fast for Temari and Kankuro to track, and apparently too fast for Baki to react to Kakuzu was in front of Gaara. He aimed a punch directly toward the sand user's heart, hitting him squarely, his speed allowing him to bypass Gaara's automatic defense. Kakuzu was surprised when the jinchuuriki dissolved, and even more so when he had a seal on his body. The other Suna ninja had created a lot of space, that and the faint glow of the seal was his warning of what was to come.

A high powered explosion went off, creating a dust cloud around the missing ninja. None were content with assuming the blast had been enough. Now dropping the **False Surrounding Jutsu** on Gaara and himself Naruto blurred through hand signs while Temari completely opened her fan, giving it a powerful swing.

 **Wind Style: Great Sickle Weasel Jutsu** met **Fire Style: Sea of Flames** creating a fantastic firestorm, setting much of the targeted area on fire. Kakuzu appeared atop an undamaged tree. He wouldn't announce it but that trick took out two of his hearts, as they hadn't managed to get out of his body. The combination jutsu hadn't done any damage as he got his **Earth Style Armor** up before it hit. He was left with doton, katon and raiton. If need be he knew he could simply take the hearts of the fools challenging him now.

The squad of Suna ninja and Naruto spotted Kakuzu's location and braced themselves. They understood that while the trick may have done some damage, the real fight was about to begin. Without a moment's hesitation, Kakuzu charged and Baki opted to meet the unspoken challenge.

Hidan's frustrating level was increasing at an exponential rate. Despite being faster, stronger, better than the non-believing filth he was chasing he couldn't close the distance and couldn't land a strike. His aim was always just a little off. If not that, he had to get out of a trap or power through an explosion. It was infuriating. He just wanted to kill them a little, why did they make it so hard? He'd make it extra painful for the aggravation they'd caused him.

The Jashinist touched the ground for the briefest of moments and felt unable to move. Then he saw two flashes. He screamed bloody murder when he realized his torso had been severed at the waist and his head had been as well. The woman and the red-haired one he wasn't supposed to kill stood over him, ignoring his curses and promises of infinite pain. The red-haired one picked his head up, a placed it on a scroll. Hidan's last words were cut off as his head was sealed in a storage scroll. Naruto sealed the rest of the body in different scrolls, planning to keep the head long enough to cash in the bounty and then disposing of it, or giving it to Orochimaru-shishou.

Kurenai wiped away a bit of sweat from her forehead. Using such subtle genjutsu on the move was tricky and the concentration required caused some strain. But, it ultimately worked out and now Team Kurenai headed back toward Team Baki, ready to wrap this mission up. Naruto's report that his clone had been dispelled made them move all the faster.

Kakuzu's current emotional state mimicked that of his partner's. Things had been going well. He got the better of the midair exchange with Baki, even maneuvering the Suna ninja into a piledriver. It should have been lethal but it only knocked Baki out as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki somehow soften the blow with some bouncy water jutsu but Kakuzu didn't have much time to contemplate it as he had to dodge the onslaught of sand aimed at him. It wasn't a problem, the attacks were much too slow but the fan user and the puppeteer were being annoying. He detached two of his remaining hearts, allowing them to act independently.

The fire nature mask and the lightning nature mask targeted Temari, causing Gaara to erect a defensive barrier. It held but not without a good deal of effort as the lightning chakra nearly pierced it. Kakuzu dashed toward Kankuro, bypassing Ant and Crow and pummeling the boy. Kakuzu disengaged to avoid a sword swipe but the blade was infused with wind nature chakra and still severed a hand. Kakuzu jumped over a wind blade and began to fight once more.

Gaara had since managed gone on the attack but the two masked creatures were proving nimble enough to avoid his assaults, even his sand spears. Temari was able to negate the lightning attacks but it was taking a toll on her chakra reserves. They were losing the battle of attrition and there was no guarantee when Team Kurenai would return.

"Argh!" Baki cried out as he was pierced in his extremities by Kakuzu's threads. The missing ninja was about to take his heart but Naruto cut Baki free moving at his maximum, non-Kyuubi chakra enabled, speed. He then shunshin'd away. Kakuzu called his masks back, planning to wrap this up. The fire mask was diverted by Naruto's **Water Style: Water Lance** right into Gaara's **Sand Coffin** , finishing it off with a **Sand Funeral**.

The lightning mask made it back to Kakuzu just as he sent his remaining attached hand underground. It came up behind Temari, grabbing her by the ankle and breaking it, causing her to let out a scream. He thought he'd fended off Naruto's approach but the Uzumaki's utilization of his supersonic chakra imbued sword made quick work of it allowing him to reach and stab Kakuzu in the back. Naruto placed a hand on Kakuzu's back as he attempted to pull the blade out but the, now angered immortal retrieved the jinchuuriki with his threads and stabbed Naruto in a nonvital area, causing him to disperse.

This only increased Kakuzu's anger as he'd wasted time holding back against a clone. He was ready to beat the remaining jinchuuriki into submission but he suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. The gravity seal the shadow clone placed on Kakuzu had finished calibrating and activated, immobilizing the former Taki ninja. He was nearing collapse due to the great weight but couldn't pay much attention to that as the layers of sand surrounding him were of greater concern. To make matters worse, every ounce of his chakra was being used to buttress his muscles so he wouldn't be crushed and he couldn't mold it externally.

He couldn't believe his end was going to come at the hands of children. He, a ninja that had dueled Hashirama Senju and survived. He didn't have long to contemplate the injustice of it all as Gaara performed his **Sand Waterfall Funeral** crushing the remaining hearts of Kakuzu, ending the life of the longtime ninja. Team Kurenai arrived shortly after and helped patch up Team Baki. None were trained medics but knew enough first aid to hold them over until they got to a friendly medic, though Baki and Temari had to be carried. Fortunately, two of Naruto's larger summons were willing to aid in that task and the teams traveled to an outpost on the Land of Fire border where they could receive real medical attention.

The two teams stayed there for only a few days, just until Baki was well enough to travel as Temari's ankle would take a little longer to heal. Each team said their goodbyes, though Shino and Naruto noticed Shikamaru paid a little more attention to Temari. Neither was shy in pointing it out, much to the annoyance of the Nara heir. It took them two days to arrive back to Konoha, none knowing the challenges that lie in the near future.


	13. Git Up, Git Out

Darui read through the files Ay-sama handed him, some confirmed details and a lot of conjecture about a specific Chunin; one Uzumaki Naruto. If even half of what the elite Jounin read were true, the boy would be a monster when he fully matured. Darui had no issues admitting as much, even if a mere boy mastering all five nature releases seemed highly doubtful without the aid of a kekkei genkai. But, once again, if even half of this were true now the boy was every bit the prodigy his father had been, assuming Minato Namikaze was his father.

A potential S-class shinobi or the identity of a Jinchuuriki were always things to be on the lookout for. Darui wouldn't deny this was valuable information, if true. However, Ay-sama was going to completely overreact given the information. Where Darui saw a child with a good deal of potential, Ay-sama saw the justification to follow his greatest ambition. An ambition with real costs, and what would be the justification? Konoha prepping a superweapon with a grudge against Kumo? Even if the kid did hate Kumo, not that Darui would blame him, that wasn't Konoha's way.

Ay-sama managed to convince much of the forces it was Konoha that attempted a doublecross during the Hyuuga incident but there were enough senior ninja to know that was a lie. Those that did felt a great deal of shame. Yes, a ninja does what they can to better their village and complete their mission but kidnapping a little girl under the banner of peace went beyond dishonorable. If you have no standards you're little better than animals and Darui believed there had to be some lines you wouldn't cross just for power.

"Say what you want to say, Darui," Ay demanded and his number two frowned in response.

"There is still time to call this off, Ay-sama."

"Why would I want to?" Ay asked but didn't wait for a reply. "Before the hidden villages my clan went where they pleased, conquered people and took lands. We were never meant to be holed up on some mountain. Hashirama and Madara changed the game, both too powerful to be opposed. We had to unite with others just to keep up. Tobirama, not as powerful but more intelligent and ruthless. Truly we were never as strong as we were then. How much of the Kinkaku Force did we lose to him? And who was his replacement? Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi. Only to follow up with Minato-"

"Whom you respected."

"I did respect him and acknowledged his abilities. Just like my father and the others did for the other Hokage. We've had to stifle ourselves because of it, because of them. But now, there is a short window. They are lulled by peace and won't protect their next generation as they should. We can cripple them and finally be the rolling storm we were always meant to be," Ay said, reveling in a sense of destiny, his chance to finally surpass his father by making Kumo greater than it ever had been.

"And lose a lot of good people to the cause. We have more than enough now and are under no threat from anyone," Darui pointed out.

"It's not good enough. Konoha has gotten to define the modern shinobi age for too long, it's time that's stopped. Kumo will be the uncontested best and we will prove it."

Darui said nothing in response, reasoning there was no point. Ay, the Jounin thought, had a false sense of destiny. He wanted to, again, go to war with Konoha for no reason and very little reward. The total destruction of a major hidden village hadn't happened yet for a reason and Konoha hadn't lost a war yet for a reason. Darui would fulfill his duties and tried to guide those under his command to the best of his abilities but he wished Ay would reconsider

The Sandaime had mellowed as he aged, seeing the value of a strong and secure Kumo. The man didn't dream of conquest, of triumph but the periods of peace they enjoyed. Ay ignored that, focusing on who his father was as a much younger man. It wasn't for Kumo. Ay was treating Kumo as if it existed for him, not as if he existed for Kumo but the power of self-delusion had convinced him otherwise. Darui would perform his duties and protect his comrades as Kumo was more than its Kage and his childish whims.

* * *

Onoki read over the file once more. Truly, he didn't care. It was a single boy from the most peaceful major village. He'd be more than happy to ignore his existence and if his shinobi should find out about the boy he'd order them to do the same. Iwa may hate the Yellow Flash but they had no time for a pointless grudge. It was war, the blond bastard only did what he should have. The problem, Onoki thought, was Kumo.

He knew Unruly Ay. The only leader that didn't demilitarize after the last war, one of the reasons Onoki used the Akatsuki. It wasn't easy to ignore the organization was housing a traitor to him and his village but they were useful for the most difficult jobs his forces weren't prepared for yet. Ay would likely see this as an opportunity. The man was predictable and that it hadn't gotten him killed was a testament to his power and Kumo's might. Iwa and Kumo could only ally because Konoha separated them, if not for that Onoki knows Ay would see him as a threat and target.

The question became could he use this to benefit Iwa? He didn't need personal glory, he'd earned enough throughout his life but he couldn't avoid considering beneficial options. It was rarely easy, but war did offer opportunities if you were keen enough to see them. More importantly, the threat of war offered untold opportunities. Maybe it was time to form some new alliances.

Onoki couldn't make the first move, of course. Konoha and Suna would have to come to him. His ninja wouldn't like it, their pride still damaged after the last war. Onoki could understand this but pride was like anything else to a shinobi, to be useful until it wasn't and then ruthlessly discarded. A soft alliance with Suna and Konoha could be profitable. It would stop Ay in his tracks. It would also give Onoki time, time to train Kurotsuchi and plan his exit. His old bones had gotten used to peace. But it was a luxury and if war presented the better option for Iwa then he would take it. That was his duty, his burden.

* * *

His most loyal ANBU kneeled beside his desk. He must have been confused but he hid it excellently. Itachi truly was one of the best shinobi Konoha had ever produced. It was a source of both pride and shame for Hiruzen. Itachi could have been the first Uchiha Hokage if not for so many things, so many decisions. If only he'd been more resolute when dealing with Danzo, if only he hadn't allowed the Uchiha to isolate themselves. If only, if only. Nothing could change what happened, it was as trite an observation as it was true but since his resignation, Hiruzen had so much more time think. No, not think, process. To come to terms with the totality of his second reign as Hokage. Failure would be his assessment.

The Uchiha, Hizashi Hyuuga, Orochimaru and Naruto. He'd strained his relationship with Kakashi, another potential Hokage that Hiruzen failed to nurture. He'd fractured his relationship with Jiraiya; if not for, unintentionally, instilling the need for his approval, Hiruzen knows Jiraiya would have cut off all contact or flaunted his orders. So many wrong choices or, worst yet, situations he convinced himself he had no choice at all. Tobirama had been merciless in his brief talk and Hiruzen could see the disappointment in the man's eyes.

Hiruzen shook himself from his internal musings so he could receive Itachi's final report, "Speak, Itachi-kun."

"Sandaime-sama, as ordered, I tracked down where that large contingent of Oto shinobi traveled to," Itachi started. Hiruzen made sure to have people in Oto that could report their movements and when he received word that dozens were being ordered to the same location he knew his student was up to something. "On arrival, I found dozens of Oto ninja dead from various wounds. From the looks of the battle, it appeared they faced only one person. I noticed what appeared to be the remnants of noxious gases being emitted by the corpses. I continued my investigation of the Mountains' Graveyard and came to several conclusions upon finishing my search."

"And what are they?"

"I believe the location to be a base for the one that called himself Madara, the man that recruited me and killed most of the Uchiha. I believe Orochimaru somehow discovered his base and ordered an assault. I further believe she knew enough of his abilities to know those ninja were marching toward their deaths and she had them ingest a toxin of some kind that would be released should they suffer a flesh wound. As the alleged Madara was not there, I do not know if his body was disposed of or if she has it somewhere."

"So, she may have a fully functional Sharingan?"

"It is possible, yes."

"This… this isn't good," Hiruzen whispered. He wasn't one to panic but this was a worst case scenario if there ever was one.

"With due respect, Sandaime-sama, I disagree. Madara was both ruthless and powerful. He never left me with an opportunity to kill him or I would have. If Orochimaru has managed to subdue or eliminate him then that is for the better."

"Maybe so, Itachi-kun, but we do not know her motivation. Her with a Sharingan… I fear what she could do with such an ability. What she will do. If she grew adept enough she may be able to control Naruto-kun"

"Implantation of a Sharingan is not without detriments, as Kakashi-senpai has shown. Besides, I believe her motivations are quite obvious. As stated previously, she appears to be grooming Naruto-kun to be her lover. It was why she has shown such an intense interest in his development but given her psychological profile, she would not tolerate being second to him."

"The problem with that is while Naruto is talented, he hasn't demonstrated anything that should make him rival her. Maybe in several years with just the quantity but a large number of original ninjutsu wouldn't justify it as she has a large number of her own," Hiruzen argued back.

Itachi debated whether he should violate this law or not. He believed the Sandaime needed a clear picture so he wouldn't continue obsessing when it wasn't warranted. He had a great deal of respect for the man but could see that his need to see Orochimaru as the ultimate villain was leading him to ruin.

"Sandaime-sama, do you know that Naruto-kun can use **Lava Release**?"

The questioned shocked Hiruzen, on top of everything else Naruto-kun had a kekkei genkai? "No, I didn't know he had a bloodline."

"He doesn't," Itachi responded. "Neither does he have the **Hyoton** kekkei genkai but I have seen him perform jutsu of each with no lava streams nor snow around to manipulate. Those breakthroughs I was unwilling to report was that, Sandaime-sama. Naruto-kun has found a way to use sub-elements without having a natural affinity for them. If I had not seen it with my own eyes or heard Orochimaru confirm Naruto's nature affinity didn't match with **Yoton** I wouldn't have believed it. This is why Orochimaru could see him as a rival, he's broken through a barrier we've all taken as law."

Everything inside the former Hokage wanted to reject Itachi's words. He'd tried to perform sub-elements himself, having peaked at his combination method. It was no small feat and very, very few shinobi could mimic it. That a mere boy could do what he'd failed to was almost unbelievable, except he knew Itachi to be impeccable and would not reveal this if he were not sure. It would make Itachi's argument make sense but Hiruzen was now more curious about how Naruto managed to hide it for so long. Surely someone knew and would have spread word. How did such an achievement go unreported? Was Naruto truly so isolated that no one could even spare a moment to see the remarkable?

No, someone had to know and kept it under wraps. The Sandaime recalled the mission debrief when Team 7 and 8 returned from the Land of Snow. Kakashi and Kurenai had hidden it well but they were trying not to reveal something and that Kakashi didn't allow his students to be there… as if he was concerned one of them would overshare. Kakashi used to be one of his most trusted agents, had he alienated the man to this point?

He cut off that train of thought, this was no time to indulge in guilt. He needed to think as this added a new wrinkle. Even if Itachi was right, and Orochimaru's goals didn't extend beyond her interest in Naruto-kun, it would still drive her to become more powerful if she managed to match his progress. At least now he could give Kabuto some direction in terms of what to look for, what to report on.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun, for everything. As Tsunade is the Hokage now, this will be your last assignment for me and as always, you maintained your enviable level of excellence. Please continue to do the Leaf proud, my boy."

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama," Itachi said before disappearing in a shunshin.

* * *

Naruto hurriedly entered the academy building, Mageela hot on his heels. Finalizing his project took a bit longer than he thought as he'd wanted to catch the Corps before class. He hoped Iruka wouldn't mind too much but he couldn't just wait until their classes ended, he'd be gone by then. Naruto traveled through the halls, none of the surroundings making him the least bit nostalgic for his academy days. Once he arrived at the desired classroom, he knocked three times and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Iruka called out and was surprised to see Naruto standing there in his Chunin uniform. "Can I help you, Naruto?"

"Hai, can I speak to Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi briefly?"

"Class is in session, it'll have to wait," Mizuki spat and watched as Naruto just finally acknowledged his presence before dismissing it entirely. The red-haired Uzumaki looked back at Iruka and waited for his reply. The blow off was noticed by both instructors and some of the students.

"Normally, I'd agree but if you are here it must be for a reason so yes they can step out but please be quick."

"Thank you, Iruka," Naruto said as the trio made their way out to the hall. Naruto softly shut the door behind him as the tree waited in anticipation. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I had to pull you out of class for this but I don't have a lot of time," Naruto started.

"You going on an important mission, Boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yea, you going to rescue another princess?" Moegi inquired.

"Or overthrow a corrupt government?" Udon prodded.

"Sorry, nothing like that. I'm going on a training trip for a few years and won't be back in the village until it's over."

"WHAT!" they yelled, causing Naruto and Mageela to flinch at the volume.

"Owe," the panther said as she rubbed her ears and Naruto had to agree.

"Not so loud, dummies. Now, as I said, I'll be out of the village so I wanted to leave you all something to help you train," Naruto revealed three mid-sized scrolls; a black, a blue, and a red giving them respectively to Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. "In those scrolls are some training guides that I tailored for the each of you. Now, you guys don't have to follow them to the letter, they really are just to help so if your interests change then pursue them. But I think you'll each find some useful information in there."

"Thanks, Boss," Konohamaru said as he went in for a hug, his two friends joining him. Naruto hugged his little friends and assured them he'd be back around their graduation and was excited to see their progress. The Corps each hugged Mageela and then returned to class. Summoner and summons both took off, they had several people to see today and needed to make up for lost time. Once existing the academy they traveled via shunshin to their next destination and saw Shikamaru and Shino looking at them expectantly.

"You're late," Shikamaru observed.

"Indeed. I deduce you lost track of time nerding out," Shino added. Naruto gained a tic mark at the Aburame's words.

"I was not nerding out and that's hardly a deduction, you just guessed, 'ttebayo."

"But I am right," Shino pressed.

"We don't have time for this you troublesome pair," Shikamaru interrupted as he walked past his teammates.

"You know, Shino, sometimes I think Shika doesn't love us."

"I, too, am met with a decided lack of love."

"Do you think it's just us?"

"Highly doubtful."

"So, you could say he's, maybe, lost that loving feeling?"

"Both of you need to shut up."

"It may be gon', gon', gon'," Shino said, ignoring Shikamaru.

"I am warning the both of you."

"Now he's starting to criticize the little things we do."

"It makes me feel like crying, why? Because, baby, something beautiful is dying."

"I'll never go to karaoke with you two again."

"But Shika you were really good. Who knew you had the voice of an angel," Naruto complimented.

"I'd deduce Temari," said Shino, causing Shikamaru to now gain a tic mark; it really was just a guess.

"When are you going to show Tayuya your special talents, Shino?" If the question wasn't startling enough, that it came from Kurenai made it that much more so as the boys hadn't noticed her arrival. She laughed when she only heard a faint buzzing. Shikamaru soon joined in, savoring the reversal. Naruto was quiet, wondering if and when it would be his turn. Kurenai noticed Naruto's anticipatory body language and simply stroked his cheek while smiling at him. He blushed and turned away, likely bemoaning how unmanly such a thing was.

The team sat down at their shared training grounds, the place they officially became a team. It was weird, being nostalgic over something that happened a year ago but Kurenai couldn't help it. She hadn't truly known what to expect when she took this team on, some part of her was concerned three adolescent boys wouldn't want a woman as their sensei or would be too welcoming of it for the wrong reasons. That hadn't been the case and she was thankful for that.

"We don't have a lot of time but I just wanted to say, I can't imagine having a better group of students. Each of you have made me quite proud in our short time together. I'll admit I'm sad one of you will be leaving for so long. I know Jiraiya-sama is your godfather and unquestionably a powerful ninja but I, selfishly, want more time for us to be a team."

"We'll always be a team, sensei. Why? Our bonds are not so easily severed."

"You're right, Shino. We didn't come together quickly nor easily but you all managed to overcome obstacles and have the potential to be one of the best teams Konoha has ever produced. Shikamaru and Shino I know I'll still be your captain but I wanted to share my thoughts with all of you before Naruto departed.

Shikamaru, your intellect is staggering and I have no doubt you will one day surpass your father. But you are not just your intellect. You are more and can be more. I'm glad you've found the motivation to do more than simply see every angle and pick the path of least resistance. I know much of the world must bore you but I'm glad you've seen fit to challenge yourself." Shikamaru simply nodded, not having anything to say in response.

"Shino, your clan is often isolated due to your allies and your logical manner. I'm elated you managed to open up with us and had faith we would not reject you. Seeing more and more of your personality come to the fore has been a treat and I look forward to what other facets you reveal in the coming years. I hope others get to see it as well because you are quite an interesting young man." Shino had no outward reaction but Kurenai heard a faint buzzing and knew what it meant.

"Now, my problem child-"

"Hey!"

"Distant, angry, resentful, guilt-ridden. You didn't want to be on a genin team, you thought it was an insult… and you weren't wrong. I'm sorry I didn't see through the Sandaime's games, that he used us to further his cover-up. However, I am ultimately happy you were on this team. I fear if you hadn't been assigned to me, to us, you would have grown to believe there was no one in Konoha you could trust. You would have fled and unjustifiably validated much of the bias against you.

But you see it now, right? Even if you don't fully trust it yet. You're winning more and more of the village over. They are seeing Naruto Uzumaki for who you are and not what you hold. You fought and fought and fought and now you're free of the Kyuubi's shadow. I have no doubt you'll grow under Jiraiya-sama's tutelage just don't have so much fun you refuse to return home, ok?"

Naruto simply nodded at his sensei's remarks, thankful Mageela broke up the silence with pleads that Kurenai say something about her, as the unofficial fifth member of Team 8. Her pleading was so cute that even Shikamaru laughed, which was even rarer than Shino doing so. Kurenai swooped the cub up and rubbed her head, saying some very heartfelt words about how the team could not function without Mageela's contributions. The panther looked absolutely smug as she soaked up the attention. All in all, it was a good final meeting for Team 8.

* * *

Kiba hit the ground hard, a dull thud echoing throughout the training ground. Akamaru gave a disapproving bark, not liking how his partner was being treated. Sasuke dismissed it, simply waiting for Kiba to return to his feet. It was taking longer than it should, he'd hit the Inuzuka hard but it wasn't that hard.

"Would you relax you bastard!," Kiba exclaimed from the ground, decidedly not getting up. Sasuke briefly wondered if he should kick him until he did. "Ever since that mission with Team 8 you've been a real piece of work," Kiba continued to bark out.

"So? Weren't you embarrassed? Weren't you shamed? A team the same age as us fought to S-class ninja and won with no permanent injuries. What the hell have we been doing because it certainly isn't what they've been doing." Sasuke had a lot of pride and it was hurt when Kakashi ordered them to stand down but more than hurt pride, he was inspired. There was obviously a level he and his team could reach if they worked harder, smarter, better.

"That Naruto kid is a freak, it isn't a fair comparison."

"He was a genin like us," Sasuke observed.

"Yea, and my clan thinks it's because the Sandaime had it out for him for some reason. He was a genin in name only, even Kakashi-sensei would agree." All three members of Team 7 looked to their sensei reading away in a tree, not remotely concerned about what they were doing.

"But Naruto didn't fight them on his own, Kurenai-sensei trusted her whole team," Sakura observed.

"Shikamaru is a freaky genius, though. And Shino isn't far off from him. Add them onto the kid that can summon lava from the ground-"

"Mah, mah, mah, Kiba-kun. The trees have ears so you shouldn't speak about things so breezily, ne?" Kakashi said in a light tone but Kiba heard the threat. They'd all been ordered not to mention Naruto's lava release to anyone as a trump card becomes less impactful if everyone knows about it.

"Besides, one jutsu doesn't make you ready to fight an S-class ninja," Sasuke said. "You need to train us better, Kakashi."

"As you are now, each of you could pass another Chunin exam with minimal problems."

"That's not good enough."

"Don't be so quick to put yourself in someone else's shadow, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha bristled at that. "I'm not, I just see what's possible."

"No, you don't. When you both entered the academy, by most metrics you have more talent for the shinobi arts than Naruto ever will," Kakashi relayed.

"But-"

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted Sasuke's retort, "had to follow his own path because he had to. If he'd been forced to follow convention it would have stunted his potential in its infancy. The hawk sees no more potential in the shark as the shark does the hawk. Your path is different and if you remain diligent you will grow, Sasuke. Don't limit yourself making comparisons you don't understand."

Kakashi dismissed his team for the day, letting his problem child think about his words. Sasuke took the scenic route back to his house, attempting to make sense of his exchange. He understood that people had differing talents but Kakashi's words regarding Naruto simply made no sense. He would have struggled in the academy but was good enough to graduate early? It was a paradox.

"Your sensei is right," a disembodied voice said amongst the trees. Sasuke tensed as he hadn't noticed someone following him and still couldn't sense a presence around him.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked, quickly drawing a kunai and getting into a defensive stance, Sharingan activated.

"Someone very old, old enough to have seen the start of your clan. Old enough to have served it for generations. I only emerge when needed and as the last of your clan, I am needed."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd heard, there is no way someone could be that old. It was, frankly, impossible but insulting a potential enemy you couldn't trace was foolish so he decided to play along. "If what you say is true, I have been the last of my clan for some time."

"Wrong. Excluding the traitor Itachi, there was another but he perished."

"Who?"

"Madara-sama. He managed to survive his fight against Hashirama but lived in seclusion. He thought day and night about how he would save his clan, his people but ran out of time as his age finally caught up with him."

"What do you mean, save us?"

"The Senju found strength in bonds and they passed that ideology down throughout Konoha. The Uchiha found strength in solitary trials, the individual pushing him or herself to the limit. Madara feared the Senju way was weakening the Uchiha and Itachi proved him right. You are the most talented of your generation and yet are outclassed by a Hyuuga and an Uzumaki, which is essentially a Senju as they were cousin clans."

"So, how do I become stronger? How do I reach my potential?"

"Continue to gain all you can from your allies. I will be in contact and eventually all will be revealed. Stay strong, Sasuke-sama."

"What's your name?"

"You, my lord, may call me Zetsu."

* * *

He arrived alone to her manor, letting Mageela go back to the Uzumaki estate until it was time to leave. He could have simply sent her back to her land but knew she'd enjoy Karin and Tayuya spoiling one last time before the trip. It didn't surprise Naruto that Kabuto opened the door, the boy's false cheeriness on full display. He didn't know why he thought it fake but he did and didn't trust Orochimaru's longtime subordinate. He never voiced his reservations as they weren't based on anything but he always watched himself around the medic and never allowed the bespectacled shinobi to remain behind him. Kabuto wasted no time leading him to his former shishou and departed swiftly afterward, wishing Naruto safe travels. Naruto didn't believe he meant a word of it but there was nothing to do for now.

"Well, what a welcomed surprise," she said from behind her desk, working diligently, a smile adorning her face. "And what brings my former student here?" Naruto just looked at her, wondering what her angle was this time. She enjoyed her games and seemed to really enjoy making him the target of them. Normally, it was mildly embarrassing. Pubescent hormones and all that but give his reason for being here, it'd only make it worse if he didn't stop her now.

"I had some things I needed to say before I left, 'ttebayo," Naruto reached into his holster and pulled out a green-lined scroll. "I spent much of my time alone. Training helped me forget that feeling, to run from it. It helped me grow strong and give me something to be proud of. But I couldn't have done it without help. I don't know why you initially sent those scrolls to me and whatever your motivations were I don't care. Anyone else that could help me was too afraid of the Old Man to do so but you risked exposure to do it.

More than just furthering my training, they gave me a sense that someone cared. Someone noticed me and wanted to help and that often meant more than the actual content of the material. And then you gave me the means to meet my mother, to find out about my past. Because of you, I have an actual family and a clan. You even trained me to survive against the Akatsuki, which I doubt I could have without your help. And again, I don't know why you did it but I don't care.

I'll always be grateful for what you've given me and I don't know how to repay you, fully, but I hope this could be a start," Naruto placed the scroll on her desk. "This is the full collection of my thoughts and chakra and its applications; my chakra theory. It isn't much but I thought you might like to see the culmination of your support."

After he finished his spiel he really just wanted to turn and flee, he felt weird and anxious. It shouldn't have been a big deal, except any serious jutsu creator has their own theories for why things work. The insights built up over the years, it's more than a look into how they view chakra but often how they view the world, often operating more philosophy than science so he was sharing a very important part of himself. Even those who take students rarely share the entirety of their collected knowledge, only guiding them.

Orochimaru understood the significance of the gesture, maybe even more than Naruto did himself. Her maelstrom never stopped surprising her and in a rare departure, she wouldn't make a joke of it or somehow dampen the emotion. She swiftly, gracefully stood up and rounded her desk until she was beside Naruto, gently rubbing his whiskered cheek. "Thank you, Naruto," she said softly and the boy just nodded. She soon pulled her hand away, both briefly missing the contact. "You know, after three years I'll expect you to have grown significantly in skill,"

"I kno-"

"And hopefully in stature," she said and watched the brief flash of annoyance enter his eyes. "Seriously, Naruto, I wish to challenge you upon your return. I promise you I won't have stagnated in your absence."

Naruto smiled, looking at his former master with absolute confidence, "That's fine. I'm going to win regardless."

"Oh, not just impress me but win outright? Sounds like a statement begging for a wager."

"I'm so confident we don't even need to set the terms."

"A blind bet? Meaning I can demand you do anything I want if you should lose? Some would call that foolish."

"Maybe, but I trust you. Besides, I'm not going to lose, 'ttebayo!"

"Kukuku, I look forward to it," Orochimaru said. Soon she heard an alert, someone was at the door. She knew who it was and cursed the lummox's timing. She gestured for Naruto to follow her and they headed for the door. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jiraiya, carrying two knapsacks.

"I figured you were here, gaki. C'mon, we're burning daylight," Jiraiya said, before nodding at his fellow Sannin.

"Yea, yea," Naruto replied before turning to Orochimaru and giving her a quick hug. "I'll see you in three years, Shishou so be ready to make good on our bet."

"Kukuku and you make sure to do the same." She watched as godfather and godson departed into the village and then parts unknown. Once cleared, Orochimaru made her way back to her study, heading for the bookcase directly behind her desk. She pulled out a book, _The Way of Tea_ _ **,**_ and activated a seal within it, opening a door to a secret passageway. Orochimaru entered the hall, the door closing behind her and the hall lights activating as she approached. She soon reached a hatch and descended down to a sub-basement known only to her.

As she reached the bottom, now standing in her most secret lab, she watched as the once dark room light up. All the standards for a lab were present but the most important additions were the white Zetsu suspended in larger, glass chambers preserved by a liquid concoction. Two Sharingan eyes were stored for later use. Lastly, on a metal table, his one remaining arm and both legs strapped to it laid "Madara" or who, thanks to a blood test run by Karin she knew to be Obito Uchiha laid helpless. His chakra sealed as this was not the time for hubris.

She climbed on top of the man, sinister smile gracing her face. She could have simply killed him but there was something about him she found fascinating. He was a causal chain in leading Naruto to her. Under Minato and Kushina's care, he'd have been a different person, a less interesting person most likely. She lent down, her forearms placed on his chest, propping her up and forcing him to carry her weight. He gave a grunt, the only sign he was awake and alert.

"I'm curious, Obito-kun," she paused and watched his reaction and the grimace let her know he wasn't pleased to be called by his name, "Was making a deal with me really so awful? Was giving me what I want so distasteful you couldn't even consider it? I wonder if it is a flaw of your gender, you gain great power and dismiss any woman in your path. Pein did that and Konan-chan slit his throat. You did it and are now at my tender mercies. Why? I really want to know."

"No deal made would have been respected. If you didn't come for me, that boy would have with your help."

"Kukuku, fair enough. I was never going to let you extract the Kyuubi from Naruto-kun but your outright refusal hastened your downfall."

"My delay in killing you did that."

"So… why'd you do it? Why kill your sensei?"

"... It doesn't matter. Just kill me."

"Don't be in such a rush, Obito-kun. Your end will come soon enough but only after my curiosity has been satisfied."

* * *

Hours pass as day turns to night. In a remote clearing inside the Land of Fire, Naruto and Jiraiya lay around a fire. The Uzumaki was winding down after a long day of goodbyes. Tsunade-obachan, Shizune-neechan, and Hinata were all there to see them off; Hinata even giving him a letter to read sometime in the future. Jiraiya and he hadn't talked much as they traveled, choosing to move speedily for their first day of travel.

Jiraiya looked deep in thought, finalizing what he wanted to tell his godson. They had a lot to accomplish during their training trip, not only making Naruto stronger. He wanted to develop a real relationship with Naruto, to be a fraction as close to him as he was to Minato. He wanted to do a lot, to show the young man the world free from violence and betrayal. He couldn't, however, ignore that Naruto was potentially in danger so he had to start there.

"Naruto?"

"Yea, Pervy Sage?"

"First, stop calling me that! At least don't do it around any pretty women."

"I can agree to that. So, what's up?"

"Well, kid, I've got some bad news. The Kazekage planned to use information about you to blackmail Konoha into a better alliance agreement. When he was killed that information was sent to the other three major nations. Nothing is happening now but we are in a state of cold war while we see what Kumo and Iwa do."

He watched as Naruto slumped. "It's always something, isn't it?"

"People hate and fear your dad, he was too good at what he did. There's too much hatred in this world in general. I've long desired to do something about it but have come up short. Maybe you can figure it out if I fail."

"Sure, not like that's a big ask or anything," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"It is. More than becoming Hokage, this is the most ambitious goal a shinobi could have but tell me, what else do you have to do?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What are your goals, Naruto?"

"To be the greatest ninjutsu inventor ever and the strongest shinobi in Konoha."

"Well, you've accomplished the first one and by the end of this trip, you'll be damn close to the second. Congrats! Is that it? Seems kind of hollow for someone like you."

"Can't be the leader of a place that hates you."

"They don't hate you, Naruto, not anymore. They are never going to throw you a parade or collectively apologize. It isn't fair, it isn't right but that's the truth. Many have changed their minds and they may even realize they were always wrong and feel guilty but their acknowledgment of that fact won't be explicit."

"So what, no one glares at me anymore and we call it even?"

"I know it's not perfect-"

"It's a lot more than less than perfect. What if I don't agree? You say they won't acknowledge their wrong, what if they didn't have a choice?"

"So, you'll terrorize people weaker than you? I thought you were better than that."

"They sure as shit didn't mind terrorizing me when I was weaker than them! And you don't know a fucking thing about me. You could have but you let some old man convince you to betray your word and abandon me so don't act like you have a read on my character."

"That sounds like revenge, Naruto."

"No, that's justice. They should be punished for mistreating a child. They should be forced to face what they did and own it, just like I have to own it. I don't get to pretend my childhood wasn't what it was."

"But you could be better."

"Yea, the Old Man used to preach that crap while he was lying to my face every day. Imagine how convincing it is from the man that left me alone."

"Do you hate me for not being there?" Jiraiya asked, really needing to know and watched Naruto shrug.

"Just because you cared about my father means you give a shit about me. I'm guessing you didn't think being a godfather would amount to much so when the worst happened it was just easier to obey the Old Man. You did your thing, I did mine. I don't hate you because I didn't even know you existed but I am pissed. Why? Are you going to tell me I shouldn't be?"

"No. This is good, we need to clear the air. You're right, I wasn't there and I didn't think being a godfather would require much. Listening to Sensei, contrary to your belief, wasn't easy in the slightest. I was the failure of my team, Naruto. I was a screw-up, try hard. A late bloomer surrounded by geniuses and because my talents emerged late our roles were set by the time I started matching Orochi and Tsunade. I was desperate for Sensei's approval and even at this stage of my life, I still reflexively seek it. It's shameful I allowed that to override what I promised Minato and owed you but never think it was easy or I simply didn't care.

As for the villagers, I know it may feel unsatisfying to simply forgive them. Like they simply get away with it but they weren't completely at fault- wait!" Jiraiya said seeing Naruto was about to interject. "They are ultimately responsible for their behavior. From my understanding, the Kyuubi attack was terrible beyond imagination, a widespread trauma with no outlet until your status was revealed. I place the blame for that on Sensei. He should have been a more forceful leader, he should have been the beacon of hope to see them through. Instead, he played the kind grandfather when he was capable of more. They suffered from a lack of leadership, from trauma, and ignorance, and a lack of character.

They couldn't endure and had no one to truly show them the way. That's what a Hokage is, a symbol of the village's best self. An example of what they could be. One reason Orochi couldn't be Hokage, regardless of her history with Sensei, is that she didn't inspire people. You can. You can show them grace, Naruto. You can show them what it is to endure and come out better, stronger, smarter for it. I'm only asking you to show the villagers the same Naruto that the people of Ishval, Wave, and Snow got to meet. That Naruto is something special."

"What if I can't?"

"Part of the reason for our training trip is to give you time away to come to terms with everything, to find peace within yourself. You still see them as an extension of Sensei."

"How could you know that?"

"I've spoken to Kurenai and Orochimaru. I've kept track of your career, Naruto."

"I can't make any promises. Besides, why is it so important I forgive them anyway?"

"Because Naruto, I believe the only people that can truly change this cycle of hatred are those strong enough to stand against the logic of this world. Someone like you."


	14. Guess Who's Back

"So, you excited to be back?" Jiraiya asked as he and his travel companion walked at a sedate pace. He received no verbal answer, just a raised eyebrow. "You still mad I borrowed-"

"Pilfered, absconded with or burgled,"

"Borrowed some money? C'mon, kid, it was our last gasps of freedom before we returned and I needed to get my head right. Besides, you can't deny we've had a lot of fun these past three years."

And Naruto wouldn't deny it. There were rough patches, one in particular neither would ever forget, but Jiraiya had shown Naruto much of the continent and been a really good sensei to boot. In truth, Naruto wasn't mad but whereas Jiraiya had his fun last night, Naruto wanted one last prank before he returned.

"Hmm, you're right on both accounts. So, thirty percent."

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"That's the interest on your loan, thirty percent and interest compounds daily, Godfather."

"You're a shark, you know that! Ungrateful brat!" Jiraiya shouted and pointed in mock outrage. Naruto merely waved him off.

"Fine, I guess we can consider it a gift. I mean, I stole that money from you anyway so… that shakes out."

The toad sage had a look of disbelief cross his face, he was the one that stole money not the other way around. He could only laugh. "I wish we had another year of this, kid."

Naruto smiled, "Yea, it was nice being free but I have missed home."

Jiraiya smiled at that, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Oi, what are you smiling about you old pervert?"

"Way to ruin the mood, you inconsiderate brat. Also, don't call me an old pervert," Jiraiya said, putting Naruto in a headlock, "who took you on countless adventures? Helped you develop from an elf into a respectable sized young man? Who got you laid twice? Me, the envy of men and desire of women; Jiraiya the toa-" Jiraiya's monologue was cut short as Naruto effortless lifted him off his feet. "What are you doing, brat? Put me down!"

"Wait for it, Perv."

"Wait for what?" Jiraiya asked and was answered with a large ball of water falling on his head, being dropped after it hit. As Jiraiya sputtered Naruto laughed uproariously at the sight of the legendary Sannin.

"I-hahahaha- thought-hahaha- toads were amphibious. You look like a drowned rat-hahahaha- 'ttebayo!"

"Straight to hell with you, brat."

"Same to you. Stop always bragging about stuff or I'm going to tell Tsunade-obachan you have inappropriate dreams about her."

"Like I'd be embarrassed over a sex dream. You suck at blackmail."

"Oh, if only they were sex dreams. No, I had to hear your weirdo poetry. Oh, Tsunade, as the toad mistakes the well for the ocean-" Naruto had to stop and dodge Jiraiya striking at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Thirty-five percent."

"You're a crook."

"That's fine, I'll be a crook… who gets thirty-five percent."

"What happened to it being a gift? And it's money you stole from me!"

"You didn't know that when you took it and why should you get to embezzle what I so artfully stole? Thirty-five percent seems fair."

"We're family, that's got to count for something you heartless fiend."

"Fine, forty percent."

"WHAT!" Naruto had kept a neutral face but broke again at Jiraiya's reaction. Jiraiya sulked as the duo reached the main entrance. Izumo and Kotetsu processed them and welcomed the duo back warmly. "Alright, kid, I know you've got a lot of things you want to do so let's debrief with Tsunade."

"Ok, I'll get us there fast," Naruto said, reaching for Jiraiya. The Toad Sage slapped his godson's hand away.

"No."

"No?" Naruto asked, slightly amused.

"Hell no. Never again, for any reason," Jiraiya proclaimed, face stern and unyielding.

"It's not that bad, you're overreacting."

"I don't care," was Jiraiya's response before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed Jiraiya's lead, disappearing in a blur instead.

* * *

Three of Konoha's most important women sat in an office. While official duties were briefly spoken about, this was more a meeting to manage Orochimaru. Koharu and Tsunade both knew the Snake Sannin got into the most trouble, outside of the fallout with Hiruzen, when she was bored. She'd been showing signs of it for several weeks but neither Tsunade nor Koharu knew what spurred the sudden onset. The first sign, she became more interested in experimenting on prisoners just to see what would happen and not sound scientific testing. Secondly, her training had gotten more destructive. And finally,

"I'm so bored. Surely, there is a country in need of overthrowing? I'll go kill the Raikage right now."

"Orochi, you can't kill the Raikage. We're trying to avoid war, not guarantee it," Koharu responded as if talking to a child that wanted dessert first.

"Why not take a mission?" Tsunade questioned.

"They're all too easy."

"Surely there are some prisoners to torture. Ibiki always complains about a backlog," Koharu offered.

"As soon as I show up they give me their entire life story. One gave himself a heart attack. Not a lot of fun if they don't even try to hold out."

"Spend time with Manda?" Tsunade pressed.

"He's… being a pain right now."

"Oh?" the Godaime said. Very few people knew of the real dynamic between Manda and Orochi but he doted on his summoner. It took Katsuyu hours to talk the giant snake down from attempting to murder Hiruzen. Seeing Orochi wasn't going to divulge more she dropped the matter. As Tsunade tries to come up with another example her concentration was broken by three things: first, hearing Shizune squeal from outside her office; secondly, a sudden wind passing through the office: and third, a deep, masculine voice.

"Seems the kid beat me here."

Each of the women looked at the final Sannin as he sat inside the window. Koharu and Tsunade both greeted Jiraiya, Orochimaru simply stared at the door.

"What, Orochi-chan, no acknowledgment of my return?"

"You still look like a fool. There, you have been acknowledged."

"So mean. At least you're happy to have me back, right Hime?"

Tsunade simply gave him the so-so gesture, making the Toad Sage deflate comically. Jiraiya didn't get a chance to go into his full routine as Naruto walked in. Tsunade looked over her surrogate nephew in surprise. She expected him to change seeing it was an altogether different matter. He'd lost the baby fat from his cheeks but kept his otherwise soft features. His hair had gotten significantly longer, looking more a spiky crimson lion's mane that reached his shoulders. Most significantly was his height as he was clearly taller than everyone in the office save Jiraiya.

Greeting everyone with a smile, Naruto gives Tsunade a mocking bow, "Uzumaki Naruto, requesting a return to active service, Hokage-sama."

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. How was your training trip?"

"Fruitful, for the most part. Jiraiya knows a little something about training a ninja," Jiraiya puffed his chest out, "for a seedy ass pervert."

"You're an ass," Jiraiya retorted after deflating due to his godson's words.

"Ok, that's enough you two," Tsunade interjected but there was no real heat behind her words. "While I am glad to have you back, we need to schedule an assessment for your skill level so I know you haven't wasted three years on a walkabout."

"Oh, that's already taken care of. Unless she's changed her mind, 'ttebayo." Naruto said, smiling the entire time.

"Kukuku, I wouldn't dream of it, Naruto-kun. We just need to select a time and a place." Orochimaru said while in movement, ending right in front of Naruto, staring intently into the Uzumaki's eyes.

"Full moon tonight, seems as fitting a setting as any."

"Oh, a late-night rendezvous on your first day back, how bold," Orochimaru purred and was surprised when Naruto didn't break eye contact or blush. However, she never got to hear his retort as a cough interrupted them.

"Sorry, are we bothering you two?" Tsunade asked, looking incredibly smug.

"Yes," Orochimaru said with zero shame.

"Too damn, bad. Get out of here brat, the grown-ups have to talk."

"Fine, fine," he responded to Tsunade before looking back to Orochimaru, "Training ground 43, midnight?" She nodded and he exited the office.

"You don't seem so bored now," Koharu observed after Naruto left, she now looking quite smug herself.

"I thought we had matters to discuss," Orochimaru replied, not bothering to address Koharu's observation. The informal vibe was now broken and Jiraiya entered the office fully as they were to dive into series matters.

"So, how are things?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tense. There have been some skirmishes between Kumo's and our ANBU but nothing that has bled over into our standard forces. Onoki is still waiting and seeing," Tsunade was explaining before being cut off.

"Expect to hear something from him soon," Jiraiya said. "Naruto and I met both Han and Roshi on our travels and I don't think it was an accident. I'd say, Onoki wanted a quick threat assessment."

"And? I'm assuming you didn't fight either of them so what?"

"Nothing really to report. Kid got along with both of them well enough, more Roshi than Han but there were no hostilities. Some shared stories over being a container but that was all I observed."

"Ok, not a lot to go on but it'll have to do. Kiri is keeping to their Isolationism for now but that could change with the upcoming Chunin exams," the Godaime said.

"I have kept my Oto nins on high alert. It's possible Ay may attempt a proxy war first, in hopes of pulling Konoha in," stated Orochimaru

"Good. There isn't a lot more for us to do but stay sharp and not be baited into any stupid mistakes."

"Easier said than done, Hime."

* * *

"He's gotten more troublesome, what a drag," Shikamaru bemoaned to his companion, eliciting a snicker. The two ninja walking casually down the village streets.

"How could you possibly know that you haven't even seen him yet," Temari inquired.

"I just know, I always just know," the Nara grumbled. Yes, he was happy his friend was back and even eager to catch up but Shikamaru was as practical as he was brilliant. Naruto + 3 years of dedicated training * puberty = troublesome². There was simply no way around it.

"Hm, I suppose. It'll probably be good, you've been getting a little lazy lately," Temari said with a smirk.

"Helping with the Chunin Exams is incredibly boring, I am not meant to be an administrator."

"Then why do it?"

Shikamaru shot Temari a look, not enjoying her knowing smile. She just couldn't leave the unsaid unsaid, could she? Troublesome woman. "Best way to spend time with you, which you know," Shikamaru forced out, his body slumping as he did.

"Aww, Shika is so cute when he admits he likes Temari-chan!"

"Kami, kill me now," he grumbled, causing Temari to laugh. The sound was so melodious that Shikamaru couldn't fight off the smile forming on his lips.

"So, what's the plan now that he's back?"

"I doubt I'll be moved from Ino and Choji just yet." It was not ideal, the circumstances that led to the formation of the next InoShikaCho but it was necessary. Choji and Ino were floundering, Shikamaru couldn't leave them like that. Every clan heir was going to need to be at their best if war broke out. Without the ability to rely on Kurenai-sensei's deviousness, Shino's ruthless efficiency or Naruto's power, Shikamaru grew. His planning became faster, more involved and paradoxically more flexible. He no longer warmed up in combat, always ready to unleash himself. He just wished-

"Hey, no sulking," Temari said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I don't know what Shino will do. I guess it'll all be sorted when we meet at Kurenai-sensei's house."

"When do you need to arrive?" Temari questioned.

"In a bit but I've still got a little time,"

"Good, because you're treating me to lunch, Shadow Boy," Temari exclaimed while grabbing Shikamaru by the wrist and dragging him along.

"Trou-"

"Finish that and no special Temari time for a month," Temari threatened. Shikamaru, wisely, shut up. Because he was both practical and brilliant.

* * *

"Shino, come back to bed," the pink haired Uzumaki commanded, wrapped in her dark blue bed sheet. A small smile graced the Aburame heir's lips. Some may think Tayuya and he were a mismatched pair but that was superficial. While she was passionate and he reserved, she was not irrational nor illogical. Her hard life had made her cutting but Shino appreciated that bluntness, that honesty. It was refreshing, that she was more animated than any other girl he knew simply added to the attraction.

Shino broke from his reverie, knowing she was expecting a response. Shino would love nothing more than to return but he couldn't, not now anyway.

"I am sorry, Tayuya, but I cannot. As you know, Naruto's return is today and we are to meet at Kurenai-sensei's."

"I'm sure you have time. Besides, Stump can wait."

"Friends should not make each other wait, Tayuya."

"And boyfriends shouldn't deprive their girlfriends, Shino. It's been a month and it was two months before that," she said and Shino could hear the edge in her voice. She was nearing the limits of her patience, which weren't in excess to begin with. He wouldn't complain though, he knew that about her. She was fiery and passionate. But also accepting, of him, his manner and his choices.

Shortly, after the formation of the new InoShikaCho, Shino joined the Hunter Ninja Corps. The training was grueling, the assignments even more so. He'd improved immensely because of it, becoming a better tracker, fighter, and assassin. Like Shikamaru, Shino knew he'd grown reliant on his teammates and Sensei. They were a well-balanced team, as well-balanced as any genin team with Naruto would be but that very balance posed its own limitations.

His current position corrected that, hunter ninja often working alone unless the threat is too great. Shino didn't mind the solitude or the harsh routine, but he did miss his team and Tayuya. She was right, he could be gone for a day or several months and rarely knew which it would be. He looked at the clock on the chest of drawers. He had more time, and if he were a little late he knew his team would forgive him. Friends forgive each other. Shino slipped back into bed, being greeted with a kiss. It was confirmation he'd made the right choice.

"Next time, just get back in the fucking bed, asshole," Tayuya said, though there was no real anger behind her words.

"Hai, hai," Shino agreed, smiling internally all the while.

* * *

"BOSS!" the young Sarutobi exclaimed, making a mad dash toward the target of those words. The sea of people parted, allowing Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon to move quickly to their older brother figure. Naruto turned when he heard the shout, smiling at the upcoming trio, each proudly displaying their headbands. Naruto didn't pay attention to it, but several onlookers had fond smiles themselves watching the Honorable Grandson make his way to the once pariah.

"Boss, you're back!" Konohamaru said, excitement not having diminished in the least

"Hey, you guys have gotten big," Naruto said good-naturedly.

"Us? Boss, you're so tall now," Udon remarked as the other two genin nodded in agreement.

"Yea, finally hit a growth spurt or two. How's ninja life treating you?"

"You should have warned us about D-ranks, Boss," Konohamaru pouted.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, if you do them well you don't have to do them long. Besides, I'm sure Ebisu-san is training you well, right?"

"Hai," Moegi responded, "thanks to you we don't have to do a lot of the basics like other teams."

"Yep, and now that you're back we can get some kickass ninjutsu!" Konohamaru added, pumping his fist in the air. Naruto laughed.

"We'll see, I'll have to talk to Ebisu-san to make sure I'm not throwing off his training plan."

"So, Boss," Konomaharu started, his excitement diminishing enough to realize Naruto was and had been holding flowers the entire time they've been speaking, "who are the flowers for, your girlfriend?" All three genin were dismayed when they saw the sad smile form on Naruto's face.

"No, Konohamaru, this is for an old friend I haven't seen in a while. I was just on my way there so I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?"

"Alright, Boss," Udon agreed and watched as Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Kono, you idiot," Moegi stated.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Do you think he's mad?"

"I doubt it. Naruto-nii knows you're kinda dumb," Udon observed, plainly. This caused a tic mark to form on Konohamaru's forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you can be dense, Monkey Boy," Moegi backed Udon up.

"I get no respect, I tells ya. No respect at all," Konohamaru said while under a depression cloud.

As Konohamaru sulked Naruto arrived at his destination. It'd been years since he'd been here but the place hadn't changed. Eerily quiet, competing scents of various flowers. The environment felt heavy as if the decades of mourners' collective sorrow coalesced and surrounded everything, never leaving. He kept a steady gate as he made his way to his intended location. It hadn't taken long. While not ornate, the gravestone was adorned with various flowers and trinkets. Naruto added his own, an arrangement of white lilies, pink carnations, and blue hydrangea.

"Hinata Hyuuga; Sister, Daughter, Ninja," Naruto read the gravestone aloud. "We hadn't known each other long… I regret that because even if it were short I considered you a true friend. I wish I could have told you that it didn't matter, I didn't hold your observing me against you. You hadn't hurt anyone and maybe those days you silently supported me gave me the strength to continue when I wanted to give up and give in.

There are so many things I want to tell you but it seems hollow now. I hope you're experiencing the freedom you desired and are at peace. I don't know what I can do but I'll try to look out for Hanabi, however with you as a role model I doubt she'll need it. Shikamaru is taking care of your team but I'll make sure he doesn't get lazy, the bastard. And I won't even punch your dad out, which I had been planning on doing for an unrelated matter. So, don't worry; everyone will be ok. Goodbye, Hinata."

* * *

He bowed before the man, his primary tormentor; someone he'd been quickly coming to despise as much as he had Danzo and Sasori. Kabuto wondered if one of the reasons the Sandaime allowed Danzo so much freedom was that the two were more alike than they wanted to admit, Danzo acting as the Sandaime's id; indulging in the darkness the Fire Shadow could not be linked to but was no less capable of being immersed if not for his position.

Kabuto hated this study, the furniture, bookshelves, and moldings all made from the trees grown by Hashirama-sama. The room smelled of pipe smoke, parchment, and ink. Even removed from power, the man sat behind his desk as if he were above all, still the God of Shinobi. It burned Kabuto, the insulting nature of his situation. That he was forced to betray his Mistress when he only wanted to protect her from the Uzumaki's influence, to get back to their work. Instead, he had to kneel before this fossil, inhale his second-hand smoke and obey his orders.

"It has been three years, Kabuto. Three years and you've given me nothing actionable, nothing of value on Orochimaru's plans. Do you think my patience infinite, Kabuto-kun?"

"No, Sandaime-sama. I have tried but Orochimaru-sama is distrusting by her very nature. If I pushed too far she would get suspicious and I would be of no use to you."

"Of what use are you to me now?"

"I told you of her secret room."

"That you have no access to and no way of getting in," Hiruzen countered, smoke billowing from the latest drag of his pipe.

"I am working on that," Kabuto said in his defense.

"Ah, yes, young Karin-chan. Had Orochimaru not taught you any seduction techniques? Surely, it should not take this long to bring her to your side or dupe her outright."

"Karin is a gifted sensor and can detect insincerity, I have to proceed carefully."

"The time for being careful has elapsed. I wanted Orochimaru dealt with before Naruto-kun returned. He has done so and I have no doubt she will not waste a moment ensnaring him."

Kabuto bristled at the Sandaime's words, not liking the characterization of his Mistress. It was this dissatisfaction that loosened his tongue. "If you are so concerned about Naruto's virtue, maybe Hokage-sama should have seen to his upbringing more than simply leaving him to his own devices. Instead of being a cowa-," he did not get to finish his statement as a powerful hand was now around his throat, Kabuto lifted off the ground.

"Do you forget who I am, boy? I have sent more people to the Pure Land than you've met. You think your Mistress is powerful? Who do you think made her that way? Never dare speak about things you do not know in my presence," the Sandaime said before releasing the boy and dismissing him. Kabuto left, rubbing his sore neck not chancing the repercussions should he glare at the old man.

When alone, Hiruzen sagged his shoulders and sighed. He did not like the tactics he was using against the young medic. He did not like using people as pawns, sacrificial or otherwise. But, he reasoned, this was for Naruto-kun. He had to pressure Kabuto enough to get sloppy and tip his hand. In a blind rage, Orochimaru would kill him and he'd finally have something on her as Kabuto was, technically, a shinobi in good standing.

Tsunade would not be able to ignore the violation, he'd do anything within his influence to make sure she couldn't sweep it under the rug. Orochimaru would be stripped of her status and either imprisoned or banished. With a clan, ties to the current Hokage and his team Naruto-kun wouldn't leave. Hiruzen truly believed that. Then, Hiruzen could mend the severely damaged bridge between his surrogate grandson and him. He just needed time.

* * *

Koharu and Orochimaru had departed after the debrief and strategy session, only Tsunade and Jiraiya remained. Jiraiya was not used to those hazel eyes looking at him in concern and he wondered what could be on his former teammate's mind.

"I noticed neither Naruto nor you provided much in the way of details about the training trip."

"He didn't want to reveal too much in front of Orochi and I honestly didn't think you'd believe me if I told you." That was not a suspected response.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because I've seen him do things, repeatedly, and still have difficulty believing them."

"Fine, I'll just have to watch his and Orochi's fight to see what she drags out of him. Beyond his skills, are you two alright?"

"We're fine," Jiraiya replied but he could see the disbelief in Tsunade's eyes. "Truly, we are in a really good place."

"And how did that happen? Jiraiya, if I beat you within an inch of your life then Naruto had you at a half an inch. Mount Myoboku might be beautiful but it wasn't worth the trip to see you clinging to life. You never did tell me what caused it."

"The gap between my words and my actions caught up to me in the form of a pissed off Uzumaki."

"Do better, Jiraiya," Tsunade said, her tolerance with Jiraiya's indirectness running out.

"You know what happened in the Land of Iron. Mifune suspected something, he just didn't suspect who wound up being the ringleader in the coup. Naruto… he saw himself in the man, they had gotten close so of course it wasn't easy for Naruto to kill him," Jiraiya said.

"But he did, how does that end up with you two beating the shit out of each other?"

"The man's methods led something to be desired but he wasn't necessarily wrong. Naruto felt he may have protected an oppressive government for the chance we'd have a future ally."

"I could see how he'd find it upsetting, Jiraiya, but not enough to attack you."

"I told him about the prophecy and that I thought he'd be the one to fulfill it. I shared a lot of my philosophies with him, some he'd entertain and some he'd reject. But seeing how I put him on the path to kill a man that just wanted to change things for the better… the hypocrisy of it all made him snap. He couldn't accept all my preaching about peace when I would put Konoha's interests over others."

"Why would you do that, Jiraiya? Why burden him with that?" asked, more in confusion than anything.

"I believed it to be true, for one. Secondly, he needed direction. Naruto didn't need my help to grow stronger, he'd do that whether I was there or not. But strength isn't everything. He was all science and no philosophy. He doesn't believe in the Will of Fire because of Sensei. Someone had to see to his morals, to put something on his mind beyond jutsu and war. I was tasked with helping him become a man his parents could be proud of."

"Naruto is a good kid, Jiraiya."

"He was also an angry kid. Angry and resentful. He may not dwell on it but it is never far from his mind how they," Jiraiya points out the window, "treated him. I just wanted to give him something larger to shoot for, something more. Maybe it could have helped him come to terms with everything. But with the coup, it just looked like I didn't really believe what I was preaching. I was just like Sensei, trying to manipulate him to my own ends. He snapped."

"So, what changed?"

"While I was healing he spent time with the Panthers. I don't know what happened, he would never tell me but he just seemed so much lighter once we reunited. We talked, really talked, for hours. And over the following days, we just kept talking. And now, we're at a really good place."

"As long as I don't have to worry about you two getting into a brawl in the streets that'll have to do."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Hime."

* * *

"Hi, Sensei," Naruto said standing in the doorway of Kurenai's modest but cozy home. The Genjutsu Mistress, clearly showing the sixth month into her pregnancy, hugged her student. Naruto, gently, hugged her back, not wanting to harm the baby. Kurenai rolled her eyes guessing about the boy's unnecessary gentleness. He then offered her two plushies, one panther and the other a purple toad.

"I didn't know if it was too early for stuff like this, 'ttebayo," he said bashfully. Naruto truly felt out of his depths, he'd never been around a single pregnant woman before. He was just happy he didn't think she was fat.

Kurenai escorted him to her living room where he sat on the maroon colored couch, waddling just a little. It was hard to believe how much Naruto had changed. She'd seen her other two students mature in real time but to see it all at once was a bit shocking. Kurenai sat down, feet tucked under her, mindlessly rubbing her belly, red eyes focused on her student.

"How was your trip, Naruto-kun?"

"Really good but I'm glad to be back."

"Oh, really?" she said with genuine surprise but couldn't help matching the warm smile Naruto broke into.

"Yea, I missed you guys, 'ttebayo. Plus there's Tayuya and Karin, Tsunade-obachan and Shizune-neechan."

"Hmm, seems there's a name missing," Kurenai said knowingly.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I don't know what you mean," Naruto said, feigning ignorance.

"Ok, I won't push but be careful," Kurenai advised.

"I'm the most careful person you know, Sensei."

"Land of Vegetables," was her response. She laughed seeing cross his arms and huff.

"That's revisionist history, 'ttebayo." Kurenai continued to laugh but tapered off when she heard the door open.

"Kurenai, I'm home and brought a couple of stragglers with me," Asuma announced. He soon walked in with Shikamaru and Shino, each taking seats in the empty matching chairs.

"You look like you've gotten more troublesome," the Nara greeted.

"You look like you've gotten lazy again, I'm sure Mageela-chan would love to help with that," Naruto responded with a smile. Shikamaru simply grinned.

"Welcome back, Naruto."

"Thank you, Shino. How have things been with you guys?" Naruto asked and was regaled with their experiences, Kurenai filling in her time as well.

"Naruto, I have not been requested to resign as a Hunter-Nin and it appears, as for now, Team Kurenai is on hold; what will you be doing?"

"Oh, I've been assigned to act as an Elite Tutor. I used to think Ebisu was just blowing smoke out his-"

"Language, Naruto-kun," Kurenai warned.

"Pipe but that's apparently a thing. Not one I want, however. I am not a house cat."

"You would complain about a good thing. You teach a little and then watch the clouds, sounds like the life."

"Says you; both of you could probably be Jounin if you tested for it."

"Why would I want that?" Shikamaru asked, making Naruto and Kurenai form a sweatdrop.

"I am satisfied with my current position, an increase in rank wouldn't affect much."

"Well, enough of that. We have to talk about something serious," Naruto interjected, "I call dibs on being the fun Uncle!."

"Troublesome, you can't call dibs on being the fun Uncle," Shikamaru said, as if it were obvious.

"Agreed. Your being the "fun one" is as much contingent on Kurenai-sensei's progeny as it is on your individual qualities. Besides, as I will obviously be the favorite I will be the de facto fun Uncle."

"Hogwash! I'm done losing to you, Aburame."

"Why are you both acting like this is a two-man race. I'm just as likely to be the fun Uncle as either of you," Shikamaru said and then grew annoyed with the disbelieving stares he was receiving. "I'm fun."

"You'd be the life of the party at a retirement community, why? You are a curmudgeon."

"He's right, Shika. You got that Old Man energy that doesn't play with kids. I, however, am a walking library of cool ninjutsu. Every kid loves ninjutsu."

"You will not teach my daughter ninjutsu prematurely just to be her favorite, Naruto," Kurenai ordered, finally chiming in.

"I've got low-level stuff, Sensei."

"Yes, I've seen the "low-level stuff" you left Konohamaru and his friends. A twenty-foot spiked wall is not D-rank ninjutsu, Naruto."

"But it was one of the first ones I created and it's really easy while using very little chakra."

"See, this is why I will win," Shino observed, smugly.

"Oh, I have an ace up my sleeve, just you wait," Naruto said in all confidence. Kurenai smiled as the boys continued to bicker, her team and family back together again.

* * *

Neither combatant could know how closely their actions mirrored each other. One, the infamous Snake Sannin, taking the utmost care while getting ready. A black and red battle kimono, stopping at above her knees covering her mesh armor, fitted snuggly at her breasts. A purple obi tied around her waist, matching her finger and toenail polish. A slit on either side, revealing the mesh coverings on her legs. She slipped on her heeled shinobi sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, two senbon keeping it in place. The most notorious woman in the Elemental Nations gave herself a once over and smiled seductively, confident she'd be victorious before the night was over.

Over at the Uzumaki compound, the current head prepared himself. A matching set of midnight blue pants and shirt, both with mesh lining embraced his frame. The shirt's sleeves stopped just below the elbow, leaving his two summoning tattoos visible. Over his shirt, a red, ANBU style chest armor with a blue Uzumaki swirl in the back. A red and black holster was strapped to his right leg, a large pouch on his back, just below his armor. His katana also strapped to his back. He smiled as he exited his room knowing he'd be sure to impress his former teacher.

Both timed their arrivals perfectly so they'd show up at midnight exactly. The training ground was bathed in moonlight, the wooded areas surrounded it offering a perfect contrast of darkness to light. No words were spoken as each eyed the other intently, closing the distance. Orochimaru took the initiative, striking with a straight right when Naruto was in range. The Uzumaki sidestepped the blow and caught it with his outside hand, unleashing a back fist in retaliation. There was a brief pause as blue met yellow.

And then duo exploded into action. Orochimaru broke Naruto's hold on her arm while twisting Naruto's into an arm lock. The Uzumaki recognized this and dropped lower, flipping Orochimaru over his shoulders. Naruto gave himself some distance and got into his stance. When Orochimaru approached again, he performed a double roundhouse, both kicks blocked but he expected it. The two kicks were feints for a transition into a standing sidekick, which hit true at Orochimaru's stomach. Naruto bounced on his heels and then settled into his stance. Orochimaru dusted off her kimono and did the same. After a brief lull, the two blurred toward each other again.

What followed as an intense exchange of fist and feet. Naruto's style, utilizing multilevel kicks, feints and powerful punches going against Orochimaru's inhuman flexibility and surreal reaction time. Naruto had the distinct impressive his moves were being read almost perfectly, he simply wasn't being punished for it because he had a speed advantage but landing a clean blow was proving incredibly difficult.

Orochimaru was finding the taijutsu exchange difficult herself. While Naruto didn't use Jiraiya's style, it was clear her former teammate taught Naruto how to outmuscle and impose himself on physically weaker opponents. It gave her a slight thrill to know Naruto-kun was physically stronger than her and made her want to beat him down all the more. Narrowly avoiding to short uppercuts, Orochimaru counters with a two-punch combination that lands cleanly to Naruto's stomach. She delights in his grunt of pain. Her follow up middle kick his absorbed by Naruto's forearms, the Uzumaki using the force to transition into a sway. Orochimaru predicts what's coming and does a swift replacement. The counter left Naruto unleashed shatters the log replacing Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to hurt me, Naruto-kun," a disembodied voice says, sounding as if it is coming from all around.

"Here I thought you were the strongest of the Sannin. I can go half speed if you want, Shishou," Naruto mocked before tilting his head to the side, just avoiding the extended blade of the Kusanagi. Naruto spins, simultaneously drawing his sword and bringing performing a downward slash, clanging against the legendary sword, Orochimaru supporting it with two hands, one on the handle the other at the tip of the blade.

"I _am_ the strongest Sannin but I am not your shishou anymore," the snake summoner said before tilting her blade down, unbalancing Naruto. Smoothly transition into a reverse grip, Orochimaru attempts to cut her former student while he is out of position but he meets her attempt with an upward slash, intercepting the blade and then retreating back. Instantly, Orochimaru's arm feels wrong. She looks at it and sees it is encased in ice. Flaring her chakra shatters the ice.

"You can flash freeze the air around me just by channeling hyoton chakra into your sword?"

"No, I chose to only flash freeze the air around you because I didn't want you to lose an arm. Impressed?" he asks, cheekily.

"Mildly," she responds and then goes on the offensive once more. Like with their taijutsu exchanges, neither manages to get the better of the other, the clashes looking more akin to a dance than a fight.

Naruto couldn't make sense of it. He'd been utilizing a subtle genjutsu during the exchanges to make Orochimaru miscalculate distance but she seemed to tear through it with no effort. She was masterful with her sword, only one other person comparable to her skill but he wasn't being overwhelmed, not in the slightest. He knew he could simply utilize his **Swift Release** to increase his advantage but this way was more fun. He swung his sword, causing a pressure wave to release from the ground.

Taking advantage of the distance he performed his version of Asuma's **Hien** , what he called his **Songbird Blades**. Making several swings of his sword, he heard the faint ringing as the supersonic blades tore through the air. And he watched as Orochimaru danced around his attacks as if he'd announced where'd they be exactly, the blades making short work of the trees behind her. He knew something wasn't right. This fight felt like one he'd had previously but not with Orochimaru. She was good, unarguably one of the best but something was off. He didn't have more time to consider, Orochimaru's renewed assault demanding his attention.

Her heart rate was elevated, not from exertion but excitement. She could barely contain her glee. This is why she forced herself to wait, why she didn't abduct Naruto from under Jiraiya's nose. Things had felt so dull, while there was a certain pride in training Anko again it just wasn't the same. Her first student didn't challenge her, didn't push her as he did. Even now she could tell he was holding back and she wasn't even offended. Winning wasn't the point.

There had been a part of her that was worried he wouldn't progress enough to really keep up with her developments but that had been for not. She wondered if he'd be able to piece together why his genjutsu wasn't working, why she could read his movements well enough to counter. Her Sharingan, hid under a special contact lens, spun wildly as if to match her burgeoning ecstasy. She needed to see more, to push him harder. To force out every secret hidden behind those blue eyes that shone with mirth.

Her attacks ramping up forced Naruto to go on the defensive, decidedly not his preferred style. But it was necessary, slashes and stabs coming from unique angles, Orochimaru constantly changing levels and maintaining no set pattern. He was caught off guard when her tongue, elongated, wrapped around one of his wrists, jerking it from his sword while the other was forced to release his sword by her jian. Pleased she was able to disarm him, the Snake Sannin was prepared to take full advantage of her new opening, except the Naruto still restrained by her tongue dissolved right before her eyes.

'Kai,' she thought immediately while performing the dispel technique and then immediately ducked under the kick aiming at her temple. She then rolled from the axe kick, coming from a second Naruto, transitioning into a cartwheel kick to back up a third.

"Clones already, Naruto-kun?" she asked, standing upright as the three Narutos surrounded her.

"Thought I'd spice things up a bit," one Naruto said.

"Bored already? I'm hurt," Orochimaru mocked. She then had to fend off a double front kick from one Naruto, then dispelling him with a quick stab. The others decided to attack in tandem, one going high with a flying roundhouse, the other low with a leg sweep. Orochimaru became parallel with the ground, managing to avoid both attacks. Spinning out of her evasive maneuver she dispelled the clone above and below her with a circular slash of her sword. As she landed she realized two things; firstly, that was entirely too easy. Secondly, she couldn't sense the real Naruto anywhere.

' **Earth Style: Dragon's Maw** ' the red-haired Uzumaki thought as he willed an earthen dragon's mouth to emerge underneath Orochimaru, taking her by surprise. The mouth snapped, mightily but all that was heard was the sound of wood being snapped.

The Snake Sannin continued to scan her surroundings, now taking refuge in the trees. Her hearing alerted her to an oncoming threat and through instinct alone she cut the single shuriken aimed at her back. She simple dodged the next volley. Or so she thought as the bladed stars did sink into tree bark like she predicted but followed her, while gaining speed. More shuriken were added to the pursuit, Orochimaru darting through the trees. She realized this was a **Jiton** technique, one used by Toroi of Kumo.

The infamous woman smiled as she made her way back to the clearing, figuring it was time she showed off as well. Upon a rival, she sheathed the Kusanagi and waited for the projectiles to catch up. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto watched while cloaked in a version of Tobirama Senju's **Bringer of Darkness Jutsu**. He had a lot of pieces that were not making a clear picture. His former teacher would rip through his ocular genjutsu but not the one cast by physical touch nor one meant to block all senses. That she could get out of his genjutsu wasn't shocking, but the speed in which she did one and not the other perplexed him. He was further confused when she left the trees to return out in the open. As he watched his eyes widened in surprise and glee. He didn't care that his attack had been negated, it was too cool to worry about that. He dropped the genjutsu and appeared in the clearing.

"You did it!" he exclaimed, causing Orochimaru to smirk.

Naruto had been right, the sub-elements were available to people without the bloodlines. But possible does not mean easy. Orochimaru had managed only one, Jiton and it was because Wind and Earth were the elements she had the most experience with. Not even her Sharingan really helped her, it seeing the sub-elements as an unreadable code of chakra it can't make sense of. But all those limitations aside, she reveled in the sense of pride she felt at impressing him.

"The Sandaime Kazekage's **Iron Sand Gathering Assault** , she said as the iron walls returned to sandy particles. Creating her own magnetic field disrupted Naruto's, the iron barriers she created simply intercepting the shuriken that continued to move through inertia.

"That's awesome but… um, you're surrounded by metal," Naruto said as speedily performed a series of hand signs, ' **Lightning Style: Chained Lightning Jutsu** ," Naruto thought as the red lightning surged to every piece of metal in its path. Finely honed senses caused him to sway back before he was fully cognizant dodging the uppercut from a previously subterranean Orochimaru. Undaunted, she continues with a high kick that Naruto blocks with his arm. The all too confident smile suggested he'd missed something, the chakra flare and sound of upcoming blitz led him to conclude this was a clone of some kind.

Orochimaru's **Iron Sand Drizzle** tore towards Naruto and the Snake Sannin assumed he wouldn't have enough time to dodge the attack. When the jutsu made it to Naruto's location she saw her mud clone dissolve but the watched as her iron sand pellets would ping and then fall down. She discontinued the jutsu after the initial wave to see Naruto now covered a blackish metallic coat that was receding from his limbs to his core.

" **Steel Release: Impervious Armor** ," Naruto said before going through another series of hand signs, pausing for a split second before going through a series of more. Orochimaru was caught flat-footed, having never heard of Steel Release before and her lapse cost her, steel chains emerged from the ground, binding her feet together and her hands above her head. She was prepared to simply break the constructs until she felt much of her energy leave her, she looked up to see seals migrating from the chain to her.

"Chakra suppression seals?" she asked. And Naruto nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I can't form chains like my mom so this was the next best option," he said.

"Then you can use Sensei's combination technique?"

"I've been able to do that since I was eleven," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"You've never displayed such an ability before," Orochimaru pointed out and watched as the Uzumaki shrugged.

"I didn't want the Old Man to think I was trying to be him; besides, I already had a sub-element I was training. I didn't need his stop-gap technique," Naruto breathed in deeply before continuing, "though using it on an element I haven't master does make things more difficult." Naruto said as he took a moment to really look at the result of his jutsu. He never really considered himself kinky but seeing Orochimaru tied up and at his mercy was incredibly alluring to the young man.

As if reading his mind, Orochimaru asked, "See something you like?" while smiling. Naruto reflexively rubbed the back of his head, trying not to blush at being caught perving.

"You know, I'll release you if you concede," Naruto observed, trying to cover.

"Oh please, Naruto-sama, free Orochi-chan. I'd be ever so grateful," the Sannin said in a sultry voice, struggling against the chains just enough to give certain body parts a subtle jiggle.

'A cold show is in my immediate future,' Naruto lamented while trying to avoid doing anything lame. When Orochimaru said Naruto wasn't going to visibly react she decided to stop the act but smiled nonetheless.

"It's your win, this time," she said and instantly felt the chains leave her and her chakra flow return to normal. She stumbled a bit but found herself supported by Naruto's frame. She looked up to see him staring down at her, a thousand-watt grin on his face.

"I won't let it go to my head," he replied.

Orochimaru giggled a little before responding, "Good because if you hold back again I won't go easy on you."

"You could just ask," Naruto pointed out.

"Where is the fun in that, Naruto-kun?" she asked

"I wouldn't have to avoid that sharp ass sword of yours," was his reply.

"But that is part of the fun, for me!"

"And my preferences?"

"Don't matter in the slightest. Privilege of being the strongest of the Sannin," Orochimaru quipped. Naruto simply chuckled and Orochimaru could feel it reverberate through his chest. "But since this is your victory, I believe you are allowed to name your prize."

"So I am," Naruto said, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Well, I have had a long while to think about this,"

"Carefully weighed your options, I hope," Orochimaru interjected.

"Oh, I've sought the counsel of wise men and everything. And I have decided I want ice cream."

"I'm sorry, what?" Orochimaru asked in confusion as he could not have possibly said-

"Ice cream. There's an ice cream shop in the village that I like and I want you to go with me."

"Ice cream?"

"Yuup. They have a Rocky Road I think you'll enjoy. So I will see you tomorrow," Naruto said before disappearing from view.

'Did he really say ice cream?' Orochimaru asked in disbelief before the recorded images of her Sharingan caught up to her, surprising her slightly.

Naruto appeared in his bedroom and started to undress. He was relieved part one of his plan worked. He'd won the bet and managed to not do anything lame or blush like he used to. He'd have to thank Jiraiya for help on that except the man wouldn't approve of how those lessons are being utilized. The Uzumaki walked into the attached bathroom, lights triggered by his entrance. He took a relaxing shower and then changed into some plain, black boxers. He was ready to call it a night, the various reunions and spar having drained him mentally. Naruto was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Naruto's senses flared and he was instantly awake, though his body language nor his breathing changed. Someone was in his room. Someone had gotten through his security seals and was in his room. It was impressive, Naruto had to admit. And whoever managed it, Naruto hoped they could take those bragging rights with them to the other side. It was difficult but he remained patient. The person was doing well to hide their presence and Naruto wanted to get a sense of what they planned.

He heard what sounded like footsteps and the rustling of clothes as if they were being removed. By the time he felt the weight on his bed, he still hadn't moved but it was shock that gripped him. A familiar scent, of wild flowers and a hint of antiseptic. He couldn't put together why Orochimaru was in his bedroom. When the Sannin slid into his bed, under the covers he almost shut down.

'Be cool, Naruto' the Uzumaki told himself. 'She's probably just here to mess- oh,' he thought internally when she finally reached him, the sensations on his back revealing something. 'Ok, so she's topless,' he thought as he felt her bare breasts, while her arms snaked around his front, Orochimaru gently making circles on his abs with her fingertips.

"Kukuku, I know you're awake, Naruto-kun,"

"Uh, hey?" he responded weakly. 'So much for not doing anything lame!' he lamented.

"I had some time to think about your request. It confused me initially,"

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"It was timid and you are not known for timidity," Orochimaru said, continuing her ministrations. "So, why ask for something I would have agreed to anyway? Seems like a waste. Unless," she paused.

"Unless?" Naruto repeated.

"It was part of a larger plan and you were conspiring for some end I didn't know about."

"Me?"

"You."

"Conspire against you?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Why, I would Ieeeh…" Naruto's replied was cut off as he felt a pleasing cool hand slide into his boxers.

"Naruto-kun, you can admit it now and have an incredibly satisfying night or deny it and have an incredibly frustrating one. Choose wisely," she whispered into his ear. The choice was obvious.

"Let's say I did have a plan-"

"To seduce me?" Orochimaru asked in amusement.

"More woo than seduction," Naruto responded.

"Woo?" She asked and Naruto could hear the humor in her voice but he was paying greater attention to what her hands were doing, one in particular.

"I regretted it the moment I said it, 'ttebayo."

"Don't, kukuku, it's sweet. I've done something similar. The hardest part," she paused when Naruto let out a groan, "was the waiting. I hate waiting. I've only ever been as patient as I absolutely needed to be and for this, I had to wait years."

Orochimaru removed her hand from Naruto's boxers, the Uzumaki promptly missing the contact. He turned toward her, and as soon as he was facing her he found himself pulled into a kiss. All thought left as his body responded on instinct, one arm around her waist pull her closer while his other hand cupped her cheek, stroking it gently. In his haze, he didn't remember when it happened but soon their tongues were meeting, gentle flicks giving way to something deeper. Naruto felt her hands running through his hair, adding to the series of pleasing sensations he was already experiencing.

At some point they broke the kiss, panting slightly, her warm breath tickling his ear. He'd returned to his senses long enough to hear her declaration, whispered but containing more steel than any shouted words ever have.

"I'm done waiting," was all she said before she claimed his lips again. But as the lovers explored each other's bodies, the mutual pleasuring containing a multitude of unspoken promises the world continued to spin. Enemies from within and without planned and plotted for their mutual and individual downfalls. Storm clouds gathered, portending of an easterly wind, embers still sparked in the shadows, and a divine will continued to exert its influence. But for all those that scheme against them, are any prepared for the consequence of trying to separate a snake from her obsession?

* * *

 **Long time no update, huh? I almost called this chapter Jeremy Bearimy because it legitimately almost broke me. But I got it done so yay? Maybe, I don't know. It's here and we're in part two. Now, I'll give you fair warning so no one brings this up, Naruto is OP AS FUCK! I've said it so if you say it then you're just lame.**

 **Oh and just to give you a peek inside my mind, I know a few people have speculated Anko is Orochi's daughter. She is not. That child is dead. However, people guessing that did give me an idea. See, there is this character I kinda forgot about… Kinoe/Yamato/Tenzo. Like, totally blanked on him in this story. A part of me wanted to make him Orochi's child and explain that he survived the DNA implementation because of being a child of a Sannin and the God of shinobi. But that's kinda trolly bullshit so I didn't do it. Restraint is sometimes a good thing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if not, I'll try to do better next time.**


	15. What U See is What U Get

"Ahhh!" Naruto exclaimed, climaxing again. What number it was he couldn't say as he'd lost count. Naruto kissed his lover deeply as he slowly withdrew from her, it took a great deal of effort to roll off her. Both bodies were covered in a light sheen. He was tired. More tired than he'd possibly ever been. Or if not more, at least different. He felt drained, depleted but wholly satisfied. He knew he was grinning like an idiot. If he could have stopped he would have.

"Kukuku," he heard as he felt Orochi pull closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and he returned the gesture. He fought to open his eyes, at the moment he'd have sworn he'd uprooted trees with greater ease but he did manage it, partially. The half-lidded gaze of the Uzumaki met the Sannin's. He stole a glance at the alarm clock over her shoulder, it proudly displayed the time of a quarter after five. He really needed to get a few hours before he reported in for the day.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, sleepily.

"You said you hadn't mastered Koton, what did you mean by that?"

Naruto fought back a yawn before answering, "It's like with the basic elements. You learn how to mold your chakra to perform it and for a while, you always have to consciously mold your chakra in that way. It's as if there is a disconnect and you are making your chakra produce fire, wind or whatever. After you gain enough experience with the release, that transition seems to disappear and you don't feel like you're transforming your chakra you're just producing Katon chakra, your body and mind know how to do it. I haven't gotten to that reflexive stage with Koton yet."

"Hmm, so with my Jiton, I just need more experience and it'll start to feel natural?"

"Yep." Orochimaru smiled at the response as that was an obstacle she'd yet to overcome. She can control the iron sand but it took a good deal of effort, it hadn't felt natural yet and she didn't know if it ever would. It seemed she simply needed to train it more, condition the yin and the yang of her body to accept the transformation so she could expand on her abilities. It makes sense, why he only had one Lava and Ice jutsu when she trained him, creating more jutsu before he'd mastered the release was accepting a shoddy foundation.

"And how many sub-elements have you mastered to your standards?"

"Depends on who's asking; my rival or my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She asked teasingly.

"I'm too sleepy to be embarrassed," Naruto observed, causing the Sannin to giggle.

"How am I to know when I am one, the other or both?" she asked, pulling even closer into their embrace.

"Mm, when we're naked let's not be rivals," Naruto offered.

Orochimaru laughed into his chest. "I'll consider it. Now, if you could answer my original question."

Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear, a look of surprise giving way to a sultry smirk. Swiftly, Naruto found himself on his back.

"Kukuku, it appears you won't be getting any sleep just yet, Naruto-kun," she said as Naruto felt her slide down his body. He really hoped she wasn't suggesting another spar because there was no way that was going to be possible. Naruto's worries were nullified when he felt an intense and welcomed sensation. He, shakily, sucked in a breath air while clutching his crimson sheets. He peeked toward the end of the bed and the bobbing of his girlfriend's head was confirmation. Sleep would not be coming soon, he thought but he wouldn't complain. Naruto took another look down. No, no complaints at all.

* * *

Shino considered himself unflappable. It was as much his personality as it was discipline but he could remain calm through almost anything. However, one could forgive him for having difficulty with the weirdness that was his morning breakfast.

In the Uzumaki Manor, there were two primary places to eat; the first was a large, ornate dining hall. A large room with a 15 person table, crystal chandelier and walls decorated with red Uzumaki spirals. None of the three current Uzumaki were much for formality so the room was rarely used, Naruto explained it as more of a promise to the future. One day, maybe a generation or two from now, that table would be full.

The second place was the kitchen, a generously sized room itself. Dual wall-mounted ovens, side by side refrigerator covered with blackboard paint, induction range. In the center laid an island with even more kitchen gadgets, including a grill, atop of it was an industrial hood. Also, seals. So many seals. It was absurd. Within the kitchen resided two places to sit while eating, either at the end of the island where one would sit atop bar stools or the six-person, circular dining table with wood bay windows. Seals on the windows made them tint should the sun get too bright.

Shino was sitting at the island, eating oatmeal with blueberries, along with Tayuya who was eating the same. Karin was enjoying some steamed cod with rice and miso soup. That was fairly normal as the trio had shared breakfast countless times before, Karin never making a deal out of Shino being there while also managing to be welcoming. No, the weirdness was contained at the table as sitting across from each other were two of the three Sannin.

Orochimaru, looking freshly showered, hair pulled up, and wearing a pale purple kimono was absent-mindedly dining on an arugula, walnut and pear salad humming a tune. Jiraiya, enjoying a steak with some rice and miso soup was scowling at the woman as he cut through his steak. It was clear to Shino that Orochimaru had spent the night here, and mated with his teammate. That fact must have been clear to Jiraiya as well, it displeased him greatly.

"Really now, Jiraiya, what have I done to deserve such a hard look?"

"You couldn't even wait a day?"

"What difference would it have made?" Orochimaru asked before breaking out into a face-splitting grin, "Besides, he didn't protest. Which reminds me, Karin-chan?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Naruto-kun might need a bit of chemical pick me up."

"Ok, I'll whip something right up," Karin said, going to the cabinet to get a mortar and pestle. She grabbed several ingredients but Shino's attention was pulled back toward the Sannin.

"Would you have stopped if he had?" Jiraiya questioned and Orochimaru shrugged.

"Irrelevant. We both got what we wanted so I wouldn't entertain any ideas of changing that if I were you."

"If I stay out of this it certainly wouldn't be because I fear you. And stop telling people you're the strongest of the Sannin. I'm a damn Sage, I'm stronger than you and Tsunade both. And before you get quippy, I've fought the kid full on and if your little show last night was anywhere near your best… you're a distant number 2."

"No need to speculate, Jiraiya. We can test your hypothesis whenever you want," Orochimaru offered.

"I think Obachan would throw a temper tantrum for the ages if you two wrecked her training grounds, 'ttebayo," said Naruto, lazily but with an underlining of humor. He had a soft smile and closed eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen, black t-shirt clinging to his hastily dried body.

"Naruto!," Karin greeted. They'd missed each other yesterday but the medic was happy to see her cousin again. "Here, take these with water, and a little food," Karin handed the pills she'd just finished making, placing them in his palm. He gave her a one-arm hugged while thanking her. He continued on, retrieving a glass and filling it with water.

"Yuya-chan, you are certainly looking luminescent this morning. I hope you're taking good care of Shino."

"Fuck you, Stump," Tayuya fired back, getting a laugh in response.

"Morning, Shino."

"Same to you, Naruto," the Aburame heir replied.

Naruto finally made it to the table, sitting by Orochimaru. "Good morning, Orochi-chan."

"Good morning, yourself. I figured you'd still be asleep."

"I wish, I have to report to Tsunade-obachan in an hour to officially start as an elite tutor," Naruto said with zero enthusiasm. Not that teaching was a waste of his talents, it just simply held no interest to teach people who probably didn't like him.

"Poor thing," Orochimaru in mock sympathy.

"Yes, I'm a pitiable figure if there ever was one. Cursed by the very Gods themselves," Naruto replied with great effort. He ingested the pills and drank the water.

"Well, maybe the day won't be all bad."

"It can't be, I have a hot date tonight," Naruto declared.

"Oh, really? Should I be jealous?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you were, she's pretty amazing."

"Please, get a room," Jiraiya cut in. He knew he had to accept this abomination of a relationship but he felt no need to actually watch it. His godson rolled his eyes, likely recalling all the times Jiraiya got sloppy with some woman while Naruto had to go busy himself. Said godson then placed his right hand on the table and channeled some chakra. Most of the onlookers gaped when they watched a small tree sprout from the table, maturing until it bore fruit. Naruto picked the Gala apple off a miniature limb, winking at Orochimaru as he bit into it.

"What the actual fuck was that!?" Tayuya asked/shouted, managing to summarize what most of the others present.

"I was told to eat, I wanted an apple so I got an apple," Naruto said, completely ignoring the justified shock of those around him. In truth, he knew he was showing off but if simply telling Orochimaru what he could do resulted in _that_ , he was curious what a casual demonstration of power and prowess might net. Looking into her eyes, he concluded it'd be mind-bendingly awesome. A gentle hand on his whiskered cheek and Orochimaru leaning forward was all the warning he got before being pulled into a kiss. A simple liplock escalating into more, to Jiraiya's dismay.

"Hmm, I should leave," Orochimaru whispered and got up from the table. "Karin-chan, Tayuya-chan, let's see what kind of trouble we can get into today." The two female Uzumaki nodded and followed their Mistress out of the kitchen. Naruto turned back around to see Jiraiya frowning at him.

"What now?"

"How long have you been able to do the apple tree trick?"

"Long enough, why?" Naruto asked in genuine confusion.

"Because all those days I was hungover and you made me go get some food… you could have just given me a damn apple you brat!" Jiraiya exclaimed before laughing.

"You seem pretty accepting of this," Naruto pointed out.

"You're going to do what you want to do. Do I have my concerns? Yes, I won't lie to you about that but I'm going to trust you and hope for the best. But know, if this is some scheme and you get hurt, I'll kill her. Even if I have to die to do it." Naruto nodded. Jiraiya didn't often make threats but he carried them out when he did, Naruto had seen it personally.

"Now, on to more important things, how was it?" Jiraiya smoothly dodged the red spike of death that shot toward him, Naruto's hair returning to normal in an instant. Even Shino facepalmed at that. Jiraiya laughed at the boys' response.

* * *

"All five of the great Hidden Villages will have teams in attendance, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru stated. Temari and he were in the final stages of planning for the Chunin Exams, which was vetting all the participants and their sensei. It was a tedious but necessary process, made even more so because of the weight of these exams. The first Kiri teams since the resolution of the Civil War would be on display. Kumo may use the exams to kill up and coming ninja from Konoha and Suna while also attempting to show Iwa who they should be allied with.

After the Team Kurenai reunion, Shikamaru stayed up all night to finish the planning. The exams started in a month, which meant the Kage would be traveling to Suna in two. He just wanted to be done with the whole damn thing and go back to cloud watching and Shogi playing.

"The only other bit of information we need is to know your guardian detail for the finals."

"Orochi and Kakashi," the Godaime answered and Shikamaru nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Hokage-sama," the lazy Nara answered.

"Good, for the time you will be returning to Team Asuma and your regular Chunin duties. Thank you for your service, Shikamaru. You are dismissed," Tsunade said. Shikamaru bowed and exited the office. As Shikamaru walked down the hallway, passing the various ninja waiting to meet with the Godaime he sees his two teammates chatting away.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I'm here to meet Tsunade-obachan," Naruto answered, still dragging as the pills Karin gave him hadn't kicked in yet. He briefly remembered never asking her what was in them and resolved to not swallow pills given to him without asking a few questions.

"I'm here for moral support," Shino said. Shikamaru bit out a laugh.

"Oh, that starts today? I'm guessing you don't know who you'll be babysitting."

"Not at all. Man, I'm supposed to be out there, kicking ass and saving Princesses,"

"It's a statistical anomaly that we have saved as many as we have," Shino observed.

"It's also troublesome. Stop looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Shika, you need a greater sense of adventure," Naruto teased but grew confused when Shikamaru took him by the shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"Naruto, boring is good. Boring means stable, peaceful. Embrace the boring. Adventure is for storybooks."

"I think he'll be too busy embracing something else," Shino stated. Naruto was called into the Hokage's office before he could respond.

"So… embracing something else?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes," Shino answered.

"He works fast," the Nara observed.

"Or she does," the Aburame countered.

"Good point. Should we be concerned?"

"Maybe about his exhaustion levels. As for everything else, I suggest we wait and see."

"I'll try to think up some contingencies but…"

"I understand." The two nodded at each other and then broke out into matching grins.

"So, she exhausted him? Outside of hours of fighting, I didn't think it possible."

"There were other developments best not spoken about here. Team training tomorrow morning." The slight inflection told Shikamaru this was serious. He affirmed he understood then departed the Hokage Tower, Shino leaving to attend to his own matters.

As Naruto reached for the door to the Hokage's office he felt a wave of energy rush through his body, which was followed by a very brief but very painful headache. It left as fast as it came and the Uzumaki no longer felt drained. He resolved to thank Karin later.

Naruto entered Tsunade's office, finding himself wrapped in a hug with Tsunade saying, "I couldn't greet you probably yesterday, so I'm making up for lost time." She released him soon after and returned to her seat. "Now, down to business; I know you aren't thrilled about your assignment but you can best serve the village by sharing your knowledge. Most days you'll have one charge," Tsunade paused to toss him a scroll, "as she requested you personally. It's a fraught situation so handle it with a measure of diplomacy. There will also be times I'll have you help our forces with some training seminars."

Naruto nodded. He knew nothing he could say would change it so he'd just have to accept it.

"Now, there is one more thing. Team Kurenai is put on hold as all three of you were simply better served elsewhere but there was also a problem that none of you have any medical training. You will be sending a clone to the hospital to get some basic training."

"Why me?" Naruto asked. He didn't mind and iryo ninjutsu was a blank spot in his knowledge but this just seemed odd. "Both Shino and Shika have the chakra control and intelligence for it. Shika isn't a frontline fighter and Shino has extensive knowledge of anatomy due to his hunter ninja training. They've also been here and could have easily been certified so why me?"

Tsunade bit her lip and looked away, "It was simply decided you'd be the best fit for the training." Naruto looked at Tsunade in puzzlement. She was clearly lying and wasn't even trying hard to hide the fact. It didn't make sense, he had to follow her orders regardless and he'd do it anyway since she was family. And she might even show him something if he learned enough. That's when a light bulb turned on.

"You aren't jealous that I've learned things from each of the Sannin but you, are you?" Naruto asked, smiling. Tsunade dawned an embarrassed blush at being caught.

"Medical ninjutsu is just as cool as other ninjutsu and you can do a lot with it."

"I don't deny that, Oba-chan."

"But there is another reason. I saw you spar with Orochi, I know you've gotten really good over the last three years but if war breaks out you're going to be a primary target. When Ay learns you aren't so easy to kill he'll target those you care about. Add that to your tendency of throwing yourself in front of threats and you can see my concern. My grandfather was excellent at self-healing. I could never manage to replicate it but with the advanced healing offered by the Kyuubi I was hoping you could."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he could tell her worry ran deeper than just his welfare but how it would only compound the grief she felt of previous losses. He didn't like seeing her like that, it felt wrong. Naruto smiled largely and brightly, "Don't worry, Oba-chan. I'll go through the training and whatever you want to show me. I can't die until I take that seat, 'ttebayo!"

Tsunade smiled in return, perked up by his declaration of taking her position. "I can't wait, Naruto but don't be in too big a rush. Enjoy your youth while you can and then come rescue me from this chair and the paperwork. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now go meet your new student and try not to cause an incident."

"Diplomacy and discretion are my middle name," Naruto said, attempting to pacify the Godaime but her rolling her eyes let him know he'd failed.

"Just do your best, now scram."

"I am not a house cat, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, departing through the window just to annoy his surrogate aunt. The Uzumaki clan head landed on the ground and then blurred to his destination, arriving near instantly to the Hyuuga Clan compound. Naruto presented his mission scroll to the exterior guards and was promptly escorted in. As they walked, Naruto could feel more and more people watching him. The Uzumaki wanted to roll his eyes. 'Yes, that kid is here. Hide your wives, hide your children,' he thought, dismissively.

Naruto was led down a few more corridors before finally reaching his destination. The Hyuuga slide back a door and ushered Naruto into an outdoor training ground, with two people in attendance. The older Hyuuga, obviously Hiashi, seemed tired and worn. The younger Hyuuga, Hanabi, looked resolute. When Hiashi realized who was there he simply left, sparing no words for Naruto but the Uzumaki didn't mind. He sized up his new student. The girl had certainly grown from the tiny thing she was. She'd cut her hair at some point, it styled in a bob and with her charcoal colored gi, she was clearly ready to train.

"Hello, Hanabi," Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto-san," the now Heiress replied back but Naruto waved the honorific off.

"I have to admit, I was a little surprised to learn you'd be my primary student. Not that I mind, of course, but I am curious as to why the Hyuuga Heiress would want outside training."

Hanabi had suspected he'd ask that and was prepared with an answer. "My nee-chan told me the one thing she wanted for me more than anything else was to be the kind of Hyuuga I wanted to be. My clan is not just prideful in their traditions and legacy but arrogant. It's made us stagnate. Even the removal of the seal hasn't fixed it as now the former branch members are just free to flaunt their clan membership to the rest of the village.

While they revel in their pride, they do not see the concrete ceiling they've erected above their heads. No S-rank ninja to our name, no Hyuuga ever considered a candidate for Hokage and few if any innovations to our primary fighting style. We're capable of more but too many are blind to it, chained to the habits of the past," Hanabi had to pause to breathe in and out, the frustration with her clan, with how they treated her sister. It felt so heavy, the inescapable weight of it all.

"Hinata-nee, she wasn't naturally good at Gentle Fist but worked around it. She developed herself and found alternative uses for her bloodline. Almost no one praised her for it, they could only see the break in tradition. I want to be like her, a Hyuuga in my own way, following my own path."

Naruto smiled, "That's a good goal, Hanabi. How can I help?"

"You can help me unlearn the Gentle Fist."

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he sank into the comfortable leather chair. He made a mental note to talk to Naruto about getting a few for the manor. He looked around the room, Hiruzen's study. It felt odd being here, he'd rarely spoken to his sensei outside the Hokage's office so this felt unfamiliar. Adding to the dissonance was that his sensei wasn't the Hokage anymore, a scenario neither man had much time adjusting to the first time it happened and three years away hadn't allowed the reality to sink in. A cough brought his attention back to Hiruzen and his reason for being here.

"I want you to call it off, Sensei," Jiraiya said, His tone was resigned, he hadn't come here to fling accusations or relive the past or anything like that. He just needed the elder Sarutobi to stop.

"Call what off, Jiraiya?"

"Whatever plan you have, whatever new stage in this sick little game you're playing with her needs to end. If she goes off the deep end, if she crosses the line Hime and I will stop her. Your involvement isn't necessary," Jiraiya argued. Hiruzen's glare could have melted glaciers.

"My involvement is the sole reason we know what she did last time. I have not planned anything but I will not be treated like some doddering old man, especially not by one of my students," Hiruzen exclaimed in offense. Jiraiya simply scoffed.

"And yet you didn't manage to stop Danzo so clearly your vision isn't all-seeing," Jiraiya retorted. Hiruzen didn't react visibly but internally he winced. His permissiveness with Danzo was one of his great shames and, apparently, made him look like a hypocrite with how diligent he was to uproot Orochimaru.

"You have to know she cannot be trusted," Hiruzen said in a much more subdued tone.

"You're probably right, Sensei. Hell, more than probably but you've yet to discover anything; not that you've been looking," Jiraiya finished sarcastically. "If it were just a matter between you two I wouldn't care. You both enjoy your little games, that's fine. It isn't just between you two and I won't let Naruto get dragged down because you're fixated on her."

"I am doing this for him," Hiruzen protested, clearly offended.

"Well, judging by what I witnessed this morning, you're too late," Jiraiya shared, mortifying Hiruzen.

"No, it can't be," Hiruzen denied. "How, Jiraiya, how could you let this happen?"

"What was I supposed to do, Sensei, camp outside his door? Follow him around for the rest of my days?" Jiraiya said with a laugh. "Just for once listen to me, let this go."

"Has everyone forgotten what she's done? Those cruel, sadistic experiments? Her complete betrayal?"

"I have not but here's the problem, she did those in full view of Danzo. That's the kick in the nuts, Sensei. It's not that no one cares or that we aren't mortified. It's that you want to condemn her when you permitted your former rival to do as he pleased. Even after he ordered the genocide of a founding clan. Makes you look like a hypocrite. That's before you add in the whole banging her and coerced abortion aspects.

I'm going to save you a few trips to Inoichi, Sensei. What she did she did. And you know what? I'm guessing part of the motivation was she knew you'd eventually find out and carry the guilt and the pain of her fall. You resent her for doing it, you hate her for doing it to get back at you and you despise her for rejecting that which you find most sacred, the Will of Fire. She desecrated it.

But the thing that eats at you, the thoughts that keep you up at night all center around one idea. One scenario you wish to deem impossible. What if she changes? What if she changes for and because of Naruto? What if they are actually happy together? Then your role in why she broke bad is undeniable and you can't cast her as the one true villain.

Get over yourself. If she does something, we'll catch her. If not, my godson is happy and I won't have that threatened. It's not in your control and it's not your job. Enjoy your retirement and try not to alienate Naruto even more than you already have." Jiraiya stood up and exited after his words, hoping Hiruzen would listen just this once.

* * *

There were very few things Kabuto disliked about his Mistress. She'd allowed him to indulge in his sadism and scientific curiosities without judgment so he felt duty bound to be no less accepting of her. However, every time he heard her giggle Kabuto wanted to murder a specific redhead. It just wasn't right. Nor was her spending hours playing with iron sand. They had real breakthroughs to attend to, real science to conduct. Just the thought of it made him adjust his glasses.

Naruto Uzumaki was the bane of his existence. This fact was made all the more galling as the boy didn't even know how ruinous he'd been to Kabuto's life, how fraying he'd been to Kabuto's only real tether. She came back to the village for him. Dulled her edge for him. Limited her work for him. It was infuriating and now because he tried to remove the boy and his taint from Orochimaru-sama Kabuto was stuck. Forced to betray her, to shamelessly cling to life just for the chance to make things right.

Spying for the Sandaime was just below killing Nono as his most reprehensible act. Not just for the treason, though that would have been sufficient. The extra sting was through his observation he realized how much Orochimaru had started keeping from him. She suspected him of something and was freezing him out. Kabuto's inquisitiveness and lack of boundaries pushed him to want to know, he needed to know her secrets. Just beyond his conscious mind, a small voice would sometimes whisper to Kabuto that had the Sandaime not ordered him to spy the medical ninja would have done so anyway.

The silver-haired young man was closer now. He'd taken Orochimaru's absence as a chance to go through her study. Looking through every book he'd finally found a break, a biometric seal that likely opened up the passage to her secret facility. The medic took several pictures of the seal, making sure not to include anything that could reveal its origin. He needed help, Kabuto only understood the most basic of fuinjutsu but he was lucky he had a willing pawn. A silly, little girl that led with her emotions. Kabuto would never allow himself to think his well-hidden disdain for Karin might parallel some even deeper buried sentiments for Orochimaru-sama.

It was easy to manipulate the Uzumaki medic. She was all too willing to please him. He showed just a little interest and she clung to him like driftwood in the middle of the ocean. She was pathetic but useful. It took no effort to trick her into deciphering the seals. However long it took for her Kabuto would wait. And once he gained entrance, once he knew all there was to know he'd make things right. Somehow, some way.

* * *

"Ok, that's enough," Naruto spoke and chuckled when he saw the relief in Hanabi's eyes. Before he could train his student he needed to know her limits so their training session was meant to do just that. It was only thanks to his experience with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon he even had an inkling as what his expectations should be. Hanabi was about where they all were at her age. He could certainly work with that.

"Tomorrow we'll start on your new taijutsu and maybe get you a weapon so be thinking about that."

"Why a weapon, Naruto-sensei?"

"Because you're short and weak," Naruto said without missing a beat, causing Hanabi to faceplant. When she returned to her feet he saw her look of indignation but cut her off before she could speak. "I was short and weak once, as well. Unfortunately, not everyone you'll ever fight will share your measurements and skill level. Weapons even things out. So, what will you be doing tonight?"

"Thinking of potential weapons I want to learn?" Hanabi asked.

"Good answer! Enjoy the rest of your day, Hanabi."

"Same to you, Sensei," the Hyuuga said back, politely. Naruto exited the training grounds and saw a Hyuuga waiting in the corridor.

"Hiashi-sama would like to speak to you," the Hyuuga said and Naruto nodded and followed the man. As he was led through a parade of similar looking corridors, Naruto emptied his mind. He didn't want to go into this exchange with any expectations or assumptions. Tsunade requested he not create a political incident and he'd do his level best not to. Finally, Naruto was ushered into a courtyard, where Hiashi was sitting.

"Uzumaki-san," Hiashi said in acknowledgment but never took his eyes off the small garden in front of him. "Please join me," he requested and Naruto walked over to the man, taking a seat. "Ko, you are dismissed, thank you," Hiashi said and the now named Ko departed.

"Hyuuga-san," Naruto said in return. The pair sat in silence for several moments until Hiashi chose to speak once more.

"What is it to be free, Naruto?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to ask that question to," Naruto answered and meant it. Naruto's fate had been tied to the village since the night he was born and only extreme action would have changed that. In all likelihood, for Naruto to be free of the village, he'd have become something tyrannical in exchange. No matter his antipathy toward Konoha's residents or the suite of negative emotions he held for the Old Man, mass slaughter was never something he wanted.

"It is because of your unique position I think you are the very best person to ask this question to. My brother and my first born only found freedom in death; that's how constricting and limiting they found being a Hyuuga. It is only in retrospect that I saw my role in their suffering. Maybe that sounds familiar." Naruto nodded at that last statement as it did sound a lot like the Old Man, casting himself as powerless when he was anything but.

"I was raised to value the Hyuuga way. I believed, and believe, it kept me strong. During the war, shouldering the burdens of being a clan head, losing my wife. I leaned on those traditions to prop me up when I felt nothing else could. They were my pillars of support. Somewhere at some point, I came to believe the Hyuuga way was the only path, that it could only be failed but never fail anyone. I alienated my eldest daughter because of it.

I didn't encourage her, only pointing out what I deemed her flaws. And when I realized she saw me for who and what I was, I resented her for it. I loved her but I resented her all the same. And then she was taken from me. She died a hero, protecting her team but I'd much rather have her here. I'm sure that too is something you are familiar with.

I asked Tsunade-sama personally to let you be Hanabi's tutor. I may not be able to walk down her chosen path with her but I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's as prepared as she can be. Whatever she wants to learn, there will be no clan restrictions so teach at your own discretion and if you need anything from me or the clan don't hesitate to ask."

Naruto didn't really know what to say to the man that had just bared his soul to him. His pain, his regret were palpable. It reminded Naruto of someone else, a man of tradition and standing that only amended his ways after irreparably failing his daughter too. "During my travels, I met another man who faced something similar. He couldn't cast off his traditions for his daughter and the pain of her loss changed him. For what it's worth, you're handling it better than he did," Naruto shared with the Hyuuga leader.

"What makes you say that?" Hiashi asked.

"Because that man's path led him to the end of my sword," Naruto answered. "As for Hanabi, I'll do my best to give her the tools to follow her ambition and prepare her for life as a ninja."

"It's all I can ask. Thank you, Naruto," Hiashi said. Naruto nodded and then left via shunshin. Naruto didn't exactly pity the Hyuuga leader but he wasn't devoid of sympathy either. Regret could be a corrective or could be poison. He'd also almost been swallowed whole by it, a wrong call during a mission. He was fortunate he had Bagheera and Mageela to keep his head on straight, and then his team to see him the rest of the way.

'Sigh,' Naruto thought but it wasn't due to his previous topic of rumination but the kunai that was hurtling toward his head. The Uzumaki caught the multi-use knife by the handle and then shot a bored look to the owner of said projectile.

"You know, if you'd pulled this three years ago you'd have a pissed off Jinchuriki trying to kill you," Naruto said.

"Aww, don't be mad. I just wanted to challenge my fellow discipline is all," Anko replied, though a part of her was grateful she didn't have a rampaging Jinchuriki after her head. The snake summoner watched for any signs of hostility, which allowed her to catch the kunai he'd thrown back to her.

"Oh. Couldn't you have just asked, 'ttebayo?"

"That's boring. So, what do you say? Wanna find out who's the stronger student of the Snake Sannin?" Anko asked with a playful smirk but frowned when she saw the Uzumaki shake his head.

"I'd spar with you for fun or whatever, I'm up for making new friends. Fighting to see which of us is stronger, though, is a waste of time. It's me," Naruto said with a shrug.

"And what makes you so sure of that? Being a container doesn't make you invincible," Anko argued back with a bit of heat. Then she felt… off. Her heart raced and her knees shook and she felt like her skin falling from her bones. It went from panic-inducing to visceral agony in seconds.

"You didn't even know you were under my genjutsu, Anko, so you certainly don't know how long you've been open for my attack."

Anko stopped her chakra circulation, seeking to disrupt the flow. She held it and then performed the genjutsu kai technique. As she did, the Naruto in front of her dissolved and Anko stood in the street alone. Once her breathing came back under control, Anko smiled. The annoyance at having been dismissed given way to anticipation. He may have gotten the better of her just then but it was only round one.

Naruto continued on to his destination. He wondered if Anko managed to deduce how he activated his genjutsu. He doubted it. Channeling the chakra through her kunai wasn't a common practice so she likely wouldn't think her catching it was the triggering event. He didn't know a lot about his fellow Special Jounin but he assumed she wouldn't be deterred by his trick. He wouldn't mind it, though. He arrived at his destination, being welcomed by the ice cream scooper.

"Hey Naruto, welcome back," the Daily Scoop employee said. The brunette had known Naruto for years, him coming into the shop as a chubby-cheeked boy just wanting to be treated fairly.

"Thanks, Urei-san," Naruto replied.

"What can I get for you today?"

"I'm going to have the butter pecan, two scoops in a waffle cone. I would also like two scoops of rocky road in a bowl."

"Oh, do you have someone joining you? Is it that adorable little panther?"

"Mageela? No, not today. She's also not so little anymore."

"Neither are you, time is funny like that," Urei said as she was preparing his order.

"I suppose," Naruto said. He took his order and grabbed a seat at the marble counter. He didn't have to wait long for his guest to arrive. The atmosphere in the room changed when she entered, though her face showed no sign she noticed or cared. Naruto wondered if she were truly apathetic or feigned it to secretly increase her enjoyment.

"Naruto-kun," she said while taking a seat beside the Uzumaki.

"You have really good timing," Naruto said.

"What can I say, I am a woman of many talents."

"Humble too," Naruto observed.

"Humility is for farmers and monks, Naruto-kun. I will never pretend to be less than what I am out of some notion of social desirability, I hope you wouldn't either."

"False humility isn't my bag but I've was very much in need of humbling at one point. Thankfully, it was Bagheera who set me straight as it possibly saved my life. Now though?" Naruto shrugged, "I don't have that same need for external validation. I know who I am and what I can do."

"As long as you don't become meek," the Sannin replied.

"I don't think I could pull of meek anyway, I'm so obviously impressive."

Orochimaru gave him a once over, "Yes, quite obvious," she said and then finally tried the ice cream in front of her. She couldn't help it, her face completely betrayed how good she found the frozen treat. When she looked back to Naruto, she wanted to wipe that smug, knowing grin off his face; even if she did find it cute. Naruto soon returned to his own treat, elated he'd made a good choice.

"Anko challenged me today. Wanted to see which of your students was the superior ninja," Naruto said.

"Oh?"

"Yep, threw a kunai at my head and everything," Naruto added.

"Is she still alive?" Orochimaru asked, knowing about his rule against unprovoked attacks from the villagers. Naruto laughed.

"Of course. I didn't harm a hair on her head though I'll probably have to fight her so the surprise attacks to ramp up."

"Kukuku, yes, Anko-chan can be quite tenacious." The two continued to chat, even as they departed the ice cream parlor and headed to her home.

"So, you wanted to take me there as it was part of your plan?" Orochi asked.

"I wanted to take you there because they treated me like a normal person and I thought you would like it. Your enjoyment made it the first step of my plan."

"Which is now abandoned," she observed as she headed towards her door but noticed Naruto had stopped moving behind her. She turned to see a puzzled look on his face.

"What makes you think it's abandoned?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"Last night-"

"Was just incentive to be more diligent. Sorry, plans already in motion and there's no stopping it now," Naruto said lowly, their faces mere inches apart.

"Hmm, we shall see. You coming in?"

"It would save me the trouble of breaking in tonight," he answered softly, close enough to feel her smile.

"Yes, that energy could be put to better use," Orochi said as she opened the door while never turning away from Naruto, swiftly pulling him into a kiss. Naruto returned the gesture, one-upping the infamous Sannin by wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. Orochimaru wrapped her legs around her fiery haired lover as Naruto carried her inside, closing the door behind them with his foot. No one would see the two for the rest of the day.

* * *

Darui sighed in boredom. The trip had been dull. The need to move in absolute secret not only made it a longer trek, but he could go nowhere nor do anything interesting. It was one of the realities of being designated the Raikage's Second, his essential man. Darui's movements drew notice, spies of the four great Hidden Villages and even some minor ones would be interested in where he went and why. So, this had to be as clandestine as possible. It didn't help that Darui was doing something he categorically didn't believe in.

The person he was meeting was located on the coast, the campfire illuminating the lush forest that stood behind the elder man. He noticed Darui and the Kumo Jounin could feel those yellow eyes analyzing him, taking his measure but the storm style user didn't care to delay this any more than necessary.

"The Raikage has agreed to your stipulations, Shinno-san," Darui announced. "The prisoners will be provided to you five days before your attack."

"Hahaha, excellent. Then he will have my cooperation, Konoha will fall and in its ashes, the Land of Sky will rise once again," Shinno said, sinister grin visible in the light of the fire. The pair would iron out more specifics before Darui departed. It was only after he was sure the Kumo ninja was out of the vicinity did the third person in attendance reveal himself, emerging from the ground.

"You were right about letting Kumo find me, Zetsu-san. They are going to give me everything I need to not only crush Konoha but them as well."

"Yes, and once you do you can become the Sky Emperor you were always meant to be, just as I told you when you were a boy."

"With the power of the Zero-Tails, I'll be unstoppable and lord over all from the sky. Like a god."

"Yes, but first Konoha must fall and two members, in particular, cannot survive this attack."

"Tell me their names and I will see them dead."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."


	16. Shook Ones

"Darui was reportedly seen leaving the Land of Lightning. Our people lost track of him in the Land of Hot Water but we suspect he was meeting with whoever is going to be Kumo's front should they wage a proxy war," Tsunade explained. The information had arrived late last night but Tsunade only learned of it when she arrived in her office. She promptly called for her teammates and her advisors.

"Should we assassinate him while he's away from the village?" Homura asked. They'd been beefing up their counterintelligence on the other villages, mainly their VIPs. Darui was the Raikage's number two and rarely left Kumo unless it was business that involved state affairs. Tsunade shook her head in the negative.

"There are a few issues with that course of action. One, we may have information on the route he traveled to Hot Water but there is no guarantee he'd return that way. Secondly, my agents informed me he was not alone, couple that with being one of the most skilled and powerful shinobi in Kumo's ranks we'd have to be very selective about who we sent after him," Tsunade reasoned.

"Surely Team Kakashi or Team Gai would suffice, both teams have two Jounin with the younger ones being prodigies," Homura continued but frowned when he heard Jiraiya scoff. "Is there an issue, Jiraiya?"

"I just think we're throwing around the word prodigy a little loosely. But, more importantly, we know Darui isn't alone. That doesn't tell us how many people are with him and I'd put good money on him being escorted by Kumo's ANBU. How confident are you that either Neji or Sasuke can handle multiple black op ninja, cover their teammates and be ready to assist Gai or Kakashi should they need to? If we send too large a force they'll most assuredly tip them off, assuming we know where he'd be and we'd be unable to cover it up. Ay would have justification to retaliate and we'd look like the aggressors," Jiraiya argued.

It wasn't just their commitment to peace that kept Konoha from visibly initiating inter-village conflict. Much of their branding was being the kinder, gentler ninja. It earned derision from the other villages but the number of contracts Konoha received yearly supported their method. Those contracts meant their genin got less risky and violent missions to start, allowing them to mature and grow instead of the harsher experiences of the other major villages.

"It is also believed Darui is a moderating voice in their governing structure. If he's gone, we lose someone that may be advocating to avoid this unnecessary conflict, thereby ensuring it will come to pass," Tsunade added.

"This does seem to support the idea that Ay is looking for a smaller village to do his dirty work," Koharu interjected. "The question is, which one."

"Claw and Fang can be ruled out as if either diverted attention to Oto the other would attack them," Homura stated.

"Not Taki, not since Team 7 saved that cowardly leader. Though they didn't exactly ingratiate themselves so maybe we could do something to firm up that relationship," Koharu continued.

"Do you have any ideas?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well, we have a highly trained Jinchuuriki, maybe he could share some tips with their own," Koharu suggested. "It'd be a show of good faith."

"I'll draw up the offer today and inform Naruto if Taki agrees. Now, I doubt it's Kusa but Jiraiya if you have the resources, have your network pay attention to them," Tsunade ordered.

"Sure, I'll get right on it. Just another gift of Orochi's misadventures while a nukenin."

"I figured the Gallant Jiraiya would commend me for rescuing a young girl from being sucked dry. Or is that, like almost everything that comes out of your mouth, complete self-aggrandizing nonsense? Not to mention, she is Naruto-kun's clansman."

"You didn't have to kill her entire team," Jiraiya pointed out, not even annoyed at her barb.

"I don't have to do a lot of things I do but it was faster than negotiation and she wanted to leave so it all worked out."

"Ok, enough, you two. We can be reasonably sure Ame won't help Ay. Konan-san may not like us but I doubt she avoided an invasion just to start a war."

"Could Ay have formed a coalition of smaller villages?" Homura asked.

"He doesn't strike me as one for diplomacy, if Sensei is to be believed. Finding a village with an existing grudge is one thing but bringing others along for a shared vision? I doubt it. His ninja are conditioned to put up with him but I can't see others following suit," The Godaime answered. The meeting continued for a time until Tsunade called an end. There wasn't much to take away from it except for how much the parties involved didn't know, something none were overly comfortable with. As the advisors departed, Orochi was held back at Tsunade's request.

"Koharu and I are having a ladies' night so you have to be there," she said.

"I have plans," Orochimaru responded.

"No, you don't. I can always tell when you're lying so you're coming, even if I have to drag you there. Strongest of the Sannin my ass!"

"Like I told that pervert, anytime you want to test the claim just let me know."

"I'll be taking you up on that but not tonight," Tsunade rejoined and saw her friend looking reluctant. "C'mon, it'll be fun. You can invite Anko if you want."

"Fine but I am not drinking," Orochimaru said, causing Tsunade to snicker. The Snake Sannin did not handle alcohol well and the last Senju always found it adorable.

"We'll see," Tsunade whispered as her oldest friend departed looking forward to getting her sloppy drunk and then prying details about her new relationship out of her.

* * *

"So… mokuton?" the lazy Nara heir drawled. His most troublesome teammate informed him of the fruits of his training trip and Shikamaru almost walked off at the absurdity of it all, especially when Shino relayed how he discovered Naruto's ability with the most vaunted nature release in the entire village. The three laid underneath the early morning sun at their team training ground.

"Created an apple tree?" Shika said, words dripping with skepticism. "To impress your new girlfriend? Who is Orochimaru of the Sannin?"

"You knew I had feelings for her before I left, dummy," Naruto retorted.

"I thought it was one-sided, a crush. Besides, she stabbed you."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"She threatened to kill my and Shino's entire clan," Shikamaru continued.

"She was just playing." Shikamaru ignored that asinine response.

"And you're happy?"

"We just started dating, Shika but yea."

"Fine, I approve."

"Oh, no warnings of her dastardly evil plans?"

"Nope, however, my acceptance comes with a price."

"You're my friend, bastard, no it doesn't."

"It does. Shino's as well and because you're our friend you'll do it without complaint."

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows as he stared at his friend curious what the pineapple-haired boy could want. Shikamaru never took his eyes off the few clouds that could be found in the sky but he felt Naruto's gaze. He decided to drag the wait on for a bit, just to mess with his teammate.

"You're going to host a party tonight. Team Asuma, Team Kakashi, and Team Gai will be in attendance. Maybe a few others."

"Ha, nope!" Naruto said emphatically.

"No complaining was a condition, Naruto," Shino chimed in.

"I haven't complained I just denied the request," the Uzumaki corrected.

"Troublesome, how are you going to be Hokage if you aren't even known by your own generation Naruto? You need to start building a reputation and connections," Shikamaru started, "Or if you don't want to do that then just tell everyone the Fourth is your father."

"How did you figure it out?" Naruto asked and he saw both his teammates smirk.

"With great effort and even greater care," was Shino's reply.

"It wasn't easy, you two look more alike now than you did before you left. My question is why didn't you tell us?"

"I'll answer your question with a question, Shika; what was your first response when you confirmed the Yondaime was my father?" Shikamaru didn't answer but the grimace Naruto saw on his face was all he needed.

"That explains it. Or something to that effect, right?" Naruto asked, rhetorically. "I was already under one shadow, I didn't want to be under another and I didn't want people thinking all my effort was basically worthless when compared to the obvious genius I inherited. It's bullshit and even you, knowing me better than almost anyone, couldn't help yourself," Naruto said, looking at the sky.

"I don't still believe that, Naruto," Shikamaru defended.

"I didn't suspect you did but not everyone is you. If my abilities aren't attributed to the Kyuubi then they will be laid at the feet of my father's legacy. I respect him but not so much I want him given credit for my hard work."

"Especially when you want to surpass him," Shino added and Naruto nodded.

"Exactly."

"All the more reason to extend your network. If you will not have the benefit of legacy then you have to become more visible," the Aburame heir concluded.

"Fine. I'm assuming you spoke with Tayuya and Karin about this, right? I don't want them surprised by this, it's their house too."

"Yes, I spoke with Tayuya and Karin and they consented."

"Ugh, alright. What do I need to do?"

"Get the food, set up your backyard. Do you have a grill?"

"I can get one," intending to experiment with his steel release to make one.

"Please do, Choji will man it."

"You will also need to come to terms with Team Gai," Shino added.

"I've come to terms, I'm not the one with the problem."

"And can you not see why they would have one?" Shikamaru questioned. "You didn't have to do what you did, you had other ways to beat Lee and Neji."

"I gave them a chance to concede. Neither of them took it so how am I responsible for their refusal-"

"To acknowledge you. Because that's what it was about. Two more Konoha ninja that couldn't give you your due so you had to punish them for it, punish them in ways you wouldn't be allowed to otherwise."

"When did you become a Yamanaka?" Naruto asked and while he tried to hide it both Shino and Shika heard the anger in his voice.

"Troublesome. Before you fly off the handle, I'm not saying you have to apologize. What you did was justifiable, even merciful to enemy ninja. They were competitors, not enemies and that's the difference. And if you just wanted to be a career Jounin it wouldn't matter but you want more. People will fear you Naruto unless you give them a reason not to."

"People feared me long before I'd given them a reason to."

"Point of fact, they feared the Kyuubi. That fear has waned but if it becomes necessary for you to demonstrate your abilities, those who have alienated you may expect and dread reprisals for their previous behavior," Shino interjected.

"What am I supposed to do? Shake babies and kiss hands?"

"Just let the rest of the village get to know the extreme pain in the ass we've come to tolerate."

"That hurt, Shino."

"Kurenai-sensei did call you her problem child," Shika offered as support.

"She just said that because I'm her favorite," Naruto countered.

"I think it's pretty obvious I would be her favorite. Why? Because I am even-tempered, reasonably hard working and low maintenance."

"Troublesome, it would be me. I'm the most naturally inclined toward her specialization, I don't get into stupid competitions nor do I buzz like a low powered vibrator."

"You familiar with the sound and various power levels of a lot of vibrators, Shika?"

"I'd imagine he would be. Why? Sex would be too troublesome," Shino observed, causing Shikamaru to gain a look of annoyance as Naruto laughed.

"Asshole," Shikamaru said, though there was no real heat to it.

"Alright, enough about Shika's sexual inadequacies, gentlemen. We came here to train so let's get wild," Naruto said enthusiastically, doing a handspring to return to his feet.

"If we run would he follow us?" Shikamaru whispered to Shino.

"Like a hound on a scent," Shino replied.

"I wouldn't have to, ya bums. I've already tagged you both. Now, let's get after it."

* * *

Onoki, the longest-serving Kage in the history of the Hidden Villages was currently having a staring contest with his granddaughter. She often proclaimed she'd replace him one day and he didn't doubt her potential as a kunoichi. It was her distaste for other considerations that gave him pause. But if she wanted to lead his village he'd drag her along kicking and screaming. This was one such attempt, a strategy session. He needed to come to a decision regarding Konoha soon and felt it was the perfect situation to teach his granddaughter how a Kage must think.

"Well?" the aged Tsuchikage asked.

"I say we stay out of it, let the tree huggers fend for themselves."

"And if they should lose? Better yet, if Konoha should fall what then?"

"Then they are gone and we'd have had no hand in it."

"Hmm. And besides Konoha separating us, what would make Kumo and Iwa allies?"

"You think they'd attack us after defeating Konoha?" Kurotuschi asked.

"I think if they were to claim that significant of a victory we'd be foolish not to prepare."

"That still isn't enough reason to ally with Konoha. It's not like we'd get much out of it, it's just a mutual protection deal. Not even a trade agreement," Kurotuschi answered but scowled when she saw her grandfather shake his head in disappointment. She hated when the old man did that.

"An agreement of mutual protection is a trade deal. If any citizen from the Land of Earth or Fire were to be attacked while traveling to the other nation but villages would have the license to act, including merchants. As it is now, those that would risk traveling between our nations are not enjoying the joint protections and therefore there is very little trade."

"Then join them."

"Hmm but Kumo has the strongest military force. The most ninja per capita and the highest military spending of the major villages. Who knows what kind of developments they are making, what kind of breakthroughs they may share with an ally or use against an enemy."

"Then don't join Konoha and join Kumo."

"There is also Suna to consider. They are on an upswing, their Kage is young but powerful. Especially in the deserts of Wind Country."

"What do you want me to say, Old Man? What's the right choice?"

"That's a matter of perspective. Many would claim Konoha had never lost a shinobi war and in direct combat that is true. However, after the First Shinobi War, the ironworkers that resided in the Land of Fire migrated to the Land of Stone. We saw an increase in the quality of our weapons due to their proximity which increased the efficiency within our missions and an increase in revenue.

Konoha wins the second shinobi war but Ame permanently closes its borders and travel has to divert. The exchanges happening in the Land of Rivers is the seed that eventually causes Suna and Konoha to become an alliance. All from increased interaction and interdependence."

"What about the Third Shinobi War?"

"Honestly, no one gained much from that. Konoha should have but the rampage of the Kyuubi just a few years after the war's end eroded any gains they could have made. There are a lot of ways to analyze this choice and whether something is right or wrong is often a matter of execution of a decision, not the decision itself."

"Then what are you going to do?" Kurotuschi asked.

"I don't know," Onoki answered. He had a lot of information but the key piece of the puzzle, why Ay was doing this, was missing. The Fence Sitter wouldn't make a move until he knew why. He could tell his granddaughter didn't like that answer. She was decisive, preferring a fast and wrong choice to a slow and correct one. It was understandable, she was the type to face the consequences of her actions head on. But sometimes caution, mapping out the angles before you moved was the right course. She needed patience.

Patience was not something Onoki lacked. It had earned him his nickname, what many said as an insult. What many people didn't understand was that power and authority could be felt in its action and inaction. By delaying a formal agreement with Konoha, Kumo was given the chance to make a counter offer. That they hadn't did not give Onoki a clear window into Ay's thinking but the Tsuchikage suspected it meant his fellow village leader was prepared to see this through, confident he didn't need allies to accomplish his goal.

But what was it? Ay had been amassing power, attempting to steal bloodlines for years. It was one of the reasons Onoki hired the Akatsuki, so he could better train and prepare his forces. But what was Ay after? Onoki doubted the Raikage believed he could truly destroy Konoha with Kumo's might alone. The Sannin, Hiruzen and a cast of other elite ninja were enough to dismiss that idea. Then there was Konoha's Jinchuuriki.

If he didn't have it on good authority that Hiruzen and the Namikaze boy weren't on good terms, he'd swear the Old Monkey had attempted to create a shinobi in his own image. Mastering all five nature releases before adolescents, additional training by Hiruzen's very own students. Jinchuuriki were supposed to be S-rank ninja because of their bijuu, not despite or in addition to. If Ay were solely motivated to remove the boy from the board Onoki would understand.

It was one of the reasons Onoki hadn't shared Rasa's file with anyone but his most trusted advisor. He hadn't told Roshi why he wanted Han and he to meet the boy, outside of being a fellow Jinchuuriki. Onoki didn't blindly hate Minato but he couldn't fault his ninja for doing so. One man changed the tide of the war and on his way to the Pure Land gifted his, apparently, genius son with the most powerful of the Bijuu. Onoki wondered if Kurotuschi could stand up to such a ninja in the future.

'The future,' the august Kage thought. All Kage dedicated themselves to that. Present day strength was for the protection of the future. His mind, not dulled by age, spun rapidly. Could that be Ay's goal? A war to remove Konoha's potential? Weaken them for a generation or more? Is that why the man doesn't care about creating allies? To win only requires the death of what, ten to fifteen ninja? It was just speculation but Onoki had this feeling he was right. If so, it raised more questions and left the elder with even more plans to consider. But that was fine. He would only move at the exact right time and not a second before.

* * *

"So, should I make myself scarce tonight?" Jiraiya asked his godson as several clones finished setting up for the gathering that was to occur later in the evening. There were now wood tables and benches under a recently created gazebo. Torches were set up but unlit for when the sun went down and off to the side sat the concrete pit waiting to be lit for tonight's festivities.

"There will be other adults here. You can talk to them about how kids these days blah blah blah blah blah," Naruto answered. Jiraiya matched Naruto's grin before feigning annoyance.

"I am so not one of those, "back in my day," geezers. But you brats should respect the amazing, enviable, number one gallant Shinobi."

"And if you keep adding adjectives I'm sure we will someday. Of course, someday we'll all be dead but you have to think the odds are with you on this one."

"Was your mouth always this smart and I just never noticed?"

"No. There was that period after you told me I was the shinobi messiah and I was too freaked out to be funny," Naruto retorted and Jiraiya scratched the back of his head in shame.

"Oh, yea…"

"Enough of that, Perv. I made my peace with it," Naruto admonished after seeing Jiraiya become sullen.

"Oi, Stump!," Naruto heard Tayuya call, not that it'd been necessary.

"You ever get tired of her calling you that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, but I really don't want to encourage her to get creative," Naruto answered as they walked toward their just arrived guests. Shika and Shino had arrived with Ino and Choji. Naruto smiled as he approached the group.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to my home," he greeted as he slipped into host mode.

* * *

Across the village, several of the Leaf's most prominent women sat around a rectangular table. Sake, tea and snacks were available as they watched the last of their party settle in. Kurenai sat down and an attendant prepared her tea and then exited.

"It is so lovely to see you all here again," Koharu offered, as she was the hostess of this gathering. She was transitioning out of public life, not that she minded. Tsunade had Jiraiya and Orochi to advise her, Shizune to temper her. It was long past time to allow the younger generations to come fully into their own. But she still had a lifetime of wisdom to share so these gatherings were meant to make the generation after Tsunade's comfortable enough to seek her out should they desire to do so. She also hoped they would continue the tradition.

"Thank you for hosting us, Koharu-sama," Shizune replied, selecting tea over alcohol but knowing her teacher would do the opposite.

"Yea, yea, enough of this formal stuff. I'm here to relax," Tsunade cut in. Anko snickered at the Godaime's brashness, Kurenai smiled politely but Yugao and Orochi had no outward reaction.

"If Mito-sama could see how borish you behave, she'd cane you Tsunade-chan," Koharu responded.

"Don't be like that, I have to be formal all day," Tsunade complained.

"Kukuku, so much easier when you could just punch everything," Orochimaru observed.

"Exactly!" Tsunade brightened as she answered. Koharu simply sighed and decided to move along.

"Kurenai, how are you, dear?"

"Just really ready to not be pregnant anymore, honestly. If it isn't being as big as a house, it's all the people that hover over me like I'm made of glass."

"Asuma?" Anko asked.

"Him and my boys, well Shino and Shikamaru. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a panther summons watching me and I just don't know it, as well," the Genjutsu Mistress said. It was voiced as a complaint but no one missed the fond smile she dawned.

"You settled on a name?" Yugao asked

"Mirai. Mirai Sarutobi," said Kurenai and got a round of approving words from most of the party; all but Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin hadn't thought much about giving birth, not since she aborted her baby. However, that was before Naruto. She knew one of his drives was to have a family and she wouldn't deny him that. In truth, if the two kept going how they were she'd be pregnant sooner rather than later. One could forgive Naruto for being lax, as her supposed physical age would put her past any concerns about conception. However, that wasn't the reality and she was fully capable of conceiving a child.

"Sensei?" Anko called out, breaking Orochi from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Where'd you go?" Tsunade asked, the smug look on her face suggested the question was rhetorical. "Where ever it was doesn't matter, you're falling behind so drink up." The Sannin rolled her eyes at her former teammate as she took a saucer to her lips, downing the liquid contained therein.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

The night progressed as previous their previous get-togethers had, the women sharing in their personal and professional developments. Tips and suggestions were shared, support given. Even with the haze of over consumption setting in, Tsunade noticed Orochimaru had been more quiet than normal. Tsunade had watched her friend get more comfortable, or more accurate watched as the women in this room grew more comfortable with her.

"Oi, Orochi, what's got you so quiet?"

"Concocting a plot to harvest your souls," the Sannin answered and laughed at the looks being sent her way. Looks that couldn't dismiss her words outright but were betting she wasn't being serious.

"Pfft, you can have it. And then do all my damn work while you're at it. Although, you might have a fight if you try to take the hat," Tsunade announced.

"Kukuku, don't worry Tsunade-chan, I no longer desire that position," Orochi said to her fellow Sannin. The look on Tsunade's face told the Snake Summoner she'd clearly blundered into something.

"Oh, and what positions do you desire? Or is it more important about who you do them with?" Tsunade asked.

"That's lewd, Tsunade-sama," Shizune admonished.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, that's the point. Besides, don't act like a prude. I know those extra long lunches you take aren't because you like to savor your food." Shizune went red at Tsunade's words.

"Don't be embarrassed, Shizune-chan. Genma is a fine, young man. Even Minato thought so," Koharu relayed and watch as the young woman nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yea, Shizune. Hurry up and pop out some kids I can spoil. I'll make them poker aces by the time they can walk," Tsunade spoke, cheerily. She was genuinely happy for her student and friend, knowing the constant traveled had cost Shizune a lot. Tsunade wanted her student to take advantage of this stability as much as she could.

"You couldn't even make yourself one, Tsunade-chan," Orochimaru responded. The Senju gained a tic mark.

"That's because I have bad luck, not due to a lack of skill."

"Excuses, excuses, Tsunade-chan."

"I'm never too far from a deck of cards, Orochi. If you want, we can start up a game; though if I beat you I'm sure as shit not taking you out for ice cream," Tsunade finished with a devilish grin.

"I'd never get any if it depended on your winning a bet anyway," Orochimaru returned.

Tsunade pulled out her cards as she spoke, "We're doing this and don't go crying to your boyfriend when I spank you." All the women watched as the two most powerful kunoichi, and possibly ninja period, of the village bickered like children. It was Kurenai who dwelled on Tsunade's use of the word boyfriend and wondered if Naruto had already begun a relationship. She'd have to talk to her problem child soon. Kurenai didn't distrust the Snake Sannin anymore but it never hurt to stay on top of things.

* * *

"Yea, Naruto! Do a cool lava jutsu!" Kiba exclaimed. He realized his error when Sakura facepalmed, Sasuke 'tsk-ed' and Kakashi-sensei sent him the 'I'm totally going to kill you but I'm pretending to be super chill' vibe. "Uh, was that still a secret?" he asked bashfully and even Akamaru walked away from his partner.

Shikamaru grimaced. This night had been going so well. Choji and Naruto hit it off, as he suspected, and fell into an easy rapport. Team Kakshi arrived late, Kiba bringing a few kegs with him, but were genial. Even Team Gai had been pleasant, if a bit frosty, until Lee broke down and challenged Naruto to a youthful spar at a later date; which caused Gai-sensei to cry at the display. The plan was working. That was good. Better still was Temari was here and Shikamaru got to relax with her, confident no one would do anything to make a scene.

But things couldn't hold. He should have expected it. No one just becomes a Jounin as a teenager, that is a mix of ability and drive, the same mix that points to an innate sense of competitiveness. Sasuke had it, Neji had it and while well hidden Naruto had it as well. The difference between them was that Naruto was competing with the Hokage, specifically the Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime. It wasn't arrogance; there just hadn't been a reason for Naruto to measure himself against his generation because the gap between them and who he wanted to surpass was immense.

That's why when Sasuke showed off an impressive katon jutsu and Neji demonstrated the power of his vacuum palms, Naruto simply felt no need to follow suit. That, simply wasn't going to do. Everyone in attendance, save Shino and he, wanted to see the ninjutsu prodigy do something. Not used to this level of attention, Naruto got awkward and just agreed to get everyone to stop. The Uzumaki's mistake had been in asking what they wanted to see. Because by asking, Kiba gave him an honest answer.

Naruto's blue eyes stared intently into Kiba's own. His posture was relaxed, and Shika didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. What calculus was being conducted in the Uzumaki's brain was unknowable. As the moment stretched on, Shikamaru found aid from an unlikely ally.

"The secret is out so just do the fucking jutsu, or don't and fuck him up but take action, Stump," Tayuya bellowed.

"Hey, now, there won't be any need for that," Jiraiya said as if he were concerned Naruto might take option A and use it toward option B. Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew he'd likely start showing off his real abilities soon, he just wanted to gauge the reaction of those in attendance.

"Relax, Godfather. No one is going to attack anyone over a slip of the tongue. We're all comrades here," Naruto said. He then turned away from his audience and walked over to the pond. Flashing through a series of hand seals, Naruto performed the internal manipulation; adding pressure and heat to a doton base. Dividing up the chakra into a semi solid orbs and then launching a series of them from his mouth. The teams watched as condensed globs of lava tore upward but that wouldn't be all. As they reached the peak of their ascent, they exploded into many smaller pieces and descended into the body of water like a storm of falling stars, causing steam to arise on contact.

" **Lava Style: Meteor Shower** ," Naruto said as he walked back toward his guests.

"Show off," observed Sasuke and Naruto shrugged.

"That's how you got the lava ash? You bastard, I begged you to tell me. And Shika, you knew the entire time?" Ino griped.

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"It was your secret!" the Yamanaka exclaimed. Shikamaru laughed, his attempt to cover failing. It was too late. The troublesome blonde heard him and he'd pay for it tomorrow.

"Well, Naruto, it appears you are becoming slightly impressive," Kakashi observed.

"I'm glad you said so since you owe me a spar," Naruto replied. Kakashi took a quick look over to Jiraiya, the Sannin shaking his head no and it confirmed his suspicion. Seems little brother wanted some revenge but that was not the privilege of the younger sibling.

"Mah, mah, Naruto. I'm terribly busy, you see. Kiba needs some remedial training, I have to prepare for when I escort Hokage-sama to Suna. Missions, my reading… I lead a very full life."

"If I didn't know any better, _nii-sama_ ," Naruto's words laced with false innocence, "I'd say you were trying to avoid me. And after three years away. That simply won't suffice, 'ttebayo."

"Wait, why are you calling Kakashi-sensei your older brother?" Kiba asked. Naruto was tempted to inform the Inuzuka he'd be unlikely to answer that question to a loose lipped lightweight but withheld the information. Since talking to Shika about why he hadn't told them, Naruto started to reconsider his reasons. No, he didn't want to be under his dad's shadow but he was damn proud of the man. The Yondaime had been his second favorite Hokage and he'd wanted to surpass him along with Tobirama-sama. And the truth was, he either could do so or he couldn't. Trying to avoid the shadow didn't change that.

"Because Minato Namikaze was my father and his sensei." He saw the skeptical looks from those around him, except Temari. Naruto assumed Baki-san or Gaara told her at some point. No matter how close they got, the Uzumaki couldn't see Shikamaru sharing that information with her without talking to him first.

"It's true," Jiraiya announced, as he hoped to prevent anyone from saying something stupid.

"T-then how come no one knew?" Sakura asked in mild disbelief.

"You'd have to ask the Old Man," Naruto replied.

"The Old Man… do you mean Sandaime-sama?" Tenten questioned. Naruto nodded. "You should speak about him with more respect," the Weapons MIstress scolded. As they were behind her, she didn't see Gai, Asuma and Jiraiya tense. Naruto, however, had seen them and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't deny he could have a bit of a temper and hated the Old Man but he wasn't a maniac.

"I've always called him that, if he had a problem with it he'd say something. Still, his reasons were his own."

"It seems fate truly shined upon you, Naruto-san," Neji said with just a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Uh, sure?" Naruto returned, having no interest in that train of thought. But Neji had other plans.

"Do you deny it? Trained by two of the Sannins, gifted like your father. Have you not be fortunate?"

"Some good some bad, not really interested in taking a tally. If you need to believe some divine force has blessed me then good on you. Not really my bag, though."

"The workings of fate are undeniable. Winners and losers chosen at birth."

"Yea, I've heard this before. You were the winner and I the loser, right? Or are you now the loser? Seems imprecise for a worldview."

"Those who deny fate are punished. Let Hinata-sama be a testament to that," Neji argued, the anger at Naruto's dismissiveness reaching a boiling point.

"Gai, you better shut that kid up before I do it for you," Asuma spoke sternly. He wouldn't have his late student insulted in front of him and Neji was old enough to be held accountable for his words.

"Maybe we should change topics, Neji. It isn't befitting to speak such ways about the fallen."

"I mean no insult, Gai-sensei. It is simply the truth. She actively rebelled against the Hyuuga traditions, against her fate and when the time came she was ill equipped. Had she trained as a true Hyuuga she may have survived and lived long enough to lead our clan."

Only Team Gai truly knew the complicated feelings Neji had about Hinata's death. In life, he hated her. She represented every source of unfairness and pain in his life. She rejected the Hyuuga traditions in ways he'd never have been allowed to. The former seal on his forehead assured compliance. The resentment never truly went away but he also never wanted her to die.

His statements were not meant as an admonishment but a warning. She tried to be something other than what she should have been and forfeited her life in exchange. It made him anxious to learn Hanabi planned to do the same, especially as he had a significantly better relationship with her.

"Your words are illogical," Shino said. "It is a tautological fairytale. To what end I will not speculate but I will say, you know nothing of Naruto if you think he was selected a winner at birth and the very idea offends me. I did not know Hinata-san well, but she died supporting her team and that deserves more than to be characterized as a failure of her abilities."

"Fuck yea, you're being an asshole," Tayuya rejoined.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that," Tenten exclaimed.

"Or what, you tree hugging bitch?"

"Or I'll-" Tenten never finished her statement as a foreboding wave washed over all. Shino and Shikamaru knew what that was. Not killing intent but akin. It made you want to sit down, shut and obey because the person who projected it meant business and would hurt you if you didn't. Beads of sweat appeared on several foreheads as a result but the arguing stopped.

"Thank you Shino. You, too, Tayuya," Naruto spoke calmly. A tone that didn't match the vibe he'd sent out. "I won't argue your beliefs, Neji. I do feel fortunate the Yondaime was my father even if he only got to be so for a few hours. If my parentage explains something to you or sets your world right, fine. Whatever gets you through the day. I appreciate you all coming. Thank you for cooking Choji, it was a meal to remember. I sincerely hope we can do this again but I think it best we call it a night, yea?"

Naruto created several clones to clean up after his gathering, one to see everyone off while he shunshin'd to the roof, he needed a little alone time. Tayuya and Shino retired to her room for the night while Shikamaru and Temari trailed behind Choji and Ino.

"It was almost a successful night, Shika," Temari offered. Shikamaru awarded her with a smile. He figured she'd understand what he was doing, she'd likely had to do things to rehabilitate Gaara's image in Suna.

"I'd call it a success. Before his training trip, Naruto would have leapt over that table and beat Neji within an inch of his life. That's assuming he hadn't done it to Kiba. I'm almost proud of him." Temari laughed and Shikamaru wished he could elicit that response on command with how light it made him feel.

"I remember the first time I witnessed Gaara settle a dispute with just his words and no threats. The pride I felt was immeasurable so I understand where you're coming from."

"Our troublesome redheads are growing up so fast."

The pair moved about the village, the starlight of the village's outskirts giving way to the street lights of its urban core. Side by side they walked, talking around an issue neither wanted to address. Temari was to leave within a couple of weeks, returning to Suna. Shikamaru wouldn't be traveling with the Hokage's envoy, Kurenai-sensei's due date was just around that time. When she left it may be quite some time before they saw each other again. And if something happened, if Konoha was pulled into a war with Kumo it could be longer still, or never again.

Shikamaru sometimes wondered if it'd been better if he'd waited. The Hidden Villages were not in a period of stability, the current tensions could not continue without a triggering event occurring. Maybe he should have held off until those events transpired, had faith they'd both live through them. Of course, there was no guarantee she'd still be available or interested if he had.

On some level, Shikamaru knew this was all pointless speculation. He wouldn't change things but he simply couldn't turn his brain off as it churned through the possibilities. He could never know if he'd done the right thing or the smart thing.

The Nara's thoughts were broken up when he felt himself being pushed. Years of honed reflexes allowed Shikamaru to right himself without any difficulty. He looked over to his companion in mock annoyance.

"You aren't going to figure out the world by the time we reach the Embassy. Stop thinking so hard."

"I certainly won't now. What a drag." Shikamaru was rewarded with another bout of Temari's laughter.

* * *

The next day found Tsunade at her private training grounds. As was her routine, Hiruzen was there as well. As the Sandaime had promised, he continued to train Tsunade even after she was named his replacement. Tsunade kept to the arrangement as she was seeing improvements in her long neglected ninjutsu, non-medical, repertoire. It also allowed her to keep tabs on her sensei. She knew he likely still had some kind of plan to trap Orochi.

Today, however, was different as the teacher and student had two visitors. Her ANBU alerted her that Jiraiya and Naruto were requesting permission to join her for the session. She granted permission and the two appeared before her in an instant. Both Hiruzen and her awaited an explanation, after an exchange of pleasantries; an exchange that was stilted and forced. It dawned on her that this may have been the first time Sensei and Naruto had seen each other since the latter's return.

"What's going on?" she asked, breaking up the bickering duo. She saw Naruto scratch the back of his head, something he did when he was feeling shy or embarrassed. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what would cause that reaction. Then she wondered if maybe it was advice he sought… maybe advice about a certain snake summoner.

"Just tell her, kid," Jiraiya said. He could never get used to when his godson got like this. Strongest shinobi of the village but gets bashful over the weirdest things.

"So, um… Kakashi let it slip he's going to be one of your guards during the Chunin Exams. Jiraiya and I figured neither of us would be your second since we hadn't been informed yet."

"Yes, that's true," Tsunade confirmed.

"Well, the Raikage is going to be there," Naruto continued. If anyone else had said that, the implication of the statement would have caused Tsunade to lose her temper and beat them senseless for it. As if she couldn't handle Ay.

"Yes, he will. What's going on Naruto?"

"Well, I know you're super strong and all but his lightning armor just presents a hard counter to your best abilities. Over my training trip I developed some workarounds to his cloak. Jiraiya knows them, too, but since we won't be there I was wondering if you'd like to learn them as well?"

Hiruzen had to fight back a pang of regret seeing the interaction between Naruto and Tsunade. He recalled the bright eyed, little boy he used to regal with stories of the Hokage. The second and the fourth were always his favorites. Naruto idolized them, most residents did but it was always different with the Uzumaki. To be able to teach a Hokage something, it would mean a great deal to him and explained his manner.

"I certainly don't mind, Naruto but how do you know your methods will work?" Tsunade posed the sensible question. Naruto took a look at Jiraiya and the Toad Sage nodded his head in support. Naruto took a deep breath before performing a sequence of hand signs. Immediately the area surrounding Naruto exploded. When the dust settled, the San and Godaime stood in shock as the Uzumaki was covered in red lightning chakra armor.

"The only way I could be, 'ttebayo."


	17. QT (Quality Time)

Jiraiya marched at a deliberate pace. He didn't even pay much attention to the destruction that surrounded him. Walls of stone overtaken by glacial constructs. Fires as hot as the sun danced about, never managing to truly ignite the trees they were at the base of. Even an assortment of steel weapons lay about. It was a mess. Or, more accurately, it was a war. A war of one boy against himself.

When Naruto first proposed this training method, Jiraiya thought he was merely being philosophical. How else does one understand the question, "Can you beat a better version of yourself?" He simply didn't give it any more thought until he saw his godson fighting a Sage Mode shadow clone. He lost it, lectured the boy about his careless stupidity and arrogance. Sage Mode was his trump card for a reason, even an imperfect version provided such a massive increase in abilities, awareness, stamina, and durability that what Naruto was attempting was suicidal.

"Can you beat a better version of yourself?" was his only reply and the Toad Sage wondered if the boy had been knocked around too much or completely gone around the bend. Until the Sannin really considered the conundrum. At that point, Naruto was amassing a great deal of skill and power. His body was maturing, his chakra manipulation was expanding and refining even more than they had been. Jiraiya doubted he'd find too many people that could simply outpower the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki.

But strength isn't everything. Rely too much on it and you'll be at a loss for when it fails you, when it turns out not to be enough. By fighting a categorically better version of himself, Naruto couldn't simply rely on his advantages. He had to get creative, use cunning and misdirection. He had to fight like a ninja. That level of consideration surprised Jiraiya. He knew his godson wasn't stupid, far from it but he often ignored the similarities between Hiruzen and red haired container. He'd also never voice the comparison. Improved he may have been, Naruto was still an Uzumaki and they were volatile people.

"I almost had him, Pervy Sage," Naruto said between breaths. Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he picked his godson up and put him over his shoulder.

"Yea, you did. But what happens if you actually manage to beat the clone?"

"Weep for I will have no more lands to conquer, obviously."

"Yes, quite obvious. Let's see how smart that mouth is when Shizune sees you," Jiraiya said.

"What? You're taking me home, I don't need a hospital. Don't be a dick."

"I could just take you home but it'd cost you."

"Are _you_ blackmailing _me_?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Jiraiya laughed as he moved through the training grounds.

"Yes."

"Whatever leverage you have ends in like twenty minutes," Naruto pointed out. He was going to recover fast and the clone hadn't hurt him that bad. The only threat Jiraiya had was Shizune and Saito-san's reaction when Naruto walked him into the hospital. But he could endure that and then kick Jiraiya's ass later. Hell, he could just heal now but Kurama requested he not be bothered with, "petty nonsense from his idiot container."

"You're right but there is one thing you haven't considered. Everyone will think I did this to you. Almost no one knows that's laughable so they'll write it off. If I tell Shizune you did this to yourself she'll throw an absolute fit and won't let you leave for the rest of the day."

"I can freaking teleport."

"Uh-huh, and have your surrogate sister worry? Nope. That's your weakness, kiddo, and I'm exploiting it for my own gain."

"I hope it's worth the ass-kicking you're going to get for this later, 'ttebayo."

"Now, now, no need for hard words. I just told Tsunade that Orochi and you would join us for dinner is all. And of course, she couldn't pass up seeing the two love birds in the wild."

"Are you scamming a double date off me?" Naruto asked in further disbelief.

"Hehehe, by hook or by crook."

"Fine, I'll ask Orochi-chan but you better be glad you're actually not a shit godfather or sensei. If you hadn't really trained me I'd let your ass twist in the wind."

An hour later Naruto arrived at Orochimaru's, wanting to leave enough time to convince her should it be required. Two short knocks and he was greeted with the visage his girlfriend in a scarlet robe. Wordlessly she led the Uzumaki to her kitchen, where she'd been enjoying some tea and a quiet morning. Kabuto was already at the hospital, leaving her to bask in her solitude, not that she minded seeing her Maelstrom. Naruto took a seat as Orochimaru retrieved another cup.

"What brings you by so early, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, I would love to say I was guided by nothing but the spirit of romance but I am here to request a favor."

"A favor?" Orochimaru asked, pouring tea into the cup.

"Yup. I saw favor as you may be inclined to say no but I am hoping my being in your debt will entice you to my cause."

"I am certainly intrigued," she said, leaving the cup on the counter and swaying seductively. Reaching his seat, she straddles her lover, yellow eyes looking intently. "And for this favor I can ask you anything I want in return?" His nod brings a smile to her lips and she gently starts to grind into him. She'd likely had done whatever he was going to ask but the timing was perfect. They'd been together for a little over a month now and while some may think this next step was a bit fast, it was always going to happen. That he wouldn't be in a position to refuse her made it all the better.

Naruto was lost in the sensation, briefly forgetting why he was there in the first place. He got over the short term loss of his executive function, but it almost slipped again when he felt her nibble his ear. He resolved himself to stay focus and not do what it is he really wanted to and what her kitchen table looked sturdy enough to handle.

"Jiraiya wants us to go to dinner with him tonight so Tsunade-obachan will."

"Kukuku, is that all?" she asked, increasing the pace of her grinding

"And you have to be nice."

"Hmm, so that's the real favor."

Naruto chuckled, "Yea."

Orochimaru pulled back and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Fine, I will go to dinner and be halfway decent to that miserable toad. And since I have agreed you wouldn't mind me cashing in right now would you?"

"No," Naruto said, proud he'd kept his voice from quivering. He felt her grab his hand, that had been resting on her thigh. She intertwined her hand into his, a sinister smile on her face. Naruto watched as a small white snake wrapped around his wrist. He looked into her eyes, his confusion evident. Her smile only widened.

"Manda wants to talk to you," was the last thing he heard before he felt the pull of a being summoned. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto found himself dumbfounded and half-erect being glared at by a purple people eater.

'Oh, she's getting it so hard when I get back,' was Naruto's thought determined to really test the strength of her bed frame. Realizing the large snake wasn't going to say anything Naruto concluded he had to initiate things.

"Sup?"

* * *

Kakashi stood perfectly still in front of the memorial stone. It was early yet and with his team departed on an escort mission, he had a lot of time to himself. Some assumed he came to this stone to ruminate over his past or even excoriate himself in an attempt to alleviate his survivor's guilt. For a while, that had been exactly why he spent so much time in front of the tribute to the fallen. But not anymore and not for several years. With all humility, Kakashi knew he was the premiere ninja of Konoha during the time the Sannin had left. He found it oddly fitting but not for any laudatory reasons.

Like the village, Kakashi had lost his way after Minato-sensei's death. He sank into "duty" while not fulfilling his true duty, to what remained of his sensei's legacy. By the time he pulled himself together, the Sandaime forbade him to be directly involved in Naruto's life. So he watched, doing what little he could while acting as a silent guardian.

He watched as the young boy developed and was filled with a greater sense of pride than anything before. He saw him fight through the hate and isolation, staying focused on a goal. When Kakashi summoned Pakkun in front of a seven year old Naruto he'd hoped the boy would try, he'd done the hand signs slowly while calling them out for that exact purpose. He assumed Naruto would be aligned with the toads and they'd take care of him. Not a perfect plan but it worked and Naruto got a measure of happiness because of his connection to the panthers.

As Kakashi read over the names of the fallen, he would often contemplate Konoha; as a symbol, a location, and a people. Danzo fetishized the location, he cared little for the people and did not believe in the will of fire. The Sandaime fetishized the people, overlooking their faults while basking in their praise. He had no doubts that Minato-sensei sacrificed everything for all three. Kakashi didn't know if he felt the same. He'd seen these people disregard his Sensei while having the temerity to praise him. It was galling.

"Deep in thought, Kakashi-kun?" asked an aged voice from behind.

"No more than usual, Sandaime-sama."

"Uncover any great truths?"

"I try but they seem to elude me."

"I understand, ma' boy. I understand. Change is the only constant and yet even the nature of change is in flux. Just three years ago, if I requested a ninja's audience I received it without question. Now? They feel free to ignore me or come at their leisure. It's somewhat jarring to grow accustomed to," Hiruzen moved toward Kakashi, standing right beside him as he finished.

"I have been very busy, Sandaime-sama."

"Yes, I see," the former Hokage observed, dryly. "I do not blame you for not wishing to be in my presence. I strained our relationship, or more accurately, your trust in me. I regret it, Kakashi. I regret a lot of things and I fear I will never be able to truly make amends."

"You owe me nothing, Sandaime-sama," Kakashi said. It wasn't the truth but the Hatake didn't want to be on the man's apology tour. He abused his authority and there was nothing to be said beyond that.

"At the very least, I owe you an apology. I am sorry for a great many things but keeping you away from Naruto was a mistake. I see it now more than ever."

'Ah,' Kakashi thought. It always led back to Orochimaru.

"By keeping you and others away from Naruto, by alienating him I left him vulnerable to Orochimaru's machinations. Support, acknowledgment, family, and even the chance at love. She's offered all of it to him and of course, he wouldn't turn it down."

"Maybe she's sincere," Kakashi observed.

"Doubtful. She may have a fully matured Sharingan implant, hiding it under an advanced contact lens. Who's to say she won't try to release the Kyuubi from Naruto or control him in some way?"

"There has only been one report and one legend of a single Uchiha controlling the Kyuubi."

"Yes, Madara. The man alleged to be behind Minato and Kushina's death. I have it on good authority that man is likely dead and has been for three years now. He would be who Orochimaru got the Sharingan from."

"Why are you telling me this now? And does Tsunade-sama know?"

"Because I had another plan in the works but I am considering abandoning it. It's likely she's aware of it anyway, I've been five steps behind her since well before her return. I fear for Naruto's safety and didn't think Jiraiya would allow him to enter a relationship with her."

"From my understanding, Jiraiya-sama doesn't allow Naruto to do anything."

"Unfortunate but you appear to be correct. This is why I need you, Kakashi. You aren't completely disinterested but are removed enough to have a different perspective."

"My perspective is you should leave it alone. Naruto can protect himself and if not, he has us."

"Why do you all assume that if she's planning something you'll have time to react? Or Naruto will even be whole for a rescue to be possible?" He knew his former grandson was strong, watching the young man train Tsunade was evidence enough. But Orochimaru was different and could not be underestimated.

"Have you tried forgoing the games and just speaking directly and plainly to Naruto? Sure, he might tell you to stuff it but he's not a petulant child, he won't let his feelings outweigh sound advice. If that doesn't work and you're sure she's a threat to Naruto and subsequently the village then flip a coin and kill one of them."

"That's not funny, Kakashi."

"I'm not joking. If you truly believe she's a threat, if there is nothing else motivating you then neutralize the threat. Sometimes the most heroic thing you can do will appear villainous. Remember when you told me that?"

"I do."

"Because the village came before everything. Not even my loyalty to Minato-sensei was an excuse to jeopardize it, risk conflict with Kumo or Iwa. It was for the village. Just know, wherever you land on that, I'll be on Naruto's side. I've been manipulated by you enough for a lifetime. Ja ne," Kakashi said before disappearing via a shunshin.

* * *

"So the guy says, "Lady, that's not a soap dispenser," Naruto finished and watched as Manda laughed. The two had been breaking the ice. Naruto was glad the snake wasn't as nakedly hostile as the stories made it appear. Even if Gamabunta considered him something of a savage he respected his power.

" **Alright, boy, I'm sure you know why you're here.** "

"Seeing if I'm worthy of Orochi-chan?"

" **Yes. I won't let what happened with Hiruzen happen again. He threw her away like a used whore just to save face. I need to know your intentions, Naruto.** "

Naruto felt flushed and embarrassed at the question. He knew his intentions, he had a plan but just confessing to her giant snake daddy felt weird. And uncool. And awkward. But he couldn't allow his reluctance to be read as dishonesty so Naruto answered.

"I care about her, Manda-sama. I don't know what the future entails but whatever it is I'd like to have her in my life. She's… precious," 'Ugh, so lame,' "to me and I only want the best for her."

" **Alright, kid. Geez, didn't Bagheera teach you to keep a tighter rein on your emotions?** " the Snake Boss asked. Naruto had to fight down his annoyance, wondering if he were simply being trolled. " **I won't be eating you today but I will keep watch. You start to look like that old Monkey and you'll deal with me**."

"I am nothing like the Old Man, believe it!"

" **We shall see. But as of now, you have my blessing to court Orochi-chan properly. But if you ever have kids they have to be Snake Summoners, not Toad.** "

"Wha… Ok. What about the panthers? Granny Bast made it a clan contract with the Uzumaki?"

" **That's fine, you just keep that cutthroat pussycat away from me,** " Manda ordered. Naruto nodded in agreement and felt the same little snake wrap around his wrist, transporting him back to Orochi's kitchen. She was at her counter preparing to chop something, making a late breakfast. Naruto approached her and while she knew, the Sannin never turned around nor acknowledged his return. Not even when she felt his arms around her waist.

"That wasn't very nice, 'ttebayo," he whispered.

"I have never claimed to be nice, Naruto-kun," she responded continuing her prep work, even as she felt his hands slide into her robe.

"But you can be. Sweet even. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Naruto responded.

"Mhmm," Orochi moaned, one of Naruto's hands traveled north and the other headed, at a teasingly slow pace, south. "Good. If these people think they don't have to fear me they may try to hold actual conversations with me." Naruto laughed but said nothing else, bantering being far from his mind. Orochi agreed, having been still turned on from previously.

As she felt her former student preparing to take her from behind, Orochimaru was internally pleased. Just a few short weeks ago he would not have done this. He was shy or uncomfortable about sex, more overly respectful. She didn't know why; maybe her history with Hiruzen or Naruto not wanting her to feel used but she had to rid him of it. One of the things she adored about him was his passion and she'd accept nothing less in that aspect of their lives. A gentleman in the sheets benefitted no one.

He learned quickly, to both their benefits. And as a small gasp escaped her lips upon being entered, she was pleased. Clearly, Manda had, to some extent, accepted Naruto so she wouldn't have to worry about that any longer. Maybe Manda would start behaving normally again. She gripped the counter tightly as Naruto increased his pace, reveling in the sensation and the sounds he was making. He might be aiming for a quickie in the kitchen but she knew better. They'd be in her bed shortly, hours having gone by in a blink of an eye.

Orochi frowned when she felt Naruto pull out. She wasn't given time to voice her displeasure as she felt herself turned around and hoisted into the air. With practiced ease, she adjusted to the position change, kissing her lover deeply as she rolled her hips.

"Maybe you should create a clone so we can finish this upstairs," she suggested and Naruto complied. She giggled at the annoyed face the clone made. The silent protest of having to cook while the original was so obvious he may as well have shouted it. Playfully she blew the clone a kiss and winked as she was carried off. She wouldn't know immediately but it was possible that another step of her plan would be completed today. If not, it wouldn't be due to lack of effort.

It was just as she said, hours seemingly passed in a blink of an eye. Now, as her head lay on his chest, raising and lowering gently with each breathe, she takes a moment to regard him. He'd changed so much over their time apart, having lost much of the roundness in his face but still retaining some softness. She also noticed that he seemed to be somewhere else mentally. His look wasn't one of worry but preoccupation. As if he could tell he was being watched, he looked down and smiled brightly at her.

"Sorry, lost in thought," he said.

"I hope I'm not boring you already, Naruto-kun."

"Never," was his response.

"Then what were you thinking about?" she asked.

Naruto squashed the impulse to lie and say 'nothing,". It felt wrong and he didn't want to hide things but he also didn't want to burden her with his concerns so he went for a change in topic.

"Have you considered starting on another subelement?" It didn't take a genius to see his dodge but she would allow it for now.

"In the abstract, yes. The magnet release isn't exactly easy but is more than battle ready, as far as how I plan to use it. Do you have some thoughts?" she inquired and Naruto nodded.

"If you're comfortable with jiton then koton might be an easier step as its something of a continuation."

"As opposed to a wholly different two element combination?" It surprised her that Naruto thought adding a third element into a manipulation would be easier but he would have the experience. "How should I start?"

Naruto chuckled as he could hear the excitement in her voice. He wouldn't blame her. Pushing his chakra to do as much as it could, the joy of a new development had been a solace to him for much of his life. And every new development just inspired him to top it, to try to do more.

"Do you have some iron sand on you?" The Uzumaki watched as a seal glowed on her left arm and a clump of iron sand emerged on her palm. "Start spinning it, slowly." The Snake Sannin did just that. Her eyes widened slightly as she witnessed Naruto's hands be engulfed in golden chakra. She channeled chakra into the contact lens covering her Sharingan eye, wanting to remember this in perfect detail. As Naruto placed his hand under hers, she felt it warm as this potent, pure filling chakra was being transferred to her. The iron sand began to solidify into one mass and change into a blob of steel.

"Now you have to think of an object. The more familiar you are with the object, the easier the manipulation," Naruto said. Orochimaru considered what she'd like and quickly came to a conclusion. Instantly, she watched as the mass above her hand started to lengthen.

In almost no time what was once sand was now a handleless Dao sword, the blade a little wider than a katana and the curve more gentle. But she also felt it, the change from jiton to koton and despite what Naruto said it was incredibly complex. But it also felt like once learned, the shape manipulation felt more natural. Almost like earth, if it wanted to be something else.

She considered the exchange, her vast intellect more focused on why Naruto would suggest koton than on how to mimic what she'd just experienced. She was cognitively diverse, or what some might call a high functioning sociopath. She didn't process emotions like everyone but she forced herself to understand them. His far off gaze, his changing of the subject and now the koton led her to one conclusion, he was worried.

"That didn't feel that straight forward, Naruto-kun."

"Yea, it isn't easy but I managed it and I'm not a genius nor the strongest of a legendary trio."

"You flatter me but I doubt I'd have enough time to get a handle on koton, certainly not enough time to learn the **Impervious Armor Jutsu** you're looking to teach me," she said. She paid no attention to the surprise on his face, placing the newly created sword on her dresser. Only once she returned did she speak again.

"You don't have to concern yourself with Ay. The lightning armor is formidable but all jutsu have a weakness. Though, covering myself in high conductive material would seem like a really bad idea."

"The lightning armor trades the conductive and piercing power of raiton for increased strength, speed and near perfect protection of the user's body. Unless one wielding it intentionally tries, it won't really shock nor pierce you. If that weren't the case, the lightning could be forced to divert to various conductive sources making the user lose control."

"Unless you and Ay are on much better terms than I realized, there is only one way you could know that much about the lightning armor. No wonder Tsunade's been so smug, hinting at you teaching her something special. Does your girlfriend not deserve such a magnificent jutsu, Naruto-kun?" Orochi asked, finishing with a pout.

"I thought you were my rival?"

"I happen to be naked so right now I am no such thing."

"And if you walk around like that all the time then I guess we'll never be rivals."

Orochimaru put one hand on her chest and another on her forehead in mock horry. "Think of the scandal, Naruto-kun. What about my virtue?" He didn't fight back the laugh motivated by his girlfriend's antics. Once his fit was over he did make one minor correction.

"I'm not teaching Oba-chan the lightning armor, I'm teaching her how to beat it. There is a lesser but more flexible derivative jutsu called **Lightning Style: Overdrive** and I did show her that."

"Hmm, well I guess that's ok," Orochi responded knowing about that jutsu herself. It would be absolutely destructive in Tsunade's hands and the Snake Sannin was looking forward to their next spar. With the grace befitting her years of experience, Orochimaru slide over Naruto and straddled him. She looked deeply into his eyes and reiterated her initial point, "You don't have to fear for my safety. I am well equipped to fight the Raikage."

"I believe you," Naruto started before pausing and collecting his thoughts. "I don't fear Ay but I also don't understand him. What does he want? Why do this now? It can't just be what Rasa sent, can it?"

"No," she reassured him, "at most you'd simply be an excuse. It also doesn't surprise me you can't understand him, I have a theory and if I'm right, it isn't a conclusion you'd reach, it just isn't like you."

"What do you mean?"

"You look at the state of the shinobi villages and you see peace. Not perfect but peace all the same and you can't see why anyone would want to upset that, sacrifice lives for a tolerable status quo. But that is the thinking of someone that believes in the Will of Fire, of the very ideas underpinning the creation of Konoha. You have to remember, Hashirama-sama and Madara created Konoha to stop the senseless deaths, of sending children to battle after battle. Every other village was created in response and out of fear of the Senju-Uchiha alliance.

Even if some find it tolerable now, they were forced to change because of Konoha's mere existence. And ever since then, any attempt to radically change that, each Shinobi war, Konoha's involvement resulted in the protection of the order it necessitated. During my time away, I started to see Konoha as this stagnate force that was keeping a lid on progress. Ay may feel the same way. Winning outright may not even be his aim. He could, simply, want to cripple the Leaf for a generation or two so Kumo has the ability to set the course for the future."

"It's not worth it," Naruto said.

"Maybe, maybe not but has understanding him changed anything?"

"Not really."

"Don't be a hero, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said. "If war does come, don't be a fool and be merciful to your enemies. Maybe they aren't at fault, simply loyal to a cretin but that's their problem. You have responsibilities to your clan, to your friends and to me to come home in one piece. Don't let Jiraiya's silly ideology shorten your life. Kumo won't care, won't be swayed by your sacrifice. Fight with your full power. Promise me," she requested. She knew what she was doing by forcing this promise on him but she needed to know he would be selfish and prioritize his happiness. Maybe the shinobi world needed a hero but it'd have to find someone else. He was hers. Hers and no one else's.

"There are times for mercy, Orochi-chan. There are things worth sacrificing yourself for. My clan, my friends, you. I can't promise to never do that but I do promise to always do my best to come home. I won't pursue a fool's peace and if the worst happens and Kumo calls for war, I'll give them all they can handle and then some, 'ttebayo."

"That'll do, for now," she said and was awarded a face splitting grin. "I do have one more question; that golden chakra was that-,"

"The Kyuubi? Yea. We're totally buds now."

"Oh, and that's why it isn't so malicious?"

"Yup," Naruto was cut off by the sound of a distinctive knock, "And I would love to explain how but Oba-chan is here so I need to go get ready," Naruto said. As he grabbed his clothes he gave her a quick peck and teleported to his room.

"Nice ass, Uzumaki," an unwanted guest said. Naruto turned around, hands darting toward his groin.

"What the hell, Karin-chan! Why are you in my room, 'ttebayo?"

"Some guy dropped off Jiraiya-sama and your suits. I was hanging it up because I'm a wonderful cousin. I wasn't expecting a show."

"And you're still not getting one!"

"Then you're going to need to larger hands." Naruto's face started to match his hair.

"Get out, dattebayo!"

"Fine, geez." Karin exited and Naruto ran into his private bathroom, bemoaning that his father probably never had to deal with stuff like this.

* * *

The double date went well… for the most part. Keeping to her word, Orochi was nice to Jiraiya. It was the other patrons not used to seeing the Snake Sannin in something as slinky as a black cocktail dress that were causing a problem. Though, when she casually mentioned anyone looking to keep their eyes should keep them off her that changed. And Jiraiya, meeting her half way, was respectful as well. He even managed not to complete disassemble when Orochi mentioned Naruto meeting Manda.

It was a lovely evening, filled with good company, food and copious amounts of alcohol for Tsunade and Jiraiya. As the foursome vacated the Platinum Lotus, one of the finest restaurants in Konoha, Naruto chose to walk Orochi home and Jiraiya did the same for Tsunade. It had been mostly silent between the two Sannin, their walk illuminated by the starlit sky. It wasn't tense but it wasn't a companionable silence either. The two had so much unsaid between them and with more life behind them than in front they each wondered if that would ever change.

Tsunade tugged at Jiraiya's black suit jacket. The garment hanging off her shoulders to combat some of the briskness of the night air. "I know you convinced Naruto to come along so I would agree with this after you asked me."

Jiraiya grinned, "I had no doubt. Still, I think it was worth it."

"It was fun. I could certainly use more of that."

"Heavy is the head," Jiraiya said, not finishing the quote. Tsunade nodded.

"I knew it would be but Sensei couldn't continue on and you wouldn't have taken the chair so that left me. A position I never wanted, living someone else's dream."

"Sometimes that's all we can do for the dead. I wonder what Minato would say. If I'd redeemed myself over the last three years, if he'd forgive me."

"You really did love him like a son," Tsunade observed.

"I did. I never got it, how you could leave. How we all seemed to rate so much lower. Not until Minato did I really understand the hopelessness of seeing your future taken away. It wasn't that you didn't care about us, you just couldn't see a path forward and I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you."

"I am, too, Jiraiya. I knew how you felt, I should have reached out. Who knows how things could have been different." Nothing else was said for the rest of the walk, not until they reached Tsunade's doorstep.

"Tonight was fun, we should do it again sometime," Jiraiya said.

"Yea, I wouldn't mind that," Tsunade responded, handing her former teammate his suit jacket. They bid each other goodnight and Jiraiya made his way home, feeling more hopeful about certain aspects of his life than he had in some time.

Like Tsunade, Orochimaru was also sporting a suit jacket around her shoulders. Naruto's charcoal grey sharkskin jacket fitting a little better on her than Jiraiya's on Tsunade. As they neared Orochi's manor, the proximity between the two became closer. Accidental brushes of the arm or hand grew in commonality. The accidental became intentional as Naruto wrapped his arm around the Sannin's waist, stealing a kiss under the streetlight.

"You staying tonight?" she asked.

"You're not sick of me, yet?" he inquired, cheekily.

"I'm just as surprised as you," Orochi responded. Knowing he'd been one upped, he retaliated with another kiss. It was meant to be quick but transitioned into something else entirely. Not wanting to waste time, the two shunshin'd to Orochi's.

Naruto pulled her into another kiss, her back against the door. On separate he whispered, "Someone's here," she nodded having sensed a presence as well and had a better than good idea of who it might be. Wordlessly, Naruto departed and Orochi straightened herself up before she entered her home. Strutting to the location of her intruder, she saw her sensei sitting in a chair with a beaten and restrained Kabuto beside him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, forgoing any hint of game playing.

"Before I answer that, why doesn't Naruto drop the genjutsu and join us. There won't be any need for an assassin's strike under the cover of darkness." Instantly, several shimmers appeared and it was revealed that Naruto had snuck in three shadow clones along with himself. "Hmm, I counted only two shadow clones, I really must be slipping."

"You can ruminate about your monumental decline elsewhere, what do you want?"

"To put an end to this war of ours, Orochimaru. To reach some sort of ceasefire before things escalate to a point where there is only one option, you try to kill me or I try to kill you."

The Snake Sannin was shocked by this, assuming her sensei would never give up trying to entrap her. But he was right, there weren't many more places to go before they had to try to kill one another. A part of her would love to see him dead after having been brought low and thoroughly shamed. It would be a fitting conclusion to their tale.

Not for the affair. She wouldn't deny she had some affection for the man and respected him as a ninja but compared to Naruto, Hiruzen was just a cure for her boredom. She also didn't care about the abortion, having a child wasn't in her career plans at the time and she'd seen his other kids, they were hardly impressive.

No, the burning hatred she had for Hiruzen Sarutobi rested on one thing, to save his marriage he spun a tale about his seductress of a student who used her wiles to secure her selection as the next Hokage. This ensured he wouldn't, for any reason, ever allow her to replace him. He killed her dream, all to avoid the consequences of his actions. She often, bitterly, thought that was the best Hiruzen had ever fucked her. So, she harmed his precious family, spat on his Will of Fire and made him eat seeing her as his "favorite student,".

But she didn't need that anymore. She'd won. He'd departed in scandal and shame and more importantly, she had Naruto and continuing to one up her sensei could jeopardize that. And whatever upheaval may happen outside the village, she needed things to remain stable here for the immediate future. She'd won. It was a total victory. She decided to sit down and hear the defeated man out.

As Hiruzen began to share the details of why Kabuto was beaten up, neither the Sandaime nor Orochimaru were paying much attention to Naruto. He was remaining silent but they simply could not hear the most important conversation happening in the room.

" **The Old Man lies. I can sense his duplicity as if it were a tenth tail, Naruto.** "

"Thanks, Kurama. If he endagers her, I know I'll lose Konohamaru and maybe even Kurenai-sensei but I'll erase him."

" **Even now, the prospect doesn't please you?** "

"I never truly wanted the Old Man dead, just to either do better or get out of the way. And, as much as I hate it, I can't completely forget about how he was when I was younger. I was so angry back then, I could have become someone you could have never respected. That has to count for something. But my gratitude has limits and he's long crossed them."

" **What's the plan?** " Kurama asked. He could do very little for his friend. He knew Naruto was telling the truth, wishing the aged monkey would stop with his meddling.

"I don't know. I really don't know."


	18. Go to Church

"Do you ever regret it, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked. It was the day after the Old Man's confession and Naruto hadn't slept much. After Hiruzen left, Naruto watched as a beaten Kabuto almost had his skull crushed by the hands of his lover. Subtly channeling Kurama's chakra he could feel her disappointment in Kabuto's actions. The offense in his motivation. But more than anything, her rage.

It didn't burn like his, before he integrated and got a true leash on his emotions, Naruto's anger often felt like it could melt tempered steel. Her's was cold but no less pronounced in its expression. He didn't step in, however, because she hadn't felt out of control and he was proven correct. The disgraced medic was told to leave, given some mission he only half paid attention to but while helping Kabuto up off the ground he placed a hiraishin marker on him. Kabuto had shown himself to be a potential threat and death would come swiftly should the need arise.

Jiraiya looked at his godson, the red-haired young man sitting under a tree and looking up at the sky. But his eyes didn't seem focus. It was not for the first time Jiraiya wondered what his final student was seeing. If there were a stark contrast between Naruto and Minato it would be that for all his genius, Minato was often focused on the present, the next obstacle. His freakish, and frankly inhuman, ability to process things at a rate a Nara would envy allowed him to do so. Naruto often seemed focused on the future, the present a mere formality.

Their worldviews showed in their development. Minato created the rasengan after seeing a tailed beast bomb and improved the hiraishin. Naruto believed he could use the sub-elements before he'd truly mastered any of the primary ones. Jiraiya never saw Minato have a moment of self-doubt. Not that he lacked introspection, he just came to decisions quickly and moved. Naruto doubted and thought and agonized. Whereas Minato was the perfect shinobi, Naruto was the most powerful.

"I have many regrets, kid, you'll have to be more specific."

"Seriously training me. You didn't have to make me a toad summoner or request I undergo training to be a Sage. Even some of the sub-elements I learned came from the information you provided me."

"Not for a minute," Jiraiya responded without delay. "Where is this coming from?"

Naruto hesitated before answering, not sure how to express it all. "When I first started seriously training it was out of offense. There was so much in my life I couldn't control. I couldn't know about my parents, couldn't change my reputation. Couldn't not be the shortest. Couldn't not be alone. But my chakra was just that, mine. Something I could control and yet some fucking geek was telling me when I was allowed to learn jutsu. I couldn't stand it so one day I made a decision. And I made that decision the next day and the day after that.

I didn't understand then that strength can't exist in a vacuum, not in this world. A decision made almost ten years ago and remade every day since. I wanted to be the strongest, the best."

"What would change for the better if you were weaker?"

"I'd probably sleep better," Naruto quipped.

"Bullshit. You may have made the choice at seven but you would have made it at ten or twelve or whatever. The weak are prayed upon unless they get stronger or someone does it for them."

"At what point are you simply praying on the weak regardless of your intention?"

Jiraiya stroked his chin, deducing some of Naruto's concerns. He hadn't told Tsunade the true extent of Naruto's abilities yet, there hadn't been much reason. Jiraiya had seen powerful shinobi, he'd trained five of them. Minato could decimate armies. Nagato could do so much more. Naruto was simply in a different class and he was likely there alone.

"You don't seek conflict Naruto."

"That's debatable. At the very least I invite it."

"You didn't invent war, kid. We've waged a few before you got here."

"I'm not saying that. However, even if only a pretext, Rasa's dossier on me didn't exactly help matters. Strength invites challenge; be it out of fear, anger, grief or arrogance. In a world full of killers what good is being the strongest, the best while speaking of peace? When your enemies only see the strength the peace you want looks like tyranny."

"We don't have to be just killers, we can be more."

"I could build every resident of Konoha a new house and they'd consider it a neat trick. If I killed the Raikage with a tree root I'd be made Hokage tomorrow. We didn't make ourselves killers alone, we had help. Someone was paying the clans, someone pays for missions now. An entire intricate web that runs on violence. The client sees one thing, the enemy sees another. No one is encouraged to see the humanity of the other."

"I believe people will understand each other, Naruto," Jiraiya responded and saw Naruto shake his head.

"I believe they can too but understanding promises nothing. What if what we want is simply incompatible? Understanding isn't going to change that. Or what if we can't forgo that feeling that comes with overcoming those that oppose us. That high from putting your life on the line, staring death in the face and getting away with it. The excitement of true victory?"

"I can't argue against that but it's a better path forward than false assumptions and bloodletting. Now, c'mon, what brought this on?"

"Everything? Nothing? Or something in the middle. We talk about people understanding each other but that doesn't even happen in Konoha or maybe it has and that's the problem," Naruto stated. He knew he wasn't being clear so he laid it out plainly. "The Old Man was waiting in Orochi-chan's house when we returned. He'd cooked up some plan with Kabuto but claimed he was abandoning it. Called for a truce of sorts between her and him."

"That's good."

"He was lying."

"Less so."

"I accepted that he almost got her killed when he held back help against Nagato. I didn't have much choice, he was Hokage. He isn't Hokage anymore," Naruto rubbed his face in irritation. "They, to some extent, have a better read on each other than anyone else. They enjoy playing those games and she isn't just passive. I recognize her part but my tolerance for it has run out. If he moves against her again I'll get involved."

"You thought of talking to him?" Jiraiya questioned but knew the answer. He sometimes forgot the Negative Emotions Sensing the Kyuubi had provided Naruto.

"He sees me as a seven-year-old prop not an agent with my own will. I don't want to do this, Jiraiya. I'm more than happy to leave him alone."

"Then make him see you differently. I've tried to dissuade him. I have no doubt Tsunade has as well but Sensei is convinced he's protecting you. Maybe he just needs some reassurance that's not the case. Besides, if you were to move against him, even justified as you would be you have to know there are a lot of ninja that would stand in your way. Retired Hokage exist in a murky place. No real authority but a lot of sway and pull."

"He doesn't have enough bodies to put between us to deter me."

'Ah, that's part of the problem,' Jiraiya thought. "Don't go feeling guilty for things you haven't even done yet, idiot. You know, your mother would kick your ass if she saw you sulking like this. Then she'd feed you inhuman amounts of ramen," Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Naruto laughed as well, liking the thought.

"I think you should go talk to him. Believe it or not, he really does think he's doing this for you. But enough of all that heavy stuff, what are we working on today?"

"A few clones will be experimenting with steel release but I'll be training Yin-Yang release."

"Why don't I just save you some time and carry you to the hospital now?"

"It's not that bad, 'ttebayo," Naruto exclaimed but in truth, it was. Of all the releases he's attempted, this was by far the most difficult, Naruto not managing to create a single jutsu or reliably channel to chakra nature at all.

"Whatever, kid. What exactly are you attempting? I've got time so when you knock yourself out I'll get you where you need to go." Naruto rolled his eyes but got to work, committed to making his godfather eat his words. "So, what specifically are you trying to do? Maybe I can help."

"I've been learning how to generate healing chakra from Oba-chan. Her self-healing ability comes mostly from a mastery of Yin release. She hypothesized Hashirama-sama's came from his mastery over Yang release," Naruto stated.

"Which is believable given the requirements of the Mokuton," Jiraiya added.

"Yup. I'm attempting to use Yin-Yang release. If I can, I theorize it should allow for even more radical healing than Hashirama-sama and with none of the drawbacks of Oba-chans and I could even use it on others, not just myself."

"How radical?"

"Hard to say but Yin-Yang release is basically pure creation so grow back a limb, bring someone back from the brink of death? Who knows really?" Naruto answered. Jiraiya's eyes light up at the possibilities of such a technique. It'd certainly be a step forward in the medical arts if Naruto could pull it off.

"What are you waiting for, get to it!" Jiraiya exclaimed, breaking Naruto's concentration.

"I'm trying you shitty pervert!"

"Try harder." Naruto's hair shaping into nine distinct tails was all the warning Jiraiya got before the chase began, one Toad Sage doggedly pursuing the other.

Elsewhere, Tsunade donned a grim expression on her face. Orochimaru had shared Hiruzen's confession and call for a truce. Neither woman believed the man was done. Tsunade knew neither side would ever truly budge, their mutual antipathy well earned over the years.

"Is Kabuto still alive?"

"Kukuku, of course." Tsunade hummed in acknowledgment. It wasn't a guarantee she'd have left the boy alive, not after he confirmed he told Sasori where to find Naruto. Tsunade wouldn't have cared if Orochimaru killed him but doing so without going through proper channels could have caused a problem, which was the Sandaime's goal. It wasn't the worst plan.

"Where is he now?"

"He was told to join Kimimaro-kun and the others in their search for Zetsu," Orochimaru responded. Tsunade shot her friend a look.

"You sure that was wise? From my understanding, the Kaguya is a bit fanatical in his loyalty. What happens if he guts Kabuto?"

"Kimmimaro won't do any permanent damage. He knows how to follow orders."

"Uh-huh. And if they should find and neutralize Zetsu? What then?"

"Why, I don't know, Tsunade-chan. You're the Hokage, I'm sure you'll figure something out," Orochimaru said, sarcasm dripping off every word. Tsunade simply rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Are you going to finally tell Naruto? Now that he knows about the secret room?"

"Yes, tonight," Orochimaru answered, her tone losing all playfulness.

"If he doesn't respond well-"

"I'll handle it, Tsunade-chan," Orochimaru stated. Tsunade nodded and let the matter rest. Not liking the tense atmosphere, the Snake Summoner decided to change topics. "We've been so focused on how my night went we haven't even brought up your after dinner activities. Tell me, Tsunade-chan, did you let that toad play in your well?" She said, donning a devious smirk.

"What?" Tsunade asked in genuine shock.

"It's a metaphor. The toad represents Jiraiya and the well your vag-," she was cut off before she could finish.

"I know what you meant and no, of course I didn't. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm a high functioning sociopath that got cockblocked by a geezer."

"The question was rhetorical."

"And I answered using rhetoric."

"Ugh, keep this up and I'll declare you a missing ninja," Tsunade said on faux exasperation.

"Sex was that bad? Glad the student doesn't take after the teacher."

"Once again, Jiraiya did nothing but walk me home. To even suggest anything more is absurd."

"You did go out on a date with him."

"That was to observe you and Naruto. You rarely go out, how am I supposed to watch you blush cutely when Naruto does something sweet if you don't go out into the public?"

"I never knew you liked to watch," Orochimaru said, attempting to unsettle Tsunade once more.

"I get my jollies where I can," Tsunade responded, not allowing her friend the upper hand any further. "But to be serious for a moment, wouldn't Jiraiya and I dating bother you? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate Jiraiya. I did when we were kids but I realized he was just competing for Sensei's attention like we all were. Once you understand that, he just becomes a sad, little fool that's fun to mock. Besides, even I know the value of someone that has your back and we fought a war together. Don't abstain on my account."

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the Hyuuga compound, traveling at a sedate pace. Contrary to Jiraiya's taunts, he hadn't rendered himself unconscious or exhausted his chakra network in his attempt at Yin-Yang release. And while there hadn't been a monumental breakthrough, if one were to ignore a stunningly few number of people could even use the release, Naruto concluded he was getting a grip on how it felt to call upon the two contrasting energies at once in near perfect balance.

The Uzumaki leader was happy with his progress but his face wouldn't show it. He couldn't articulate it but he had a sense Kurama was feeling apprehensive about something and while he wouldn't claim to be an authority on Kurama's personality, the fox was never shy about expressing his opinion. This got Naruto both curious and a little concerned.

'Kurama, are you ok?' he asked.

' **I… I am conflicted** ," the bijuu shared.

'Anyway I can help?'

' **No, as you are central to the conflict. There is a technique that utilizes Yin-Yang release. I have only ever seen two people use said technique and neither learned it but were able to do so innately.** "

'I'm guessing one of them was your old man?'

' **Yes** ,' Kurama answered swiftly. Naruto didn't follow up immediately. He knew how much Kurama revered his father so even considering sharing a technique from him would be a pretty significant gesture.

'Well, I still have a ways to go with Yin-Yang release so how about you not worry about it until then? No need to cause yourself any unnecessary stress,' Naruto reasoned.

' **You are closer than you realize** ,' Kurama said. He'd been with the boy his entire life, likely understand his chakra better than even Naruto himself. He was very near being able to reliable wield the most difficult of releases. It wasn't even a matter of when but how and that the boy thought of healing before the potential destructive capabilities confirmed what Kurama already knew, his container was a good person.

Whether or not he was the one his father spoke of, Kurama couldn't say. He even questioned if such a person would be allowed to exist, as the bijuu felt this world simply didn't want such a figure to come to the fore. However, if such a person did exist Kurama believed Naruto would be the likeliest candidate. One of his fondest memories was the boy, a mere 14 year old, demanding they be friends because no one should be alone. And with that Kurama decided he would try to help Naruto learn the pinnacle of ninjutsu, confident he wouldn't abuse the ability.

With one of his concerns put to rest Kurama cut the connection and allowed Naruto to focus. Naruto felt Kurama end the conversation, the sensation indescribable. He didn't mind that the fox never ended things like a person would. As soon as he was done he just stopped talking. It was blunt but why would a giant fox be anything but?

Naruto walked into the outdoor area he normally trained Hanabi. He heard before he saw her diligently striking a training post. It would take months for her to truly reprogram her instincts away from the Gentle Fist but she was a dedicated student and a pleasure to teach. He also saw her ninjato sitting beside her, a little charm tied to the handle. Some might admonish her but Naruto wouldn't. She wasn't a kunoichi yet, but a child training to be one. Also, if she were good enough to get away with it then why shouldn't she?

The Uzumaki was not alone in observing his student, Hiashi and Neji both in attendance. It was not surprising to see Hiashi there as he would pop in their sessions from time to time. Neji, however, had been unexpected. The two had crossed paths since Naruto revealed his heritage and the Hyuuga seemed to not know how to regard him. Naruto thought he should just visit that bun haired girl one night and get laid so he'd stop worrying about other people. It'd surprise no one that Jiraiya agreed with Naruto's assessment.

"Hiashi-san, Neji-san," Naruto greeted. Hanabi heard but knew to continue her warm up, pleasantries could wait.

"Naruto-san," Hiashi replied.

"Uzumaki-san," Neji said.

"You two planning on observing today?" Naruto asked in genuine curiosity. It'd be a really unfortunate lesson to sit in on.

"If you wouldn't mind," Hiashi answered and Neji merely nodded.

"Of course not. And it appears she is done warming up. Good morning, Hanabi-chan."

"Good morning, Naruto," she said and ignored the brief tensing of her father's face. Naruto didn't require or ask her to call him sensei so she didn't and her father needed to accept it. "What are we doing today? I'm not going to have to fight those demonic gummy things again am I?"

Naruto laughed. To help her practice her new taijutsu style Naruto created a few of his **Water Style: Gummy Paladins** to fight her. Not really stronger than the average water clone but significantly more durable, Hanabi did not enjoy sparring the little golems. "Not today, Hanabi-chan. We're going to start you on getting used to fighting without one of your biggest assets." He watched as she thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"My Byakugan?"

"Yup. Not saying it'd ever happen but if you are in a situation where you need to rely on other sensory inputs it's best you have trained and prepared for such an event. Now, the rules are simple; once it starts I will only move, at most, five feet from my current position. You must find me and retrieve this scroll," he explained, pulling a red scroll from his pocket. "Once you do that we can move on to the next exercise. Any questions?"

"Just one, how are you going to suppress my Byakugan?"

"With genjutsu of course."

"Uh, I don't think you quite get how my eyes work, Naruto." Hanabi said. Naruto simply smiled while performing a sequence of hand signs and before the Hyuuga heiress realized it she was cloaked in perfect darkness. An infinite blackness that knew no start nor any end. What many don't know about Tobirama Senju's genjutsu is the psychological toll being trapped in pure, unending nothingness can do. If undisciplined or weak of mind, the insecurities poor repressed will come to the forefront. For others, it's an overwhelming sense of paranoia as their honed instincts tell them threats are all around them.

Hanabi had lost all sense of herself, the illusion making her feel apart of this unnatural night. Every sound made her twitch, unable to pinpoint the location. She knew she just had to walk straight ahead and then decided if her Sensei moved further back or to the side. But that first step was so difficult. Her body screamed to move meant instant death. Her only safety was to stay still. She felt her body shivering, a sense of terror and dread overcoming her.

Outside of the illusion Hiashi and Neji watched, neither able to pierce the illusion with their famed bloodline. Hiashi knew of this technique but had never seen it, had never wanted to. To think the art they were naturally defensive of could overcome them. The Nidaime was a truly fearsome man, and for Naruto to seemingly use the jutsu casually made Hiashi believe the boy was more formidable than he'd estimated.

"Uncle, what is this technique?"

"It's called **The Bringer of Darkness** , an S-class forbidden jutsu created by Tobirama-sama."

"How do you think Uzumaki knows such a technique?"

"I could only speculate. Maybe Tsunade-sama showed him but I doubt she'd let him look at the forbidden scroll. It is also possible that Orochimaru knows the technique and taught him."

"Truly fate favors him," Neji replied. He kept his features and voice even but Hiashi could hear the traces of resentment and jealousy. His nephew had come along way, managing to stop hating the main branch over the last few years but even Hizashi's words could not reach him. His belief in fate and his confidence he could see its design were too central to his being.

Back in the illusion, Hanabi had gotten the resolve to march forward. Every step felt like a battle won, with the physical and mental exhaustion to go along with it. She'd taken five steps thus far. And a sixth. Slowly, she forced her body to stop twitching at every sound as if it were a grave threat. Seventh step. Next, she got her legs to stop shaking with nothing but the force of her will. With her eight step she walked into something solid and felt a hand on top of her head. Faster than she could react, the illusion was gone and her sensei's whiskered face was smiling down at her.

"You did very well, Hanabi-chan," he praised but the Hyuuga did not feel it was deserved. Naruto could see as much on her face. "You may not believe you did anything but it's true. On my very first mission outside of the village we were ambushed by some bandits. And I froze. All my instincts, all my training left me. Luckily, the Chunin leader handled them but had he not I was a liability.

I promised myself that day I'd never freeze like that again. But that doesn't mean I was never scared. Fear isn't to be ignored, however, it also cannot be allowed to paralyze us. You fought through your fear and achieved your goal. That is laudable so don't downplay it, ok?"

"Hai," she responded, feeling a little embarrassed by Naruto's sincerity. She saw he still had the scroll in his hand and reached for it, the Uzumaki giving it to her without protest. As she opened it she saw directions for how to perform a sealless **Replacement Jutsu**.

"I want you to, slowly, start decreasing the number of signs needed to perform the Replacement Jutsu. I'm not going to lie, most jutsu are too complex to truly be done without hand signs and to attempt mid battle would likely take more time than just performing them. But for something like this or the **Shushin** , going sealless is not only feasible but it could save your life." Hanabi took the scroll and promptly began practicing. Naruto walked back toward Hiashi and Neji.

"That was very clever, Naruto-san. Telling Hanabi you'd be testing one thing when you were really examining something else is something a seasoned teacher would do."

"Well, I've gotten a little practice with Konohamaru and his friends so I'm not entirely new to this."

"How did you come to learn the Nidaime's jutsu, Uzumaki-san?"

"In appreciation of the alliance between the Senju and the Uzumaki prior to the founding of the Hidden Villages, and Konoha and Uzushio afterward, Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama left scrolls of some of their jutsu in the care of the Uzumaki. Once my heritage was revealed and my inheritance given to me it was just a matter of finding them."

"Alliance? Uzushio?" Neji asked, confused.

"Yes, the Uzumaki weren't just a clan but cousins to the Senju. Hashirama-sama's wife, Mito, was an Uzumaki herself and a gifted practitioner of fuinjutsu," Hiashi informed his nephew.

"You have quite the pedigree, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto shrugged. Neji wasn't wrong and Naruto could recognize the advantages of being born to the parents he had but some of that was negated by them dying on the day he was born. Or maybe he was just crazy. The three continued to watched Hanabi train when Kurama spoke again.

' **There's going to be a problem** ,' he said.

'What?'

' **You remember that thing we thought might happen but if it did it wouldn't be for years**?'

'You mean your Yin half reforming not with you but outside of the seal and somewhere near or in Konoha?'

' **Yes. You have ten seconds**.'

Naruto created hundreds of shadow clones, one meant to find Tsunade and request she not send any ninja to where the other Kurama appeared. One to Jiraiya to ask him to do the same. Naruto himself spread his chakra around to sense where his father's Hiraishin markers were. Ten seconds passed quickly and he'd yet to explain anything to Hiashi, the man startled by seeing someone produce hundreds of something that could kill some Jounin if they tried to make five. Whatever Hiashi's question would have been would never be verbalized as he saw something he'd hope to never see again.

Collectively, Konoha froze in terror when the bane of their existence, the being they held responsible for the death of the Fourth Hokage appeared above them. All was quiet, eerily so as they soaked in the unfathomable fox. And then, as if a spell had been broken, collectively their wits returned just as Naruto's clones started to spread throughout. A moment of realization was shared. The Kyuubi had returned and chaos ensued.

For a few, the return of the Kyuubi didn't just refresh long repressed traumatic memories. No, they believed they were seeing proof of the death of Naruto. Only the appearance of a clone stopped Tsunade and Orochimaru from acting recklessly.

"I'm fine," the clone explained. "We thought this might happen but assumed we had years yet."

"What happened and how are you alive?" Tsunade asked in a near panic.

"My dad didn't seal the entire Kyuubi into me, only half. He took the other half with him but someone he was freed from the Shinigami's stomach. Dead people can't be Jinchuuriki and without the power of the Shinigami, the Kyuubi's other half was going to always returned. We had hoped it would simply return to the one in the seal but as you can see that hasn't happened."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"I thought I'd be Hokage by the time it came back. The Sanbi still hasn't returned and it's been three years."

"That's no excuse. You should have warned me even if it never happened."

"I know and I'm sorry. The original is going to deal with it but you have to keep the other ninja away. If they attack the Kyuubi will as well."

"I'm going with the original," Orochimaru said. She was gone before the clone could argue against it. Tsunade ordered her ANBU to execute a village wide lockdown.

Kakashi moved through the streets, made all the more difficult by the pandemonium. The screams were deafening and the giant fox hadn't even done anything yet. Looking down at the village in mild confusion. That didn't matter. He knew a jinchuuriki couldn't survive the bijuu being extracted or otherwise leaving the seal. He cursed himself to failing once more but he had to find Naruto. It didn't know why but he needed to see his body with his own eyes.

"You shouldn't be going that way," Kakashi heard from an all too familiar voice.

"Naruto?"

"Clone but yea. I'm alive and can handle the fox. Going there won't do you any good."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!?," a villager yelled at the clone and more people turned to look at him. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP? I HAVE A FAMILY. WE ALL DO! PLEASE!"

"Look, just get to the shelters. This isn't something I'm doing. I'm not attacking the village."

"BUT THE FOX?"

"All will be explained after the original me handles this. I won't let the village get wrecked." The clone saw the looks of skepticism but the ninja on the scene pushed them toward the shelters, while they wondered what to believe.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya both were hurtling toward the fox, Jiraiya holding off on summoning Gamabunta in case Naruto needed to do so. However, the Toad Sage's progress was stopped when he saw ninja attempting to attack clones of Naruto. Several yelling they had been right, the foxboy had simply bid his time to strike. None of them could touch the clones but they also couldn't attack without proving the deranged shinobi correct.

"STOP YOUR ATTACKS THIS INSTANCE!" Jiraiya bellowed.

"Jiraiya-sama, he-"

"Shut the hell up. If the fox were out of the seal Naruto's clones wouldn't exist because he'd be dead or dying."

"Then how?"

"That's not your concern. Help people get to safety and await further instruction. And if I ever see you attack my godson again I'll kill you where you stand. GO!," he barked.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You know if the original has a plan?"

"Get him out of the village and try to talk things out."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Let's hope it does," the clone answered and Jiraiya returned to chasing toward the Kyuubi at top speed Somehow he managed to make it to the Kyuubi's location at the same time as his sensei, who was decked out in battle armor. Each watched as Naruto held out his fist toward the bijuu. Said chakra beast seemed to consider the offer, instead deciding to slam down his hand on top of Naruto. They paled, fearful the fox had killed him.

Elsewhere in the village Naruto was reassuring his sensei. Once she saw the Kyuubi she'd gotten her shoes on, fully intending to go find Naruto. The Sandaime had told her what would happen should the kyuubi ever escape the seal, Naruto would die. She was met at the door by her student, or a clone. He quickly explained what was happening and while it didn't exactly comfort her, at least she knew he wasn't dead. He walked her back to her couch and remained.

Most beings are not self-aware when they come into existence. Kurama was and while the experience was novel, it wouldn't recommend it. He'd returned, from the pit of the damned being trapped with that stupid Hokage. The man wasn't the worst company but he split the fox in half and that was just a dick move. Somehow, someone had undone the pact and they both left the Shinigama's stomach. He assumed that Minato bastard went to the pure land but he had to wait for his true return.

Upon it he was greeted with wave after wave of negative emotions. He almost missed not having to suffer through that. He hadn't even done anything yet. Gaining back all of his senses, it was overwhelming. He remembered this location as the place he was sealed after spearing his former containers. And then a red haired person appeared before him.

The boy had hair like Kushina and he could sense his other half within him. The boy was weird. He couldn't sense any hate within him. Kurama had only known one person truly free of hate. Even Ashura wasn't completely free of it. Get him drunk and ask about Indra and you'd bear witness to it.

Kurama had to test him to see if this was some trick. Without warning he tried to squash the boy. Before his hand could leave the ground he heard laughing in his ear.

"That wasn't very nice, Kurama," he said Truly not upset at the bijuu's show of force. "Would you mind going elsewhere so we can talk in private?" Kurama nodded and for the second time felt himself being teleported. "We're like ten miles outside of the village. So, what's up?"

" **You are so casual with me? Have you and my other side truly formed such a bond?** "

"If you'd simply bumped fists with me you'd have the answer to that and a lot of other questions. Instead, you try to squish me. Not cool."

" **Neither is ripping me in half.** "

"True. Dad could have been a tad more humane in your treatment but I'm not him. So, what's the plan, big guy?"

" **Excuse me?** "

"Your plan. I can't release your other half without dying so I'm sorry but reunification will have to wait. And I wouldn't recommend staying in the Land of Fire but I do know somewhere I can take you. That fake Madara is still out there, though I wouldn't worry too much as he's living on borrowed time."

" **You did not mention me entering your seal.** "

"I didn't. Honestly didn't think you would want to for any reason I could give. Also thought it'd set you off and I'd rather you remain calm."

Kurama smiled at that, " **That was a wise decision. If you channel my chakra, I would like to sync with my other half.** " Naruto leapt off Kurama and complied, creating the full chakra cloak. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, the Sandaime, Kakashi and a team of ANBU arriving just as Naruto activated the form. Even the non-sensors could feel the overwhelming presence of Naruto's chakra. Those that were sensors would describe it as endless, as if they'd been dropped into an ocean with no sense of surface nor bottom.

The Bijuu and the container met fists and in a flash Kurama received his Yang half's memories and impressions. Once he'd absorbed the information he looked at the Uzumaki, as if considering him for the first time. Could he be the one his old man had spoken about? Should he help just in case he was? The debate felt moot, his Yang half's impression so strong, his belief in his friend so sincere the Yin half couldn't argue with it. He knew what he was going to do but he would make the boy earn it.

" **My other half has accepted you and I will as well. But you must earn my cooperation in the same manner you earned his, without his help.** "

"I accept!" Naruto shouted. He deactivated the cloak and walked over to the gathered ninja, assuming Jiraiya told them not to attack. "Hey, you all need to leave."

"Naruto-kun, we will do no such thing," the Sandaime stated, firmly.

"I don't have time for this. I've already beaten the Kyuubi once and I was weaker then. Besides, this one doesn't want to kill me but it's going to be a massive fight regardless of what we do."

"Alright, the kid's got it handled so let's go back and run damage control," Jiraiya ordered but no one moved, which annoyed him. "Listen, not a damn one of you can fight the Kyuubi and you'd only get in the way."

"Minato died sealing the Kyuubi, Jiraiya!" The Sandaime yelled.

"Minato isn't Naruto," Jiraiya responded. "We'd only be in the way."

"Are you sure you can win?" Orochimaru asked Naruto, finally speaking.

"Yes. It's just a spar anyway, no one's life is on the line if you all stay out of it." She accepted his reassurance, not knowing him to be arrogant or to overestimate himself. She also wouldn't deny there was a thrill in seeing her lover best a bijuu by himself.

"I won't leave because I want to see this. Besides, if you win I might do that thing I know you want but are too shy to ask for."

Naruto couldn't fight the faint blush that colored his cheeks as he muttered a quiet 'awesome' at the prospect. Once that moment passed he decided to propose a solution. "Create a barrier. It'll help contain the damage and you can stay and watch but you have to give us plenty of room."

"Naruto-kun," the Sandaime started to say.

"Just, for once, trust me." The Sandaime didn't have the heart to continue his protest, even if every fiber of his being felt this was a mistake. He simply nodded and got into position. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder in silent encouragement before doing the same. "As for you ANBU, I'm not joking about not being in this barrier. If you get hurt that's on you and if I find you I'll teleport you somewhere you don't want to be." As Naruto said that, it dawned on several people that the red-head had teleported the Kyuubi and must have known how to use the Hiraishin. They all wondered if that's why the young man was so confident.

Naruto walked away from the onlookers and waited for them to get into position. In under a minute a barrier was erected, one Naruto recognized as the **Four Crimson Ray Formation** , something Tobirama-sama had left in his jutsu scroll. He didn't have time to be impressed as Kurama took advantage and quickly charged and fired a chakra blast, one just short of a bijuu bomb. Naruto simply looked at the fast moving energy beam and smirked. He continued to wait until he deemed the time right.

' **Hiraishin no Jutsu Version Three** ' he thought as he activated the technique and swapped places with Kurama. The Yin-Kyuubi having no choice but to absorb his own attack, the powerful blast managing to topple the great fox. Naruto was not stationary, on the move as soon as he switched with Kurama. When he was within range he sped through hand signs performing the **Water Style: Great Flood Jutsu**. A massive amount of water emerged, all rushing toward a still off balanced Kurama.

The fox, annoyed at being subjected to his own attack, lashed out with one of his might tails, splitting the surge of water down the middle. His vision no longer obstructed he watched as Naruto continued chaining hand signs. On instinct the strongest of the bijuu rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding a two separate spiked glaciers posed to impale him. Naruto smiled, he expected his **Ice Style: Frozen Torrent** to hit the fox but it appeared his time inactive hadn't left him rusty.

Kurama rushed toward Naruto, his every step shook the very earth. Mid stride, he ran his paw against the ground, overturning rock and uprooting trees as he swung the limb toward his opponent. Naruto dashed forward, dodging the debris while creating two shadow clones. Once that was done the original activated his **Lightning Style: Red Lightning Armor** and closed the distance faster than Kurama anticipated. Naruto delivered a swift kick to the fox's snout.

Kurama grimaced upon impact, swatting Naruto out of the air in retaliation. The Uzumaki flew back, impacting the ground with tremendous force, a crater forming as a testament to Kurama's strength. Naruto was fine, the lightning armor able to absorb blunt force, those the rapid change in elevation was disorienting. Not wanting to allow the Uzumaki a chance to attack, the bijuu intended to pounce but was impeded by a series of steel chains wrapping themselves around him. He felt the cold steel wrap around his body, tightening with such force it was almost pulled completely to the ground. But he struggled mightily, bracing under the pull of the jutsu.

The clone that performed the **Steel Style: Bindings of the Underworld** wasn't done and soon Kurama felt an intense shock. He refused to take his eyes off the original so he missed the red lightning dragons traveling through the steel chains. Enduring the **Lightning Style** : **Ground Dragon Flash** and getting annoyed at being pushed by a welp, Kurama released a chakra shockwave, stopping Naruto's forward progress.

A tail strong enough to level mountains crashed toward the clone, carving a trench into the earth. The clone managed to evade the lethal appendage, replacing himself with a log. The original dropped the lightning cloak as he surveyed the land. For such a short fight, the devastation was just short of awe inspiring. If they were on Uzushio he'd drag it out to give Kurama some more time to be free but maintaining a barrier can burn through one's reserves faster than they'd expect and if Kakashi were maintaining one side then he may be nearing his limit.

He watched as the fox arose to his full height. It really was awesome. No man-made monument or structure could compare. Naruto considered how things would have been if people hadn't reflexively feared or envied the bijuu. If they were looked upon with wonder, instead. 'Maybe one day,' he thought as he prepared himself to finish this.

"It's time to end this, Kurama!," he shouted and the fox cracked a grin as he charged. Naruto met his charge, his pace increasing as his third clone dispelled causing Naruto to slip into Sage Mode. He performed a sequence of hand signs Kurama knew well and hated dearly. Ox → Horse → Boar → Snake

" **Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu,** " Naruto called out for effect.

Kurama stopped his charge, choosing to charge a bijuu bomb instead. He truly hated all things Mokuton. However, his progress was halted when he felt himself once again teleported. This time he appeared in the sky and saw a clone on a clay bird giving him a cheeky grin. No time to even swat at the thing as the golem grabbed the proud fox and slammed him on his back.

" **Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates** ," Naruto called from atop his wood construction. Nine gates appeared, crashing through the top of the barrier, each pinning a tail down to the ground. Now that the tails were controlled and Kurama was on his back he could finish this. With but a thought the golem loomed over Kurama and began to mercilessly tickle the mass of chakra. Kurama fought it for as long as he could be sooner than he'd like he began to laugh.

" **Ahahahaha, stop it!** ," he demanded. His voice deep and raspy.

"You gotta give before I'll stop."

" **Hahaha, fine, hahaha, I give. You win, hahaha**." As soon as Kurama conceded Naruto stopped his assault, and removed the Deity Gates and dispelled the wood golem. Kurama returned to his feet, now towering over the boy that had just bested him. He could see Naruto smiling, not that he won but out of enjoyment. The Kyuubi held his fist out, certain this wouldn't be a mistake. Naruto reciprocated. The Uzumaki didn't fight the sensation of being engulfed by the red, bubbling chakra. He allowed it to enter his system and once he was all absorbed he stood still.

It didn't take long to feel both halves of Kurama become one. Naruto smiled once more, his friend was whole again and got to play for a bit. It wasn't much, certainly less than the fox deserved but he hoped it was something. He felt Kurama's agreement. As he looked around, he witnessed his clone already repairing much of the damage done. The biggest problem being the two ice constructs he created.

'Looks like the Land of Fire is about to get a new lake,' Naruto thought. The Uzumaki started walking toward the village In moments the barrier was done and he was surrounded by the eight onlookers. Jiraiya grabbed his godson and put him into a headlock.

"See, Sensei? I only train the best and it is only the methods of the Gallant Jiraiya that would allow one to stand up to the Kyuubi!" the Toad Sage exclaimed, holding up a peace sign with his free hand.

"Yes, Jiraiya-kun, I'm sure you showed him to secrets of the Mokuton," the Sandaime observed wryly causing Jiraiya to deflate just a little. His concentration dipping, Naruto slipped out of the hold and pushed the larger man off him.

"What the hell, man? Trying to make me look uncool, dattebayo!"

"Don't be so vain, brat. Your beloved sensei has just been attacked. A good student would defend my honor."

"What honor, you shitty pervert? Stop bragging about stuff all the time and people wouldn't cut you down, 'ttebayo." The ANBU in attendance watched in disbelief as the teenager that just defeated the Kyuubi, using the Mokuton no less, bickered with one of the Sannin like school children.

"You know, Naruto-kun," Kakashi interrupted, "any chance you had at that spar went down the drain after what I just witnessed."

"C'mon, Kakashi-nii, don't be like that. We can keep it strictly taijutsu if you want," Naruto offered. Jiraiya's vehement head shake informed Kakashi that was still a bad idea.

"Mah, mah, what about a thrilling game of rock, paper, scissors?"

"Why are all the men in my life lame?" Naruto cried in mock distress.

"Kukukuku, it's ok, Naruto-kun," the Snake Sannin comforted, having slide right beside the red haired shinobi. He favored her with a face splitting grin. The Sandaime watched as the two slipped into an easy rapport. The very sight of it turned something in him sour. He thought back to Naruto's last words to him, 'Just for once, trust me.' Had that been a large part of his problem? How many people had counseled him, warned him, done all they could to deter him from continually trying to entrap his former student? Had he lost the ability to trust in the judgment of others? Had he truly become that arrogant?

Consumed with his thoughts, the Sandaime didn't notice they had arrived at the village's gates. Scores of Konoha shinobi and civilians were present. The long time Hokage watched as Naruto dodged a punch from Tsunade, retaliating with a hug and quiet words shared only between the two. He heard the last of the Senju inform Naruto several of the Hyuuga were able to see and narrate the fight. She encouraged him to address the crowd, the panic having subsided. Naruto looked unsure, a sign of his lack of faith in the villagers but Tsunade's resolve broke through. He watched as the boy, no, young man took tentative steps towards the mass of people, all eyes on him.

"Nearly seventeen years ago a tragedy befell the village. Many were lost, even more scarred physically and mentally by the event. What many didn't know was that day was supposed to be a happy one… the start of a family. It wouldn't happen. When a female Jinchuuriki gives birth her seal weakens. A man claiming to be Madara Uchiha took advantage of that time and not even ten minutes into the world he took me hostage.

Forcing my father to protect me, this self-proclaimed Madara abducted by mother and released the Kyuubi upon the village. He then controlled the Kyuubi and made him attack. The rest most of you know. The Fourth battled the Kyuubi and in his final act he sealed half of the chakra beast into himself and half into his son… me." Naruto ignored the gasps heard throughout the crowd.

"The sealing jutsu my father used trapped him and his half of the Kyuubi within the stomach of the Shinigami. Somehow he was released from his eternal prison and allowed to go to the Pure Land. However, a dead person cannot contain a bijuu and the Yin half of the Kyuubi was released into the world. I didn't know how long it would take to reform, the Kyuubi had never been so injured he had to disperse. It was much, much faster than I anticipated.

As the Hyuuga clan told you, I'm sure, the free half of the Kyuubi agreed to enter the seal and I now contain the entirety of the fox. Knowing he did not attack of his own volition may not change how any of you view him. You may not be able to forgive his deeds. I won't fault you as, truthfully, I haven't forgiving many of you either," Naruto said. Much of the attendants looked down in shame, remembering how they ostracized the foxboy. How so many looked upon him in fear or disdain, wishing he'd simply stop existing. It shamed them to think this was the son of their great hero, a man many would openly venerate in front of the boy they would make a pariah.

"But I don't hate you. And even when I was at my lowest, my opinion about the village at its most negative I never wanted to harm you; I simply wanted to be free of your antipathy. For better or worse, Konoha is my home. My family, my teammates and my sensei are here. My duty is to protect this village and I will do so to the best of my abilities. Maybe in time we can become something more and truly embody the Will of Fire the Hokage of the past and present extolled. I think I'd like that."

Having said his piece, Naruto took Orochimaru by the hand and teleported away. He didn't hear Tsunade, Hiruzen and Jiraiya all confirming the parts of his story they could. He wouldn't have cared. The people either believed him or they didn't. He just wanted to be alone. In an instant they arrived at her door and Naruto felt her tense. He turned toward her and she looked concerned. He couldn't fathom why.

"Orochi-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm not surprised after what's happened it slipped your mind. The room Kabuto was trying to gain access to, I was going to show it to you and explain everything."

"If you don't want-"

"I need to. You deserve to know. Just, however you respond, know nothing I did was to hurt you." The Snake Sannin felt a pair of warm lips meet her own as her cheeks were cupped. It was a short kiss. More tender than what they normally shared but the feeling of reassurance it sparked was welcomed.

"Whatever it is, it'll be ok," Naruto said. She nodded and led him to her office. She removed a book from a shelf against the back wall. _The Way of Tea_ , Naruto realized and smiled. It was one of Anko's favorites. Orochi opened the book and placed her hand on a hidden seal, opening a secret door. Naruto continued to follow her down the stone corridor, and the stairwell until they reached the bottom. She used activated another seal to open yet another door and sitting at a table was someone in a hooded robe.

"I guess it's about that time," the decidedly masculine voice said.

Orochimaru didn't respond to him, addressing Naruto instead. "Naruto-kun, this is Obito Uchiha but you'd know him by a different name; Madara." Orochimaru didn't know what to expect but if she were forced to guess at a response, laughter was not one of them.

"All that training I did to kill you and my girlfriend, apparently, kicked your ass, dattebayo!" he said, pointing at the Uchiha. Even Obito had to laugh at that.


	19. History

Neji Hyuuga walked through the village as he grappled with new information he couldn't quite understand. Individually, he could make sense of most of it but together it was an unsolvable puzzle. The fight between Naruto and the Kyuubi had been just within his range and he watched as someone a year younger than him had a spar with the strongest of the legendary chakra beasts. It looked closer to a boy playing with a pet than a battle to the death.

If that were not enough, if Naruto being the victorious one wasn't inexplicable by itself, the prodigy Hyuuga saw the Uzumaki use two bloodline limits, Hyoton and the legendary Mokuton. How? How was it possible to wield several bloodline limits? Was Naruto preternaturally gifted? A result of Orochimaru's experiments? Both?

Even if he were the beneficiary of legendary genetics and or astounding scientific breakthroughs the red haired ninja still had to train those gifts, along with using a unique version of the Raikage's lightning armor. Powerful. He could not speak of the younger shinobi's talents but he knew power when he saw it. He'd chased it all his life. He'd considered himself the best of his generation, the Uchiha a close second. He'd chalked the Chunin exams loss up to a fluke. After the fight with the Kyuubi Neji couldn't delude himself any longer.

While the battle with the giant fox was revealing, Naruto's words shook Neji just as much. The former branch member was able to conclude with no known heritage but his status as a container a widely known secret, the residents of Konoha were likely unwelcoming of the boy. He recalled what the Aburame said at that get together and he was forced to admit the bug user had been correct. He only saw all Naruto had and never questioned what he'd lacked, what he'd lost.

This left Neji perplexed. Fate was unchangeable and punished those that tried. When Neji first meet the Uzumaki he assumed him a failure, or at best mediocre. Years later, after being trained by two of the Sannin that same boy had demonstrated he was anything but average. What Neji couldn't decide was, which was Naruto's fate? The ostracized pariah or the powerhouse? He should not have been able to go from one to the other.

Winners and losers were chosen at birth, this was an unassailable fact. By lineage, Naruto was a winner. By circumstance he was meant to be a loser. Which was fate's design? Why couldn't Neji understand it? Why couldn't he see it? How had he managed to seemingly fight fate? Or did he simply correct it's altered course? The Hyuuga didn't know. Hated not knowing. His all-seeing eyes meant he rarely had to languish in ignorance but he had no conclusions, only questions. Only the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki.

While Neji was trying to resolve his crisis of faith, Tsunade was busy staring daggers at Jiraiya and Hiruzen. Back in her office, after having plopped in her chair she couldn't bother to hide her anger and disappointment at the pair. She decided to start with Jiraiya.

"What the fuck you stupid toady asshole!" she shouted, vein bulging on her forehead.

"Just because it has toad in the word doesn't mean it fits now, Hime," Jiraiya remarked. He knew calming Tsunade down wasn't possible so it was better to just let her boil over so they could actually talk.

"You dare get funny with me now? I should kick you so hard you see the curvature of the planet."

"That sounds painful, don't do that," Jiraiya responded neutrally and as soon as the words left his mouth Tsunade's fist went through her desk followed by her grabbing him by the collar.

"You better watch it Jiraiya. It's one thing for Sensei to be acting behind my back, I expect it as he doesn't care about anyone's opinion but his own," she started and ignored how Hiruzen frowned at her assessment, "but I trusted you to be straight with me and respect that I am Hokage."

"Tsunade, I do trust you. This wasn't an attempt to move around you. At best, I could tell you the sky would possibly fall some day at some point. And realistically, what could you have done to prepare for this that didn't end in hundreds or thousands of people dead? If any one of us would have attacked the Kyuubi he would have retaliated in full force.

If you had the idea to use Itachi or Sasuke, assuming they were comparable to Madara or that he actually managed to suppress the Kyuubi with just his Sharingan, it would have been worse. Naruto told me himself, the fox hates the Uchiha. All of them, no exceptions. Tenzo, frankly, isn't strong enough to suppress a bijuu and the only seal users who could possibly come up with something are all redheads and two of them fear Orochimaru more than you, the other one is sleeping with her. That last one took care of the issue, no one got hurt and a lot of things that needed to be said were."

Tsunade quickly considered his argument and while she didn't have ready counters to most of it, it simply wasn't up to him to decide when he'd share a village wide threat. Tsunade impressed upon Jiraiya that very fact and he agreed and sincerely apologized. The Godaime then moved on to Hiruzen.

"How much of your legacy, of your remaining time… how many of your relationships are you going to ruin trying to get back at Orochi? I told you I wouldn't tolerate you working behind my back and you turned one of my ninja into a secret asset, spying on a high ranking member of the village. You had no right."

"I had every right. You didn't have to sort through the dead babies like I did. You didn't have to chase her out of the village like I did. You just support her and this twisted relationship she has with Naruto-kun. You should be protecting him instead of encouraging this farce. So, knowing she hadn't changed, I enacted a plan. It didn't work but I'm not wrong about her."

"You keep pushing and it isn't her you're going to have to deal with," Jiraiya observed recalling the earlier conversation he had with his godson. "Sensei, you're going to back Naruto into a corner and I don't know why you can't see that. I'll make this as plain as I can, he just played with the Kyuubi. It took most of the senior ninja, you, Enma, Gamabunta, Minato and Kushina to restrain and seal it. What do you possibly think you can do to someone like that? You may think you're protecting Naruto but he will protect Orochimaru. It's time to move on." Hiruzen was about to respond to his student but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Several of us have tried to talk you out of this vendetta, this quest to get her out of the village. You won't listen no matter how much it has cost you. You tried to kill her, Sensei! The Daimyo could have had you executed. You had to resign in disgrace and you'll never repair your relationship with Naruto. If I cut you out of village affairs completely all your knowledge and experience would be wasted but what else can I do? You're making it impossible for me to do anything but isolate you, place you under house arrest for the remainder of your days. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. But people don't simply change, Tsunade-chan. She's had designs on Naruto for years. Years! She's manipulated things, possibly him for who knows how long? Do you believe they are anything approaching equals? He's an affection starved young man and she's used her wiles to exploit his weakness."

"Like she did with you being the implication?" Tsunade asked. "Is that the story you've been telling yourself? She seduced you?"

"How do you know she didn't?"

"Because I'm not fucking stupid, Sensei," Tsunade yelled. She took some calming breaths, forcing her anger away. It wouldn't do to be beat her Sensei to death. "This is getting us nowhere but just know this is truly your final warning. Act against her again and I'll lock what's ever left of you in your compound. We still have one more issue. There is no way word won't get back to Ay and Onoki." Both men looked grim at Tsunade's words.

"Strength invites challenge," Jiraiya whispered, wondering if his final student was clairvoyant.

"What's that Jiraiya?"

"Something Naruto said earlier, strength invites challenge."

"The problem is, Naruto's known abilities simply give Onoki justification to do whatever it is he was already going to do. You likely won't know where he falls until the Chunin Exams," Hiruzen remarked. Tsunade nodded in response but wished she had a better read on the Fence Sitter.

After his laughing fit ended Naruto took a seat across from the murderer of his parents, the person that altered his very lifecourse. Only the width of the stainless steel table separated the pair. Naruto studied the Uchiha's face, a mismatched pair of brown and green eyes would suggest someone had taken his Sharingan eyes from him. He had scarring on his face, clearly having suffered some major trauma. The man looked tired or was it resigned, as if he had just accepted all that would come to him.

The Uzumaki clan head didn't know what to say to the man. He never planned on talking to him, not even a witty remark as the man faded away. He was just going to kill him. But now? It wouldn't be unreasonable to assume he'd been subjected to some of Orochi's more questionable impulses. He looked broken and while Naruto didn't care about his emotional state it didn't leave him with a lot of motivation to strike the Uchiha down.

Some might find it foolish that Naruto wasn't blindly driven by revenge, by all the pain this man caused him and all he took away. But to Naruto, that's exactly why he couldn't prioritize revenge. What could he do to the person that took his parents and caused the village to hate him, only to create an organization of monsters to one day hunt him down and kill him as well? To even get into the realm of retribution, Naruto reasoned, he'd have to bend the laws of space and time.

True, he could just kill him now for his past actions. No one could possibly fault him but it still felt hollow. He was prepared to neutralize a threat and by all appearances it had been. Naruto had also felt for the Hiraishin marker his father had placed on the man and it was still there. Once he'd reached for a marker he simply didn't forget it and this Obito person wouldn't get a normal Rasengan to the back this time.

"Why?" Naruto finally asked. He didn't know if learning of this man's justifications would do anything but so much pain and misery, he simply had to know.

"The simple answer is a girl," Obito answered.

"If you rained destruction down on this village because you couldn't get a date I am going to kill you." It appeared he could find the motivation after all.

Obito raised his arms in mock surrender," Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't despite what many may think. It was one of my genin teammates, along with Kakashi."

"You were one of my father's students?" Naruto asked in surprise. He hadn't known that.

"Yes. Rin, my teammate, wasn't just some girl I had a crush on. For context, the Uchiha were not a well liked clan during my childhood and even amongst the Uchiha I was considered an oddball and a failure. I learned early that life could be mindlessly cruel."

"You know what, just hold out your fist, this will go faster," Naruto suggested as he became engulfed in Kurama's chakra cloak. The two men bumped fists and Naruto saw it all. Obito's childhood, his affection for and friendship with Rin and rivalry with Kakashi. He saw how much the Uchiha respected his father and how he helped him deal with the frustrations of being in Kakashi's shadow. He saw the disastrous mission and the aftermath. He saw the real Madara play head games and he watched Rin sacrifice herself.

The emotion of the world coming apart at the seams was not one he could easily relate to. It was all encompassing and infinite. Naruto watched the real Madara take a broken boy and warp him, shattering or perverting everything Obito believed in. He saw a boy become a young man, having given up on this world as meaningless. He watched the fateful night as Master unknowingly squared off against student and all the years after. The change of the Akatsuki, the havoc done to Kiri. It was a tale of misery and violence that left near everyone worse off in their wake. As the link was severed Naruto deactivated the chakra mode and gathered himself.

"She made it all make sense."

"Yes. I believed the world could be good because she existed in it. Madara twisted me to his cause so thoroughly that any thought that what I was doing was dishonoring her never entered my mind. This world wasn't real so none of it mattered," Obito explained. "It was Orochimaru that helped me come to the realization that Madara likely set me up to see Rin die knowing it'd cause me to give up on everything."

Naruto sat in silence, mulling over this new information. Obito had been a lonely kid that just wanted acknowledgment, and that was an incredibly familiar feeling. The Uzumaki couldn't ignore how the young man, a child still, was broken and manipulated by one of the greatest ninja to ever live. How he thought he was helping people to never truly experience what he had. Naruto couldn't relate to that level of despair but he knew how hard he took it when he learned of Hinata's death and they hadn't been friends for years.

Pain begets pain. He'd seen it with Obito and even if she'd never admit it, Orochi-chan was caught in this cycle. Jiraiya wasn't wrong about the cycle of hatred. Revenge, the futile desire to even some nonexistent cosmic balance when someone hurts you. Naruto never considered himself vengeful but that was before he had to face himself, his long buried hatred. A few different situations and he'd be what Obito was, someone with the justification to harm others and the permission to never feel guilty about it.

"So, what now?" the Special Jounin asked.

Obito seemed surprised by the question if the widening of his eyes were a reliable tell. "I honestly don't know. I assumed you'd kill me without a second thought for what I'd done to you."

"Killing you wouldn't bring my parents back nor give me a happy childhood. Doesn't mean I forgive you or anything like that but you dead does nothing for me. And I don't know if there is redemption for you but there really isn't if you're dead."

"There isn't. Everything I've done… there's just no coming back from that. I accept it. The irony is that I was so dedicated to seeing Rin again in this world I assured I won't in the next. No torture devised hurts more than that."

Naruto wanted to tell Obito he was wrong, if not for the sake of the Uchiha than his own. He wanted to believe there was a chance to redeem, to make amends as long as you were alive to do so. But that inclination warred with the slights of his past. He hadn't forgive the villagers, he hadn't forgiven the Old Man and even with this new information he wasn't sure how he could truly forgive Obito. He didn't hate any of these parties but true forgiveness and acceptance was a long way off. Questions with no easy answers swirled in his mind as he responded.

"I am credited with ending a rebellion in Iron Country. The chief architect, Ito Watanabe, trained me for a little while I was there. He spoke a lot about his late daughter, Retsu, often. How when she was little she would proclaim she'd be the first female samurai of Iron Country. He said she was brave and headstrong. She wanted to choose her own destiny and not accept the rigid role assigned to her. They argued a lot about that and he remained steadfast in his refusal to train her. He told me a lot about her but only revealed how she died the night before he rebelled. Some students he kicked out of the service paid him back by raping and killing her.

Now, even with training, there was no guarantee that she would have survived but with no training it was a certainty she wouldn't. It left him broken and he all but retired from his post, only training a select few students in a private school, Mifune allowing them to test into official service. He also became a champion for a more equal Iron country, so much so it put him on the outs with Mifune. As he told me about his daughter's life, demise, and his change of heart he also confessed the tremendous guilt he carried. He asked why did he have to lose his daughter to finally see her point?

The next day I'm escorting Mifune's granddaughter, Tomoe, and we get surrounded by dozens of Ito's former and current students. They, calmly, say they deposing Mifune and as an outsider I can walk away. The subtext being that they were going to kill Tomoe. Backward ass country. If they couldn't defeat Mifune outright, they were going to try to shame him into ritual suicide for failing to protect his family. So, here I was with a decision, allow this one innocent to be sacrificed for the potential of granting liberty and self-determination to countless others."

"I'm assuming you didn't leave her."

"I killed them all."

"But ninja arts are outlawed in Iron Country, even in defense of his granddaughter you'd have been arrested."

"Didn't use any ninja arts, just my sword. Anyway, after getting her protected, I tracked down Ito and we had a duel. What struck me was his smile, even as he lay dying. It makes me wonder if he knew this was the likely outcome, if I hadn't been willing to sacrifice one person then he'd put me in the position to sacrifice many. Officially, I am a hero but how many people see me as just another tool of their oppression? More concretely, how many more Retsu's will there be because I intervened and protected Tomoe?"

"You can't think like that," Obito cautioned. "You can't carry that weight. I never learned to harden my heart and it shattered when Rin died. I became a monster."

"But it's all linked. An endless web of action and consequence. That's mostly beside my point anyway. For some I am a hero. For others, possibly a villain. But the truth? Tomoe's Governess turned Attendant poisoned me earlier, the effects only kicking in once the fighting started. For most of it, I wasn't even seeing Tomoe anymore, not that I realized it at the time. Thanks to Kurama, the poison wasn't going to kill me but it was a bitch of a handicap.

So, not a hero. Not a villain. I was just a drugged fifteen year-old doing the best I could. And that's probably the truth for all of us. We are neither the best nor the worst things we've ever done. You may believe redemption is impossible and maybe it is. But wouldn't it be worth it to try to get as close to it as you can? Do as much good as possible to rebalance the scales?" Naruto asked with a shrug. "Whatever you land on, at least talk to Kakashi first. He deserves that much." Obito nodded and Naruto got up to depart, Orochimaru still standing in the doorway.

As Naruto reached the exit, Obito asked a question, "How did you find out you were hallucinating? You said you weren't even aware of it so how did you come to realize it?"

"The next day Tomoe came to bid Jiraiya and I farewell, neither wanting to stick around. As we were saying our goodbyes she asked me if I were really ok to travel. I assured her I was but she didn't seem to believe me so I asked why. She said that during the fight my attempts to be reassuring were a mixed bag because I was calling her some other girl's name."

Naruto and Orochimaru departed, the mood quite somber. In an attempt to lighten the vibe, Orochi slides next to Naruto and kiss his cheek. Startled, Naruto asks, "What was that for?"

"Because clearly I was the woman you were hallucinating about. Kukuku, my Naruto-kun is so gallant. Keep it up and I might swoon one day."

Naruto chuckled before saying, "The one time I attempted to protect you I failed miserably and got my ass handed to me."

"It's the thought that counts," Orochi responded.

"You don't actually believe that," Naruto observed, finally eliciting a laugh from her.

"No, but it sounded good." The couple returned to silence as they returned to her study. Once everything was sealed Orochi lead Naruto to her living room, both taking a seat on her couch. "I know you may have more questions," she started.

"Like the pair of Sharingan you've been hiding? Certainly makes me feel better you tore through my genjutsu," Naruto said as he tickled her side. He didn't really care she had them.

"I only implanted one into myself just in case you ever wanted an upgrade as well. But not just that," Orochi paused. She wasn't used to feeling uneasy about things but she had to admit it to herself, she cared what Naruto thought of her and while she was confident she knew what lines not to cross, even a hint of disappointment would affect her more than she liked. "If I wasn't the person you were seeing in your poisoned state then giving the timing I can guess who it was so let's start there. Naruto-kun, Hinata's alive."

* * *

"How does anyone stand this heat?" Tsunade questioned as she and her party neared the entrance of Suna. The weeks since the second Kyuubi incident had passed in a blink of the eye. Things in the village returned to normal, except for the rise of a new celebrity in Naruto.

Speaking of her nephew, as punishment for withholding information about the Kyuubi she lowered the price for his instruction. Anyone with the equivalent payout of a D rank mission could get the son of the Yondaime to teach them nin, gen, ken, or taijutsu and he could not use shadow clones to fulfill the requests nor shortchange Hanabi. True, she only keep it at that price point for three weeks but the lesson was learned.

"You can regulate your body temperature so you're only complaining about the idea of the heat, Tsunade-chan," Orochi pointed out, teasingly. She and Kakashi were covered in tan, light-weight cloaks and shemagh. Tsunade was in traditional red and white Hokage robes with the diamond shape hat to match. The Godaime ignored her friend, feeling it was her right to complain about the desert heat regardless of how affected she actually was by it.

The trio approached the valley entrance and were greeted by Temari. After an exchange of pleasantries and a security check, they were escorted to the arena. Orochi noticed the village was in much better condition compared to the last time she was here. What really stood out was a lush and green oasis with fruit bearing trees and various ponds. It was, apparently, treated as a playground as children were seen throughout. Tsunade noticed the environmental anomaly as well.

"I haven't been inside Suna in a number of years but that oasis looks newish, Temari-san."

"Oh, yes, Godaime-sama. It was a gift to Suna."

"Who could gift such a thing?" the Godaime inquired.

"No one but Kazekage-sama knows. It simply appeared one night. Kazekage-sama said it was from a personal friend and left it at that." That wasn't remotely true. Everyone in Suna knew who made it just like they all knew who Gaara's only acknowledged friend was but unlike some villages, the residents of Suna knew how to keep their mouths closed.

Arriving to the arena, Temari walked the Konoha nin to location of the other Kage. The area was open except for a sandstone ceiling, offering shade and temperature control. Temari introduced Tsunade and took her position behind Gaara, along with Baki. All five Kage were in attendance, Gaara and Tsunade having worked out her arriving last. It was meant to send a subtle message that Gaara didn't require his closest ally in attendance with the other Kage present, as the young Wind Shadow stood on his own. Tsunade took her seat as her party got into position, having removed their travel wear.

"You cut it awfully close, Tsunade-hime," Onoki said, a mocking tone to his voice.

"That's the arrogance of Konoha ninja. Even their pissy brat genin have it while having accomplished nothing," Ay barked, his head resting on top one of his hands. Tsunade chose to ignore the Raikage.

"I'm sure you understand a ninja should neither be too early nor too late, Tsuchikage-dono," Tsunade responded. The Fence-sitter said nothing in retort.

"I have to admit, Tsunade-sama, I am disappointed your delegation didn't include Naruto Uzumaki. I understand him to have several treasures of Kiri and would love to work out a fair exchange. Item by item if need be," the Godaime Mizukage purred. Tsunade could sense a slight tensing behind her and hoped Orochimaru wouldn't reveal herself to be a jealous girlfriend now of all times.

"I hear the brat isn't allowed out of the sights of Jiraiya. How that boy going to ever be a man if you keep a minder on him?"

"I am sure Naruto would be flattered by your interest in his development, Raikage-dono. As far as these Kiri treasures, I know not of what you speak but if you would like to present a formal request I will, of course, give it all due consideration, Mizukage-dono."

Mei simply smiled having gotten the answer she expected. Ay tightened his grip on his chair and clenched his jaw, angered at having been dismissed again. "Although, I also hear whispers that he has the most potential of any shinobi of any village since the Shodai Hokage himself. Defeated the very Kyuubi Minato was said to have killed with no help from anyone. Konoha is just a factory for genius ninja."

"Was there a point, Raikage-dono?"

"Just remarking on your village's ability to churn out bullshit superman stories about your alleged prodigies while you hide them away. At least Minato was out in the field so I could take his measure."

"Kukuku, from my understanding it was Minato-kun who took yours," Orochimaru retorted, much to the ire of Kumo's leader.

"Whatever stories you may have heard and however they have come to be, you must choose for yourself whether or not to believe them. We in Konoha like to concern ourselves with ourselves," Tsunade added.

"History would tell another story," Onoki countered, referencing Konoha's participation in all three Shinobi wars. With the exchange having died down Gaara called an official start to the finals. As the Five Shadows of the ninja world watched a proxy for war, several could only think about the real thing. And while they were preoccupied with the thoughts of war their seconds were vigilant for any signs of aggression. All except one.

The most infamous woman in the Hidden Villages wasn't concerned with war or children exchanging love taps. She only wanted to get this trip over with so she could share the good news. Tsunade confirmed herself, eight weeks along. Naruto-kun would have an heir, a child of his own. And she'd tap into previously unexplored reserves of cruelty and sadism if anyone should attempt to harm his child. It was a promise of a lifetime.


End file.
